Decisiones
by KatnissSakura
Summary: En la vida debes de tomar muchas decisiones sean buenas o malas, Hipo toma su decisión después de haber sido elegido para matar el dragón, Astrid tras descubrir el secreto de Hipo qué decisión tomará? Mirará el mundo con ojos nuevos o se aferrará a las costumbres vikingas. NUEVO EPÍLOGO. TERMINADO
1. EL SECRETO

**Hola gente de Fanfic presentando lo que es mi primer fic después de muchos tiempo de desidia (10 años casi) para atreverme a escribir algo.**

**La historia iniciará desde una de las escenas de la primera película, específicamente cuando Hipo es escogido para matar al dragón y generalmente se hará en perspectiva de alguno de los personajes.**

**Contará con algunos personajes OC así como también se hará referencia a ciertas cosas que pasan en la serie de Dragones y defensores de Berk.**

**Ya para no quitarles tanto tiempo los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

**Las películas de cómo entrenar a tu dragón así como los libros no me pertenecen sino a Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell.**

**CAPITULO 1: SECRETO**

**.**

**.**

Gritos, alabanzas, felicitaciones… era todo lo que podía escuchar.

— ¡Ese es mi hijo! — Grita mi padre emocionado, ya que sólo unos segundos antes la anciana me había elegido para ser quien matara al dragón.

– ¡Oh, sí!, ¡estoy ansioso por matar al dragón!— Digo con mi habitual sarcasmo mientras fingía celebrar, pero por mi cabeza sólo pasaba una sola pregunta, _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

.

.

Ese hijo de troll, cómo es que lo había conseguido, si eran tan, tan ¡HIPO!, algo había de misterioso, porque nadie puede mejorar en tan poco tiempo y en especial él. Después de la vergonzosa derrota que tuve; fui a mi casa, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos escuchar el cómo alababan a Hipo, mientras que de mi ni siquiera se acordaban; típico del perdedor.

Entre a casa, al parecer aún no había nadie o al menos eso pensé.

–Por fin llegaste. — Escucho desde una desde las esquinas de la habitación, era mi padre Axel.

–Sí— La verdad no pensé que tuviera enfrentarme tan rápido a él, ya que me había advertido que debía sobresalir en el entrenamiento para recuperar el honor de los Hofferson o tendría que dedicarme a otra cosa que no fuera combatir con dragones.

—Que decepción. — Comenta mi padre con una clara muestra de enojo en su rostro, parecía que se estuviera conteniendo con lo que realmente quería decir.

–Te juro padre, hice todo lo que pude pero es que no me explico cómo es que pude ser vencida por Hipo. — Me justifico y también era verdad.

— ¡No me importa tus excusas, Astrid! — Grita con rabia mi padre. –Teníamos un acuerdo, lo sabes, desde que eras pequeña y pasó lo que pasó con tu tío Finn, decidiste que serías un guerrera para pelear con dragones muy a lo contrario a lo que tu madre y yo teníamos decidido para ti.

No digo nada, yo solo podía escuchar callada con la cabeza baja ya que de ninguna manera podía interrumpir a mi padre aunque así lo quisiera.

—Pero después del incidente con tu tío— Continua mientras me daba la espalda. —Consideramos que sería mejor dejarte hacer lo que tu querías para recuperar de nuevo nuestro honor, por que como sabrás, eres nuestra única hija.

Siento gran coraje, tengo un nudo en la garganta que pedía a gritos salir, aprieto mis puños con fuerza para contener la ira que sentía al recordar el porqué de esas decisiones, pero ya no había marcha atrás; había fallado y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias y aceptar lo que mi padre decidiera que era lo "mejor" para mí.

—Retírate— Ordena papá sacándome de mis pensamientos; en esos momentos ya no consideré que la casa fuera un buen refugio para desahogar mi coraje, tomo mi hacha y salgo de nuevo; dando un gran respiro y aferrándome fuertemente al mango del arma.

Camino un poco al interior del frondoso bosque donde acostumbraba a practicar con el lanzamiento de hacha, que tanta relajación me daba; en eso lo veo, a ese hijo de troll; cargaba una enorme cesta para pescados, _¿Qué estará tramando?_

Lo sigo hasta llegar a una pequeña cala que tenía un lago, nunca había visto esta parte de la isla, lo sigo observando, el muy bobo parecía hablar con el aire, aprovecho que se puso a hurgar en la cesta para acércame a él; si yo la tenía que pasar mal, haría que por lo menos también lo pasara él aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Me siento en una de las rocas, muy cerca de Hipo debo añadir, y él ni en cuenta, y empiezo a afilar mi hacha mientras él sigue hablando solo, al reincorporarse y verme se asusta por completo.

.

.

— ¡Ay dioses!, ¿Astrid?, ¿aquí?, ¿qué voy a hacer?, trataba de pensar lo más rápido que podía, pero creo que definitivamente los dioses me odian, _—¿Qué tienes en contra de mi Odín santísimo?—_ Pienso, mientras mi cuerpo dejaba ver mi innegable nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?— Sólo atino a preguntar eso, mientras trato de pensar en cómo salir de ahí antes de que descubra a Chimuelo.

—Quiero saber que ocurre. — Me responde al mismo tiempo que alza su hacha, acechándome lentamente. —Nadie se vuelve tan bueno como tú… en especial tú— Lo último lo dice con un tono más desagradable y elevado haciendo énfasis en "Tú". — ¡Dilo ya!— Me exige— ¿Entrenas con alguien más?— Sigue acechándome con preguntas muy cerca de mí. — ¡Más vale que no sea por esto!— Me toma del arnés de cuero que utilizo para volar con Chimuelo.

En eso se escucha un ruido entre árboles que no pasaron desapercibidos por Astrid, de seguro era Chimuelo, tengo que sacarla de ahí a como diera lugar.

— Si es cierto. — Finjo siguiéndola, porque de repente parecía que la curiosidad de Astrid ahora estaba enfocada en aquellos ruidos —Es cierto, ya no voy a mentir. — Le digo mientras la tomo de la mano y ponía la suya sobre el centro del arnés. —Fabrico ropa, así que ya lo sabes, que lo sepan todos, llévame de vuelta adelante, te sigo— Sigo insistiéndole mientras ella sólo enfoca su mirada en los ruidos provenientes, del bosque.

.

.

Trato de ver qué es la causa de aquellos ruidos pero el idiota de Hipo no deja de hablar, "fabricar ropa", "ir a decirle a todos su SECRETO", qué creía que era este tonto; me enfada que no deje de hablar y que no me dejara seguir investigando la causas de aquellos ruidos, así que lo tomo fuertemente de la mano que me está sosteniendo y se la tuerzo.

— ¿Por qué me lastimas?— Se queja el muy cínico mientras se levantaba.

–Esto es por las mentiras— Le respondo dándole una "pequeña" patada que lo derriba de nuevo –Y esto…es por todo lo demás. — Termino golpeándolo con el mango de mi hacha.

Y de nuevo un gruñido, sigo mi camino hacía donde se ha escuchado, en eso lo veo, un dragón de color negro, nunca había visto ese tipo de dragón; así que recordando mi entrenamiento lo primero que pienso es en agacharme ya que claramente el dragón atacaría, el tonto de Hipo se había levantado, le grito que se agache al mismo tiempo que me echo encima de él para tirarlo de nuevo al piso.

Le pido a Hipo que huya mientras yo me encargo del dragón, inesperadamente Hipo se echa encima de mi derribándome y tirando lejos mi hacha, mientras me pide que me tranquilice y le pide al dragón lo mismo, ¡¿Qué?! ¡Le estaba hablando al dragón!

.

.

.

Insisto que lo dioses tiene algo en contra de mí, pero ya que. –¡Lo asustaste!

— ¿Yo lo asuste a él? — Recrimina Astrid con una expresión incrédula en su rostro. — ¿Quién es él?

—Astrid, Chimuelo, Chimuelo, Astrid— Presento rápidamente a ambos, Astrid sigue con su cara de desconfianza, mientras Chimuelo la ve con mala cara

—Verás… ¿Te acuerdas del furia nocturna que dije que había derribado y que nadie me creyó?— Ella asintió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa un poco a la defensiva. –Pues es él. — Confieso.

— ¿Y cómo lo encontraste?, ¿Por qué no lo mataste?— Pregunta Astrid con recelo.

— Lo encontré cerca de aquí, estaba atado por las sogas con las que lo había golpeado con mi invento. — Explico— ¿Por qué no lo mate?— Esa era una pregunta me la estuve haciendo yo mismo desde que conocí a Chimuelo, sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta. –Porque cuando lo vi… se miraba igualmente de asustado como yo, y cuando lo vi me vi a mí mismo.

.

.

.

No me lo podía creer, ¿Hipo, amigo de un dragón?, ¿cómo era posible?

Cuando terminó de explicarme la razón por la que no lo había matado no comprendí bien, la verdad no sabía qué pensar, era mucho que digerir en un sólo día.

— ¡Es increíble, Astrid!, todo lo que he visto y he aprendido con Chimuelo, todo este tiempo hemos estado tan equivocados— Dice Hipo sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras acariciaba a Chimuelo. — ¿Por qué no lo intentas?, estoy seguro que cuando te ganas las confianza de un dragón, no hay nada que él no haría por ti— Extiende su mano hacia mí, para que la tomara.

¡¿Qué?!, ¿qué quería que hiciera?, ¿quería que tocara al dragón?, me quedo paralizada, tanto parloteo de Hipo me tenía confundida, no me di cuenta cuando tomó mi mano y la acercó al dragón que todavía tenía una expresión hostil en su cara.

—¡No te hará nada, vamos!— Insiste mientras me jala del brazo, estaba paralizada, ¿cómo era posible?, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto, endurezco mi brazo a fin de evitar que Hipo siga jalándome, parece no importarle ya que empieza a hablar con el dragón, aparentemente convenciéndolo para que me dejara tocarlo, ¿es en serio?, ¿tan delicados son los dragones?

Sigo tan absorta en mis pensamiento que salí de ellos cuando lo senti, una piel algo fría y escamosa en la palma de mi mano, el dragón había acercado su cabeza, estaba perpleja, no lo puedo creer, de inmediatamente el dragón retira su cabeza y su expresión cambia, tenía una mirada… ¿cómo decirlo?, más amistosa; sin embargo era demasiado niego aquello y sin mirar hacia atrás me echo a correr.

.

.

.

Vi como Astrid quedó perpleja al haber tocado a Chimuelo, esperaba que con eso pudiera convencerla de guardar el secreto, pero de repente no sé qué pasó, cuando Chimuelo retiró su cabeza y le dio una mirada amistosa a Astrid, esta parecía confundida, vi que negó con su cabeza como si tuviera conflictos internos y se echó a correr si decir nada más.

Pienso lo peor, al menos lo intenté; en ese caso no había más tiempo, debo huir de Berk lo más rápido posible, es seguro que Astrid le contará a mi padre lo que vio, y Chimuelo y yo, estaremos en peligro.

Preparo las pocas que había llevado y monto a Chimuelo, pronto emprendimos el vuelo, doy mi último vistazo a Berk desde el aire lamentando el no haber convencido a Astrid, y aunque me doliera admitirlo, creo que no era lo que yo pensaba y me había equivocado con ella.

Continuará

**_Especial agradecimientos a Amai Do, Earline Nathaly y Dragón Espectral que me inspiraron indirectamente para darme una idea y empezar el fic_**

Correcciones ortográficas: 4 de Octubre 2015


	2. LA NOTICIA

_Hola, de nuevo yo con un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews me inspiran para seguir escribiendo (a quién no XD) y a mi hermana Yeii—chan1997529 por revisar la historia antes de publicarla y decirme cómo subirla._

_Sin más por el momento los dejo con la continuación_

CAPITULO 2: LA NOTICIA

POV general.

Después del incidente en el bosque con Hipo y Chimuelo, Astrid corrió apresuradamente hacia la aldea, a pesar del agotamiento, no dejó de correr; en su mente aun no daba cavidad con lo que acaba de experimentar y no sabía cómo reaccionar, llegó a la aldea al punto del atardecer, el día mostraba sus colores anaranjados amarillentos, dando el indicio de que pronto anochecería.

Astrid decidió ir directamente a su casa, ya que concluyó que era mejor no meterse en problemas por lo que había hecho Hipo, aunque sí tenía la duda de qué pasaría al día siguiente.

Al llegar a casa, subió directamente a su habitación sin saludar siquiera a sus padres, se recostó sobre la cama, estaba agitada pues había corrido demasiado, puso el brazo sobre su frente esperando que eso calmara un poco su agitación, podía escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente; sentía como si se le fuera a salir y escapar lejos.

En medio de su agitación seguía haciéndose preguntas que por alguna razón empezaron a fluir después de que emprendió su huida. — ¿Acaso los dragones no son lo que nosotros pensamos?— susurró, como si esperara a que el vacío de la alcoba le pudiera responder.

Después de unos minutos se relajó y se quedó profundamente dormida; sin embargo entre sueños tenía aun la figura del muchacho de ojos verde y el dragón negro.

POV Astrid

Era un nuevo día en Berk, me levanto pesadamente de mi cama, me sentía un poco incomoda; debe ser porque dormí con las hombreras, los zapatos puestos y en muy mala posición. Me estiro un poco para quitarme el entumecimiento de mis brazos y piernas, después me levanto y me dirigí hacia la pequeña ventana que tenía en mi habitación, veo que hay numerosos vikingos afuera realizando sus tareas cotidianas.

Supongo que se están preparando desde temprano ya que hoy verán a ver cómo el "elegido" mata al dragón. Aún tenga duda sobre lo que hará Hipo, después de lo que vi ayer no creo que él sea capaz de matar a uno de esos dragones ya que con lo poco que me dijo, él tiene un concepto muy diferente a lo que los demás piensan acerca de los dragones.

Bajo las escaleras de manera sigilosa, esperando no encontrarme con ninguno de mis padres ya que aún no quería saber el veredicto de lo que me esperaba por haber fallado.

– ¡Oh! Ya despertaste!— saluda mi madre al verme, supongo que no tuve suerte.

—Sí, voy a salir un momento. — Contesto ya cerca de la puerta y empujándola levemente, esperaba con eso evadir a mi madre.

—Espera, — Me detiene y se acerca a mí. – ¿Vas a ir a la prueba final de Hipo?

—Si— Respondo secamente sin voltear a verla.

— ¡Oh!, está bien, pero vuelve una vez que termine. Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo—Anuncia y se retira dejándome en paz.

Salgo de la casa y me recargo un momento en la puerta tratando de aceptar anticipadamente lo que mis padres ya tienen decidido para mí.

Reanudo el camino hacia el centro de entrenamiento donde será el gran evento, donde Hipo se tiene que enfrentar con un pesadilla monstruosa, donde por fin resolveré algunas preguntas que no dejo de hacerme.

Después de unos minutos de caminata llego, el lugar ya está infestado de hombres y mujeres, todo reunidos alrededor del centro de entrenamiento, en la espera de un buen espectáculo. Antes de iniciar el jefe da un discurso en honor al recién graduado de "Aniquilador de dragones".

—Bueno, ¡otra vez puedo mostrar la cara en público de nuevo!— Bromea Estoico, con un leve sarcasmo. Ha de ser de familia.–Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en unas pocas semanas, Hipo iba a pasar de ser...bueno, de ser… Hipo, a ser el primero en el entrenamiento contra dragones, lo hubiera atado a un mástil y lo hubiera echado al mar, por temor a la demencia. — Se expresa con orgullo. Se puede notar que al igual que todos estaban tan sorprendido por lo que Hipo había logrado en el entrenamiento, ¡ja, si supiera!

¡Y ustedes lo saben!— Afirma Estoico al público alegre.

Si como no; solamente puedo pensar en la única verdad que estaba oculta, Hipo no es un asesino de dragones, se podía decir que es un domador de dragones, pero asesino no lo creía necesitaría verlo primero.

—Pero aquí estamos, y no hay nadie más sorprendido y más orgulloso que yo— Estoico se expresa sin una pizca de sarcasmo ni de broma, me sentí un poco mal por él y también raramente por Hipo; es decir si Hipo iba a tener el valor de mostrar en realidad de lo que era capaz y de lo que pensaba acerca de los dragones, ¿su papá lo seguiría apoyando?; tendría que esperar al momento del enfrentamiento.

— ¡Hoy mi hijo se convierte en vikingo!, ¡hoy se convierte en uno de nosotros!— Más aplausos y vítores se hicieron escuchar y con eso el jefe dio por terminado su discurso.

Antes que iniciará el enfrentamiento quería ver a Hipo, quería que de una vez por todas me dijera que era lo qué pensaba hacer, evadí a la gente y fui hacía la entrada que daba al centro de la arena, ahí se supone que debía estar Hipo; pero fue mi sorpresa al ver el lugar vacío, ¿Dónde se había metido?, ¿Se habría atrasado?

POV Estoico

No podía sentirme más orgulloso, esperaba con ansias que mi hijo me mostrara y le mostrara a todos de lo que era capaz de hacer contra los dragones, al finalizar el discurso me reuní con mi buen amigo Bocón.

— ¡Bocón!— Saludé energéticamente a mi amigo dándole una "palmadita" en la espalda. – ¿Y dónde está el afortunado ganador?

—Pensé que tú lo sabías, no he visto al chico desde que la anciana le dio su veredicto. — contestó mi amigo.

— ¿Qué?, yo tampoco lo he visto desde ayer, y hoy que fui temprano a su habitación estaba vacía supuse que había ido contigo a la fragua.

El negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no había sido así —Tal vez se está preparando mentalmente para luchar contra la bestia— me dijo haciendo ademanes simulando golpear el aire.

—Porque no lo buscas en la entrada del centro de entrenamiento ya debe estar por llegar— Me aconsejó.

—Si eso haré.

POV Astrid

Ya pasó tiempo desde que llegué e Hipo no se ha aparecido, en eso veo a Estoico entrar al parecer también lo está buscando.

—Astrid, ¿Has visto a Hipo?— me preguntó.

—No. —No quise agregar más ya que podría preguntar y no quería ser yo quien le dijera lo que paso ayer, eso le correspondía a Hipo.

Pasó más tiempo e Hipo ni sus luces, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, volteé de reojo para ver a Estoico, se veía impaciente también. ¿Es qué acaso no pensaba venir?, ¡un momento!; ayer lo vi cargando una enorme cesta, no será qué… no lo creería capaz, ¿acaso Hipo había huido?

POV general

Pasado el mediodía y al ver que Hipo no llegaba a la arena, Estoico mandó a buscarlo a la fragua, al gran salón, por todo Berk.

Estoico fue a su casa, se dirigió a la habitación de Hipo, para buscar algo que le diera alguna pista de dónde podría estar su hijo, miró la habitación con melancolía pensando en que algo podría haberle ocurrido.

Se acercó a la cama y fue cuando lo vio, un papel doblado por la mitad, tomó el papel y reconoció la letra de Hipo en ella y la carta estaba dirigida a él.

_"Lo siento, pero no creo ser capaz de matar a un dragón, me he dado cuenta que ellos no son lo que pensaba, no creo que me puedan perdonar después de lo que ustedes pueden considerar una traición, deshonor o cobardía por eso me voy y les evito la pena ver a la desgracia, la peste de Berk"._

_"Solo espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, papá"._

Estoico terminó de leer la carta, en ese momento un remolino de emociones lo invadió, pero que el que predominó fue el de la ira.

Salió de la casa con evidente enojo, los vikingos que estaban cerca se pudieron dar cuenta del aura que invadía a Estoico.

Patón, su hermano, se acercó a él para preguntarle que qué pasaba.

Estoico vio que todos los presentes estaban más que atentos a lo que fuera a responder, con evidente rencor y odio dijo en voz alta –El cobarde huyó, él no es un vikingo él no es mi hijo.

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre sí, a especular por qué habría huido, Estoico al ver esto los mando a callar y les pidió que siguieran con sus actividades ya que no habría nada que celebrar.

Bocón se había quedado sin habla al igual que Astrid. El herrero se dirigió al jefe para preguntar qué había pasado y porqué había dicho eso, pero fue interrumpido.

—Un momento. — Se escuchó una voz entre la multitud.

Estoico fijo su mirada en aquel que refutó, no era nada más ni nada menos que Axel Hofferson.

—Si el cobarde de tu hijo huyó— dijo Axel con osadía, Estoico enfureció al escucharlo, sin embargo le permitió continuar. –Demando el legítimo derecho de Astrid para que sea quien mate al dragón en la ceremonia.

Todo el mundo enfocó ahora su mirar en Astrid que se encontraba cerca, sus ojos azules denotaban lo sorprendida que estaba, estupefacta ante lo que acababa de pasar...

_— ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

* * *

_Continuará_

**_Saludos. Que tengan buen día._**

**_15/01/2015_**

**_Correcciones 05 de octubre 2015_**


	3. No desaproveches las oportunidades

**_Buenas noches, gente de Fanfic, con este nuevo capítulo se responderá algunas preguntas que me hicieron. _**

**_Ahorita tengo la inspiración a todo lo que da y trataré de seguir con el mismo ritmo para subir los capítulos._**

**_Sin más por decir los dejo con la continuación…Que lo disfruten._**

**CAPITULO 3:**

**.**

**No desaproveches las oportunidades.**

**.**

POV Normal

Una vez que Estoico dio su veredicto en cuanto a la petición de Axel y mandó a todos los espectadores a seguir en sus labores, Axel y Astrid se dirigieron a su hogar, durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna, una vez que llegaron a su destino, encontraron a Brenda, la madre de Astrid, que se había adelantado.

Como parecía que ninguno de los integrantes de la familia diría algo, Astrid por fin preguntó — ¿Por qué lo hiciste, papá?— en su voz se podía escuchar que estaba consternada e incluso un poco enojada.

—¿No es lo que querías?— cuestionó Axel, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Astrid dudó al responder y titubeó. –Bueno, yo no…, no me pareció el momento adecuado.

—Es obvio que el chico no era lo que todos pensaban, es seguro que haya utilizado trucos para convencerlos durante el entrenamiento, pero definitivamente no iba a poder con la prueba final.— intervino ahora Brenda.

Axel estuvo de acuerdo con su esposa y agregó. –Si el hijo de Estoico hizo trampa durante el entrenamiento, es obvio que la mejor eres tú y que debiste tú ser la elegida desde un inicio, no ese patético de Hipo.

Astrid no estuvo de acuerdo con lo que sus padres concluyeron con respecto al hijo de Estoico, porque aunque Hipo Haddock no mató a ningún dragón, había derribado a un Furia Nocturno y estableció una conexión con él, cosa que ningún otro vikingo de Berk hubiera podido hacer.

—¿Alguna objeción?— preguntó nuevamente Axel, mientras le arrojaba el hacha a Astrid, la cual atrapó con agilidad gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

—No.— Respondió simplemente.

—Es tu oportunidad Astrid, no la desperdicies, el honor de nuestra familia está en riesgo.— dijo seriamente Axel.

—Lo sé.— Respondió casi inaudible para los presentes en la pequeña casa.

—No habrá más oportunidades, Astrid.—Le advirtió su madre.

Astrid sólo asintió con la cabeza, sabía a qué se refería su madre, pues era evidente que habían pospuesto su otra charla debido al incidente con Hipo, empezó a sentir nerviosismo y tomó fuertemente el hacha, sabía lo que estaba en juego, debía matar al dragón, era lo mejor, así podría seguir siendo una guerrera, salvaría el honor de su familia y sus padres se sentirían orgullosos.

—Más vale que te vayas a descansar, mañana será un día largo.—le ordenó Axel.

Sin decir nada más Astrid se retiró de la habitación subiendo por las escaleras, perdiendo de vista a los esposos.

POV Astrid

Después de la tensa plática con mis padres, subí a mi habitación, me desvestí para ponerme algo más cómodo para dormir, aun no sabía qué hacer con respecto a lo que sucedería mañana, no es que dudará de mis habilidades para enfrentarme al dragón pero ya no estaba tan segura si era lo correcto.

¿Pero en que estoy pensando?, por supuesto que era lo correcto, los dragones son nuestros enemigos y debemos acabar con ellos_ y…y…_

Me revolví en mi cama, hasta por fin quedarme boca abajo, mientras que divagaba con mis pensamientos a la vez que el recuerdo de Hipo y el furia Nocturna se hacía presente.

—Estúpidos dragones, estúpido Hipo. — maldije en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos y me quedaba poco a poco dormida.

…

La noche pasó muy rápido, bueno al menos para mí, me levanté de la cama, me vestí como siempre con mi falda de picos, leggins, blusa azul, mis hombreras de metal y botas, arreglé mi cabello como de costumbre, tomé mi hacha y salí de la habitación, tenía que mentalizarme en que método utilizaría para acabar con el dragón por lo cual procuré salir de la casa para evitar cualquier otro tipo de conversación.

Me fui al bosque a donde siempre iba a practicar con el hacha, era la mejor opción para liberar un poco tensión; pero no sé en qué momento pasó que no pude dejar de caminar hasta llegar a la cala donde había visto a Hipo con ese dragón.

Bajé hasta donde estaba el lago, me quité la botas y me subí los leggins para evitar que se mojaran, y sumergí una parte de las piernas mientras me sentaba en la orilla del lago.

— ¿Cómo es que acabé aquí? — di en un gran suspiro, para después empezar a ver alrededor de todo lo que era la cala, era muy tranquilo en realidad.

Me tiré sobre el césped aun con las piernas en el agua, pronto me di cuenta que ya no pensaba más en el dragón, mis padres, el deber y me empecé a preguntar en dónde estaría Hipo, ¿estaría bien?, me levanté rápidamente y con cierto calor en mi mejillas, ¿y a mí que me importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Hipo?, sacudía mi cabeza y me golpeé las mejillas para tratar de sacar aquellos pensamientos.

Decidí retirarme del lugar ya que de repente me empecé a sentir incomoda, tal vez porque era el lugar secreto de Hipo y sentía que lo estaba invadiendo.

Pronto sería la hora de la verdad, por fin demostraría de lo que era capaz de hacer, sé que podré matar al dragón y eso haré.

Llegué a la arena después de casi media hora de caminata, el lugar ya estaba repleto de gente, pero a diferencia del día anterior nadie estaba entusiasmado, no sé si sería por respeto a Estoico, que también estaba presente, sentando en el lugar que le correspondía como jefe, tenía expresión muy seria en sus ojos y pude darme cuenta también que mi padre estaba parado a un lado de él, con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, una expresión muy común en él.

Después de tanto pensar decidí que esto lo haría por mí, ya que si pensaba demasiado en lo que los demás querían no podría lograr mi objetivo.

Llegue a la entrada de la arena y para mi sorpresa estaba Bocón.

—Por fin llegas, muchacha. —Me saludó de esa manera.

— ¿A dónde más podría ir? — contesté secamente y la verdad no sé por qué dije eso.

Creo que Bocón también se desconcertó por mi respuesta, parecía querer preguntar más. — Ve y enséñales lo que sabes hacer. —Me dijo mientras abría la reja que daba acceso a la arena.

Tomé el hacha con mis dos manos y la puse a la altura de mi pecho, esperé a que abrieran ahora la reja donde se encontraba el pesadilla monstruosa, una vez abierta el dragón empezó a salir lentamente, me divisó.

Seguía saliendo lentamente, tal como un animal acechando a su presa, era el momento, debía pensar rápidamente y hacer el primer movimiento, pero en ese momento fue como si una fuerza me impidiera mover los brazos y fue cuando me di cuenta que en ningún momento había despegado mi vista de los ojos de aquel dragón.

Esa mirada… esa mirada, hizo que recordara aquella última mirada que me dio el furia nocturna y fue en ese entonces cuando lo vi, como si de una ilusión se tratase podía ver el reflejo de Hipo en los ojos del dragón, un reflejo en dónde Hipo me veía con determinación y recordé lo que me dijo:

_ "Porque cuando lo vi se miraba igualmente de asustado como yo, y cuando lo miré a los ojos me vi a mí mismo."_

En cambio yo, no me veía a misma en los ojos de aquel dragón, lo único que podía ver era a Hipo diciéndome aquello y mirándome como si me suplicara que no le hiciera daño a ese dragón.

Pronto todo alrededor desapareció frente a mí, sólo estábamos el dragón y yo, sin darme cuenta dejé caer el hacha y me vi tentada a tocar al dragón, extendí un poco mi brazo para poder alcanzar con mi mano la parte de la nariz.

El dragón soltó un resoplido, reí internamente recordando lo delicado que fue el otro; sin embargo no aparté mi mano tal vez él sólo se acercaría.

Pero de repente un grito me sacó de mi ensoñación; la arena y los espectadores aparecieron de nuevo frente a mí.

—¡Dije que paren la pelea! —Gritó mi padre que aún se encontraba en la parte alta, golpeando con un martillo la reja de protección.

Esto provocó la reacción del dragón, que al verlo como una amenaza, gruñó fuertemente mientras extendía las llamas por todo su cuerpo, me iba a atacar. Trató de embestirme pero lo esquivé rápidamente cayendo de sentón en el acto, varios vikingos incluyendo a mi padre se internaron en la arena y arremetieron fuertemente contra él hasta encerrarlo nuevamente.

Yo seguía en el mismo lugar donde había caído, estaba cabizbaja, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, empecé a sentir varias miradas alrededor, levanté la cabeza y fijé mi mirada primero a los espectadores encontrándome con la mirada de mi madre, se veía asustada pero luego bajó la cabeza, clara muestra de decepción.

Después observé a los vikingos que habían entrado para controlar al dragón, estaban el jefe, Bocón, Patón (padre de Patán) y finalmente mi padre, quien claramente se veía furioso.

—Perdón. —fue lo único que pude decir.

.

.

.

Después del vergonzoso incidente mi padre casi me llevaba arrastrando del brazo, ibamos camino a nuestra casa, mi madre iba detrás de nosotros, cuando llegamos, me metió de un empujón y casi caigo ya que me había empujado con mucha fuerza; una vez que mi madre entró, esta cerró la puerta, ahora sí no me salvaría.

Mi padre se me acercó, levantó su brazo, creo que me pegará y supongo que me lo merezco así que sólo cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe, pero no ocurrió nada, abrí lentamente un ojo para ver qué pasaba, vi a un a mi padre aún con el brazo levantado y respirando agitadamente, se estaba conteniendo.

— ¡¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?! — me gritó mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros y juro que escuché como tronó una parte de la madera.

Traté de tranquilizarme para que no vieran que estaba asustada, así es, estaba asustada generalmente nada me asustaba y tenía que dar el porte que toda guerrera debe dar, pero enfrentarme a mi padre y madre era otra cosa.

Aun no era capaz de decir alguna palabra y esto molestó más a mi padre.

— ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cobarde?, ¿sabes lo que tu madre y yo escuchamos cuando la muchedumbre vio que te quedaste paralizada frente al dragón? — yo negué con la cabeza, aunque algo muy dentro de mi suponía cual era la respuesta.

—Dijeron y escúchalo bien, "Al parecer los pesadillas voladoras no son con lo único que se congelan los Hofferson", eso los dijo el viejo Mildew mientras se carcajeaba. —recordó mi madre, estaba muy enojada.—Que a los Hoffersons le dan miedo los dragones, que a quién se le habría ocurrido la idea de escoger a un Hofferson para tremenda prueba, y ¡muchos comentarios más como esos escuchamos, Astrid!

—Creo que si le tuvieran que dar un premio al más cobarde definitivamente si le hubieras ganado a Hipo Haddock, al menos ese chico escapó y le ahorró la humillación a Estoico de verlo todos los días como el cobarde que es. —me insultó mi padre.

Apreté la madibula con fuerza para contener el coraje que estaba sientiendo por todo lo que me decían mis progenitores.

—Pero tú no. —dijo mi padre con sarcasmo. —hasta parece que planeaste perfectamente como humillarte a ti misma y de paso llevarnos entre las patas a nosotros.

Sentí que todo lo que me decían era verdad, estaba de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta impaciente por salir mientras sentía como se me humedecían los ojos, pero ¡no!, no debía llorar eso fastidiaría más a mis padres, ya que siempre me dijeron que llorar era para los débiles.

_Flashback_

_Había una pequeña niñita rubia peinada con 2 trencitas, apenas tenía 4 años de edad, la pequeña Astrid se encontraba jugando cerca de las escaleras que daban al muelle, le gustaba imaginar que se subía en uno de esos grandes barcos para dirigirse a un aventura, tal como lo hacía su tío Finn._

—¡_Veo tierra! — hablaba consigo misma, mientras subía al peldaño más alto. —¡Ya llegamos!, ¡encontramos tierra! — gritaba para sí misma, mientras que en su imaginación se veía a ella misma y a otros tripulantes en una gran isla misteriosa._

— _¡Todos, desciendan del barco!, ¡vamos a explorar! — ordenó a los tripulantes imaginarios._

_Y comenzó la carrera para bajar todas las escaleras que previamente había subido, iba a gran velocidad y justo cuando cuando faltaban 5 escalones, resbaló y terminó por bajar las escaleras rodando._

_Se golpeó fuertemente la rodilla y empezó a llorar ruidosamente, en eso un niño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que también se encontraba admirando los barcos la escuchó y se acercó._

_ — ¡Ay, dioses!, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el niño asustado, cuando encontró a la niña llorona, sosteniendo su rodilla._

—_No!, ¿qué no ves? —le gritó Astrid entre lágrimas._

_El pequeño Hipo se asustó ante aquella respuesta; sin embargo se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro._ —_Tranquila, ya no llores. — le dijo amistosamente tratando de confortar a la pequeña._— _¿Si quieres te puedo sobar? _

— _¿Sobar? _

_Hipo ya no dijo nada y quitó la mano que tenía Astrid sobre su rodilla y en su lugar puso la suya empezando a hacer un masaje, Astrid lo miró de reojo aun con lágrimas en los ojos, conforme seguía el masaje el dolor iba disminuyendo hasta que ya no lo sintió tanto._

_Astrid seguía hipando y exclamó un leve "gracias" y le dio un rápido abrazo, Hipo avergonzado, ya que a esa edad todavía les tenía miedo a las niñas, sólo le dio pequeña palmadita en la espalda._

_Se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, lo cual Astrid aceptó, ya que cuando se puso de pie el dolor llegó otra vez provocando que algunas lágrimas salieran. Se tuvo que apoyar del hombro del hijo de Estoico para poder caminar._

_Tardaron en llegar, ya que del muelle hasta la aldea era un largo camino para dos pequeños niños, una vez cerca de la casa de Astrid, la niña le dijo que podía continuar sola lo cual Hipo comprendió y se despidió para luego marcharse en dirección contraria._

_Una vez que Astrid ya no divisó a Hipo, trato de caminar, cayendo nuevamente de rodillas lo que provocó de nuevo el dolor y comenzó a llorar otra vez ruidosamente._

_En eso llegó Axel, Brenda y su querido tío Finn._

—_Astrid, ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó Brenda al ver a la niña en el piso._

—_Me caí y… me volví a caer— dijo Astrid con dolor, ya que ahora había caído sobre la tierra y pequeñas piedritas se le encajaron en las rodillas._

_ —¡No llores! — ordenó Brenda._

_Astrid la volteó a ver entre lágrimas, ya que fue muy diferente a cómo se lo había pedido anteriormente Hipo._

—¡_Obedece, Astrid! —Ahora habló su padre. — ¡Levántate! — le gritó._

—_Pero me duele. —replicó la niña aun llorando. —Ayúdame papá. —suplicó._

—_Sólo la gente débil llora, ¿Acaso eres débil? —preguntó Axel. _

—_Cuando decidas levantarte tú sola, te estaremos esperando en la casa. —reprendió nuevamente Brenda, mientras se daba la vuelta junto con Axel, seguidos por Finn que le lanzó una mirada de compasión a su sobrina._

_Y dejaron sin más a la pequeña en el suelo aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Astrid puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para ponerse de pie y con mucho dolor empezó a caminar, cojeaba ya que la rodilla no dejaba de molestarle, y tomó la misma dirección que tomaron sus padres y tío. _

_Llego a la entrada de la casa mas no abrió la puerta, ya que adentro se podía escuchar que estaban discutiendo su padre y tío._

_Sólo alcanzó a escuchar que Axel le gritó. —Cuando tengas hijos, lo crías como se te venga en gana, ¡Astrid es mi hija y si digo que no debe llorar, no debe!, ¿Entendiste?_

— _¡Sólo espero que no te arrepientas algún día, Axel! —sentenció Finn._

_Finn salió enfadado de la casa, sin percatarse de que Astrid se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, Axel iba a cerrar la puerta cuando se percató de que Astrid ya estaba ahí._

— _¿Y?,...¿ya dejaste de llorar?, que sea la última vez, Astrid, ¿Escuchaste? —le reprendió Axel._

—_Sí padre, no lo volveré a hacer— dijo Astrid mientras ingresaba cabizbaja a la casa._

_Fin Flashback_

—¡Astrid!, Astrid! —me gritó mi padre. — ¿Acaso me estás ignorando?

—Para nada, padre— mentí.

—Como estaba diciendo, desde mañana empezarás tus lecciones para convertirte en una buena ama de casa, si es que tenemos la fortuna de encontrarte un buen marido para cuando tengas 18.

— ¡¿Qué?¡

—Así es, Astrid. Ya olvídate de esas tonterías de ser guerrera. — dijo mi madre.

—Y mucho más de combatir con dragones. — dijo mi padre, pero por como lo dijo pude notar cierta burla en su voz. —Comenzarás con lecciones de cocina mañana, esperemos que seas buena por lo menos con eso.

—Pero.. —quise replicar pero mi padre me mando a callar.

—Recuerda que teníamos un trato y lo arruinaste, así que ahora sólo debes callarte y obedecer. —mencionó mi padre, ya no parecía estar enfadado, al contrario parecía disfrutar tenerme a su merced.

Entendí que no importaba lo que dijera, al final tendría que cumplir su voluntad, decidí ya no decir más y aceptar mi destino cualquiera que fuera de ahora en adelante.

Continuará

* * *

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo._**

**_¿Esperaban que esto pasara? _**

**_¿Creen que Astrid vaya aguantar?_**

**_¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Hipo?_**

**_Muchas dudas por resolver …._**

**_Nos leemos, no dejen de comentar :) _**

**_Buenas noches._**


	4. Nunca te rindas

**_Buenas noches con la continuación de esta historia, ahora veremos lo que paso con nuestro amigo Hipo._**

**_Admito que me costó mucho trabajo tener que describir algunas situaciones pero espero que le sea de su agrado._**

**_Sin más por decir los con el siguiente capitulo. :) Disfruten._**

…...

**CAPITULO 4:**

**.**

** Nunca te rindas**

_Dolor, todo lo que podía sentir era dolor, estaba todo oscuro, sabía que no podía abrir los ojos, me pesaban demasiado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para poder abrirlos aunque fuera un poco, creo que lo estaba logrando, aunque sea veía aun todo borroso, no lograba distinguir nada._

_Traté de mantener los ojos abiertos esperando que se acostumbraran a luz que muy apenas podía ver, en eso distinguí dos siluetas, no podía verlas claramente, también escuchaba ruidos, apenas perceptibles, no distinguía lo que decía, creo que me hablaban._

_Sentí que me sacudieron un poco, en eso, mis oídos lograrlo percibir un "Vamos tú puedes", abrí más mis ojos, pensando que así podría quitar lo borroso y ver a quien me daba ánimos, sentí la necesidad de parpadear, lo hice rápidamente ya que temía no poder volverlos abrir._

_Poco a poco fui distinguiendo la imagen frente a mí era una señora, muy hermosa por cierto, tenía una mirada de preocupación y sus ojos verdes se veían cristalinos parecía como si quisiera llorar, fijé la vista a la otra silueta que se encontraba de lado izquierdo y me di cuenta de que estaba ¿Chimuelo?, y nuevamente vi oscuridad._

…_._

Desperté, me vi dentro de un lugar un poco iluminado, sentí algo pesado sobre mi frente así que llevé una mano para ver qué era lo que me pesaba, era un paño húmedo, al retirarlo contemplé mi mano unos momentos, se veía muy delgada a como anteriormente recordaba, sé que nunca he sido muy musculoso, pero al ver mi mano y pasar mi mirada por todo el brazo podía ver como se marcaba un poco los huesos.

Traté de reincorporarme pero se me dificultó, no tuve otra opción más que seguir recostado en lo que parecía ser una cama de piedra, tenía como amortiguador para no sentir el frio de la roca una colcha de lana así como otra para cobijarme.

—Veo que ya despertaste. — escuché decir, era la voz de una mujer.

No alcanzaba a verla dado que estaba acostado, pero se fue acercando, era la misma mujer que entre sueños me daba ánimos, sin decir más puso una mano sobre mi frente.

—Ya no tienes fiebre. —dijo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién… quién es usted? — pregunté con dificultad, sentía la garganta seca.

—Bebe esto primero. — me dijo mientras me ayudaba a reincorpórame y me ofrecía agua en un tarro.

La bebí como si fueran las últimas gotas de agua sobre la faz de la tierra, estaba realmente sediento.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias. — ya podía hablar un poco mejor. —Pero dígame, ¿quién es usted?

—Antes de responder, me podrías decir ¿cómo te llamas?

Aunque yo pregunté primero me vi obligado a presentarme ya que ella me había ayudado.

—Me llamo Hipo.

Al mencionarle mi nombre pude ver que se sorprendió un poco, y de nuevo preguntó:

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

Asentí con mi cabeza, por supuesto que recordaba lo que había pasado antes de que me desvaneciera.

Flashback.

Después de haber huido de Berk, Hipo y Chimuelo tomaron un camino sin rumbo.

Chimuelo gruñó un poco, claramente en señal de preocupación.

—Descuida Chimuelo, nadie podrá hacerte daño de ahora en adelante, ahora necesitamos ver en dónde podemos comenzar de nuevo. —animó Hipo acariciandolo suamevemente su cabeza.

Permanecieron volando por un rato más, hasta que Chimuelo se puso en alerta, pareciera como si estuviera acudiendo al llamado de algo o alguien.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo? — preguntó Hipo preocupado al ver cambio tan repentino de Chimuelo.

Pronto ambos se vieron cubiertos por una espesa niebla, Hipo pedía a Chimuelo que salieran de ahí pero Chimuelo se negó, al introducirse más, Hipo pudo distinguir que alrededor de ellos había muchos dragones de diferentes clases y todos llevaba alguna presa.

—Amigo, tienes que sacarnos de aquí. —pidió Hipo nuevamente al dragón, recibiendo otra vez una negativa.

Llegaron a una isla rocosa con un gran volcán, Chimuelo al igual que otros dragones entraron por un orificio que daba al centro, el furia nocturna se escondió con Hipo en una de las orillas donde se podía ver claramente la labor que los otros dragones hacían.

Hipo pudo observar que ninguno de los dragones consumía de la comida que llevaban, al contrario simplemente lo arrojaban al vació del volcán.

—Es bueno ver como toda la comida que se han robado de Berk acaba en un hoyo. —dijo con sarcasmo, mientras seguía observando, en eso pudo apreciar a un Gronckle que regurgitó un pescado pequeño, aprovechando después para rascarse la cabeza, en eso de la nada, una cabeza enorme de un dragón desconocido se alzó para devorar al pobre dragón.

Todos los dragones presentes se asustaron y rápidamente se ocultaron en alguna de las deformaciones que había en el volcán, y como no estando satisfecho el enorme dragón salió un poco más en busca de otra presa.

—Nos tenemos que ir ahora sí, amigo. —le dijo Hipo a Chimuelo, este entendió y voló al mismo tiempo que otros dragones intentaban escapar de ser comidos.

Hipo pudo ver con horror durante el escape como aquel dragón atrapó a un cremallerus , devorándolo y dejando sólo las 2 cabezas, parecía que el apetito de ese dragón era insaciable pues no conforme salió un poco más para devorar a su paso a otros dragones que no tuvieron oportunidad de salir.

—¡No! —gritó Hipo con horror al ver el acto de ese dragón mientras Chimuelo parecía furioso y se sentía incapaz de poder hacer algo.

—Amigo, tenemos que hacer algo. —dijo Hipo, mientras parecía que Chimuelo estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión.

—Dispárale una de tus plasmas, esa cosa tiene alas veamos si las utiliza. —le ordenó.

Chimuelo obedeció sin chistar y disparó.

Esto provoco la furia del dragón quien salió por completo del volcán destruyéndolo a su paso, vio al causante de la agresión y se dispuso también a atacar alzando también el vuelo, Hipo ordenó a Chimuelo volar lo más alto posible para después arremeter al dragón, el plan era disparar a las alas, ya que según en el entrenamiento un dragón sin alas era un dragón muerto.

Una vez captada la atención del dragón en lo alto, Chimuelo disparo más plasmas haciendolo enfurecer más, el dragón en un intento por destruir todo a su paso escupió fuego por todo el cielo, causando que el fuego alcanzara la prótesis de Chimuelo.

Hipo recordó el incidente con el terrible terror y el cómo concluyó que los dragones no son aprueba de fuego por dentro, aprovechando la ira del dragón y con un nuevo plan, lo retaron para que fuera detrás de ellos, tenían poco tiempo ya que las llamas estaban consumiendo cada vez más la prótesis, al ver que el enorme dragón quien ya lo seguía también en picada se disponía a lanzar de nuevo fuego, Hipo le ordenó a Chimuelo lanzarle de nuevo una bola de plasma, quien al hacerlo provocó que el otro dragón prácticamente se atragantara por dentro provocando una especie de explosión interna.

Con el mínimo control en el vuelo Chimuelo e Hipo intentaron esquivar los restos del dragón, quien se estrelló en tierra provocando una gran explosión, pero al consumirse la prótesis, Chimuelo empezó a perder el control, no dejó de agitar las alas pues tenía que sacar a su amigo de ahí, sin embargo, no pudo esquivar la cola del dragón quien los golpeó fuertemente haciendo que Hipo cayera, Chimuelo voló hacía él y lo cubrió con su alas, para protegerlo, al caer ambos perdieron el conocimiento.

El fuego pronto se extinguió, Chimuelo fue el primero en despertar, extendió sus alas para ver si su amigo se encontraba ahí, y así fue, se puso alegre de verlo y lo lamió, pero este no respondía, Chimuelo se preocupó y trató de reanimarlo tocándolo con la cabeza, pero el chico no despertaba.

Chimuelo lo observó por completo dándose cuenta que su pierna izquierda estaba lastimada pues salía mucha sangre. Empezó a gruñir en forma de lamento, en eso Hipo abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar el sollozo del dragón.

Chimuelo se alegró al verlo despierto, sin embargó la felicidad no duró mucho tiempo al ver a su jinete agitado y con dolor.

—Chimuelo, creo que no lo lograré, perdón amigo. —dijo Hipo en un suspiro, estaba delirando.

Chimuelo de nuevo gruñó lamentándose aún más fuerte, esperando que alguien pudiera ayudar a su amigo, trató de volar para buscar ayuda pero no podía, sabía que no podía, no sin Hipo, al ver que era incapaz de ayudarlo se acurrucó a lado de su jinete, pues que más daba, si no estaba con su amigo no le importaría también morir ahí.

En eso escuchó que algo se acercaba, era un batir de alas, tal vez se trataba de algún dragón y por el sonido podía deducirse que era un dragón grande, no tanto como el anterior, Chimuelo se puso en guardia de nuevo.

El causante era un stormcutter, era enorme y Chimuelo pensó lo peor así que se puso en frente del cuerpo de Hipo, quien seguía desvariando, en eso, ve que alguien baja de la espalda de aquel dragón, era una persona, aunque no se podía distinguir bien ya que traía ropas extrañas al igual que un mascara.

—Tranquilo, venimos a ayudarte. —mencionó aquella persona.

Chimuelo se sintió intrigado por aquella persona, pero no había nadie más que pudiera ayudar, se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ayudar a Hipo. La persona al ver al chico en el suelo se acercó rápidamente.

Hipo alzó la cabeza para ver quien se acercaba y vio a la extraña persona. — ¿Quién… quién eres? — preguntó aturdido y después se desmayó.

Fin Flashback

—Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo, ¿Acaso es usted la persona que me rescató?

—Así es, era yo…estabas muy lastimado, pensé que no lo lograrías. —me dijo, su semblante se veía angustiado. —tuviste mucha fiebre y estuviste delirando mucho.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿y que decía? —pregunté curioso aun sosteniendo el tarro.

La mujer me sonrió. —Llamabas a tu padre y le pedías perdón, también nombrabas el nombre de "Astrid" y decías mucho "Chimuelo", por un momento pensé que habías perdido algunos dientes, pero luego comprendí que era el nombre del dragón que te estaba acompañando.

Me sonrojé por lo que me dijo aquella señora ¿Había estado mencionando a Astrid en mi delirio?, pero un momento, hablaba con mucha naturalidad de Chimuelo y recordé que anteriormente que pude levantarme un poco tanto Chimuelo como esa señora estaban presentes.

— ¿Un momento quién es usted? y ¿dónde está chimuelo? —y como si lo hubiera invocado Chimuelo apareció por la entrada de lo que parecía ser la entrada a la "cueva", al verme se alegró y corrió hacia mi lamiéndome una y otra vez.

Aquello mujer rio por el acto y me sorprendió ya que parecía no temerle a Chimuelo por lo que de nuevo pregunté.

— ¿Me podría decir quién es usted?

Ella dejo de reír e inhaló y exhaló profundamente. —Verás…tal vez no me conozcas pero yo sí.

La miré confundido y dejé que continuara.

—Eras tan sólo un bebé pero….una madre nunca olvida.

Silencio.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi madre?! Pero si ella… estaba muy sorprendido me quedé prácticamente con la boca abierta

— ¿usted es mi madre?

Aquella que decía ser mi madre no mencionó nada, me empecé a sentir confundido e intenté moverme y me di cuenta que había algo raro con mi cuerpo específicamente mi pierna izquierda.

—No te muevas, se puede volver a abrir la herida. —me pidió preocupado mi "mamá".

Retiré lentamente la colcha de lana que cubría mi pierna y vi con asombro que ya no tenía parte de mi pierna izquierda…había perdido mi pierna.

…

Mi "madre" me dio tiempo para procesar ambas noticias, por una parte la conocí, mi madre…¡Mi madre Valka! que aparentemente llevaba 15 años muerta y por otro lado el que ya no tenía prácticamente una parte de mi pierna, cuando por fin pude articular alguna palabra y preguntar más detalles, mi mamá me explicó que aparentemente durante la pelea con ese dragón gigante salí gravemente lastimado, ella me llevó a un poblado cercano en donde me pudieran atender más no era el lugar donde estábamos, me dijo que me reconoció por la cicatriz que tenía en la barbilla pero como quiera me preguntó hace unos momentos para evitar cualquier error.

Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente de todo, con su ayuda y la ayuda de Chimuelo a quien iba montando, me llevaron fuera de la cueva y me quedé sorprendido por lo que vieron mis ojos... en pocas palabras llegué al paraíso de los dragones.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó mi madre, mientras yo veía bobamente el lugar.

—Que Thor me parta con un rayo, ¿esto es real? —dije mientras seguía admirando el lugar con una sonrisa tonta.

Mi madre rio ante mi respuesta. — ¡Claro que es real!

—Entonces… ¿has estado aquí todos estos años?, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí? —ahora pregunté mirándola a ella vi que un dragón que creo que es un Stormcutter, se puso a un lado de ella mientras me miraban curioso.

—Lo que pasó fue que…—empezó a relatar—Berk era un lugar de mata o muere…pero yo pensaba diferente…pensaba que tanto dragones y vikingos podíamos vivir en paz—dijo recordando—pero nadie estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Me sentí identificado con ella ya que generalmente a mí tampoco me tomaron nunca en cuenta.

—Una noche, durante un ataque de dragones. —Continuó mamá—un dragón entró a nuestra casa…y te encontró en la cuna, tomé un arma y corrí para protegerte, pero en eso lo vi…

Mamá parecía haber viajado al pasado, no dije nada y ella siguió contándome.

—La prueba de todo lo que creía. —empezó a acariciar al Stormcutter— ¡este amiguito estaba jugando contigo y tú no le temías! — dijo sonriendo sin dejar de acariciar al Stormcutter.

—Sin embargo al verme se puso en alerta más no me atacó y de hecho ese movimiento fue lo que provoco esa cicatriz— me comentó mientras señalaba mi barbilla.

Yo toqué la cicatriz, ¿con que así fue cómo la obtuve? —¿y que pasó después?

—Vi…que no era una bestia salvaje, sino una criatura tierna e inteligente…con un alma que reflejaba la mía; sin embargo en eso llegó tu padre y pensando que Brinca nubes nos estaba atacando, lo atacó con fuerza que hizo que Brinca nubes se defendiera…traté de detener a ambos, tú padre fue por ti para protegerte y Brinca nubes me tomó a mí también para protegerme; sin embargo apartándome de ustedes… y yo se lo permití.—

Estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir ella parecía triste al recordar aquella noche; sin embargo me sorprende que en su relato había algo similar a mi encuentro con Chimuelo.

—Tu padre y tú casi mueren esa noche…sólo porque yo no pude matar a un dragón.

— ¡Oh!, entonces viene de familia—le contesté con una sonrisa, después de todo yo también me vi a mi mismo cuando casi mató a Chimuelo, ojala hubiera sido lo mismo con Astrid.

Mi madre se alegró ante mi comentario y me confesó:

—Se me rompió el corazón no regresar…pero pensé que estarías más seguro si no lo hacía.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso? —dije algo desconcertado, ¿cómo pudo pensar eso?

Ella pareció ver mi confusión.—No quería que tú cómo vikingo, tuvieras que estar con una persona que pensaba de manera diferente a las demás.

Por un lado no comprendí pero por el otro sí, vivir en Berk era difícil y se tenía una manera de pensar muy extraña siempre viviendo de la manera más vikinga y tradicional que se pueda. Decidí dejar el asunto por un lado y mejor agradecer a Odín que mi madre estaba viva y que me había salvado de morir.

— ¿Entonces has vivido aquí todos estos años?

—No, hemos migrado de un lugar a otro ya que las poblaciones se van haciendo más grandes, recientemente llegamos a este lugar—me comentó— pero últimamente llegaban dragones heridos o que habían huido de su nido y decidimos ir a investigar y es cuando los encontramos a ti y a tu amigo furia nocturna.

—Entiendo, el causante era ese dragón—dije algo molesto al recordar lo que pasó en el nido de dragones. —Me dije a mi mismo que no lastimaría a ningún dragón, pero…simplemente con ese no pude detenerme.

Chimuelo gruñó en señal de apoyo como diciéndome que era necesario acabar con él y de igual manera mi madre quien me respondió.

—A veces se toman decisiones difíciles que en este caso afectó a ese dragón, pero beneficio a muchos dragones que vivían oprimidos.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo. —Dije sonriendo ligeramente.

—Aquí los dragones pueden vivir en paz y vivimos protegidos bajo el mando del Salvajibestia la especie alfa, este dragón es el rey de reyes de todos los dragones, ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo? —señaló hacia el fondo de un acantilado.

Chimuelo me llevó hasta la orilla y ahí lo vimos, sumergido en un gran lago el dragón más grande que haya visto.

—Es un gran escupe hielo y piensa construir un enorme nido de hielo alrededor de toda la isla. —mencionó mi madre emocionada.

El Salvajibestia se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a nosotros, Chimuelo al verlo le ofreció sus respetos inclinando su cabeza al igual que mi madre que hizo una reverencia, yo simplemente lo miraba sorprendido, me lanzó un poco de hielo que provocó escarcha en mi cabello.

— ¡Wow, esto es increíble!

El salvajibestia se retiró y de nuevo quedamos mi madre, brinca nubes, Chimuelo y yo, yo seguía viendo el paisaje olvidándome de mis problemas.

— ¿Y porque acabaste en esa isla? —me cuestionó mi madre.

Yo le conté todo desde el inicio, como vivía en Berk, el encuentro con Chimuelo, lo que hice en el entrenamiento, cuando fui elegido para matar al dragón, cuando Astrid me descubrió hasta que escapé de Berk.

Mi madre se sorprendió con mi relato y creo que una parte de ella comprendió, que tal vez hubiese sido diferente si se hubiera quedado en Berk, pero el hubiera no existe.

— ¿Entonces crees que esta chica Astrid te haya delatado?

—Es lo más seguro, ella es una vikinga hecha y derecha, su más grande deseo era matar dragones—no pude evitar sentir nostalgia pero a la vez algo de rencor.

Mi mamá no parecía opinar lo mismo — ¿Pero dices que notaste algo extraño en ella cuando conoció a Chimuelo?—me preguntó acariciando a Chimuelo.

—Sí, pero…es lo más probable, me gustaría pensar que no. — terminé diciendo, no sabía en realidad en que pensar.

—Entiendo…sin embargo más vale no juzgar, después te puedes arrepentir, puedes tomarme a mi como ejemplo— insistió mi madre.

Comprendí la indirecta y damos por terminado ese tema, aún seguía en el lomo de Chimuelo y fije mi vista a lo que me quedaba de pierna. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?, suspiré. No pude evitar sentirme ahora inútil e incompleto. Chimuelo gruñó en señal de apoyo y fijé mi vista a su cola, casi olvido que también por mi causa perdió un ala y tampoco ya no contaba con su prótesis.

Mi madre pareció leer mi pensamiento y se retiró ingresando a la cueva después de unos minutos volvió con lo que parecía ser una prótesis de madera muy parecida a la que usaba Bocón.

—En el pueblo donde me ayudaron me dijeron que esto te podría servir para caminar— Me entregó la prótesis.

Le agradecí sinceramente y le pedí ayuda para ponérmela. Se sentía incómodo y dolía pero aun así traté de dar un paso con ayuda de Chimuelo y mamá, no pude. Pero no era sólo por el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado, sino también porque todo mi cuerpo estaba débil.

—Será cuestión de tiempo…el que me dio la prótesis me explicó que al menos una persona normalmente se tarda en acostumbrar entre 6 meses a 1 año. —me comentó mi madre, tal vez para que yo no me precipitara y tratara de hacer todo en un sólo día.

Suspiré y lo comprendí, sabía que todo iba a ser diferente de ahora en adelante y debía trabajar duro, no me rendiría, volvería a caminar aunque fuera con una prótesis, me repondría y volvería hacer que Chimuelo también volara, ahora más que nunca tenía bien definido las cosas que quería hacer y sé que con la ayuda de mi madre y Chimuelo a mi lado será más fácil.

….

**Continuará**

**_Aclaraciones, decidí hacer el proceso de recuperación de Hipo un poco más largo ya que en la película lo hace demasiado rápido XD, así como también de que por el hecho de que va a vivir prácticamente sin las "modernidades" de Berk, tenga que empezar prácticamente desde cero._**

**_Al igual con Valka que apenas se va a establecer y con el Salvajibestia empezar a construir el nido de Hielo._**

**_Espero que les esté gustando procuraré otro capítulo lo más rápido que pueda._**

**_Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar :) _**

**_Especial agradecimientos a aquellos que han comentado, agregado a favoritos o seguidores. :) _**


	5. Actividades ilícitas

**_Hola! Quería subir esto para mañana miércoles, pero decidí mejor de una vez subirlo, las cosas ya van a cambiar ahora, será para bien o para mal, ahora veremos que pasara con nuestra amiga Astrid._**

**_Hasta yo me emociono._**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**.**

**Actividades ilícitas**

**.**

"_¡El viejo Finn Hofferson se congeló al ver al dragón!", es lo que se lo que se cuchicheaba entre la sociedad vikinga de Berk después de que un dragón del tipo pesadilla voladora paralizara a su tío por un "supuesto" miedo a este y esto le provocara la muerte, no porque el dragón lo hubiera atacado; si no porque sufrió un ataque al corazón._

_Astrid Hofferson de 5 años de edad juro que se vengaría de todos los dragones por lo que le había pasado a tío y para recobrar el honor de su familia, su padre Axel siempre se negó ante esta decisión pues consideraba que ella no tenía el perfil de una guerrera vikinga._

_Haciendo caso omiso a las "recomendaciones" de sus padres, Astrid entrenó duro para poder aplicar a la edad de 15 como cazadora de dragones. Para sorpresa de estos, que no imaginaron que aquella delgada niña fuera tan fuerte, decidieron hacer un trato con ella._

_Tenía tan sólo 9 años cuando se pactó aquel tratado, el cual era que si ella pasaba la prueba para ser parte del grupo de "extingue fuego", durante los ataques de dragón, le permitirían a los 15 acudir al entrenamiento para matar dragones, que era la edad mínima para empezar esa profesión; sin embargo si fallaba ya fuera en algunas de las 2 tareas se tendría que olvidar de todo y dedicarse al hogar._

_Astrid aceptó sin objetar, ya que confiaba mucho en sus habilidades, pasó fácilmente a los 10 años la prueba para ser parte de los extingue fuego y 5 años después pasó al entrenamiento para matar dragones; sin embargo ni ella misma sabía que un encuentro especial con muchacho de ojos verdes y un dragón le iban a cambiar la vida por completo._

_POV Astrid_

Han pasado 6 meses de que Hipo huyó de Berk, y las cosas para mí no mejoraron desde entonces; he tenido que cumplir con el absurdo tratado que hice con mis padres y no me ha ido muy bien que digamos, ya no siento que sea yo misma y lo que me definía como persona; hasta el idiota de Patán me dijo que ya no le parecía tan atractiva y ahora tenía la mira en Brutilda, tal vez eso ha sido lo único bueno de esto.

Creo que el comentario de Patán es con respecto a cómo me veo ahora físicamente, desde que empecé mi entrenamiento para ser "una muy buena ama de casa", ya no me dejaron usar mi habitual vestuario, ni siquiera mi peinado. Ahora vestía una falda larga color beige, los leggins que con la falda casi no se veían, una blusa de manga larga color azul y las botas que es lo único que conservé. Mi cabello ya no estaba trenzado sino todo sujeto en una gran cebolla, no me dejaron ni tener mi flequillo, tuve que juntarlo con el resto de mi cabello ya que era eso o mi mamá me lo cortaría todo con las tijeras.

A veces envidio a Hipo, aunque escapó sé que debe estar libre y feliz o eso al menos eso pienso, por una extraña razón se me acongoja el corazón al pensar que pueda estar muerto.

Pero no sólo yo he cambiado en Berk, aunque no lo crean también todo el pueblo… el motivo es que después de un mes de que Hipo escapó, todo el pueblo en general incluyéndome se dio cuenta que ya no había ataques de dragones; así es, los ataques cesaron, generalmente había uno o dos cada semana, pero al pasar el mes se nos hizo extraño.

Cabe decir que tanto Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez repitieron de nuevo el entrenamiento contra dragones, en lo que duró el entrenamiento pasaron 2 meses y no hubo ningún ataque en todo ese tiempo, Estoico determinó que no se haría la ceremonia de matar al dragón, el cual le hubiera tocado a Patán matar, porque para sorpresa de todos, fue el que sobresalió. La decisión de Estoico fue simplemente porque si no había más ataques de dragones se iban a quedar sin material para entrenar.

Pero esos dragones en cautiverio obviamente eran seres vivos también y necesitaban alimentarse, por lo que optaron alimentarlos primeramente con pescado, para esa tarea asignaron a Patapez, que era el único interesado en conocer más acerca de los dragones, fue él el que determinó la cantidad de comida a darles porque prácticamente les dejaban sobras y si estaban desde que yo entrené con ellos era obvio que después de casi 3 meses empezarán a mostrar malestares. Pero no entendieron el punto de Patapez hasta que el nadder mortífero murió.

Pasaron otros dos meses, Hipo no aparecía y yo con la misma rutina; para rabia de mi padre y la maestra de cocina, no lograba que me saliera ningún maldito platillo bien; me empezaron a decir que era un caso perdido para tal actividad, complací a mi madre en intentar la opción de la música la cual aunque no era de mi total agrado me resultó mejor que la cocina; pero de nuevo a insistencia de mi padre para que aprendiera a cocinar, dejé la música para enfocarme en la cocina.

Ahora ya pasaron 6 meses y sólo he mejorado un poco; sin embargo, ahora me encuentro en la fragua, porque increíblemente a petición directa del jefe, me asignó la tarea como nueva ayudante de Bocón, quién ha estado solo desde que Hipo se fue, debo agregar que cómo Estoico dio la orden mis padres no pudieron negarse, pero tampoco me salvé de las clases de cocina que eran muy temprano.

Era apenas mi segundo día y no había mucho que hacer, ya que desde que los dragones prácticamente desaparecieron, en la fragua solamente se hacía nuevas armas o peticiones de algún vikingo.

—Llegaste temprano, muchacha— llegó Bocón, y ese era su habitual saludo.

—Hoy la maestra se desesperó más rápido y me dejó salir

— ¿Y qué delicia culinaria preparaste hoy? — me preguntó con sarcasmo mientras empezaba a preparar el fuego en la fragua.

—Preparamos una bebida a base de frutillas

—Eso suena sencillo— admitió Bocón, eso me sonaba a que quería saber cómo me fue.

—Sí… aparentemente—Bocón se me quedó viendo con cara de ¿qué hiciste?

—Argg—renegué—digamos que pensé que si le agregaba un poco de tomate iba a saber mucho mejor.

Bocón se quedó con la boca abierta, ya sabía lo que pensaba, ¿a qué tonta se le ocurriría agregar tomate a una bebida de frutas? Y como lo esperaba se empezó a carcajear fuertemente.

—¡Ay niña!, ya no sé si lo haces a propósito— me dijo aun entre risas.

Yo lo miré ofendida y repliqué.—Pues aunque no lo creas, pensé que sería una buena combinación.

—Ya, ya…ya no me voy a reír—dejó de reir y dio un gran suspiro. —Debes de practicar más, ¿qué es lo que sabes hacer hasta el momento?

—Pues yo… —traté de recordar. —Sé preparar: Yak asado, pollo asado, cerdo asado, pescado asado, caldo de repollo y no recuerdo algo más— Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión en Bocón de ¿hablas en serio?, pero esta vez no se rio.

—¡Ay niña!, definitivamente poner un trozo carne al fuego y esperar a que se cocine, no te hace una gran cocinera.

Lo miré de nuevo ofendida pero me hizo gracia su comentario, ya que sé que esos no eran platillos pero… ¡vamos!, que me dé algo de crédito por no morir de hambre si alguna vez me quedo sola en algún lugar.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿ya te enteraste de las nuevas? —preguntó Bocón, mientras empezaba a afilar una espada.

—No… ¿qué pasó?

—Debido a que ya no ha habido ataques de dragones…y parece que ya no va a haber más, Estoico determinó empezar un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento que sería más para pelear contra otros vikingos que quisiera perturbar la paz. —reveló mientras terminaba con la espada y miraba el filo de esta.

Al escuchar eso sentí emoción por dentro, sin embargo, no duró mucho ya que de inmediato pensé que no me dejarían tomarlo.

—Y ¿Por qué han decidido hacer eso?

Bueno como sabrás hace un mes que tuvimos la visita de nuestro "amigo" Dagur—dijo Bocón con sarcasmo.

—Como no saberlo, yo estuve presente ¿no lo recuerdas? — Rrespondí mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Flashback

Era un día tranquilo en Berk, sin embargo el pueblo andaba intranquilo; había gente haciendo las preparaciones necesarias ya que el líder del clan de los Berserkers, Oswald el "amable", visitaría Berk para firmar nuevamente el tratado de paz, se encargaron de hacer un gran banquete, y ya que como Astrid se encontraba en ese grupo estaba ayudando, sin embargo al degustar uno de sus platillos, le indicaron que ella es la que iba a servir a los jefes durante la reunión.

El barco Berserker llegó al medio día, y para sorpresa de todos no era Oswald el que había llegado, si no su hijo mayor, Dagur quien se autodenominó como "El desquiciado", y le quedaba a la perfección.

Después de una larga conversación, escuchar los disparates de Dagur y dar un recorrido por Berk se procedió a pasar al gran salón para la cena de jefes.

Debido a que Dagur no era bien visto por los berkianos, cosa que al él le gustaba, en la cena sólo estuvieron Estoico, Dagur y Astrid, quien iba a servir los platillos.

Conforme la avanzaba la cena, Dagur no pudo evitar mirar a Astrid descaradamente, mientras la empezaba a elogiar por los platillos que pensaba que ella había cocinado, para enojo de Estoico, que no le pareció en absoluto que le hablara de esa manera a una mujer de su tribu.

—Preciosa, dame otra jarra de hidromiel— pidió Dagur mientras arrojaba el tarro que ya tenía destruyéndolo.

A pesar que era algo que los vikingos acostumbraban a hacer cuando estaban festejando y se sentían muy "felices", Astrid empezó a odiar esa costumbre al tener que estar atendiendo al desquiciado ese.

Cuando le entregó un nuevo tarro con más Hidromiel, Dagur la tomó de la muñeca impulsándola para que se acercara a él.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto—le dijo mientras se acercaba a su cara.

Astrid sintió repulsión, sin embargo no podía mostrar una de sus facetas agresivas, ya que podría repercutir en el tratado y ahora si habría arruinado la vida de todo Berk.

En eso escucharon que Estoico carraspeó, para darle a entender a Dagur que no estaba solo.

Dagur obejtó ofendido.—¡Vamos Estoico!, ¿apoco no es preciosa?, ¿no te dan ganas de…— pero fue interrumpido por Estoico.

—Te pido, por favor, más propiedad con esta mujer, ¿Qué acaso no sabes distinguir a una mujer casada? — mintió.

Dagur se le quedó viendo y después a Astrid, quien también le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Estoico. Dagur reparó en la ropa que traía Astrid, debía ser cierto, sólo así se vestiría una mujer ya "ocupada", ni que mencionar del cabello, que era la prueba más notoria.

Sin embargo esto no hizo que se detuviera con sus "graciosos" comentarios.

—Y dime preciosa…¿quién es el imbécil con el que te casaste?...digo porque bien puedes anular el matrimonio y venir con un verdadero hombre como yo.

Esa no se la esperaba Estoico, sólo pretendía que con decirle que estaba casada dejara de insistir. Astrid sin saber que decir volteó a ver de nuevo a Estoico.

—Ammm, bueno, yo ammm—trataba Astrid que decirle, hasta que Estoico interrumpió de nuevo.

—Más propiedad Dagur, y más vale que cuides tus comentarios con respecto a mi nuera.

—¡¿Qué?! — pensó Astrid, dijo Dagur.

—Así como lo oyes, ella es la esposa de mi hijo Hipo.

Dagur se empezó a burlar y aprovechó para preguntar sobre un rumor que había escuchado—Tengo entendido Estoico,…que tu hijo huyó como hace 5 meses.

Estoico parecía ya haber preparado una respuesta para ello—mi hijo se fue de viaje a explorar nuevos territorios.

—¡Ah! ¿sí?, y dime si está casado con esta belleza…—señaló a Astrid, quien se encontraba sonrojada por todo el cuento que le estaban armado—¿por qué no se la llevó con él?

—Eso es fácil de responder, quería que mi hijo hiciera ese viaje por si solo y aparte Astrid me ha estado atendiendo durante la ausencia de mi hijo.

—¡ohh ya veo!—Dijo Dagur sin aun estar del todo convencido—Ustedes jóvenes sí que no pierden el tiempo

Estoico por el bien de Astrid le pidió que los dejara solos, después de una hora se dio por terminada la reunión y Dagur se fue de Berk.

Fin del Flashback

— ¿Crees que haya pasado algo en la reunión? —le pregunté a Bocón.

—No, Estoico me contó que Dagur se fue sin agregar nada más; sin embargo ya que él es el nuevo líder de Berserker…no sabemos de lo que es capaz, también se ha escuchado algunos rumores sobre ciertos movimientos que han hecho los marginados.

— ¿Los marginados? — me sorprendí al escuchar de ellos, ya que hace muchos años que habían sido desterrados de Berk.

—Y es por eso…—continuó Bocón afilando otra arma—que se decidió hacer un nuevo entrenamiento para los jóvenes vikingos.

— ¿Y qué pasará con los dragones? —creo que esa pregunta no se la esperaba Bocón.

—Los seguiremos conservando, después de todo no sabemos si algún día volveremos a ser atacados por ellos— resóndió mirándome de manera curiosa

—ahhh—

Como Bocón vio que ya no preguntaría nada más, se acercó a mí.

—La razón por la que le pedí a Estoico que te pusiera como mi ayudante es…porque he decidido entrenarte en secreto.

Yo lo miré con la boca abierta, empecé a sentir de nuevo emoción, no podía creerlo, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía feliz.

—Pero… a cambio de algo. —agregó.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

—Que me digas, ¿qué es lo que realmente pasó con Hipo?

Silencio.

….

Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Bocón que no yo no sabía nada acerca del paradero del Hipo, no me creyó del todo pero aun así accedió a entrenarme en secreto, me pidió que buscara un lugar adecuado para nuestro entrenamiento personal y yo sabía cuál sería el perfecto lugar.

Debido a que Bocón también debía entrenar a los demás vikingos entre ellos Patán, Patapez, Brutilda, Brutacio, y yo debía seguir con mis otras actividades, acordamos entrenar 3 días a la semana durante el tiempo en que supuestamente debíamos estar en la fragua.

Lleve a Bocón hasta la cala en donde vi a Hipo y al furia nocturna por última vez y ahí empezó mi entrenamiento.

….

Paso el tiempo y pronto cumpliría los 18 años, mi padre seguía sin enterarse que entrenaba en secreto con Bocón, durante todo este tiempo no hubo ningún tipo de ataque contra Berk, hablando de otros clanes Vikingos y de dragones, tampoco Hipo había regresado. Seguía siendo pésima en la clase de cocina pero al menos ya podía preparar algo más que asados.

Me encontraba en la cala, esperando a Bocón, así que decidí esperarlo sentada en una de las rocas mientras tocaba una flauta, a pesar de que mi padre me pidió que también dejara la música no dejé de tocar este instrumento, en secreto claro estaba, durante todo este tiempo que he entrenado no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal al haberle mentido a Bocón al respecto con lo que pasó con Hipo.

—Llegas temprano, muchacha— me saludó como de costumbre Bocón.

Ya estaba acostumbrada, así que sólo le sonreí y seguí tocando la flauta, no era secreto para Bocón que tocara ese instrumento.

—Te importa si cancelamos el entrenamiento por hoy…me siento algo cansado— Pidió mientras estiraba un poco la espalda.

—Claro, no hay problema—Dejé la la flauta de lado. — ¿Bocón?

— ¿Qué pasó muchacha?

Estaba cabizbaja, sentía que debía decir la verdad al menos a él, ya que conociéndolo mejor todo este tiempo, el escuchar anécdotas de Hipo y ver como se expresaba de él cada vez que nos tomábamos un descanso, pensé que merecía saber más allá de la verdad que solían dar en Berk.

—Cuando empezamos el entrenamiento… me dijiste que lo harías a cambio de que te dijera que había pasado con Hipo… ¿Lo recuerdas? — le pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Así es, ¿ya te decidiste a decirme, por fin? — dijo Bocón seriamente.

Asentí levemente.

—Te escucho— me dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca.

Empecé a relatarle el cómo había seguido a Hipo aquel día, y que lo había encontrado con un dragón furia nocturna, el cómo me permitió tocarlo y como huí sin saber lo que haría Hipo después, agregué también que eso fue el motivo por el cual yo no pude matar al dragón, aunque esa parte no se lo expliqué con tanto con detalles.

Bocón estaba sorprendido por mi relato, por un momento pensé que no me creería, pero me dijo algo muy curioso.

—No me sorprende que el muchacho siendo como era, hiciera eso…ahhh cuanto extraño a ese pescado parlanchín— rio con nostalgia.

Yo sonreí levemente, comprendía a Bocón, prácticamente también él lo cuidó desde muy chico, pero a diferencia de Estoico, creo que él no lo hubiera negado como lo hizo su padre aquel día y lo hubiera buscado por mar y tierra si hubiera podido.

— ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a buscarlo?, es decir, ¿nadie pensó si quiera a ir para ver dónde se había metido?— por fin me digné a preguntar.

—Yo si quería, pero Estoico no, y aun es fecha en que si le mencionas algo de ese chico, te evade por completo.

Ya no pregunté nada más, al fin y al cabo los sentimiento de Estoico solamente los entendía él, sin embargo algo me decía que también guardaba alguna esperanza, si no, no hubiera dicho eso a Dagur hace 2 años.

—Será mejor que regresemos— me sacé de mis pensamiento, tenía razón ya pronto anochecería y tenía que reportarme con mis padres.

…

Llegué a la casa después de haber pasado a la fragua a dejar las cosas que usaba para el entrenamiento. Como todos los días, mis padres ya se encontraban ahí, al entrar se me quedaron viendo, por su expresión se ve que querían decirme algo, refunfuñé internamente, ¿ahora qué?

—¡Astrid, buenas noticias!— dijo mi madre alegre mientras me abrazaba, algo muy raro en ella.

—Ya faltan 2 meses para que cumplas 18— me dijo mi padre mientras se me acercaba. —y por fin después de tantas y tantas platicas fallidas, convencimos a Patón Jorgenson para que deje a su hijo desposarte.

— ¡¿Qué…qué hicieron qué?! — pregunté ahora sí muy enojada.

— ¿Qué no estás feliz? — me pregunta mi padre con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ya no iba a darle a mi padre por su lado y por fin me atrevería a contradecirlo—¡por supuesto que no!

Sabía que Patán no era el mismo de antes, pero también sabía que sus intereses ahora estaban enfocados a Brutilda y de seguro no estaría de acuerdo con esta decisión.

—No importa lo que digas, cumpliendo 18 te vas a desposar con Patán Jorgenson, quieras o no—me amenazó mi padre.

—¡No!—volví a decir firmemente.

—No me hagas pensar, que son por los rumores que hace tiempo escuché.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué rumores? —pregunté confundida esperando que no se enterara de mis actividades ilícitas.

—De que los cambios que tuviste desde que no quisiste matar al dragón, fue porque te enamoraste del tonto de Hipo.

— ¡¿Qué?!, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Hipo en todo esto? — estaba enojada sin embargo también me sonrojé, ¿qué le pasa a esta gente inventando cosas?, ¿qué no tienen nada que hacer?

— ¡¿Me vas a negar que Estoico te hizo pasar por su nuera en la visita del desquiciado?! — cuestionó mi padre furioso.

—¡No, eso no lo voy a negar…porque fue para defenderme de ese tipo que me estaba acosando!— le grité de la misma manera.

Mi padre iba a decir algo más; sin embargo, se empezó a escuchar la señal de alerta de invasión, nos estaban atacando.

…

La señal seguía sonando, mi padre pospuso nuestra conversación para ir a pelear contra el enemigo que haya venido, mi madre y yo salimos de la casa, la tarea de mi madre junto con otras mujeres era la de llevar a los niños y demás mujeres a un refugio secreto, entre carreras y empujones la perdí a propósito, tenía que ir a la fragua por mi inseparable hacha que Bocón había hecho especialmente para mí, tenía que utilizar está ocasión para demostrarle a mi padres y a los demás que yo también podía pelear.

Al llegar a la fragua, ahí estaba Bocón, por la mirada que me dio supe que me estaba diciendo que era hora de actuar y demostrar los resultados del entrenamiento, y así fue. Salí al ataque, me di cuenta de inmediato que los atacantes eran antiguos enemigos de Berk, los marginados.

Pronto me vi envuelta contra aquellos vikingos, los golpeaba duramente hasta dejarlos inconscientes, ya que en Berk no se asesinaba a ningún enemigo, primeramente se haría un juicio o se llegaba un tratado, cosas de vikingos.

Tal era mi habilidad que incluso llegué a defender a otros vikingos que al verme se quedaron sorprendidos e incluso me agradecieron, solo faltaban unos cuantos, otros al ver nuestra fuerza se empezaron a retirar rápidamente llevándose a sus amigos inconscientes.

En eso vi, que cerca del gran salón estaba mi padre trataba de defenderse de dos marginados, pero era obvia la ventaja, fui en su ayuda, no tanto para demostrarle lo que sabía hacer, si no porque era mi padre y no quería que le hiciera daño a pesar de todo.

Antes de que uno abalanzara contra él para golpearlo fuertemente, yo lo embestí y lo golpeé en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, con el otro me moví ágilmente para golpearlo fuertemente en el estomágo con el mango del hacha, que provocó que se sofocara y cayera.

Mi padre me miraba con asombro, en eso escuchamos que alguien proclamó que habíamos ganado. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero para mi sorpresa me la rechazó.

No se cómo describir el cómo me sentí, algo en mí se quebró, en eso Estoico se acercó.

—Estuviste increíble Astrid,…Bocón me acaba de comentar que has estado entrenando todo este tiempo con él.

Volteé a ver al jefe, le sonreí levemente, mi padre se levantó y se le quedó viendo a Estoico.

—¡Alégrate, Axel!, tienes una hija excepcional. —Felicitó Estoico.

—Tengo una hija desobediente—escupió mi padre, mientras yo lo veía con tristeza.

— ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!...te acaba de salvar la vida— intervino Bocón no creyéndose lo que escuchaba.

—Papá, yo…—

Apenas le iba a explicar cómo fueron las cosas pero no pude porque me dio una cachetada, que más que dolerme físicamente me dolió en el alma, me gritó que me callara y me ordenó ir a la casa, todos asombrados ante su comportamiento empezaron a defenderme; sin embargo yo ya no escuché nada, sólo quería huir de ahí.

Me fui corriendo en dirección a la playa, Bocón me gritó tratando de detenerme pero no lo haría, estaba demasiado indignada; llegué a mi destino y me tire en la arena, quería llorar, pero no lo haría porque eso era para débiles. Traté de apaciguar mi coraje inhalando y exhalando profundamente, cuando logré calmarme un poco, decidí caminar un poco alrededor de la playa, fue cuando vi algo, una solución a mis problemas, un pequeño bote, que seguramente utilizaron algunos marginados cuando llegaron a la isla.

Tomé una decisión, definitivamente no quería estar más aquí, no quería una vida aburrida, no quería casarme y tampoco quería vivir bajo las órdenes de los demás, así que alcé la vela del barco y me fui para siempre de Berk.

Continuará.

…

**_Ahora si empiezan las aventuras._**

**_¿Qué creen que pase?_**

**_No olviden comentar ;) _**

**_Y ya saben gracias por sus reviews, seguidores, anónimos y favoritos ustedes me inspiran para poder continuar la historia._**

**_Nos leemos. Saludos_**


	6. Intercambios y traiciones

**_Hola gente de Fanfic, espero estén bien y disfrutando del viernes. Aquí estoy con un capitulo nuevo en donde veremos qué pasó con Hipo y cómo la está pasando._**

**_Se harán referencias de lugares y tome como base el mapa de Hiccup (el que tiene en la segunda película) y en base a eso me estoy basando para saber la posición de los personajes, iba a pasar el link de la imagen pero no sé a quién le pertenece y no le daría los créditos que se merece, pero lo puede googlear poniendo "Hiccups map" en imágenes de Google y es la primera._**

**_Sin más por decir los dejo con el capítulo. Disfruten._**

**CAPITULO 6:**

**.**

**INTERCAMBIOS Y TRAICIONES.**

Había pasado más de un año y medio desde que llegué al santuario de dragones y me encontré con mi madre, un año y medio desde que había perdido mi pierna.

No había sido fácil, tardé como un mes en recuperarme y ganar peso así como acostumbrarme a caminar (lentamente) con la prótesis de madera, aunque el nido de dragones era un lugar muy agradable donde vivir, me había visto privado de ciertas comodidades que tenía en Berk, pero con mi ingenio, la ayuda de mi madre y de los dragones pude mejorar un poco el lugar así como también ayudarme a mí.

.

.

Flashback

Habían pasado 6 meses e Hipo ya se había acostumbrado a caminar con su prótesis de madera más aun no lograba cómo hacer de nuevo la prótesis de Chimuelo así como adaptarla para su nueva condición.

—¡Esto es imposible!— se quejó el castaño mientras arrojaba unos pedazos de metal.

Valka se acercó a él preocupada — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Arruiné de nuevo el material para poder hacer la prótesis de Chimuelo—contestó frustrado y enojado.

—Descuida, puedo ir con Brinca nubes a un lugar cercano y conseguírtelo de nuevo.

—No, no quiero causarte molestias, ya van como 10 veces que vas. — Replicó mientras se sentaba en el césped.

— ¿Qué es lo que está fallando?, me habías dicho que ya lo habías conseguido una vez. — dijo Valka mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.

—Así es, pero los materiales no son los mismos que tenía en Berk, si pudiera soldar yo mismo las piezas.— Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro. — Así como también no sé cómo adaptarla para que yo pueda controlarlo con mi prótesis o que Chimuelo sea capaz de utilizarla sin necesidad de que yo vaya con él. — al decir esto último Chimuelo gruñó en desacuerdo.

Valka rio— parece que Chimuelo no va a querer volar a menos que tu vayas con él.

Hipo miró a Chimuelo y le acarició a la cabeza — Está bien amigo, será como tú quieras, por cierto mamá, ¿A dónde vas a surtirte de cosas para ti?, es decir ropa, los materiales que traes.

—Voy a un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra al noreste de la isla, claro que siempre voy con suma precaución, no quisiera que las personas que viven ahí me vieran llegado en un dragón, se pondrían histéricos y tratarían de matar a Brinca nubes.

—Ya veo. — suspiró. —Bueno, para la próxima que vayas te encargo los materiales, por favor. —pidió amablemente a su mamá.

—Claro que sí, tal vez vaya en una semana.

—Bueno, voy a ir a seguir observando el comportamiento de los dragones, nos vemos a la hora de la cena. —se despidió.

Otra de las cosas que empezó a hacer Hipo después de haber llegado al nido, fue estudiar a los dragones y descubrir más de sus secretos, ahora iría a ver a un grupo de gronckles que descansaban felizmente cerca de unas rocas.

Vio que uno (que no estaba descansando) estaba comiendo rocas, se comió como cinco de una sola mordida muy rápidamente, y al parecer una se le había atorado ya que se empezó a sofocar.

Hipo lo vio y se preocupó de que pudiera estarse ahogando así que se acercó rápidamente a él, el Gronckle se seguía sofocando mientras que Hipo pensaba en cómo hacerlo escupir lo que se había tragado, como no se le ocurría nada le empezó a hacer cosquillas en el estómago, que provocó una especie de reacción en el dragón e hizo que este vomitara.

Hipo observó lo que aquel dragón había tragado y fue su sorpresa que al ver que la combinación de la roca que se había comido y el fuego interno del Gronckle había formado un extraño material, un tipo de aleación de metal.

Ante su descubrimiento fue a contarle rápidamente a su madre, que una vez que vio de lo que eran capaz de hacer los gronckles con la piedras quedó realmente sorprendida.

Hipo pidió el permiso de su madre, del alfa, así como de los gronckles para poder experimentar con diferente tipo de roca, ellos aceptaron pues querían ayudar y sería también más fácil conseguir desde su hogar el material que ir a buscarlo a otro lugar.

Después de varias hipótesis, experimentos y observaciones Hipo fue capaz de clasificar que tipo de material se producía con cada tipo de roca que comía los gronckles, hasta fue capaz de crear cristal.

Su madre le adaptó un lugar muy similar al de una fragua, en donde después de estudiar los materiales que creaba el gronckle, Hipo empezó a utilizar para trabajar con las diferentes aleaciones, creando desde prótesis de metal para los dragones heridos, trabajos de ortodoncia, así como la nueva y mejorada cola de Chimuelo y también una nueva prótesis para él.

Y después de tantas pruebas y errores Hipo logró hacer que la nueva prótesis de Chimuelo se adaptara a la perfección con su nueva prótesis de metal y pudieron volar nuevamente.

Fin del FlashBack

.

.

Ahora me encontraba trabajando en un prototipo de espada, quería que prendiera fuego así como lo que hacía un pesadilla monstruosa, así como habilitar un tipo de ataque a base de gas de cremallerus, lo sé es algo muy loco.

Ahora que podíamos conseguir el metal con ayuda de los gronckles, no había tanta necesidad de salir a buscar el material en otros pueblos, sin embargo, mi madre seguía acudiendo para conseguir cosas básicas, como lana, leche de yak, huevo entre otras cosas.

Mi madre generalmente compraba esas cosas haciendo intercambio de verduras y frutas que nosotros mismos cosechábamos aquí. Desde hace tiempo quería pedirle permiso para salir e intercambiar algo para comprarme una que otras cosas que me hacían falta.

La vi llegar en Brinca nubes, supongo que ha de haber dado el recorrido habitual alrededor de la isla para saber que todos estaba en orden, está era mi oportunidad.

— ¿Mamá? — me acerqué algo apenado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó mientras se baja de Brinca nubes.

Empecé tímidamente—Quería saber si tú…bueno… si tú. —Mi madre sólo se me quedaba viendo raro… ¡que frustrante!— Quería saber si tú me dejaría ir con Chimuelo a explorar e ir a intercambiar unas cosas—dije rápidamente, sabía que la política de mi mamá era proteger a los nuestros y no exponerlos al peligro.

Mi madre pareció pensarlo pero después de meditarlo un poco me contestó. —Claro, puedes ir, casi tienes 17 años y también necesitas explorar el mundo. —apenas iba a agradecerle cuando agregó— siempre y cuando prometas ser muy cauteloso, ¿está bien?

—Claro…claro que sí, no te preocupes por eso— le dije casi gritando mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Y aproveché también para preguntarle algo.

—Sabes, pienso ir al pueblo a donde me dijiste que vas a intercambiar cosas, ¿Puedo intercambiar algunas cosas también?

— ¿Qué clase de cosas vas a ofrecer? —me preguntó curiosa mi madre.

Le respondí, mientras sacaba unas cosas de la fragua— aquí tengo estos catalejos y también… si no te importa ¿puedo ofrecer las escamas que se les caen a los dragones?

— ¡Hipo!— mi madre renegó. — No podemos arriesgarnos a qué pregunten y traten de investigar de dónde lo sacaste.

Comprendí a mi madre pero aun así insistí— te prometo ser muy cuidado… lo prometo— rogué con cara de Chimuelo.

—Está bien y mientras vayas volando no olvides usar tu casco, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, está bien— y de nuevo la abracé.

…

Al día siguiente emprendí mi vuelo con Chimuelo y traía conmigo las cosas que pensaba intercambiar, conforme iba volando me iba sorprendiendo de la cantidad de dragones que volaban libremente o que se encontraban en el océano.

Me dirigía en dirección al pueblo que mi madre me contó, en eso vi un barco, un barco que se me hacía muy familiar… ¿podría ser?

Me acerqué con Chimuelo lo más sigilosamente que pudimos, use unos de los catalejos para saber si quien pensaba que estaba en el barco era quien yo creía, y no me equivoqué, era el comerciante Johann. A ese hombre lo conocía porque iba con frecuencia a Berk y siempre tenía mercancía muy buena y a veces hasta extraña.

Pensé que tal vez sería mejor si intercambiaba con él; sin embargo ahí en medio del océano se me hacía algo difícil.

Tomé la decisión de arriesgarme a pesar de que iba con Chimuelo y violaba una de las reglas de mi madre, pero confiaba en que al ofrecerle mercancía como la que tenía el hombre pudiera guardar el secreto.

A pesar de que Chimuelo replicó, me acompañó al barco de ese hombre y aterrizamos en la proa del barco, el comerciante Johan vio a Chimuelo y…

— ¡Por Thor y Odín! — gritó mientras trataba de buscar entre el montón de cosas supongo que un arma.

—Tranquilícese, venimos en paz. — Le grité, aun llevaba mi casco, no quería que me reconociera, ya que él me conocía, habíamos hecho intercambios antes en Berk.

El hombre al verme se sorprendió mucho y se quedó boquiabierto. — ¿Es real lo que mis ojos ven?, ¿Un hombre montando un dragón?

—Así es. — dije seguro mientras bajaba de Chimuelo. —Este de aquí es Chimuelo y juro que no le hará daño, es más si quiere puede tocarlo.

Johann se acercó y Chimuelo le permitió tocarlo, él se quedó maravillado y gritó— ¡Esto es increíble!, nunca pensé ver en mi vida convivir humanos con dragones. —Después se dirigió a mí —Y ¿se puede saber quién es usted? y ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?, ya que es claro que no viene a asaltarme.

—Está en lo correcto. — trataba de pensar en que nombre decirle, pero en vez de eso le contesté. — Me puede llamar "Chico dragón" — mmm creo que se escucha bien.

El hombre me vio raro y se empezó a reír y de nuevo me preguntó. — Muy bien, Sr. "Chico dragón", ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Me sentí un poco ofendido por cómo lo había dicho, pero mejor fui al grano y le comenté que el motivo de mi visita era para hacer un intercambio, tan pronto como escuchó la palabra se interesó por lo que yo traía.

Le ofrecí primero los catalejos que había construido, solo me acepto 2 de 5 que traía, a cambio de eso me dio tinta negra, que según él extrajo de un calamar gigante, así como algunos lienzos, justo lo que necesitaba.

También ocuparía un par de sogas y nuevo material para hacer una mejora en la cola de Chimuelo, así que ofrecí algunas escamas de dragón.

El comerciante al ver todas las escamas que tenía quiso intercambiar más; sin embargo ya no me interesaba por otra cosa que tuviese en el barco.

Me ofreció una espada, sin embargo yo podría fabricarme una con el hierro de Gronckle, como yo lo había llamado, sin embargo insistió mucho hasta que la acepté, le pagué con unas cuantas escamas más, pero seguía queriendo más aludiendo que era muy difícil de conseguirlas y se vendían muy bien.

Así que me ofreció un intercambio algo extraño.

—Sr. "Chico dragón", ¿sabe manejar usted la espada?

—No, la verdad es que no. — Le contesté sinceramente mientras tomaba la que recientemente me había hecho comprar.

—Y que tal… si a cambio de todas las escamas de dragón que tiene en este momento, le ofrezco mi experiencia como espadachín— me ofertó.

Me pareció un trato raro, sin embargo nada descabellado, pues estaba entre mis planes algún día usar una espada, digo ya hasta la estaba fabricando, así que acepté el trato y comenzó mi entrenamiento como espadachín.

..

Pronto pasó el tiempo y yo con ya 18 años de edad seguía frecuentando al comerciante Johan, que aunque mantuviera mi identidad en secreto seguía entrenándome a cambio de escamas de dragón y guardaba mi secreto, ya que según él tenía un estricto contrato de confidencialidad con sus clientes, si ellos así lo querían, por lo cual le agradecí.

Desde que había empezado el entrenamiento le confesé a mi madre lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no estuvo de acuerdo al principio al conocer al comerciante, una vez que la llevé; claro ocultando su identidad también, se dio cuenta que era un hombre de palabra e incluso intercambiaron mercancía.

Era un día soleado en medio del océano, me encontraba con Johan en el barco blandiendo espadas. Una vez que esquivé sus ataques y logré desarmarlo, concluyó el entrenamiento.

—Felicidades Chico dragón… es todo lo que te puedo enseñar, espero que aun así sigamos intercambiando escamas de dragón y otras cosas. — me dijo mientras alzaba la vela de su barco.

Yo monté a Chimuelo y sobrevolamos el barco. — Claro que sí, no lo intercambiaré con nadie más.

—Muchas gracias, Chico Dragón, nos vemos para la próxima— se despidió y cada quien nos fuimos en dirección contraria.

Durante todo este tiempo no sólo estuve entrenando con Johann, estuve explorando nuevos lugares, empecé a hacer un mapa para ubicar las diferentes islas y también para conocer los tipos de dragones que había en cada una, ya tenía cubierta casi parte del noroeste, oeste central y suroeste, nuestro nido de dragones estaba al sur y no lo incluí en el mapa por si algún día lo perdía o me lo robaban no pudieran saber dónde se encontraba.

Tomé como punto central Berk, el cual me atreví a sobrevolarlo una vez, hace como 2 meses pero ya no volví a ir por ese rumbo, solo tomé lo datos que necesitaba y me fui.

Ahora me encontraba volando hacia el suroeste hacia una enorme isla en donde había un pueblo de granjeros, necesitaba ir por algunas cosas que me había encargado mi madre y que el comerciante Johan no había tenido en su almacén.

Siempre que llegaba a esa isla aterrizaba donde había un frondoso bosque para ocultar a Chimuelo en lo que yo conseguía la mercancía, tenía que caminar alrededor de una hora para salir del bosque y llegar al pueblo, ahí no ocultaba mi rostro pues nadie me conocía, y me hacía llamar Dragón, lo sé muy original.

La gente del pueblo generalmente se limitaba hacer los intercambios, no se extrañaban si venía alguien fuera de ese pueblo, supongo que es debido a que la isla es muy grande y debe haber otros pueblos por ahí.

Tenía mucho sed así que entré a lo que parecía ser el "gran salón" como el que había en Berk, y pedí algo de beber, tomaba tranquilo mi tarro de hidromiel, cuando alguien se me acercó.

Era una chica era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello pelirrojo atado en una cola de caballo, así como unos hermosos ojos cafés. Traía un casco de metal.

— Hola, ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? — me saludó gentilmente.

Yo me quedé sin habla, era algo extraño que una chica de la nada se acercara a mí y me hablara, ¿sería mi nuevo corte de cabello? Ella rio al verme algo atónito.

—Sí, no, bueno sí…no, más bien a veces vengo— por fin contesté.

Ella de nuevo rio — Nunca te había visto por aquí, yo llegué hace más de un mes.

—Ah! ¿Sí? —dije algo nervioso.

..

Estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, su nombre era Dahlia, me contó que estaba haciendo unos encargos para su hermano y se tenía que quedar por el momento en ese pueblo, yo le mentí a medias y le dije que solía ir ahí para buscar provisiones pero que regresaba tan pronto conseguía todo.

— ¿Y qué medio usas para transpórtate? — me preguntó interesada.

—Yo…—trataba de pensar que decirle—me voy caminando— fue lo único que se ocurrió.

— ¿Entonces eres de algún pueblo cercano? —me preguntó mientras sonreía.

—Sí, algo así, ahh... ¿no quieres salir por ahí? —pregunté de repente para evitar que me siguiera haciendo preguntas de ese tipo.

Ella accedió y salimos, estuvimos paseando por un rato, vi que se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que llegar al nido y no podía dejar a Chimuelo sólo en el bosque.

Así que me despedí de ella excusando de que tenía otras cosas que hacer, me preguntó que si podíamos vernos después ya que ella seguiría viviendo ahí. Yo acepté encantado y me fui.

..

Todos los días iba a ese pueblo, para asombro de mi madre que tampoco me lo impedía, llevaba 2 semanas saliendo con Dahlia y admito que empezaba a gustarme.

Dejé a Chimuelo en donde siempre y él se subió a un árbol para esperarme, le dije que llegaría al atardecer y fui directo al pueblo.

Dahlia ya me esperaba en el gran salón y después de beber algo salimos a caminar.

—Dragón—era así como me conocía— tengo algo que confesarte.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — pregunté algo nervioso.

Fijó su mirada en mí —quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho— me confesó, para mi sorpresa.

Me quedé sin habla, trataba que responderle en eso me tomó de mi camisa y me plantó un beso en los labios, no sabía que hacer estaba anonado, no pensé que eso me estuviera pasando a mí. Siempre fantaseé que sería Astrid la primera chica a la que besaría, pero ella no estaba aquí y no tenía por qué estar pensando en ella si había una linda chica en este momento confesándome sus sentimientos.

Le correspondí el beso de la misma manera, y nos seguimos besando hasta que nos detuvimos por falta de aire.

—Quiero estar siempre contigo— me dijo— ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Me sentí un poco mal ya que por una parte le había estado mintiendo desde que la conocí.

—Tú también me gustas. — le confesé. —Eres una persona de mi confianza y creo que es hora de decirte mi secreto.

— ¿En serio? —me preguntó feliz mientras me abrazaba.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y la abracé.

..

Le dije que le confesaría mi secreto en el bosque así que tomándola de la mano la guie hasta donde me debía encontrar con Chimuelo, ella no paraba de mirar hacia atrás, supongo que tendría algo de miedo, así que le dije que no se preocupara que no le pasaría nada.

Llegué al árbol en donde Chimuelo subía para esconderse, hice unos ruidos imitando el llamado de un dragón y Chimuelo bajó, al ver a Dahlia se extrañó por completo e incluso mirándome como si me estuviera regañando.

—Lo sé, Chimuelo, ella es Dahlia es una amiga—le dije a mi amigo mientras me acercaba a él.

Chimuelo la seguía viendo extraño, incluso peor a como cuando conoció a Astrid.

Acércate— le pedí a Dahlia, para que pudiera tocar a Chimuelo.

Ella solo se nos quedó viendo desde donde estaba, no parecía sorprendida y tampoco parecía asustada, en eso escuché que murmuró algo.

—Te tengo— la vi que sonrió con malicia, sacó una pequeña daga de su bota y gritó — ¡A ellos!

Dos hombres salieron del bosque y empezaron a atacarnos, no me lo podía creer, ¿acaso había sido una trampa?

Chimuelo les lanzó una bola de plasma que ellos esquivaron ágilmente, al ver aquello me pidió que lo montara para escapar pero yo necesitaba una explicación.

Saqué mi nuevo invento, el prototipo de espada de fuego que había estado haciendo y lo puse a prueba, los hombres se sorprendieron al ver el tipo de espada más no se detuvieron, así que puse en práctica los movimientos que me había enseñado Johann y los derribé fácilmente, Dahlia tomó una de las espadas de los hombres, ambos nos estábamos viendo esperando ver quién atacaría primero.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? — pregunté exigiendo una respuesta.

Ella se empezó a reír como una lunática —Es sencillo, mi hermano no me permitirá regresar a Bersek hasta que le lleve un tesoro invaluable, había estado en este aburrido pueblo buscando un buen tesoro que robar, hasta que por suerte un día andando en el bosque te vi a ti y al furia nocturna.

Yo estaba perplejo siempre era cuidadoso al llegar con Chimuelo o creo que no lo fui tanto.

—Pensé matar al furia nocturna por mi cuenta, pero me di cuenta que para nada bajaba del árbol hasta que decidí primero manipular a quien lo controlaba. — dijo mientras me miraba con malicia.

Me sentí estúpido al haber caído en esa trampa tan tonta y no sólo eso, sabía mi secreto desde hace mucho y eso era peligroso y para empeorar las cosas es una de esos locos de Berserk.

—Pero por más que te preguntaba y te insinuaba cosas para que me llevaras a donde estaba tu dragón, tú nada más no dabas tu brazo a torcer. — me dijo mientras hacía muecas como una niña malcriada. —Por eso decidí mejor seducirte y decirte el montón de tonterías que te había dicho antes.

Ella seguía burlándose mientras yo más me enojaba, me enojé conmigo mismo por ser tan idiota y confiar en una persona como ella.

—Ahora si no te importa, te mataré y después mataré a tu dragón, así mi hermano se hará un casco con su cabeza—y al decir eso se lanzó contra mí.

Yo esquivé su ataque y contraataque con mi espada; sin embargo era buena con la espada e incluso igual de fuerte que Astrid a como la recordaba, pero yo no me dejaría vencer estaba furioso así también la ataqué con todo, no me importaba que fuera una chica, y después de chocar espadas y esquivar golpes, ella hizo un movimiento en falso y aproveché el momento y la golpeé fuertemente en el estómago.

—Eso es por haberme engañado— le dije mientras la veía caer inconsciente, y no pude volver evitar pensar de nuevo en Astrid al haber dicho eso.

Chimuelo, que estuvo al pendiente durante toda la pelea en la cual le pedí no intervenir, se acercó a mí y me ofreció su apoyo, yo subí en él y emprendimos el vuelo a nuestro hogar.

Todo lo que pensé sentir por ella se esfumó de inmediato, precisamente en el momento en que intentó matar a mi amigo, definitivamente ya no volvería a confiar en una mujer que se acercara a mí de la nada, pensaba "Bien Hipo, la primera mujer que aparenta estar enamorada de ti la primera que quiere matarte", vaya suerte la mía.

Me dedicaría mejor a seguir cuidando a los dragones que están en el nido pues no sabía que tan expuesto podría quedar debido a este incidente, exploraría nuevas tierras en caso de ser necesario que nos tengamos que mover.

Solo espero que la consideren loca, como lo son todos los Berserkers, así no habría tanto de que preocuparse.

**Continuará.**

**_Y qué creyeron qué los tortolos ya se iban a encontrar?, pues no! XD _**

**_Todavía tienen cosas que aprender en especial Astrid, que en los siguientes capítulos veremos sus aventuras._**

**_Pobre Hipo ¿su primera o segunda decepción amorosa?, ¿Demasiado ingenuo o es la edad?_**

**_La idea de los Hierro de Gronckle es por el episodio de la serie que se llama de la misma manera, así como me base en las misiones que te ponen en juego de "School of dragons" donde te ponen a utilizar el método científico para probar teorías, muy educativo. Lo mismo con lo de los intercambios con Johann. Si alguien lo juega puede buscarme mi avatar se llama "Ydiala" no tengo el código en este momento o pueden unirse a mi clan que se llama "Heartbreakers". _**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, me ponen muy contenta que le esté gustando :)_**

**_Saludos. Que pasen buen fin de semana._**

**_ 23/01/2015_**


	7. Una nueva familia

_Hola, de nuevo yo, y como tengo problemas para dormir mejor decidí terminar y subir el capítulo, veremos que paso con Astrid._

_Que lo disfruten._

* * *

**CAPITULO 7:**

**.**

**Una nueva familia.**

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Sentí la luz del sol en mi cara, me levanté pesadamente de donde me encontraba, estaba en un barco, ¿cómo llegue aquí?, trataba de recordar.

Lo recordé, escapé de Berk, pero hace eso como 4 días más o menos, no sé qué dirección tomé, me levanté de la cubierta y me di cuenta que había encallado en un playa de una isla que definitivamente ya no era Berk. Una horrible tormenta había sido la causante de que hubiera llegado aquí, cuando me vi envuelta en ella, traté de controlar el barco lo más que pude pero al final la naturaleza fue más poderosa y terminé golpeándome la cabeza con no sé qué cosa del barco y terminé inconsciente, pero ¡Gracias Odín, estoy viva!

Me bajé del barco para explorar la playa a la que había llegado, saqué lo que pude encontrar en él, había un par de dagas, unas tijeras y algunas pieles, entre otras cosas, llevaría por el momento lo esencial, ya que lo único que me había llevado de Berk era lo que traía puesto y la flauta que escondía en mi bota. Lo bueno es que las provisiones que había dentro del barco me ayudaron a sobrevivir este viaje.

Me adentré más a la isla y me vi envuelta en un bosque, no era tan frondoso y había algo de niebla.

Estaba cansada, me puse a pensar si había sido la decisión correcta, ya que acepto que me subí a ese barco porque me sentía desesperada y triste por lo que había pasado. Pero ya había sido suficiente; siempre cediendo a lo que mis padres decían, tratar de ser alguien que no era, cumplir las expectativas de todos.

"Astrid haz esto", "Astrid no lo hagas", "Astrid mata al dragón", "Astrid no mates al dragon". Al diablo todo eso ya no me dejaría controlar más.

Al decirme esto a mí misma empecé a sentir una extraña emoción e incluso sentí hasta que mi energía se renovaba, pronto ya no me importó lo que pensaran los demás o lo que pasara con ellos, ahora solo me importaba admirar el paisaje en donde me encontraba, me siento libre.

El simple hecho de observar el paisaje y lo enorme que era el espacio me hizo pensar que mis problemas eran pequeños, problemas que ya no me importaban desde este momento.

Empecé a correr de la emoción, no había nadie que me lo impidiera ahora, no había nadie a quien obedecer, ahora era yo y sólo yo.

En mi recorrido encontré un risco, subí rápidamente, no era débil después de todo, sabía lo fuerte que podía ser, al llegar a la cima y colocarme una orilla, vi todo el océano definitivamente estaba muy lejos de Berk y no volvería jamás, no volvería a ver hacia atrás.

Sentí la brisa chocar contra mi cuerpo, me observé; aun traía la facha en la que me habían obligado a convertirme, como acto de rebeldía y recalcar lo que acaba de decidir me solté el cabello, a ver quién se atreve a decirme que hacer con él, tomé la tijeras y corté efusivamente la parte del flequillo para tenerlo como a mi me gustaba.

Después fui contra la horrible falda que tanto odiaba y la corte a la altura que me gustaba, después buscaría la manera de hacerme una como las que solía ponerme, definitivamente con mi nuevo look no era el modelo de señorita que mi padres querían ni era ni el modelo de vikingo que esperaba Berk, pero eso ya no me importa.

.

.

Después de liberar toda la tensión que tenía, empecé a buscar un refugio donde quedarme así como buscar agua, lecciones de Bocón, el único que sinceramente si extrañaré.

Una vez que había visto el panorama desde el risco, volví al barco y me llevé más cosas: las pieles y algunos utensilios de cocina, y encontré una red así como una vieja caña para pescar, envolví todo en la red y reanudé mi caminata hacia el bosque.

No había visto señal humana o de algún animal, justo cuando pensaba si era una isla deshabitada escuché un fuerte gruñido muy familiar…un dragón, se escuchó bastante fuerte que incluso vi volar algunas aves de los árboles y también a unos terribles terrores, hace mucho que no veía dragones, supongo que deben habitar muchos aquí.

De nuevo se escuchó ese gruñido, se escuchaba muy agonizante, mi curiosidad me llevó a querer saber de donde provenían esos ruidos. Caminé muy cautelosamente en dirección a donde se escuchaban.

Conforme me iba acercando se escuchaban más los ruidos de aquel dragón, hasta que llegué a un espacio abierto no había más que césped, tierra y algunas rocas. Detrás de una roca enorme se escuchaba más el ruido, me subí a la roca y lentamente fui asomando mi cabeza para ver que era.

Para mi asombro descubrí que el causante de esos ruidos efectivamente era un dragón, para ser más específica un Nadder Mortifero, pero estaba muy lastimada, claramente podía ver rasguños y sangre por su cuerpo, el dragón volvió gruñir fuertemente para después tomar un respiro hondo, sentí lastima por él, tal vez no sobreviva.

Resbalé un poco de la roca y el nadder se percató de mi presencia, pensé que me atacaría, pero estaba tan lastimado que no pudo ni ponerse de pie y cayó de nuevo, pero no me quitó la mirada de encima.

En eso lo volví a ver... vi de nuevo los ojos verdes y suplicantes de Hipo como si me estuviera diciendo "Vamos ayúdalo", gruñí internamente, ¿cómo era posible que me siguiera pasando eso?… se supone que había decidido no ver hacia atrás, pero al ver a ese dragón y encontrar en él la mirada de Hipo era algo que no podía ignorar.

Decidí acercarme con mucha cautela, el dragón se estresó y trató de levantarse de nuevo pero no pudo.

—No te voy a hacer daño—le dije acercándome lentamente.

El nadder se me quedo viendo y trato de moverse nuevamente sin éxito.

—Tranquila, te estas lastimando. —Volví a decir, como si pudiera entenderme.

Extendí mis dos brazos para tratar de tocar su cabeza, vi en los ojos del nadder como se había rendido y se dejó caer.

Por alguna extraña razón, pensé que debía tocarlo cuando él me diera permiso tal y como lo había hecho con el furia nocturna, acerqué mis manos a una distancia cerca pero sin tocarla, el dragón al ver este acto, inclinó un poco la cabeza para lograr alcanzar mi mano.

Me quede atónita, sentí un remolino de emociones internas y empecé a acariciar delicadamente la cabeza del nadder, era muy hermosa, tenía un color rosa, con mezcla de amarillo en sus cuernos y espinas.

Analicé sus heridas eran varias, parece que había sido atacado por un humano ya que tenía cortes hechos con espadas y tenía un ala rota, tenía perforaciones como si hubiera caído en una especie de trampa.

Sabía por dentro que probablemente no sobreviviría, pero aun así decidí acompañarla y aminorar su agonía, me dispuse a buscar algo de agua así como algo de comer y como si supiera que pudiera comprenderme le dije que iba a volver.

Después de varios minutos buscando algo de agua, di con un lago, no era muy grande pero iba a ser suficiente, intenté pescar algo pero nada picaba, así que metí la red y con eso logré capturar 3 peces, por el momento sería suficiente, antes de regresar con aquel nadder di un recorrido cerca del lago, para ver si podría hacerme de un refugio y creo que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas o tenía mucha suerte pero encontré una deformidad entre un pedazo de tierra, era una cueva.

Me aseguré que estuviera vacía y así era, dejé las cosas que traía cargando ahí, rezando a Odín que para cuando volviera, siguieran ahí.

Corrí con los peces y algo de agua hacia donde estaba el nadder, al llegar vi que estaba peor a como la había dejado, respiraba lentamente y con dificultad, traté de darle un pescado pero no quiso, intenté con el agua y tampoco.

Lo acaricié de nuevo y creo que se estaba relajando o simplemente se estaba dejando morir, se me hizo algo muy cruel y pensar que nosotros los matábamos a veces porque sí o por presumir hazañas estúpidas.

—Arwen— mencioné en voz alta, te llamarás Arwen, no se me hacía justo llamarla solo dragón o nadder.

Arwen sólo respiró profundamente, cada vez lo hacía más lento, gruñó suavemente. Creo que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Trató de levantarse una vez más o eso creí, movió pesadamente el ala que tenía casi destrozada y pude ver claramente lo que trataba de decirme, había un huevo, estaba protegiendo a su bebé no nato.

Y con sus últimas fuerzas me dirigió una última mirada y murió.

.

.

Utilicé todas mis fuerzas para llevar al huevo a la cueva, estaba muy pesado y estaba tibio hasta los últimos momentos su madre lo mantuvo calientito, era un huevo algo grande me llegaba a la rodilla.

Cuando llegué a la cueva, que gracias a los dioses estaba tal y como la había dejado, ósea con mis cosas adentro, envolví entre una de las pieles al huevo, esperando que fuera suficiente para calentarlo.

Fui en busca de madera para una fogata, fue difícil ya que no había mucha madera seca, después seguía tratar de prender la fogata, pero eso era sencillo había aprendido a como prenderlas en Berk.

Me di cuenta que aunque no me gustó el trato que recibía de mis padres o los rumores, chismes, insultos de la gente, les agradecía que sus conocimientos me estuvieran ayudando en este momento, más no era como para dejarme envolver y regresar, eso no lo haría.

Cuando por fin prendió por completo la madera, puse el huevo cerca del fuego, sólo esperaba que en vez de un bebé dragón no saliera un asado de dragón, y hablando de asados, asé un pescado para mí y fue todo lo que cené.

Ya era de noche, di un último vistazo fuera de la cueva y pude ver que se acercaba otra bendita tormenta, y Thor empezaba hacer de la suyas con los rayos, truenos y relámpagos.

Me acosté entre las pieles y me quedé profundamente dormida.

…

El ruido de un trueno me despertó, estaba lloviendo demasiado, la cueva era profunda, por lo cual no entraba el agua, incluso aún tenía la fogata que estaba casi por consumirme por completo, le eché mas madera y reavivé el fuego.

Iba revisar el huevo, y fue entonces que vi que se movió un poco, ¿será posible que ya vaya a nacer?, toqué el huevo para ver si podía sentir como se movía el pequeño dragón que estaba ahí, pero al poner mi mano sobre este sentí que estaba muy caliente.

Temí haberlo calentado de más y haber hecho un asado de dragón, estaba muy caliente, ¿Y si lo mojaba un poco para disminuir la temperatura?, ¿Qué tan malo sería?

Tomé al huevo sosteniéndolo con una de las pieles para no quemarme, era un mi imaginación o estaba más caliente, corrí hacia la salida, tenía que mojarlo, pero seguía haciéndose más y más caliente, la lluvia no era suficiente, así que lo iba a remojar en el lago pero se puso mucho más caliente que terminé soltándolo y el huevo rodó cayendo al lago.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?, ¡se me cayó al lago!, ¿y ahora qué hago?

Como era de noche trataba de ver si lo veía, en eso algo empezó a brillar debajo del agua, fue como si el huevo hubiera explotado, ¿los huevos de dragón explotan?, y junto con la explosión que fue muy poco audible, emergió un pequeño nadder de color celeste

Un relámpago cayé e iluminó por completo el cielo, y vi lo ojos del nadder y él o ella me vio a mí, y por primera vez no vi los ojos de Hipo en ese dragón, por primera vez me vi a mí misma.

…

Me llevé al nadder bebé adentro de la cueva, creo que era una hembra, ambas estábamos empapadas, le puse encima una de las pieles al nadder, mientras que yo me desvestía por completo, al fin y al cabo estaba sola, bueno, sólo con la compañía de ese nadder.

Me envolví en unas de las pieles y me senté junto al fuego para calentarme un poco, el nadder se me acercó aun con la pedazo de piel encima de la cabeza, le descubrí un poco para poder verla mejor, era de color celeste, tenía un pequeño cuerno de color amarillo por encima de la nariz, y otros cuernos alrededor de su cabeza como si de una corona se tratase, en su cola tenía varios picos muy pequeños, supongo que con el tiempo crecerán más

Se volvió a escuchar un trueno que estremeció la tierra, el pequeño dragón se asustó y se juntó a mí, buscando protección, después de todo era un bebé.

—Tormenta—dije de la nada, el dragón se me quedó viendo con curiosidad. —Te vas a llamar Tormenta, ¿te gusta? —le dije mientras le sonreía.

Y como si me hubiera entendido Tormenta se acurrucó más a mí.

Era hora de dormir, está noche definitivamente fue muy larga, le volví a echar la piel encima a Tormenta para cobijarla, después me envolví de nuevo entre las pieles y me acosté dándole la espalda a Tormenta, sentí que se acurrucó en mi espalda, me retiré un poco para darme más espacio y de nuevo se volvió a acercar, de nuevo me retiré y Tormenta repitió la acción, ¡Por Thor!, va ser una larga noche, y me quedé de nuevo dormida.

.

.

Me levanté abruptamente pues estaba escuchando un lamento, quería dormir más pero el ruido era insoportable, me levanté enredada entre las pieles para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba el ruido.

Era Tormenta, el cansancio me hizo olvidarme de ella, estaba llorando mucho, creo que debe tener hambre, ¿qué se supone que le debo dar de comer?, me levanté y me enrollé una de las pieles alrededor de mi cuerpo, revisé si mi ropa estaba seca, pero aún seguía húmeda.

Salí de la cueva envuelta en la piel, por fortuna ya no llovía, saque mi ropa para que se secara con el sol. En todo este tiempo Tormenta no había dejado de seguirme, parecía mi sombra, algo que se me hacía un poco irritable. Tormenta se estaba convirtiendo en mi "tormento".

—Tormenta, no es necesario que me sigas por todas partes. — y caminé hacía el lago y Tormenta me siguió.

Resoplé, no podía hacer nada después de todo es un bebé, tomé de nuevo la red para pescar algo, atrape 2 peces, los dejé encima de una de las vasijas que me había llevado del barco, estaba recogiendo la red y cuando me disponía a tomar a los peces, ya no había nada en la vasija, Tormenta se los había comido.

No sabía que los bebés dragones podían comer ya pescado, pensé que sería como un Yak o un borrego que toman leche de su madre. Metí de nuevo la red en el lago no sabía que tanto podría comer un bebé dragón.

Siete pescados después, Tormenta pareció satisfecha, bebió un poco de agua y se echó a dormir, muy cerca de mí. Creo que así será por un largo tiempo.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya más de año desde que Tormenta y yo nos conocimos, fue difícil debo decir, desde darle de comer, limpiar sus ya saben que, tocarle la flauta antes de dormir, curarla si se lastimaba e incluso enseñarle a volar, esto último fue difícil ya que yo no vuelo, solo batía los brazos para simular como ella debía hacerlo con sus alas, pero después de 7 meses de entrenamiento para volar, por fin pudo hacerlo sola.

Me permitió montarla, pues ahora ella era mucho más grande que yo, me llevó volando a distintos puntos de la isla, al principio no quería pues no sabía cómo hacerlo y pensaba que me dejaría caer o algo por el estilo, pero aprendí a tenerle confianza.

Hemos estado sobreviviendo con los utensilios y demás cosas que sacamos del barco, sin embargo se estaban desgastando, sabía que no podía quedarme ahí para siempre, así que decidimos ir a buscar algo de civilización, claro que con mucho cuidado, no quiero que lastimen a Tormenta, ya que la considero parte de mí… mi familia.

Cuando volé con Tormenta por primera vez, me di cuenta que estábamos en una isla pequeña, y que a que unos cuantos kilómetros se lograba divisar otra isla más grande, estaba en dirección contraria a donde estaba el barco encallado por lo cual no era Berk, decidí ir en esa dirección para ver si podía encontrar un pueblo o algo por el estilo.

Emprendí mi vuelo con Tormenta y en menos de una hora, ya me encontraba en la otra isla, la sobrevolamos primero y me di cuenta que hasta el extremo norte de la isla había un pequeño pueblo, lo demás parecía ser bosque.

Bajé con Tormenta a mitad de camino y nos introducimos al bosque, empezamos a caminar, estando muy alerta en caso de ver cualquier actividad humana, tenía para protegerme una pequeña daga que no dudaría en utilizar si intentaban algo en contra de Tormenta.

Seguimos caminando alrededor de 2 horas, sin haber visto nada inusual, en eso se escuchó algo entre unos arbustos, me puse en alerta y le dije Tormenta que no se alejara, se escuchó de nuevo un ruido y me acerqué para ver que era, tal vez era un conejo o un terrible terror, pero no, escuché un grito; era de una chica, y después la voz de un tipo, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Me acerqué más sosteniendo fuertemente la daga, se escuchó de nuevo el grito de aquella chica y después un golpe.

—Te digo que te calles.

—Déjame, ¡auxilio!

El sólo escuchar eso me puso en alerta y subí en Tormenta le dije que caminara en esa dirección lo más rápido posible, al llegar una escena terrible, era una chica con cabello negro, estaba llorando y traía la mejilla enrojecida y un corte en el labio, y encima de ella y tipo gordo y horrible, se veía muy desagradable.

El tipo al ver a Tormenta se puso en alerta y se levantó rápidamente, la chica permaneció en el suelo asustada.

—Tormenta, ¡atácalo! —

Tormenta le lanzó fuego, el viejo le empezó a correr, pero no se iba a quedar así.

—Tormenta lánzale tus espinas—y con un movimiento de su cola le lanzó varias espinas y una se le incrustó en el trasero.

El tipo le siguió corriendo quejándose de dolor y tratando de sacar la espina de su trasero. Me acerqué a la chica.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿te hizo algo ese gordinflón asqueroso? —pregunté preocupada.

—Sí y No, muchas gracias. —la chica abrió sus ojos verdes que había estado manteniendo cerrados desde que vio a Tormenta.

La ayudé a levantarse, se puso algo precavida y no dejaba de ver a Tormenta con miedo.

—Descuida, no te hará daño, ella es mi amiga y se llama Tormenta y yo soy Astrid. —Me presenté y Tormenta se acercó a mí para que la acariciara.

La chica se quedó viendo sorprendida como si no me creyera. — ¡Esto es increíble!... ¿Puedo? — me pidió permiso.

—Claro, es muy amigable— asentí y la chica extendió su mano a Tormenta, y esta rápidamente acercó su cabeza.

—Gracias por haberme salvado y a ti también. — Me miró —Me llamo Heather, vivo cerca de aquí, tengo una casa en el bosque.

— ¿Está cerca del pueblo? —pregunté interesada.

—Como a 10 minutos caminando— me respondió sonriendo. —Si quieres te puedo llevar, pero no podrás llevar a Tormenta, le temen a los dragones.

—Entiendo, lo que pasa es que necesitaba algunas cosas. —dije pensativa.

—Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, y ahí se puede quedar en lo que tu buscas lo que necesitas, yo te puedo acompañar. — me ofreció.

— ¿En serio?, muchas gracias— dije feliz, era extraño encontrar a personas tan amables.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de Heather e íbamos platicando.

—Y, ¿quién era ese viejo tan repugnante?

—¿Ese tipo?... es un pescador que viene de vez en cuando a este pueblo, creo que es de la isla del norte, los que viven ahí son muy desagradables, cada vez que nos encontrábamos en el pueblo, me decía puras tonterías y cosas asquerosas, pero ahora me siguió y trató de aprovecharse de mí, por un momento pensé lo peor, fue horrible.—recordó Heather con disgusto.

Sentí asco por lo que me había contado, cómo hay gente tan repulsiva. — ¿Crees que le cuente a los del pueblo lo que le hizo Tormenta? —pregunté ya que el tipo podría delatarme.

—No lo creo, primero yo diría que trató de violarme y ese es un delito más grave aquí. —me dijo Heather, tranquilizándome. Suspiré aliviada.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Astrid? —ahora ella me preguntó.

—Tengo 19, hace poco que los cumplí. —le respondí.

—Igual que yo. —me dijo de nuevo sonriendo. —Bien, ya llegamos. —nos detuvimos y contemplé la pequeña casa.

— ¿Vives tú sola aquí? —pregunté admirando el lugar.

—Así es, mis padres murieron, fueron asesinados por unos tipos que nos atacaron en el océano cuando fuimos de pesca, a mí me capturaron, pero logré escapar, y estuve buscando a mi hermano que estaba de viaje, pero sin ningún éxito. —me dijo Heather con semblante triste.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. — me disculpé, ella había estado sufriendo más que yo, y yo que me quejaba por insignificancias.

Entramos a la casa, Tormenta no cabía pero se quedó descansando en el jardín que tenía Heather en la parte trasera. Heather me ofreció algo de beber y seguimos platicando en la mesa.

—Y tú ¿cómo terminaste aquí?, ¿tienes familia? —preguntó curiosa.

Le conté todo desde cómo era mi vida en Berk, cuando hicimos el entrenamiento de dragones, cuando pasó lo que pasó con Hipo y el dragón, el comienzo del castigo o más bien trato, mis actividades ilícitas, lo que pasó al final con mi padre hasta que conocí a Tormenta.

Heather estaba sorprendida, no era una historia muy trágica como la suya, pero era extraña.

—Wow, lo que has vivido también es sorprendente, pero no te sientas mal por querer ser tu misma, siempre he dicho que cada quien debe vivir su vida como mejor le parezca, ¿Por qué crees que vivo tan alejada del pueblo? —me preguntó seriamente.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

—porque me consideran diferente a ellos, una persona extraña, por eso prefiero vivir alejado de ellos y ocuparme de mis propios asuntos.

—Ya veo. —dije sorprendida, creo que tenemos mucho en común.

— ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer? —me preguntó Heather con curiosidad.

—Es aun algo que no sé, sólo quiero vivir tranquilamente con Tormenta, pero al ver cosas que pasan, como lo que te ocurrió a ti, siento que es mi deber hacer algo. —respondí sinceramente. —Considero que si las personas se quieren matar entre sí, que lo hagan, lo mismo con los dragones si se quieren matar entre ellos que lo hagan, pero si veo que lastiman a gente inocente o dragones que no han hecho nada y solo quieren vivir pacíficamente, siento que debo intervenir.

—Algo así como una justiciera de la paz—Afirmó Heather feliz, yo me extrañé por como lo dijo. —Astrid, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

No dije nada sólo vi con curiosidad ¿qué es lo estaba pensando?

Heather al ver que no le respondía me dijo—Quiero… quiero acompañarte a ti y a Tormenta, quiero ser parte de su equipo, no hay nada que me gustaría más, ¿Puedo? —preguntó suplicante con ojos de Tormenta cuando quería algo.

— ¿Qué? —estaba sorprendida por aquella petición.

—Por favor, por favor, prometo ser de gran ayuda, tengo muchos conocimientos de botánica, y también…—se acercó a mi oído como para decirme un secreto. —¡Me encantan los dragones! —Me lo gritó casi en la oreja.

Eso si no me lo esperaba. — ¿Te gustan en qué modo? —le dije mientras sonreía, me estaba contagiando su entusiasmo.

Ella pareció meditar la respuesta. —Es decir, son criaturas formidables y llenas de secretos, y en cierto modo les temo, pero ahora que te veo a ti y a Tormenta, sé que puedo conocer más de ellos.

Creo que había encontrado un Patapez chica, lo pensé unos momentos, ella me miraba suplicante. —Está bien, puedes venir con nosotros. —

—¡Sí!— gritó de la emoción y me abrazó, después se separó de mí. —Seremos como hermanas, luchando por la paz del mundo. —Me dijo feliz.

Yo reí ante su comentario, nunca había tenido hermanos, pero ahora al parecer ya tenía otra hermana, considerando a Tormenta también… parece que he encontrado una nueva familia.

Continuará.

_Y **bien, termino el capítulo ya falta poco para que Astrid e Hipo se encuentren de nuevo(no sabría decirle en cuantos capítulos, espero que sea en 2 o si no en el próximo no estoy segura),pero por lo pronto Astrid ya tiene un equipo o familia.**_

**_La primera parte del Fic (si se notó) me inspire de la canción de Libre soy de Frozen XD, es muy pegajosa esa canción._**

**_Algunas aclaraciones el dragón Arwen es por el dragon que tengo en el juego "School of dragóns", pienso incorporar a la historia los otros 2 que tengo. _**

**_En cuanto a la relación Astrid- Heather, siempre me gusto la relación de amistad después de haber visto el segundo capítulo del reporte de Heather. Así como tomar parte de la personalidad y conocimiento que Heather tiene en el juego._**

**_Sin más por el momento, nos leemos :) _**

**_Gracias a los Reviews, seguidores y favoritos, por ustedes sigo continuando la historia._**

**_25/01/2015_**


	8. Bofeo

_Hola, de nuevo yo con un nuevo capitulo :X _

_¿Qué pasara? XD_

_Que lo disfruten._

CAPITULO 8: BOFEO

* * *

POV Astrid

Heather y yo nos quedamos platicando de otras cosas y se nos hizo de noche, iríamos al pueblo al siguiente día, me ofreció un espacio para dormir dentro de la casa, pero como Tormenta estaría afuera decidí hacerle compañía y dormir con ella.

…

Al día siguiente nos dirigimos al pueblo, después de una larga caminata llegamos al pueblo, durante el recorrido Heather me había dicho que era un pueblo tranquilo y algo aburrido, pero cuando llegamos no parecía nada tranquilo.

Había un tumulto de gente por todos lados, unos corrían de un lado a otro, otros lloraban y gritaban, había otros que interrogaba a otros, y por el aspecto que tenían algunas casas se veía claramente que algo había pasado.

Heather se acercó a una mujer mayor que se encontraba recogiendo algunas cosas que se encontraban regadas por el lugar.

—Disculpe, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ?

— ¡Saqueadores! —dijo la mujer. —Por la noche llegaron y se llevaron mercancía, comida y objetos valiosos.

— ¡Qué horror!... y ¿reconocieron algunos de los bandidos? —preguntó Heather.

—Yo sí, reconocí a uno de esos tipos— se metió un hombre calvo en la conversación.

—Y… ¿quién fue? —pregunté yo interesada a pesar de no conocer a nadie en el pueblo.

El hombre se me quedó viendo con algo de desconfianza pues no me conocía.

—Es una amiga, viene conmigo. —dijo Heather para aminorar la tensión.

El hombre vio a Heather y respondió. —Fue ese hombre que decía ser un pescador, pero al parecer solo venía aquí para estudiarnos y poder cometer sus fechorías… el…el muy desgraciado se llevó a mi hija y no pude hacer nada—se reprochó aquel hombre.

Heather y yo nos vimos, ¿acaso sería el mismo tipo de ayer?

— Ese gordinflón asqueroso trató de abusar de mi ayer—dijo Heather preocupada, ocasionando que los presentes se sorprendieran y en el caso del padre que se asustara.

— ¿Heather? —la llamé para que me prestara atención, me la llevé del lugar, ella aún se veía preocupada. —Tenemos que hacer algo.

Al decir esto ella reaccionó y asintió, sabía a qué me refería, le pregunté a los lugareños que si habían secuestrado a alguien más, otras dos personas afirmaron, al parecer se llevaron a 3 chicas en total, nos les dijimos nada acerca de lo que íbamos a hacer, de seguro no nos creerían y aparte tendría que exponer a Tormenta.

Heather me ayudó a comprar unas cuerdas, pues las íbamos a necesitar ahora que las dos íbamos a ir en Tormenta y para otras cosas, nos retiramos desapercibidamente del pueblo y nos dirigimos a la casa de Heather, una vez que preparamos a Tormenta, le pregunté a Heather si contaba con alguna arma, ella tenía algunas dagas para cocinar y un hacha para cortar madera, eso me serviría por el momento.

Para que no nos reconocieran, le pedí algo para cubrirnos los rostros, ya fuera un casco o lo que fuera, ella no tenía nada de eso, por lo cual solo nos pusimos una especie de paliacate que cubría nuestra cabeza y rostro hasta la altura de la nariz y le tuvimos que cortar un espacio para los ojos.

Alzamos el vuelo, según la información que habíamos recolectado los bandidos habían tomado dirección al norte, ya que ese era rumbo donde el gordinflón anclaba su barco, si el suceso se dio al anochecer llevaban alrededor de 14 o 16 horas navegando según la calidad del viento, por lo cual no estarían muy lejos volando.

Llevábamos alrededor de 1 hora y media volando y nos topamos con un barco en el camino, bajamos para ver mejor pues parecía no moverse ya que no estaban las velas extendidas, sin más le dije a Tormenta que se posicionara en la proa del barco y le pedí que cuidara de Heather.

Había un hombre me daba la espalda, el cual al voltearse y verme se asustó demasiado, y que yo reconocí como el comerciante Johann, espero que no me reconozca, habíamos intercambiado cosas en Berk.

— ¿Vienen otra vez a asaltarme? —preguntó asustado el hombre mientras alzaba un maíz para defenderse, parecía como si hubiera experimentado algo traumático.

—Nada de eso. —le dije algo incomoda.

El hombre me miró y al parecer ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Tormenta y Heather, pero al verlas se sorprendió mucho.

—Otros jinetes de dragones—dijo al embobado viendo a Tormenta, ese comentario no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —le pregunté mirándolo penetrantemente.

Él tosió, tal como hace uno cuando se le escapa un secreto. —Es la impresión nada más… es decir que he escuchado rumores sobre gente que domaba dragones o algo así.

Yo no lo creí pero necesitaba saber qué le había pasado, así que fui al grano y se lo pregunté directamente.

—Fui asaltado por piratas, se llevaron casi toda mi valiosa mercancía. —me dijo dramáticamente. —Pero… si no vienen a asaltarme, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

—Esos tipos secuestraron a unas chicas de un pueblo cercano y vamos en su rescate, ¿sabe si continuaron al norte?

—Así es, los asaltantes son parte del clan de los marginados lo más seguros es que se dirijan para allá, su isla no queda lejos, desde este punto en adelante es alrededor de 3 horas en barco — me dijo Johann seriamente.

Pues no hay tiempo que perder. —me dije a mi misma, con Tormenta de seguro llegaría antes y ellos deben de estar por llegar. — Gracias. —.

— ¡Espere! —me detuvo el comerciante.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Si no les importa que meta en lo que no me importa, ¿pero están ustedes 2 solas o hay alguien más con ustedes? —preguntó Johann algo incauto.

—Estamos solas. —le respondí simplemente y retomamos el vuelo.

Me quedé pensando en lo último que nos preguntó y sobre aquel comentario que había hecho, pero no podía perder el tiempo, tenía que salvar a esas personas, ya después me encargaré de buscarlo e interrogarlo debidamente.

…

Cerca de media hora después ya veíamos tierra, la isla de los Marginados, como solían decirle en Berk, lo único que conocía de ellos era que el Jefe Estoico los había desterrados por actos de atentados contra Berk y que eran muy peligrosos.

Aterrizamos en una zona rocosa en donde nadie pudiera ver a Tormenta, no podíamos llevarla con nosotros, teníamos que ser muy sigilosas, para tener una señal para llamarla le dije que atendiera un silbido que era una de las notas que tocaba con la flauta, para que supiera que era yo, Tormenta entendió y se ocultó entre las rocas.

Heather y yo nos introducimos más en el lugar, no habíamos caminado mucho cuando llegamos al que parecía ser el punto de encuentro de los marginados, nos escondimos entre unos arbustos y rocas, y observamos detenidamente lo que hacían.

Al parecer estaban organizando lo robado y lo separaban por comida, objetos de oro y mujeres, ahí observé que tenían al menos a unas 7 jovencitas que se veían muy asustadas.

Esperamos un poco para saber cuál sería su primero movimiento, en eso un hombre el más grande y fuerte de todos (aparentemente) se acercó a esas chicas, tomó a una agresivamente y le tapó la boca fuertemente con un paño, segundos después la chica cayó desmayada, la otras vieron con horror lo que le hicieron y empezaron a ponerse histéricas mientras que yo me enfurecía cada vez más.

—Debieron usar una planta somnífera para dormirlas. —comentó Heather sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Debemos ser muy precavidas o si no acabaremos como ellas. —le indiqué a Heather que sólo asintió.

El hombre termino por dormir a todas las chicas y las subieron a un tipo de carreta que era estirada por un par de Yaks, lo mismo con la mercancía.

Una vez que estuvo deshabitado el lugar nos movimos nuevamente, antes haciendo una señal a Tormenta para que se acercara más y dejándola en el punto donde estuvimos escondidas.

Heather y yo nos introducimos más en la dirección que habían tomado los marginados, haciendo señales a Tormenta cada vez que se veía a salvo que ella pudiera seguirnos sin ser vista.

Pronto llegamos a lo que parecía ser una carcel, que más bien parecía una arena de combate tal como el ruedo de berk, que se reducía solamente a un par de casas y bastantes prisiones, vimos que introdujeron a las chicas en una de esas prisiones, pero lo que vimos después nos dejó atónitas.

Varios hombres iban estirando y empujando una gran jaula en donde estaba en cautiverio un dragón, un muerte susurrante, jamás pensé ver a uno tan cerca. Posicionaron la jaula en una de la orillas del lugar, y como si de una presentación se tratase entró el jefe de todos, el famoso Alvin el Traidor.

Ese hombre era conocido por haber sido alguna vez el brazo derecho de Estoico y que por sus crímenes contra Berk fue desterrado.

— ¿Dónde está el hombre? —gritó Alvin a todos los presentes.

En ese momento 2 hombres iban sujetando a otro, cada quien tomándolo por cada brazo y lo arrojaron ante Alvin, el hombre no se levantó sólo se hincó con la cabeza baja como si temiera ser castigado, Heather y yo lo observamos y nos dimos cuenta de que era el gordinflón asqueroso.

—Repite ante mi lo que supuestamente viste—amenazó Alvin poniendo una espada a la altura de su cuello, el hombre sólo temblaba de miedo.

—Señor Alvin… lo que yo vi fue a una persona domando a un dragón—una vez dicho esto todo el mundo se empezó a burlar, Alvin los hizo callar con un fuerte grito, Heather y yo entramos en pánico, claramente se refería a mí.

Alvin se dirigió a todos con voz fuerte —Hace meses se extendió un rumor, para ser más exactos desde Berserker acerca de un supuesto domador de dragones, obviamente la chica y los hombres estaban muy locos, después de todo que se puede esperar de la familia de Dagur el Desquiciado.

No entendía de qué hablaba, será por eso que Johann hizo ese comentario, ¿había más jinetes?, ¿Estarían hablando de Hipo?

—Ahora sales tú…y dices ver a un domador de dragones, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Alvin mientras apuntaba al hombre con la espada.

—Así es, mi señor, para ser exacto era una chica con un Nadder Mortifero—confesó el hombre.

A mi prácticamente casi se me sale el corazón al haberlo escuchado, Heather me vio preocupada.

— ¿Con qué ahora una chica?...mmm ya veo, en Berserker dijeron que es un simple chiquillo, mientras que en otros lugares dicen que es un hombre ya mayor. —dijo Alvin como tratando de comprender o unir las piezas. — ¡No importa!, sean verdad o no. — si alguien debe domar a un dragón, ese voy a ser yo… como pueden ver pudimos capturar este magnífico espécimen y ahora servirá para mi causa, ¡para los marginados! —finalizó su discurso y todos celebraron y aplaudieron. Alvin caminó hacia al dragón dejando de lado al gordinflón.

El muerte susurrante abrió su boca y mostrando todos su amenazantes dientes que giraban alrededor de su boca.

—Qué boca tan fea—dijo Heather, mientras yo la miraba raro. —Lo siento. —se disculpó de inmediato.

No le di importancia y seguimos observando, Alvin al ver que el dragón no lo obedecía golpeó la jaula con fuerza y lo mandó a castigar con los arpones, Heather y yo sólo veíamos como era golpeado por aquellos salvajes.

—Pobrecito…aunque tenga la boca tan fea—dijo Heather con preocupación.

El muerte susurrante sólo emitía un pequeño silbido, creo que por eso le llaman así, y mientras más lo torturaban más me enojaba, quería salir a golpear a todos los presentes pero debía contenerme para no cometer alguna tontería.

—Heather…debemos esperar a que se vaya la mayoría de los presentes, para poder atacar y salvar a esas chicas y…para liberar a ese dragón.

Heather asintió. — ¿Que tienes planeado?

—Es algo muy arriesgado y tenemos que movernos rápido. —dije tratando se pensar que sería lo primero que deberíamos de hacer.

En eso Alvin grito nuevamente, al parecer se fastidio de no haber conseguido nada del dragón mas que su desprecio, —Me voy…mañana intentaré de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haremos con las prisioneras? —le preguntó uno de sus súbditos.

—Cuando despierten las llevan a mis aposentos, una vez que termine con cada una de ellas… ¡Mátenlas! — dijo fríamente Alvin, mientras Heather dio un gritillo, le tapé la boca para que no nos descubrieran, definitivamente teníamos que movernos rápido.

Poco a poco la gente se fue retirando, dejando alrededor de 5 guardias, con eso no habría problema espero.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? — preguntó Heather algo asustada.

Yo solo la miré, la verdad es que no consideraba un plan lo que pensaba hacer, pero no había mucho tiempo así que primero le pregunté. — ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo estarán dormidas esas chicas?

Heather meditó un poco— como se durmieron muy rápido debieron utilizar espino albar, combinado con pasiflora y valeriana, ya que juntos hacen un poderoso sedante, no despertaran al menos en unas 10 o 12 horas.

Miré impresionada a Heather, no mentía acerca de sus conocimientos de botánica. Ahora por la posición de la luna supe que aún faltaba para el amanecer

—Bien, entonces tenemos aún ese tiempo antes de que las lleven a Alvin, y tenemos tiempo antes del amanecer

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos primero?

—Primero debemos derribar a los guardias.

Ella asintió tomando nota mental. Exhalé un poco para lo estaba por decir después.

— ¿Cuál es el segundo paso?

—Tratar de ganar la confianza de ese dragón. —dije sin más.

…

Esperamos a que la luna estuviera en su punto más alto, el plan: Atacar a los guardias y dejarlos inconscientes, amarrarlos y meterlos a una de las celdas. Después tratar de controlar al dragón una vez hecho, pedir su ayuda para transportar a las chicas junto con Tormenta, tal vez tendríamos que robar un bote o algo así, pero Tormenta no podría con el bote sola. No era un plan pero estábamos contra el tiempo.

Bien, es hora. —le susurre a Heather.

—Cuídate mucho.

Sigilosamente caminé hacia la entrada donde estaban 2 guardias, el tercer guardia vigilaba la celda donde estaban las chicas, otro se encontraba en el punto bajo donde estaba Heather escondida, otro estaba a lado del muerte susurrante.

Me dejé caer sobre el primer guardia y le golpeé fuertemente la cabeza con el mango del hacha, haciéndolo caer de inmediatamente, el otro me miró, apenas iba a gritar cuando me arrojé sobre él y lo golpeé en el hombro, para después golpearlo en el estómago.

El que estaba al lado de la celda de la chicas, se acercó levantando el arpón, me vio y corrí hacia él y con un movimiento rápido del hacha lo desarmé, me arrojé sobre él enrollando mis piernas alrededor de su cuello dejé caer mi peso y lo azoté contra el suelo.

Vi al guardia que estaba con el muerte susurrante se me acercó corriendo, desenvainando la espada, yo corrí también hacia él, me agaché antes de que pudiera atravesarme con la espada, y utilizando mi pierna lo hice caer de rodillas, me levanté rápidamente y di un golpe detrás del cuello con el mango del hacha, el que estaba debajo de Heather se iba a acercar, pero Heather se dejó caer sobre él y le golpeó la cabeza con una roca.

—Eso fue imprudente, Heather… pero gracias— le dije sonriendo y ella se puso feliz.

Llamamos a Tormenta, que rápidamente llegó y nos ayudó a dejar a los guardias en la celda, una vez que los amordazamos y amarramos.

Ahora el siguiente paso, nos acercamos al dragón, al vernos se puso en alerta y mostró todos sus dientes.

—Increíble. —dijo Heather asombrada ya de verlo tan de cerca, a mí también se me hizo impresionante.

—Venimos a ayudarte. —dije cautelosamente, el dragón de nuevo mostró todos su dientes y golpeó la jaula con su cabeza. —No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo entender. —admití.

— ¿Puedo intentarlo? —preguntó Heather.

—Adelante— no perdía nada con que lo intentara, ¡ah es cierto! sólo el tiempo, pero alguien lo tenía que convencer.

—Que boca tan fea tienes. —fue lo único que dijo Heather, yo casi me caigo de la impresión. ¡Ayúdanos Odín!

—Heather, creo que deberías ser más amable. —le dije seriamente, mientras me frotaba la sien.

—Y ¿qué hago?

Yo me le quedé viendo feo. —Pensé que cuando me pediste intentarlo, sabrías que hacer.

—Esperaba que tú me dijeras. —soltó Heather. — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Tormenta?

—Te conté que a Tormenta la tengo desde que salió del huevo, y su madre prácticamente estaba moribunda cuando me le acerqué . —era la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, nunca he tratado con un dragón salvaje del todo.

—Entiendo. —susurró cabizbaja. — ¿Qué me dijiste que hizo tu novio?...¿Cómo se llamaba?...Hipo.

Me sonrojé por lo dijo, evité gritar— ¿Quién te dijo que era mi novio?... pero ahora que lo mencionas—dije recobrando la cordura. —Sólo tienes que intentar tocarlo, y que él te dé su permiso.

Heather no dijo más y sólo estiró el brazo, el muerte susurrante mostro de nuevo los dientes, Heather retiró solo un poco el brazo. —Por favor, déjanos ayudarte. —dijo con amabilidad. —Nosotras no somos como ellos... por favor.

Para mi asombro el muerte susurrante pareció dudar, Heather siguió extendiendo el brazo y este de nuevo la amenazó, pero ella no retiró su mano, cerró los ojos mientras estiraba por completo el brazo, yo la veía expectante en caso de que tuviera que apartarla de inmediato, pero no fue necesario pues el muerte susurrante acerco su cabeza para que la pudiera tocar.

Heather se puso feliz, había logrado entrenar al dragón.

—Y… ¿Cómo le pondrás?

Heather miró al muerte susurrante que parecía feliz de recibir sus caricias. — ¡Bofeo!

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Heather me vio y soltó una risita. —"Bocón feo", ¿Te gusta verdad bebé? —se dirigió al muerte susurrante que parecía feliz ante esta decisión.

—Yo…mejor me omito los comentarios…y bien Bofeo, ¿nos ayudas? —le pregunté al muerte susurrante que vio a Heather mostró sus dientes y con eso me dio a entender que ayudaría.

Utilicé el hacha para romper el candado que lo tenía prisionero en aquella jaula, y una vez que salió cargamos a las chicas en una de las carretas que habían dejado en el lugar, aun teníamos tiempo antes del amanecer; sin embargo una vez que atamos la carreta a Tormenta y a Bofeo, sobrevolamos lentamente, por temor a que se soltara la carreta.

Aún estaba oscuro, así pasamos desapercibidos y aparentemente no había vigilancia por la zona, hasta que llegamos a la zona del muelle, tendríamos que robar un bote y después amarrarlo a Bofeo y Tormenta.

—¡Allá!—gritó Heather señalando un pequeño bote de remos, era suficiente para depositar a las chicas que aún seguían dormidas.

El cielo empezaba a aclararse dándonos indicio que pronto amanecería, y Alvin daría el grito en el cielo al encontrar vacío el lugar. Ya habíamos puesto a las chicas en el bote y lo amarramos a los dragones para que no se cayera, yo iba en Tormenta y Heather en Bofeo.

Y empezamos el vuelo de nuevo al pueblo, no sabíamos si ir directamente al pueblo o dejarlas en lugar cerca para que las vieran, pues ahora con dos dragones y lo rumores de supuestos domadores de dragones no era para que no exhibiéramos con ellos.

Al estar volando, vimos que empezaban a moverse nuestras pasajeras, no era conveniente que nos vieran pero qué podíamos hacer, en eso Tormenta gruñó un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa amiga? —Tormenta señaló hacia abajo, vi lo que trataba de decirme y entendí.

Era el comerciante Johann que al parecer no levantó las velas de su barco y no avanzó casi nada, pensé que tal vez podría hacernos el favor de llevarlas hasta su casa.

—Dejamos el bote en el agua y Bofeo y Tormenta se quedaron sobrevolándolo, yo salté al barco.

—Por Odín, ¿Pero qué esto? —dijo Johann viendo con los ojos muy abierto a Bofeo.

—Es un nuevo amigo. —le respondí cortante. — ¿Podría hacernos un favor?

El comerciante no dijo nada.

—¿Puede llevar a estas chicas a la isla que se encuentra un poco al sur como a medio día de aquí?

El sólo se asomó por el estribor del barco para ver a las que antes eran prisioneras de los marginados.

—Claro, será un placer, pero antes... ¿Podría decirme quién es usted señorita?

— ¿Eh?...yo pues yo. —no sabía que decirle.

—Ella es la nadder mortífera. —gritó Heather desde Bofeo.

— ¡¿Ah... sí?!, y ¿usted?

—Yo soy la muerte susurrante—dijo Heather orgullosa.

Bajé la cabeza sonrojada, aunque tuviera el paliacate se podían ver la mayor parte de mis mejillas. Miré al comerciante que tenía un expresión seria, luego resopló.

—Bueno, al menos son mejores nombres que el otro.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —otra vez un comentario raro

El tosió como antes lo había hecho. —Me refiero a que a usted le queda el apodo... a la otra señorita no, se ve muy frágil.

Volteé a ver a Heather que estaba haciendo rabietas, dejé el asunto por la paz se veía que no iba a decirme nada, pero le pedí que no dijera nada de lo que había visto o si no le iba a pesar, él lo juro, pero no estoy del todo segura.

Dejamos a las chicas con él, Tormenta y Bofeo ayudaron a arrastrar el barco un tramo, para que al menos llegaran en una hora y no en más tiempo.

Nosotros llegamos al pueblo primero y escondimos a nuestros dragones en el bosque, después esperamos algo de tiempo para ir de nuevo al pueblo, una vez que fuimos otra vez la gente estaba feliz por haber recuperado a sus hijas, y las otras chicas al parecer se fueron con Johann ya que eran de otras islas.

Y así pasó el tiempo, Heather seguía entrenando de maravilla a Bofeo y se han hecho inseparables, han pasado 5 meses desde que vivimos aquí, hubo más atentados en el pueblo más no dejamos que llegaran tan lejos y así como ellos atacaban de noche, nosotras también; sin embargo no pudimos evitar que los rumores de gente controlando los dragones se hiciera más fuerte.

Los rumores que más predominaban era la de un hombre que se hacía llamar el amo de dragones, y el de nosotras que nos catalogaban como violentas mujeres en dragones, no he visto a Johann desde aquella vez que nos hizo el favor, creo que debí preguntar más al respecto si sabía algo sobre esos rumores.

Estaba entrenando en el bosque con el hacha, Tormenta me acompañaba, en eso vimos a Heather que se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?—la vi que trataba de calmar su respiración

Cuando ya pudo respirar mejor —Tengo 2 noticias malas...¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?

* * *

POV Hipo

A diferencia del año pasado, ahora era más precavido, ya no confiaba en la gente, mucho más en las mujeres, había logrado ampliar mi mapa ahora tenía muy bien cubierta la zona oeste y norte, en la cual no me quedé mucho tiempo ya que pertenece a los Berserkers y al parecer a los marginados, pronto empezaría la zona este; sin embargo llevaba semanas buscando al comerciante Johann se supone que con su ruta debió haber llegado como hace dos meses, pero nada.

Chimuelo me hizo una señal, yo volteé hacia donde me indicaba y por fin divisé a quién estaba buscando, me dirigí rápidamente al barco.

— ¡Oh!, Chico dragón, ¿cuánto tiempo?

—Es cierto, ¿Dónde habías estado? —esperaba que tuviera una buena historia.

—Estuve haciendo…digamos algunas entregas y tuve que tomar otra ruta. —comentó viéndome de reojo.

— ¿Pasó algo interesante? —Pregunté ya que por el modo que me miraba es como si tratara de decirme algo.

—Primero… —dudó en decirme. —¿Es usted quién al parecer se encuentra capturando dragones para hacer un ejército de dragones?

Me sorprendió la pregunta. —¡Claro que no!...De dónde sacas eso?

—Se corre el rumor en el norte, que hay una persona viajando de un lugar a otro haciéndose llamar el "Amo de dragones" diciendo que tiene un ejercito de dragones, pero sabía que no era usted, sé que sería incapaz. —dijo tratando de reconfortarme

Ese confesión me sorprendió, la verdad he estado muy alejado de la gente para saber qué es lo que pasa, la única que sale a veces es mamá, pero últimamente no ha podido porque ha recibido dragones heridos.

—y... ¿quién es esa persona?— pregunté algo nervioso.

—No lo sé...solo es un rumor, Chico dragón… pero—

— ¿Pero qué?

—También se dice que hay tramperos de dragones, no los matan simplemente los atrapan, ¿Para qué?, no lo sé y que se los llevan a esa supuesta persona, pero como le dije son sólo rumores de los locos del norte.

Yo precisamente conocía a una de esas locas del norte que pudo haber dicho algo; pero la descripción de este rumor no coincidía nada conmigo.

—Y también…—dijo Johann sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

—Digamos, que su madre y usted no son los únicos que han logrado montar un dragón, y eso se los puedo asegurar. —me dijo seriamente Johann.

— ¿Hay más jinetes de dragones?...pero ¿Quién?...¿Los has visto? —estaba asombrado.

—Con estos ojos. —me dijo Johann mientras apuntaba sus ojos.

— ¿Y…? —le dije para que continuara.

—Son dos chicas, muy bonitas…una de ellas se ve algo violenta…más no creo que sea alguna de ellas que se haga llamar "Amo de dragones".

¿Unas chicas?, no lo podía creer entonces no se sabe que intenciones tendrán ya que están LOCAS, y no digo eso por lo que me hizo Dhalia…para nada, ¿Oh sí?

— ¿Cómo se llaman? —Johann no me quiso responder, pero le ofrecí escamas de dragón y accedió.

—Nadder Mortifero y Muerte Susurrante—dijo simplemente. ¿Debe estar bromeando?

Bueno, en ese caso voy a averiguarlo por mi cuenta, si esas chicas están haciéndole daño a los dragones de alguna manera o si de alguna forma encontraron la forma de vivir en paz con ellos era lo que quería saber, dejé al comerciante Johann y me fui volando con Chimuelo al nido de dragones para avisarle a mi madre… sin saber que ella también me daría una noticia.

Continuará.

* * *

_Ya por fin el proximo capitulo se reecontraran después de casi 4 años de no verse, así que atentos._

_Aclaraciones Bofeo es mi segundo dragón en el video juego y si tiene algo fea la boca XD_

_No olviden comentar y dejar de sus opiniones :) _

_De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, seguidores favoritos, guest, vistos _

_Hasta la proxima, nos leemos_

_27 enero 2015 _


	9. Nadder vs Dragón

_Hola, con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y pues lo prometido es deuda. ¡Por fin el reencuentro!_

_Que lo disfruten :)_

CAPITULO 9: NADDER VS DRAGON

* * *

POV HIPO

Después de un largo vuelo llegué al nido de dragones y busqué a mamá, la encontré con un grupo de dragones "Gruñón tambaleante", al parecer les estaba haciendo una revisión física.

— ¡Mamá! — grité aun encima de Chimuelo.

— ¡Hipo!... qué bueno que llegaste tenemos que hablar. —corrió hacia mí, se veía un poco agitada.

—Yo también… pero tú primero.

—Acabo de llegar de la isla vecina y escuché que hay personas ofreciendo oro a cambio de que capturen a dragones…¡vivos!— dijo mi mamá sumamente preocupada.

— ¿No se trata de un rumor solamente? — pregunté, ya que parecía más bien una afirmación a lo que me había contado el comerciante Johann.

—Yo misma los escuché…me encontraba intercambiando cosas y había un grupo de gente comentando acerca de esos atrapa dragones, al parecer les ofrecen oro por atrapar a los dragones que estén por ese lugar.

— ¿Quiénes son esos atrapa dragones? —estaba intrigado, tal vez la situación era peor.

—No lo sé… pero muéstrame tu mapa, por favor. — de inmediato saqué el mapa y lo extendí en el suelo. —Al parecer su fuerte se encuentra en este punto— y me señaló un grupo de islas que se encontraban al este. —Hipo…tenemos que ir y si tienen dragones los tenemos que liberar.

Yo asentí con la cabeza estaba algo desconcertado, al parecer los rumores son ciertos…pensé que tal vez las culpables podrían ser esas dos mujeres que andaban por ahí montando dragones también.

—Hay que preparar todo, tenemos que salir ¡ya!... si queremos llegar al anochecer. —dijo mi madre levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la cueva.

—Sí claro…pero antes déjame contarte de lo que me enteré—mi madre se detuvo, prestándome atención.

—Es cierto…me ibas a decir algo, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

Empecé a mover los brazos tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de explicar de lo que me enteré. —Me encontré con Johann… y me contó sobre esos atrapa dragones…dijo que era un rumor, pero ahora con lo que tú me cuentas supongo que es verdad y…

— ¿Y…qué? —mi madre me miraba esperando a que siguiera.

—Al parecer hay una persona formando…un ejército de dragones. —dije tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

Mi madre abrió más los ojos impresionada y se veía preocupada.

—Y no es todo. —Seguí contando. —Esto no es rumor, me lo dijo Johann, al parecer hay otros jinetes de dragones, el mismo Johann las vio.

— ¿Las vio? —dijo mi madre confundida.

—Al parecer son 2 chicas, que se hace llamar una Nadder Mortifera y la otra Muerte susurrante, dijo Johann que no parecían ser malas, pero ahora con esto, capaz que son ellas las que andan atrapando dragones, para esos fines tan malvados. —dije algo molesto.

—Pues ya lo averiguaremos al anochecer—finalizó mi madre para continuar su caminata a la cueva y preparase para salir.

Preparamos todo lo que necesitamos, ella se puso el traje que utilizaba cada vez que salía de la isla que consistía en una enorme túnica color azul con café con unos pantalones anchos y su casco color azul con picos similares a los del salvajibestia, tomó su escudo y el cayado que utilizaba para tranquilizar a los dragones con los cascabeles que tenía incorporado.

Yo por mi parte salí con un traje en el que estuve trabajando lo llamaba, "traje de vuelo", pues si jalaba ciertas extremidades del traje se desprendían una especie de alas que me ayudaba a mantenerme estable en el aire como si estuviera volando, aún estaba en prueba pues tenía problemas con los aterrizajes y para maniobrar obstáculos gigantes, claro que siempre me acompaña Chimuelo, quien era el que terminaba salvándome.

Tomé mi casco que tenía pequeñas protuberancias como las de un dragón y mi espada ya mejorada que se encendía como un pesadilla monstruosa y con el extremo inferior desprendía gas de cremallerus que con una chispa encendía el gas.

Mi madre y yo alzamos el vuelo en Brinca nubes y Chimuelo y nos dirigimos al fuerte de los atrapa dragones.

* * *

POV Astrid.

Heather me preguntó cuál mala noticia quería escuchar primero, le dije que no importaba igual las dos eran malas, pareció pensar cuál sería mejor decir primero.

—Bien, la primera noticia mala es… que al parecer hay gente ofreciendo oro a los pueblerinos a cambio de que atrapen dragones, al parecer son unos tipos que tiene un fuerte un poco al sur desde donde estamos por donde hay un grupo de islas.

— ¿Y la otra noticia mala? —pregunté antes de indagar más en la otra noticia.

Heather se vio preocupada y solo una risilla en señal de nerviosismo— Nos tenemos que ir de aquí.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¿Recuerdas esos rumores de nosotras?, pues al parecer ya está el nuevo rumor que no es tanto un rumor porque es verdad, y porque estamos aquí pero…

—Ve al punto, Heather.

—Que saben que estamos aquí y que tenemos obviamente a los dragones también. Y al parecer van a organizar una expedición para buscarlos y atraparlos, y a nosotras de paso. —terminó diciendo.

Me enojé internamente, pues no me pareció justo irnos, cuando me empezaba a ser agradable vivir en este lugar…pero tenía que pensar en la seguridad de Tormenta, Heather y Bofeo.

—Pues ya que… vámonos—dije algo decepcionada, Heather se veía igual o debe estar peor ya que ella vivía aquí desde hace más tiempo y había construido su propio hogar.

—Pues a empacar antes de que den con nosotras—me dijo dando un palmada con sus manos.

—Pero antes…Heather, ¿Cómo es eso de los tramperos de dragones? —me interesé ya que tal vez tenía algo que ver con los "otros" rumores.

—Pues al parecer van navegando de un lado a otro atrapando dragones para vendérselos, o dárselos a la persona esa que disque se hace llamar "Amo de dragones". —dijo Heather haciendo unas comillas con los dedos.

—Me suena a que hay que investigar—le dije a modo de misión, ella se ponía eufórica con eso.

.

.

— ¿Y porque tanto intereses en esos tipos? — me preguntó Heather, mientras corríamos hacia la casa.

—Porque si están atrapando dragones, lo más probable es que no sea para algo bueno o eso es lo que quiero investigar…tampoco porque no me gusta la idea de sentirme acechada por ellos, ya ves lo que están provocando en el pueblo.

Heather comprendió mi punto.

— ¿Para cuándo quieres atacar?

—Está misma noche.

Llegamos a la casa y tomamos lo poco que teníamos, Heather tomo algunas hierbas así como su libro de botánica, algunas dagas y se puso la ropa que utilizaba cada vez que salíamos de "misión", que era una blusa gris y leggins negros y por encima un vestido estilo jumper así como unas botas atadas con varios lazos, se ataba el cabello en una trenza y que reposaba de lado derecho de su hombro, se ponía una máscara color negro y le puso pequeños dientes en la parte de la boca, así decía ser una muerte susurrante.

Yo por mi parte tomé mis únicas posesiones que era la flauta que traía conmigo desde que me fui de Berk, un hacha doble que conseguí en el pueblo, y me puse mi traje de "misión", según Heather, que era una blusa sin mangas color rojo, unos leggins color azul con una falda afelpada, un cinturón con calaveras y tiras de cuero con picos que yo misma hice, así como unas hombreras de metal en la cual colgaba una capucha afelpada, con una botas igual de afelpadas que la falda, me peinaba casi igual que Heather a excepción que no era un trenza en sí, y tenía una trenza pequeña por encima de flequillo, Heather me hizo también una máscara, quería que pareciera la cabeza de un nadder pero terminó siendo como un antifaz de mariposa con pluma de pavo.

Emprendimos el vuelo al sur, donde supuestamente estaba el fuerte de los trampero, por fin veríamos a los causantes de tanto rumor y disturbio.

* * *

POV Hipo

Llegamos al punto donde se encontraba el fuerte de los tramperos aun no oscurecía por completo, así que sobrevolamos el lugar desde muy alto para observar la situación, después fuimos a un isla contigua para que los dragones pudieran descansar y armar nuestro plan.

—Hipo, tú distraerás a los guardias en lo que Brinca nubes y yo liberamos a los dragones, Chimuelo te esperará escondido para que en caso de que ocurra algo lo llames como sabes hacerlo y puedan escapar de inmediato. — mamá estaba contando el plan mientras trazaba círculos y equis en el suelo indicando nuestras posiciones, de acuerdo a lo poco que observamos en el fuerte.

—Una vez que nos ganemos la confianza de los dragones y los liberemos iremos directamente al nido, ¿Entendido? — finalizó mi madre.

Decidimos que era mejor que mamá tratará con los dragones ya que sería más rápido debido a su experiencia y aparte porque no quería que le ocurriera algo, era mi familia y la única mujer en la que confiaba.

Una vez que estuvo totalmente oscuro, volamos sigilosamente hacia el fuerte, tenía varias torres hecha de madera, había puentes de madera, que conectaba a cada torre en diferentes niveles, los dragones estaban en un especie de jaula bajo tierra en medio de las torres y la rejas estaban sobre el piso, el perímetro del fuerte estaba rodeado de un bosque.

Mamá encontró al primero dragón y empezó a tratarlo para después liberarlo, al parecer era el único en esa jaula, decidí echar un vistazo al otro extremo para ver si había alguna otra jaula, aun llevaba el casco puesto y tomé mi espada en caso de que pasará algo.

En eso vi a un hombre desmayado, al parecer alguien lo había golpeado, me distraje un momento ya que me pareció escuchar el sonido de un dragón, creo que mamá ya lo ha liberado, iba llamar a Chimuelo para irnos, pero en eso vi una sombra sigilosa que se movió rápidamente hacia el extremo hacia donde iba a ir.

Tal vez intentaría atacar a mi madre, por lo que lo seguí rápidamente, corrí en la misma dirección pero me detuve rápidamente pues la persona se encontraba ahí, se había detenido me vio y yo la vi, era una chica.

Traía una especie de mascara o antifaz que no me dejaba ver su rostro, ¿Sería una de esas chicas de las que me contó Johann?

* * *

POV Astrid.

Llegamos al anochecer hacia donde según estaban los tramperos y tal parece que no era un sólo un rumor, encontrar su fuerte no fue nada difícil, tal parecer que lo hicieron para que todos lo vieran, vimos que alrededor había un bosque así que nos ocultamos ahí, e hicimos nuestro plan.

Yo iba a ir primero como siempre y enfrentarme a los guardias que hubiera, interrogaría a uno de ellos para que me diera información acerca del supuesto "Amo de dragones", Tormenta me esperaría en el bosque y en caso de pasar algo la llamaría de inmediato, mientras tanto Heather y Bofeo buscaría cualquier dragón que se encontrara encerrado y lo liberaría.

Entré al área del fuerte, y para mi sorpresa parecía que no había muchas personas estaba muy poco iluminado. Vi a dos tipos que charlaban en la orilla de una de las torres así que sin más corrí hacia ellos y los noqueé con rápidos movimiento antes siquiera de que pudieran gritar.

Corrí alrededor de las torres y me encontré con otro guardia y lo golpeé nuevamente hasta dejarlo inconsciente, volví a correr para llegar al otro extremo de la otra torre y poder hacerle una señal a Heather para que se acercara… pero me pareció ver la silueta de alguien, dejé de correr para tratar de escuchar algún ruido, escuché que alguien se estaba acercando y ahí mismo lo esperé; era un hombre, traía una especie de traje raro y también un extraño casco, a comparación de los otros era más delgado, y tenía una prótesis en la pierna izquierda, a pesar de su apariencia algo me decía que no debía bajar la guardia.

* * *

POV HIPO

La chica no decía nada sólo estaba mirándome como analizándome, necesitaba aclarar algunas dudas.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Y ¿qué quieres con los dragones?

Ella no se movió de su lugar y siguió observándome.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa y lo que vaya a hacer con los dragones menos. —me respondió tajante.

—No permitiré que te lo lleves, así que vete de aquí —le dije mientras sacaba mi arma.

Al parecer se molestó ya que apretó un poco la boca.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no.

* * *

POV Astrid.

¿Quién se creía ese tipo?, nadie me dice qué es lo que debo de hacer.

—Me voy a llevar a todos los dragones que hay aquí te guste o no.

Corrí hacia él para golpearlo, pero para mi sorpresa me esquivó con la misma velocidad, algo que me hizo enfurecer, el arma que traía de repente se convirtió en una espada de fuego y me amenazó con ella.

—¡No dejaré que hagas de la tuyas con los dragones, loca!— me gritó corriendo hacia a mi yo lo esquivé ya que casi me quema con ese fuego, era rápido a pesar de tener esa prótesis, tenía que desarmarlo de alguna manera.

* * *

POV Heather

Astrid ya se había tardado y no me había hecho la señal para que me acercara, decidí ir a buscarla, en eso vi un dragón de cuatros alas volando iba acompañado de otro dragón, pensé que Astrid los había liberado sola, así que le pedí Bofeo que se acercara a ellos.

—Amigos, vengan por este lado—les hablé para que me prestaran atención debía alejarlos lo más que pudiera del fuerte.

En eso vi a alguien que estaba encima del dragón más grande, tenía un atuendo muy extraño, ¿será el amo de dragones?

—¡No dejaré que te lleves a los dragones!—me gritó y le dio alguna instrucción al dragón para que me atacara.

Le pedí a Bofeo que se alejara lo más que pudiera, pero me venían siguiendo entonces si quiere batalla la tendrá, me detuve de nuevo y la encaré, la persona seguía con los dos dragones.

—No dejaré que lastime a esos dragones, ellos vendrán conmigo— le grité y le ordené a Bofeo que la atacara.

* * *

POV Valka

La impresión que me dio esa chiquilla en un inicio no fue mala, más no me debía confiar, no sabía de lo que era capaz, le pedí a Brinca nubes que la atacara para ver qué movimiento hacia… se fue huyendo, más no la dejaría escapar pues tenía liberar al muerte susurrante que iba con ella.

La seguí, aunque de repente se detuvo y lo que me gritó me hizo dudar, vi que se disponía a atacarme así que la esquivé rápidamente.

—¡Espera!—le grité. — ¿A qué te refieres con que no dejarás que lastime a los dragones?

— ¡¿Qué no es claro?!, vine con mi amiga a rescatar a los dragones de personas malvadas como usted.—y de nuevo me atacó.

La volví a esquivar, ¿acaso no era lo que Hipo y yo pensábamos?, vi que de nuevo me iba a atacar.

—¡Espera! —me quité el casco. —Yo también vine a rescatarlos.

Ella detuvo su ataque y también se quitó el casco, era una muchacha muy bonita.

—Entonces… ¿no es usted el Amo de dragones? —

—No... no lo soy y... creo que tú tampoco— ella negó con la cabeza, tenía que avisarle a mi hijo sobre esto.

* * *

POV Hipo

Esta chica sí que era violenta, se las ingenió para quitarme mi espada y arrojarla lejos, pero yo también me las arreglé para quitarle el hacha, así estábamos en medio de una pelea a puros puños, me sentía mal pues no gustaba pegarles a las mujeres, pero ella sí que pegaba bastante fuerte.

Entre tanto esquivar y golpear, llegamos a la altura del bosque, si seguía como estábamos tendría que llamar a Chimuelo.

Ella de nuevo se lanzó hacia mí para intentar golpearme con el puño, pero yo le detuve con fuerza y no la solté, me iba a pegar con el brazo libre y también lo agarré, y con un movimiento rápido la hice girar y pegue su espalda contra mi cuerpo, creo que esto la hizo enojar más.

—¡Suéltame idiota! —chilló, estaba loca si pensaba que la iba soltar.

—No te voy a soltar, así que… ¿dime quién eres? —la amenacé mientras la apretaba más contra mi cuerpo debo decir que hacer esto me apenó mucho

—Soy la nadder Mortifera—dijo con burla y…me pateó en los bajos.

* * *

POV Astrid.

Vi cómo desmoronó, se retorcía de dolor y se tocaba "ahí", así que lo levanté sujetándolo de la parte superior de su traje para tenerlo a mi altura.

— ¿Quieres preguntarme algo más? — pregunté con burla y lo arroje de nuevo al suelo.

Lo dejé ahí tirado y caminé en dirección a donde Tormenta se encontraba, iba a llamarla, pero en eso algo me empujó y mi rostro dio directamente al suelo, lo bueno es que no se me cayó el antifaz.

Me hizo girar y prácticamente tenía al tipo encima de mí y me sostenía fuertemente los brazos, pero no se iba a quedar así, utilicé todas mis fuerzas para cambiar de posición y lo logré, yo estaba encima de él pero no dejaba de sujetarme los brazos y con la misma fuerza me volvió a poner abajo y así seguimos, llegamos a una zona inclinada del bosque y no pudimos evitar empezar a girar con más velocidad, ese tipo no se rendía fácilmente.

Cuando terminó la inclinación del bosque caímos de frente lo iba a patear en los bajos de nuevo pero creo que se dio cuenta y me soltó para separarse de mí.

* * *

POV Hipo

Está chica casi me deja sin hijos, me retiré rápidamente de ella, estaba algo cansado y me dolían todos los golpes que me había dado, pero no se iba a quedar así, ahora sí estaba enojado. Ahora yo tomé la iniciativa y me lancé hacia ella, no se retiró tal parece que quería el combate frente a frente.

Empezamos a forcejear de nuevo dando golpes y esquivándolos, lancé un golpe que ella esquivó me tomó del brazo e hizo que me fuera hacia abajo, se montó prácticamente en mi cuello y con un ágil movimiento impulsó su cuerpo para azotarme contra la tierra, no pude evitar dar gemido de dolor, ya que me dolió muchísimo.

Me empezó a aplicar una llave y prácticamente me estaba ahorcando tenía que pensar rápidamente, saqué como pude la navaja con la afilaba mis lápices, estaba al costado de mi traje y alcance a cortarla un poco en la pierna.

Al parecer le dolió ya que dio un fuerte grito y soltó su agarre, yo aproveché eso para patearla y alejarla de mí.

Vi que se estaba quejando por el dolor y al parecer también estaba sangrando.

—¡Ríndete…no tenemos que hacernos más daño!—le grité con seguridad, ella volteó a verme y al parecer aún no se quería rendir, dio un silbido extraño no entendí qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

En eso escuché el sonido de un dragón... pronto llegó un Nadder Mortifero, ¿acaso lo había llamado?

* * *

POV Astrid.

¡Ese idiota me hirió!, no sabía que aún tenía oculta un arma, si quería salir viva tenía que pedir ayuda, llamé a Tormenta era la única que podía ayudarme.

Cuando llegó Tormenta y me vio lastimada pronto se arrojó enfurecida contra el idiota ese. Él esquivó los ataques, parecía tener experiencia con los dragones, tal vez él era el "Amo de dragones".

Tormenta le lanzó sus espinas, el dio un salto y las volvió a esquivar. —¡Embístelo!—ordené y mi dragona se lanzó contra de mi contrincante.

Él la volvió a esquivar y se lanzó sobre ella, al parecer trataba de domarla, no lo lograría. Aun así no bajaba de ella a pesar de los movimientos que hacía, corrí para ayudarla de alguna manera, en eso él le rascó la barbilla a Tormenta y esta cayó.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —grité con pánico mientras me arrojaba a él de nuevo, estaba llena de ira, sentía mis ojos cristalinos, y ¿si la mató?

—Está dormida... me la voy a llevar…—me dijo con firmeza.

—Te la vas a llevar sobre mi cadáver— me dejé caer encima de él, me volvió a sostener de los brazos yo estaba flaqueando, me temblaba el cuerpo nada más de pensar que se la podía llevar.

Empezó a hacer unos ruidos extraños, como los de un dragón, en eso se escuchó un sonido muy familiar por instinto me retiré y grité "Furia Nocturna"… ¿Eh? ¿Furia Nocturna?

En eso llegó volando ese dragón que no veía hace casi 5 años.

—¡Derríbala!—ordenó el jinete, ¿no podía ser?

El Furia Nocturna se arrojó encima de mi dejándome acorralada, me estaba gruñendo, sin embargo como si de un perro se tratara, me olfateó, cambio su mirada a una menos amenazante y se retiró de encima de mí.

— ¿Chimuelo, qué haces? — preguntó aquel chico, como respuesta obtuvo una mirada de su dragón.

Yo los miré...tenía que saberlo, ¿acaso sería él?, me levanté y corrí hacia él, el Furia Nocturna no lo impidió y me volví a tirar encima de él, casi sentada prácticamente sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi dragón? —me gritó mientras me volvía sostener de los brazos.

— ¿Hipo? —sentí como me soltó lentamente al escucharme decir eso, no dijo nada, podía ver un pocos sus ojos a través de ese casco.

Se lo quité con rapidez y él se dejó; por fin pude contemplar su rostro por completo, tomé entre mis manos sus mejillas como si así pudiera verlo mejor, se veía más "maduro" a como lo recordaba, tenía esa expresión de confusión y además ahí estaban esos benditos ojos verdes que no sé por qué ansiaba volver a ver.

* * *

POV Hipo

Al escuchar mi nombre de la boca de esa chica, no pude evitar confundirme y la solté, ¿acaso me conocía?

Estaba encima de mí, en una posición algo incómoda, veía a través del caso que trataba de descifrar si era quién ella pensaba, sin siquiera avisarme me quitó el casco.

Se me quedó viendo aún más, no comprendía porque me miraba así, me tomó delicadamente de las mejillas, algo que se me hizo muy extraño y no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero ¿quién era ella?

Como aquella chica parecía no salir de la impresión.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

Ella pareció reaccionar, soltó mis mejillas.

—Sí. —se empezó a retirar el antifaz de su cara.

Casi sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. — ¿A…A…A…Astrid?

—Así es, soy yo. — me contestó aun sin dejar de verme a los ojos, tenía una mirada algo nostálgica, en eso Chimuelo se acercó a nosotros.

— Tú te diste cuenta ¿verdad? —Chimuelo sólo asintió y se acercó a Astrid para que lo acariciara y así lo hizo ella.

No pude evitar sonreír y luego ponerme rojo como un tomate, pues aún tenía a Astrid encima de mí.

—amm…A…Astrid, ¿te importaría? —pregunté cuidadosamente.

Ella pareció entender a lo que me refería y se quitó rápidamente cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —Entonces… ¿no eres el "Amo de dragones"?

Astrid tomó mi mano y la impulsé para que se levantara, creo que aún le dolía el corte que le había hecho más no dejaba verlo…tal como la recordaba.

—No... —Contestó—Y ¿tú?

Yo negué con la cabeza…creo que hay mucho de qué hablar…

Continuará.

_Y ¿qué tal?, qué agradable reunión, ¿No?_

_Y para el proximo capitulo pues a ver como se tratan estos chicos después de no haberse visto por casi 5 años._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, seguidores y favoritos ya saben lo feliz que me ponen jajajaj y pues creo que no hay nada más que decir, voy a seguir procesando que pasará con la historia y seguir con el mismo ritmo para actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_Que tengan buen jueves de Thor._

_Saludos._

_29/01/2015_


	10. Como hacerte hablar

_Hola, buenas noches, tardes o días según donde esten... tal parece que a todos le gusto el encuentro de Hipo y Astrid eso me pone happy :), y bien ahora es hora de leer que es lo que pasará._

_Que lo disfruten._

CAPITULO 10: Como hacerte hablar.

* * *

POV HIPO

No sabía cómo empezar, estaba nervioso, confundido, sorprendido. Nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Astrid y menos en estas circunstancias. Ella tampoco parecía saber que decir sólo estábamos ahí parados sin decir nada, Chimuelo estaba entre nosotros esperando a ver quién decía algo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

— ¿Qué es lo que parece que hago? —me contestó algo sarcástica. — ¿no es obvio?... vine a ver qué pasaba con estos tipos que andan cazando dragones y de paso liberarlos.

— ¿Por qué? —la miré confundido, no me lo creía, si ella era "Astrid Hofferson" la vikinga que quería ser la mejor asesina de dragones.

— "¿Por qué?", ¿es tan difícil creerlo? — Creo que me leyó el pensamiento.

—La verdad es que sí, para empezar, ¿no deberías estar en Berk?, siendo lo que siempre quisiste ser. — le dije sarcásticamente, vi que al decirle esto algo cambio en su expresión ahora se veía molesta.

* * *

POV Astrid

Siempre pensé que si volvía a ver a Hipo otra vez, me lanzaría en sus brazos e incluso lo besaría para después golpearlo y preguntarle por qué se había ido, no sé de dónde saqué esa tontería, pero ahora sólo estaba ahí con su dragón entre nosotros y sin decir nada.

Como vi que tal vez no diría iba a preguntarle el porqué de su huida.

Pero él se dignó por fin a decir algo, me preguntó qué ¿qué hacía ahí?, ¿Qué le parecía que hacía ?, que estaba explorando el bello paisaje…sólo le contesté con la verdad.

Me preguntó el porqué, no ha de creer lo que le estoy diciendo, lo comprendo por una parte pero siento que también me está juzgando demasiado rápido. "¿Es tan difícil de creerlo?", le cuestioné.

Afirmó lo que le pregunté, sin embargo lo que me dijo después me hizo enojar y ahora que lo pensaba quién era él para juzgarme; sin embargo ahora me tocaba a mí preguntarle.

Caminé hacia donde estaba, él dio un paso hacia atrás algo precavido, cuando por fin estuve cerca de él no pude evitar ver que ahora era un poco más alto que yo.

— ¿Y tú?... ¿Dónde demonios te has metido todos estos años?, ¿Por qué huiste de Berk?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — Me contestó con el mismo sarcasmo que yo utilicé para responderle anteriormente. —Me fui de Berk, porque supongo que después de TODO lo que viste fuiste de inmediato a contarle a mi padre o ¿no?… como quiera planeaba irme aunque no me hubieras encontrado ese día.

¿Él pensó eso de mí?, cuando me confesó eso, no pude evitar sentir algo dentro de mí, ¿decepción? No lo sé, pero porqué dejaría que me afectara, quién se creía él que era.

—Eres un idiota… no hables de lo que no sabes. —Fue lo único que le pude decir, estaba muy molesta. —Ya me voy…no tengo por qué estarte dándote explicaciones de ningún tipo.

Le di la espalda y me disponía a irme en Tormenta, sin embargo olvidé un pequeño detalle, Tormenta seguía dormida.

* * *

POV Hipo

Tal parece que la ofendí de alguna manera, ¿acaso la había juzgado mal?, ¿Cómo saberlo? Si es tan terca como para poder responderme y decirme qué es lo que pasó y ¿por qué está aquí en realidad?

Tal parece que olvido que su dragona estaba dormida, escuché que bufó, yo no pude evitar reírme por eso.

Se volteó de nuevo para verme— ¿De qué te ríes tonto? — preguntó agresivamente.

— ¿Yo?...de nada. —mejor evitaba hacerla enojar, capaz que ahora si me mata.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Tormenta?, ¿Cuándo va a despertar? —Tal parece que está furiosa.

— ¡Cálmate!— _"que genio"_ — Déjame revisarla.

Me acerqué a "Tormenta", que buen nombre, le empecé a acariciar la cabeza, tal parece que aún era joven. — ¿Nunca la habían dormido tocándole la barbilla?

Astrid negó con la cabeza y se acercó también para acariciarla suavemente en las alas.

—Pues si la dejamos así, podría dormir toda la noche…pero si la quieres despertarla ya, sólo zarandéala un poco. —le dije, no era nada del otro mundo en realidad.

—Tormenta, ¡Vamos chica despierta! —le empezó a animar Astrid, realmente me sorprendió la forma en que le hablaba, tan tierna, tan dulce.

El Nadder no tardó en despertar y una vez que se levantó, se estiró perezosamente dando un gran bostezo, Astrid al ver esto la abrazó, estaba feliz.

Estaba sorprendido. — ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? —le pregunté mientras las señalaba a ambas, Astrid sólo se me quedó viendo feo.

* * *

POV Astrid.

—No tengo porque responderte… ¿Para qué? si ni me crees. —Ya no quería hablar con él, lo único quería era irme y encontrar a Heather y Bofeo y largarnos a donde sea que fuera, preferiblemente lejos de él.

Me monté en Tormenta y emprendí el vuelo.

—¡Eso sí que no! —Escuché que me gritó, volteé a verlo desde el aire y se estaba montando en su dragón, tal parece que me seguiría.

Le pedí a Tormenta que tratara de rastrear a Heather para después perder a Hipo, Tormenta hizo caso y empezó a volar en dirección al sur; sin embargo Hipo nos alcanzó rápidamente y me bloqueó el paso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté irritada.

—Quiero respuestas—me dijo mientras me miraba con esos irritables pero bonitos ojos verdes.

— ¿Por qué no vas a Berk y preguntas ahí? — le sugerí con sarcasmo.

— ¿Por qué no estás en Berk? —preguntó con firmeza.

—Eso es algo que no te importa. — Le dije tratando de evitar que las memorias del pasado regresaran.

Le pedí a Tormenta que lo evadiera y continuara el vuelo, sin embargo Hipo y su dragón nos volvieron a bloquear.

—¡Quítate de mi CAMINO! —le grité realmente furiosa.

—No, no lo voy a hacer, no te dejaré ir. —Me gritó con determinación.

—Tormenta… ¡Fuego! —le ordené Y rápidamente les arrojo fuego y ellos tuvieron que esquivarlo. — ¿No que no te quitabas? —le grité mientras Tormenta retomaba el vuelo.

Seguí el camino y vi de reojo que iba detrás de mí, tal parece que no se rendiría. — ¿Qué?... ya deja de seguirme. —detuve el vuelo y también se detuvo.

—¡No!, sólo quiero que me contestes unas preguntas, ¿es tan difícil hacer eso? —me reclamó.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo, así que ya deja de seguirme.

— ¿Por qué no competimos?, hacemos una carrera en nuestros dragones si tu ganas te dejo en paz y si yo gano me contestarás todo lo que pregunte.

¡Ja!, creo que recuerda cuál es mi debilidad, pero hasta cree que estoy loca para aceptar eso, se ve que él tiene experiencia y eso le dará ventaja.

— ¿Y si mejor te agarró a golpes como hace unos momentos?...sería más justo, ¿No lo crees? —sugerí sarcástica.

Creo que se dio cuenta que no iba a caer en su trampa.

* * *

POV Hipo

Pero que NECIA, ya me estaba estresando y no lograba que me dijera nada, pensé que al retarla aceptaría de inmediato.

—Eres una cobarde, ¿Acaso te da miedo enfrentarte a un jinete experimentado como yo? —La volví retar esperando que aceptara. Y tal parece que así sería.

—¡Sí como no! —me gritó. —Acepto tu reto, pero igual no te diré nada.

—Entonces te seguiré por todo el mundo, Mi lady—le dije burlonamente, esto al parecer la hizo enojar aún más.

Nos posicionamos para empezar la carrera, íbamos a volar hasta llegar a la isla donde había estado anteriormente con mi madre planeando el asalto.

—Listos, ¡Ya¡ —grité e iniciamos la carrera.

Obviamente yo y Chimuelo éramos más rápidos y tomamos la delantera, ella parecía muy a penas tratar de mantenerse estable en su dragón, parece que no tenía mucha experiencia.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la isla cuando veo a Brinca Nubes que se interpuso en mi camino.

—¡Hipo, ¿Dónde has estado?! —preguntó mi madre preocupada, en eso Astrid pasó a un lado de nosotros.

—No tengo tiempo, mamá—Esquivé a mi madre, y traté de alcanzarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella llegó primero.

—Mamá, hiciste que perdiera. —Le reclamé volteándola a ver, ella parecía no entender de que hablaba.

Volteé a ver hacia donde estaba Astrid y… ¿estaba con un muerte susurrante?, pude ver que lo montaba otra chica.

—Ok, ¿de qué me perdí? —pregunté, a mi madre me dijo que bajáramos a la isla para poder hablar mejor.

Parece que a Astrid le dijeron lo mismo, ya que descendió con esa chica y ese dragón a la isla.

* * *

POV Astrid

Justo cuando gané (sin querer) iba a continuar el camino para buscar a Heather, pero en eso vi que ella estaba prácticamente enfrente de mí.

—Astrid, ¿estás bien?, ya me estabas preocupando. — ¿Qué te paso? ¿Mírate cómo estás?

Sabía a lo que se refería, de seguro estaba llena de tierra y algo despeinada, aparte la herida que ya no estaba sangrando—Lo siento, Heather. Pero vámonos de inmediato, por favor. —lo único que quería era alejarme de Hipo.

—Espera, Astrid, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo y ofrecernos algo. — me pidió Heather casi suplicante.

— ¿Quién? —me hizo un gesto con los ojos para que volteara a ver hacia donde estaba Hipo, que todavía no nos alcanzaba y vi el porque estaba hablando con otra persona que iba también montando un dragón.

—Por favor, Astrid. —Me volvió a rogar Heather.

— Esta bien, vamos. —dije resignada y bajamos a la isla.

Ellos bajaron segundos después y por fin pude ver a la otra persona, era una señora muy hermosa.

— Hola, yo soy Valka… — Se acercó a mí y se me quedo viendo, tenía una expresión muy maternal. — Así que tú eres Astrid, eres muy hermosa, mi hijo me dijo que eras muy bella pero no te hizo justicia.

Me sonrojé por lo que dijo pero esperen — ¿Su hijo? —pregunté confundida.

—Sí…mi hijo Hipo. —se separó de mí y señalo a Hipo, que hizo un ademán con la mano saludándome.

— ¿Ella es tu madre? — le pregunté Hipo, él solo afirmo con la cabeza. Estaba asombrada. —Disculpe, tal vez se escuché grosero pero... ¿No estaba usted muerta?

Ella sonrió. —Es una larga historia, si quieres te la cuento cuando vayamos todos al nido de dragones.

— ¿Qué? —dijimos Hipo y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Así es, Astrid. —intervino Heather. —Le conté lo que nos pasó y que ya no tenemos a donde ir y muy amablemente nosofreció asilo en su hogar.

—Pero…pero. —no sabía que decir, yo que me quiero alejar de Hipo y sucede esto, volteé a verlo tal parece que su madre le estaba explicando la situación.

—Por favor, Astrid. Tú bien sabes que ya no tenemos a dónde ir y que nuestros dragones están en peligro. —me dijo Heather, tenía razón, pero…

— ¿Y qué dicen? —peguntó la señora Valka.

Heather me veía suplicante y Bofeo también. —Está bien. —di un gran suspiro y Heather me abrazó, pero al hacerlo golpeó un poco la herida que tenía en la pierna y me quejé por eso.

¿Pero qué te pasó? —preguntó Heather viendo la herida,

Volteé a ver a Hipo que palideció. —Fue un accidente.

Hipo y Valka se acercaron y está ultima también se veía preocupada. —Vámonos para poder curar esa herida. —dijo Valka.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, mientras Heather se le quedó viendo de manera acusadora a Hipo, este se puso nervioso. Después se acercó más a él.

— ¿Así que tú eres el novio de Astrid? —Al decir esto tanto Hipo como yo nos sonrojamos.

—Heather. —La regañé mientras Hipo solo estaba moviendo las manos nerviosamente y tartamudeando Odín sabe que cosas.

—Perdónenme, sólo quería ver sus expresiones…por cierto es muy guapo que buenos gustos hermana. —Dijo sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo; y volvió hacia donde estaba Bofeo.

_Thor párteme con un rayo._

* * *

POV Hipo

Tal parece que Astrid se consiguió una "amiga-hermana", tan loca como ella.

Después de esa penosa situación cada quien montó a su dragón y aparte iba el que mamá liberó, y emprendimos el vuelo para regresar al nido.

Al llegar ahí, Astrid y Heather se sorprendieron por la cantidad de dragones que había en lugar, una vez que aterrizamos, mamá ayudó a Astrid a curar su herida.

Después les enseñó el lugar y las presentó ante el Salvajibestia que al parecer no objetó por su presencia en el lugar.

En todo este momento no le había quitado la mirada de encima a Astrid, que al parecer lo notaba y eso la hacía enojar.

Después de cenar y de que tanto Astrid y Heather se asearan, mamá le ofreció un lugar en nuestra "casa" para dormir, Heather aceptó mientras que Astrid se negó, diciendo que se debía quedar con Tormenta.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su dragona y se acostó a un lado de ella, yo la seguí, pues no habíamos terminado de "hablar".

— ¿Astrid? —le susurré, ella fingía estar dormida. — Astrid...Aaaaaastrid.

— ¿Qué quieres?, ¿qué no ves que intento dormir? —me dijo molesta y se levantó.

—Es que no terminamos de hablar.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Recuerdas que te gané la carrera?, por lo cual no tengo que responder ninguna pregunta que me hagas.

—Ni siquiera iba a cumplir tu parte si yo ganaba. —le respondí.

—Hipo, en serio estoy cansada. —me dijo algo desesperada.

—Está bien. —comprendí y me fui.

No fui precisamente a la cueva me senté en la orilla del risco que daba al lago donde reposaba el Salvajibestia, pensaba una forma en que Astrid me contara lo que había pasado.

Sentí que alguien me dio un golpe en la cabeza, era Heather. — ¿No puedes dormir? —me preguntó y se sentó a un lado de mí.

—No. —le respondí secamente.

Ella pareció saber cuál era mi preocupación. —Sabes, Astrid no es tan mala persona como trata de aparentarlo, supongo que tú lo has de saber.

Voltea a verla tal vez ella me diría que le había pasado pero…

—No te voy a contar lo que le paso, sólo vengo a decirte que le tengas paciencia y aquí entre nos…—me dijo a modo de secreto. —En realidad ella te aprecia.

No pude evitar sonreír por lo que dijo. — ¿Qué puedo hacer? — esperaba que me diera un consejo, pero volvió a dar un golpe en la cabeza.

—Solo tenle paciencia, sabes… yo la estimo mucho…ella me salvó y amplio mis horizontes así como tú ampliaste los de ella. —me sonrío, se levantó y se fue de nuevo a la casa.

—Gracias. —le grité, tal vez sería mejor que esperara a que Astrid me dijera qué es lo que había pasado.

* * *

POV Astrid.

No podía dormir a pesar que era un lugar muy tranquilo, me senté en el césped y acaricié a Tormenta que encontraba totalmente dormida.

— ¿Problemas para dormir?

Volteé para ver quién era, era la señora Valka.

— ¡Señora!, me asustó.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención pero al parecer nadie puede dormir—me dijo señalando hacia un risco donde se encontraba un Hipo pensativo.

—Él es un muy buen chico, un poco sarcástico, pero muy bueno, me ha ayudado mucho aquí.

No quise indagar en el pasado de la señora Valka, ya que sería igual a como si alguien quisiera preguntarme a mí.

—Cuando llegó aquí estaba muy lastimado, ¿sabes? —me confesó y muy en el fondo sentí angustia.

Me contó el cómo lo había encontrado después de una pelea que había tenido con un dragón rey, y que fue ese el motivo por el cual había perdido la pierna y que casi moría. Admito que sentí admiración por lo que había logrado en estos años y que definitivamente se había convertido en todo un hombre.

—Por eso te pido, que al menos que se perdonen los dos. —me pidió. —Me contó que al parecer te enojaste porque te juzgó indebidamente.

—Él pensó que yo lo había acusado con su padre. —le dije cabizbaja.

—Pero por lo que veo no lo hiciste ¿verdad? —me cuestiono Valka.

—Señora…

—Valka, puede llamarme Valka. —me ofreció.

—Valka…lo único que puedo decirle es que no yo dije nada pero… no me pidan que hablé del pasado, es algo que decidí dejar atrás hace mucho.

—Entiendo—me dio un abrazo, es muy extraño recordé la última vez que mi madre lo hizo. —Ya tu sabrás cuando hacerlo, pero de igual manera si no lo haces sabes que de ahora en adelante cuentas con nosotros.

—Gracias, de verdad. —sentí emoción, tal parece que mi familia volvió a crecer y no sólo eso, que está venía incluida con Hipo, algo que nunca pensé que podría pasar.

* * *

POV Hipo

_¿Hipo?, ¡Hipo!_

Sentía que alguien me hablaba, abrí un poco los ojos, al parecer me quede dormido cerca del risco.

— ¿Hipo? —la que me hablaba era ¿Astrid? —Yo sólo quería hablar contigo—me dijo amablemente, se me hizo algo extraño.

—Claro, siéntate —dije rápidamente sin saber que más decir.

Ella se sentó muy cerca de mí, algo que me puso un poco nervioso, me volteo a ver y…

—Yo sólo quería disculparme, por cómo te traté.—me dijo algo apenada.

Yo me rasqué la cabeza, eso no me lo esperaba. —¡eh!... tú también discúlpame, no fue mi intención haberte tratado como lo hice.

—También… vine para darte algo. —me dijo algo sonrojada.

— ¿Qué…qué cosa? —dije algo nervioso sin dejar de rascarme la cabeza.

En eso se me acercó y me dijo—Esto—y me dio un beso en los labios.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora, nunca pensé que Astrid me besaría. Me siguió besando tal parece que esperaba que le correspondiera y así lo hice, por cómo me besaba parecía tener experiencia esperaba no arruinarlo, pronto tomé también su ritmo, estaba feliz, estaba besando a la chica que me había robado el corazón desde niños, que aparentemente había olvidado pero que ahora mismo tenía ahí entre mis brazos besándome apasionadamente.

Nos detuvimos un momento para tomar aire…suspiré hondamente volteé a ver a Astrid quien tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos creo que quería que nos besáramos otra vez, yo también lo quería, así me fui acercando lentamente; sin embargo volteó un poco mi cabeza con sus manos e hizo algo muy extraño… me empezó a lamer la mejilla, primero lentamente y luego aumento la velocidad.

Estaba apenado, no pensé que fuera una chica que le gustaba hacer eso—Astrid, espera…me haces cosquillas.

La detuve y volteé a verla pero en lugar de estar Astrid me encontré con la mirada juguetona de chimuelo,

—Chimuelo, ¿qué haces de aquí? —me moví bruscamente y me caí… ¿de la cama?

Estaba dentro de la cueva, ¿Qué acaso estaba soñando?, suspiré pesadamente, ¿fue sólo un sueño?, Chimuelo seguía ahí y me miraba extrañado. — Amigo, arruinaste un buen sueño.

¡Genial! Y no solo eso, ahora estaba lleno de baba de dragón, me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde mi mamá y yo comíamos, y ahí se encontraba con Astrid y Heather que se me quedaron viendo, ¿qué nunca habían visto a alguien con babas de dragón?, tal parece que no.

—Buenos días, hijo. —saludó alegre mi mamá. —Por fin despertaste.

— ¿Por qué no me levantaste tú? —le reclamé.

—Lo intenté… Pero al parecer estabas soñando muy bonito no dejabas de sonreír, por eso le pedí ayuda a Chimuelo, me iba a sentir mal después por haberte sacado de tu ensoñación, pero Chimuelo no. —dijo con burla.

No pude evitar ver a Astrid recordando aquel sueño, ella sólo se me quedó viendo confundida.

—Me voy a ir a lavar. — me retiré dejando a las tres mujeres.

…

Durante todo el día no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Astrid a solas, porque o ya estaba con Tormenta o con Heather y Bofeo o con mi mamá.

Tal parece que mi mamá les iba a enseñar cómo lidiar con ciertos dragones, yo me acerqué para ver que hacían, les explicaba cómo había encontrado a ciertos dragones y la manera en que los lastimaron, tanto Astrid y Heather parecían compartir el repudio contra esa gente que los lastima sin ningún motivo.

Luego fueron con los bebés dragones y les explicó que nadie los controlaban ni siquiera el alfa…Astrid pareció estar fascinada con los bebés, aproveché ese momento para hablarle.

—Son muy inquietos, ¿verdad? —dije queriendo iniciar una conversación.

—Son muy lindos. —dijo con simpleza.

Estaba de cuclillas acariciando al bebé, se levantó y se dispuso a retirarse. Recordé lo que me dijo Heather de tenerle paciencia así que seguí con el tema de los bebés.

—Si…son muy inquietos a veces cuando la madre se ausenta para buscarles comida, lloran demasiado y no sabemos cómo lidiar con ellos.

Tal parece que capté su atención pues se detuvo

. —Si les tocas algo de música se quedan dormidos.

— ¿Qué? —Esa no me la sabía. — ¿Cómo? —pregunté interesado.

Ella sacó una flauta de su bota.

—Cuando Tormenta lloraba, la calmaba con esto y dejaba de llorar e incluso se dormía.

—Qué interesante. —Escuché decir detrás de mi tal parece que mi mamá escuchó lo que Astrid me había contado y se acercó a nosotros.

—Astrid toca muy bien la flauta. —Ahora era Heather quien había hablado. ¿qué tenía que hacer para hablar con ella un poco?

— ¿Podrías tocar algo? — pidió mamá, Astrid se sonrojó y trató de excusarse pero mi mamá insistió demasiado que terminó cediendo.

Tomó la flauta y nosotros tomamos lugar para escucharla tocar…se estaba tardando mucho tal parece que no sabía cómo empezar.

Luego empezó la melodía, era armoniosa, tranquilizante, tenía un ritmo muy bueno…era hermosa, tal parece que Astrid disfrutaba tocar esa melodía ya que danzó un poco en el lugar y los dragones tan pronto empezó a tocar empezaron a acercarse…los bebés estaban embobados y no la dejaban de ver, hasta el Salvajibestia salió del agua para ver a quien producía esa hermosa melodía. La música continuaba y los bebés estaban bostezando y otros ya se habían quedado dormidos. Chimuelo, Brinca Nubes, Tormenta y Bofeo se quedaron también dormidos.

Mamá la veía fascinaba y Heather tenía los ojos cerrados tal parece que también disfrutaba de la melodía y yo creo que la veía tal como las dragones la veían.

Astrid terminó la melodía e inhaló y exhaló profundamente, todos le aplaudimos había sido algo fantástico.

—Eso fue algo muy hermoso Astrid. —le dijo mi mamá. —Tal parece que nunca dejamos de aprender. — y se fue a ver a los bebés dormidos.

—Cada vez lo haces mejor, Astrid. — la felicitó Heather y se fue con Bofeo.

Yo me acerqué a ella. —Eso estuvo…increíble—le dije sinceramente.

Astrid sonrió levemente. —Gracias… mmm vo…voy a ir a ver a Tormenta. —me dijo y se retiró dejándome solo.

La seguí observando tal parece que si quería hablar y pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, debía ser fuera del nido y ya sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Continuará

.

_¿Y que tal? como es terca Astrid e Hipo pues tan Hipo XD_

_Hipo con sus sueños raros, ¿no les ha pasado?_

_¿Qué planeara este chico?_

_Si quieren darse una idea de la melodia que "toca" Astrid, los invito a escuchar Endlessly de Kaijura Yuki del OST de Tsubasa Chronicles a partir del minuto 1, obviamente solo lo que parece ser flauta, esta muy bonita._

_Nuevamente gracias por sus Rewiews, me gustan leer lo que pensaban imaginaban, opiniones, y también agradeciemientos especiales a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos c:_

_Espero subir el otro capitulo el fin de semana._

_Para los que viven en México y estudian o trabajan y van a tener "puente", que pasen feliz puente. :)_

_Nos leemos. Saludos_

_30/01/2015_


	11. ¿Vuelo romántico?

_Buenas noches o días._

_ Por motivo de mi vigésimo sexto aniversario de vida hoy 2 de febrero, voy a festejar con ustedes con un nuevo capítulo y aparte por ya debo de subirlo XD._

_Espero que lo disfruten :) _

Capítulo 11: ¿Vuelo Romántico?

* * *

POV Astrid

No es que no quisiera hablar con Hipo, al contrario quería hablar con él para disculparme por como lo había tratado; sin embargo no encontraba el momento justo, creo que él también quería iniciar la conversación pero siempre nos interrumpían.

Estaba observando a los bebés dragones cuando él se acercó y me empezó a hacer platica, no sabía qué hacer, no creí que fuera el momento de hablar, así que me disponía a irme cuando me hizo un comentario acerca de los bebés que me hizo recordar cuando Tormenta aún era un bebé.

Le platiqué que con música se tranquilizaban y hasta se dormían, el pareció interesado y pensé que tal vez era el momento para disculparme, pero de nuevo nos interrumpieron y no sólo eso, tuve que tocar la flauta a petición de Valka, que vergüenza.

Al termina él se volvió a acercar supongo que para retornar de nuevo nuestra platica; sin embargo estaba muy avergonzada por haber tocado la flauta, por lo cual decidí que era mejor intentar hablar con él otro día.

El día siguiente había sido tranquilo, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Hipo pues parecía muy ocupado haciendo no sé qué cosas y no es que yo también lo estuviera buscando, ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Desde que toqué la flauta me dejaron encargada de los bebés lo cuales sólo los tenía que calmar en lo que sus madres iban por alimento, tardaban alrededor de 10 o 15 minutos en hacerlo. Acaba de terminar con esta tarea cuando…

— ¡Astrid! — Era Heather quien me llamaba, venía corriendo hacia mí.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Llegó agitada después de haber corrido.

— ¿Adivina qué? —preguntó. —Hipo me dijo que iba hacernos unas monturas para poder volar con más facilidad en Bofeo y Tormenta, ¡¿No es grandioso?!

—Sí, supongo. —No tenía idea de que eso fuera posible.

—Por lo cual…me pidió que si le prestas a Tormenta el día de mañana para tomarle medidas. —me informó.

— ¿Toma eso mucho tiempo o qué? —pregunté confundida, Heather no supo que responder sólo estaba balbuceando y ya que no me decía nada. —Está bien, puedes decirle que mañana se la "presto" o si quieres yo le puedo decir.

¡No! —gritó. —Quiero decir, no te molestes, yo le digo y creo que ahorita salió y no sé a dónde se fue. — rio nerviosamente.

—Bien, da igual. —No sabía que le pasaba estaba muy rara, pero así es ella.

* * *

POV Hipo

Para llevar a cabo mi plan tenía que:

Número 1: buscar un lugar adecuado.

Número 2: buscar cómplices.

Número 3: deshacernos de las distracciones.

Número 4: secuestrar a la chica.

Número 5: no morir en el intento.

Siguiendo el orden del plan, al día siguiente que se me ocurrió la idea, salí con Chimuelo muy temprano para buscar un lugar adecuado a dónde ir, decidí ir un poco al este para ver si encontraba de paso un nuevo lugar.

Después de un vuelo veloz de casi una hora encontramos un lugar nuevo, más bien lo encontramos de casualidad, ya que quise poner a prueba las mejoras en mi traje y casi termino estrellándome contra un formación rocosa.

Observé el lugar parecía tranquilo y adecuado como para hablar con alguien.

—Parece que encontramos uno nuevo, Amigo. —Le dije a Chimuelo quien me arrojó una piedra, estaba molesto por la forma en que habíamos aterrizado.

—Ya bebé dragón, deja tus rabietas para después.

Después de pelearnos amistosamente me puse dibujar la nueva extensión de tierra, que de acuerdo a las coordenadas estaba al sureste casi a la altura de donde estaba el nido de dragones.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? —le pregunté a Chimuelo que empezó a lamerse la axila. —¿Axila Lamida?…me gusta.

Una vez que terminé de trazar en el mapa, monté de nuevo a Chimuelo para regresar al nido de dragones a poner en marcha el paso número 2 que prácticamente estaba a la mitad, pues Chimuelo era uno de los cómplices.

Al llegar al nido de dragones, busqué a quien sería la segunda cómplice, la visualicé de inmediato estaba con su dragón Bofeo y un grupo de corta leñas, al parecer los estaba estudiando.

Bajé de Chimuelo y me acerqué a ella. —¡Heather!

—Hola Hipo, ¿Qué paso? —me preguntó amablemente.

— ¿Quería…saber…si …tú…podría…hacerme un favor? —pregunté lentamente ella sólo se rio.

—Ya te dije que le tengas paciencia a Astrid.

—Sí, lo sé, no era eso, lo que te quería pedir... quisiera que me ayudaras a distraer a Tormenta, para que yo pueda hablar con Astrid a solas fuera de aquí. —le dije rápidamente.

— ¡Oh!, una cita— Heather se emocionó.

—No…nada de eso. Sólo quiero hablar con ella sin interrupciones. —Aclaré.

— ¿Porqué no sólo le pides tiempo para hablar a solas?

—He intentado hablar con ella pero siempre se mete Tormenta, mamá o tú. —le reclamé, ella me vio ofendida.

—Yo que iba a saber. —dijo cruzando los brazos enojada. —Pero si te ayudaré, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Necesito que le digas que necesito que me "preste" a Tormenta mañana para tomarle unas medidas para un nueva montura que quiero hacerle… no es del todo mentira si tengo intenciones de hacerla pero no mañana. —Le expliqué el plan.

—Está bien…yo le diré eso…pero tienes que hacerme una de esas monturas también…—me pidió a modo de condición. —Bofeo tiene muchas pequeñas espinas en su cuerpo que a veces se me incrustan en el trasero. —explicó viéndose el trasero.

Creo que ese comentario estaba de más. —Está bien, si te tenía considerada también para hacerte una montura.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué harás después? —me preguntó muy curiosa Heather.

Yo la miré nervioso y me rasqué la cara. —Sólo la voy a llevar a dar un pequeño y relajante paseo.

—¡Oh!, ¡que romántico! —otra vez hizo un comentario sin sentido.

—¡Qué no es eso!—le dije desesperado. — Pero bueno, mañana una vez que todos nos levantemos ponemos el plan en marcha.

—Seguro. —dijo Heather casi ya ignorándome y volviendo con los dragones.

…

Era un nuevo día en el nido de dragones y el clima estaba perfecto para salir. Ya le había comunicado a mi madre que planeaba salir con Astrid para que no la pusiera hacer ninguna tarea.

Heather le ofreció a Astrid llevar tanto a Tormenta como a Bofeo a la fragua para hacer las susodichas monturas, ella no se negó y siguió desayunando.

Una vez en la fragua, dormí a Tormenta rascándole la barbilla, así por lo menos no despertará casi hasta el anochecer y así no me interrumpirá con Astrid.

La fase 3 estaba completada ahora seguía la cuarta "secuestrar a la chica" que iba junto con la quinta "No morir en el intento". Rezaba a los dioses por que todo saliera bien.

Astrid salió de la cueva tal parece que ya había terminado de desayunar, yo monté a Chimuelo y me acerqué a ella.

— ¡Hipo!, ¿Ya terminaste con Tormenta? —supongo que se le hizo raro que llegara sin ella.

— ¡Ay, Astrid!, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. —le dije algo angustiado y de inmediato le dije a Chimuelo que la agarrara con sus garras.

Ella ni tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando ya se encontraba gritando como loca y pataleando en el aire y pidiéndome a gritos que la bajara.

Subí a la parte más alta del nido y la deposité en la punta de un árbol.

* * *

POV Astrid.

En un momento estaba preguntándole a Hipo que qué había pasado con Tormenta para que segundos después Chimuelo me tomara en sus garras y me subiera en la punta de un árbol.

— ¡Hipo!, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —le pregunté enojada mientras me aferraba en las ramas del árbol para no caerme.

—Es que no encontré manera para que aceptaras a salir a volar en Chimuelo…conmigo. —me dijo excusándose.

— ¿Por qué no me preguntaste? — le dije enojada.

— ¿Hubieras aceptado?

—¡Claro que no! — le grité de nuevo, empecé a silbar esperando que Tormenta apareciera y me ayudara.

—Dormí a Tormenta…—me confesó Hipo algo nervioso.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté furiosa por lo que le hizo a Tormenta.

—Sólo quiero salir de aquí y hablar un poco…por favor Astrid. —me rogó, lo vi a los ojos y me encontré con una verde mirada suplicante.

—Está bien... vamos a hablar—le dije rendida.

Me ofreció su mano para poder subir a Chimuelo pero estaba enojada así que la rechacé, una vez que me monté en Chimuelo le pedí que me bajara pero…

—Dije que quería hablar fuera de aquí, Mi lady—Y… empezó a volar velozmente fuera del nido.

Ni tiempo me dio de sostenerme de algo por lo cual aferré mi pies a su cintura mientras buscaba como sostenerme en una mejor posición.

Disminuyó un momento la velocidad lo que me dio una oportunidad de acomodarme mejor rodeando con mis brazos su cintura… que vergonzoso. Tal parece que eso era lo que quería ya que…

—¿Ya vas cómoda? —ni le respondí cuando le pidió a Chimuelo ir a más velocidad e hizo un cambio con la prótesis.

Chimuelo sí que era más rápido, nunca había volado a esa velocidad con Tormenta, por lo cual me aferré más a Hipo sentía que me iba a caer.

— ¡Quiero enseñarte algo divertido! —me gritó Hipo.

De nuevo ni tiempo me dio de responderle cuando ya no encontrábamos volando más y más alto no pude evitar gritar como loca ya que realmente estábamos muy en lo alto.

—¡Aquí vamos! —gritó Hipo emocionado, ¿qué tenía en mente?

En eso momento Chimuelo empezó a volar en picada sin disminuir la velocidad, tal parece que Hipo disfrutaba de eso pero yo estaba aterrada, ¿acaso quería matarme de un infarto?

Estaba gritando como loca pero tal parece que a Hipo no le importaba pues él y Chimuelo empezaron hacer piruetas en círculo mientras yo seguía y seguía gritando, pude ver el océano y Chimuelo nos hizo descender de tal manera que chocáramos con el agua.

—¡Ahhhh!, Odín protégeme— grité aterrada pues ahora estaban subiendo y bajando con gran velocidad.

De nuevo hicieron las piruetas en círculo y no pude evitar sentirme ya un poco mareada por tantas vueltas.

* * *

POV Hipo

Tal parece que Astrid no está acostumbrada a este tipo de vuelo, pero mis intenciones son buenas y espero que al final le termine gustando.

Hicimos más y más piruetas en círculo y ya casi llegábamos a "Axila lamida". — ¿Verdad que esto es genial Astrid? —le pregunté para que me diera su opinión del "viaje" y esperaba que fuera positiva.

Sentí que apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda, tal vez era una buena señal pero quitó uno de sus brazos de mi cintura la volteé a ver, se llevó la mano a la boca tal parece que…

—No me siento bien. —dijo susurrante, estaba muy pálida. —Uggg... quiero vomitar.

—¡Ay dioses! —vi tierra sólo teníamos que aterrizar y tal parece que Astrid ya no aguantaría.

—Chimuelo, ¡baja, baja, baja, baja! —le pedí a Chimuelo ya que si no iba a ocurrir un accidente.

Chimuelo voló más rápido, descendió en tierra justo donde habíamos estado trazando el mapa el día anterior, Astrid se bajó rápido y se metió entre unos arbustos y árboles que estaban cerca y…empezó a vomitar.

Yo vi la escena con horror para no decir que con asco, me acerqué un poco, por mi culpa estaba así. —Astrid… ¿Puedo… ayudarte en algo? —qué pregunta tan más tonta.

Astrid sin dejar de vomitar me hizo señas con la mano para que me alejara, por mi estaba bien…seguía escuchando como devolvía creo que todo lo que había desayudando mientras Chimuelo parecía estárselo saboreando.

—Chimuelo, eso es asqueroso. —le dije a mi amigo quien al escuchar a Astrid devolver la comida se lo volvió a saborear.

Los ruidos había cesado, tal parecer que ya había terminado, Astrid salió de entre los arboles tal parece que aún tenía algo de vértigo ya que caminada chueco.

—¡Ay no Astrid!, ¿Qué hice? — estaba muy arrepentido.

Astrid seguía caminando hacia mí como si estuviera ebria y después… se desmayó.

—¡Ay dioses, ay dioses! —grité desesperado mientras me acercaba a ella, Chimuelo me reprimió con la mirada como diciéndome "¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?"

—Amigo, yo no quería que esto pasara—le dije mientras cargaba a Astrid en mi regazo.

* * *

POV Astrid.

Me levanté pesadamente, ¿dónde estaba?, no reconocía el lugar, un paño mojado cayó de mi frente, me sentía un poco mareada.

—Por fin despertaste— escuché decir…era Hipo.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabeza, sentía como si me hubieran dado un golpe.

—Ten cuidado, te diste un golpe muy fuerte al caer.

Hipo estaba hincado aun lado de mí, y por fin me acordé, el motivo por el cual estaba así era por él, lo tomé por la camisa. — ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? —estaba furiosa, no sólo me da un "paseo" horrible, me hace vomitar y me hace desmayarme.

—Perdón, en serio perdóname, no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy. —me dijo realmente angustiado, tal parece que no había sido intencional lo que me pasó.

Lo solté para poder tranquilizarme y esperando que se me pasara el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

—Toma…bebe esto— me ofreció Hipo un poco de agua.

—Gracias. —Tomé el tarro y empecé a beber, la verdad es que no tenía ni ganas de pelear con él, me sentía fatal.

—También come esto, necesitas recuperar energías. —Ahora me ofreció unas bayas rojas, quien sabe de dónde las habrá sacado.

Comí las bayas esperando que así se me quitara un poco el mareo que tenía, Hipo me dio mi espacio y tiempo para poder sentirme bien.

Al terminar me recosté de nuevo en el césped, me puse a ver el cielo, aún era temprano, Hipo también lo hizo y se acostó a un lado de mí, ahora que lo pensaba todo esto hasta había sido algo gracioso y divertido.

—En serio Hipo… ¿En qué estabas pensando? —le dije, pero ahora no fue enojada si no al contrario.

—Lo siento…pero pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada a esa clase de vuelos. —me dijo él aun apenado.

—Hipo, que yo monte un dragón no me hace una experta en dragones ni mucho menos en el vuelo. —le dije volteándolo a ver.

Él se giró también para verme y me sonrió. —Bueno, es que era eso lo que yo pensaba…

—Encontré a Tormenta hace casi dos años y…

— ¿Entonces llevas más de dos años fuera de Berk? —me interrumpió.

Me senté de nuevo en el césped e Hipo hizo lo mismo.

Casi me atrapas… pero no te diré nada. —le advertí.

—Lo siento Astrid, no te haré hablar de Berk si no quieres… respeto eso. — me seriamente, lo miré de nuevo a los ojos y encontré en ellos sinceridad, me estaba diciendo la verdad. —Pero… me gustaría escuchar la historia de Tormenta… si no te molesta. —me pidió tímidamente.

No me pude negar a esa petición. —Eso si te lo puedo contar… verás a Tormenta prácticamente la tengo desde que salió del huevo.

Al decirle esto abrió más lo ojos sorprendido, le conté como había encontrado a su mamá moribunda, omití la parte en donde veía sus ojos en los ojos del dragón Arwen, le dije como sentí que Arwen me dejó a cargo de su huevo y cómo había nacido Tormenta.

Hipo se rio en esta parte del relato.

—Así es, estabas en lo correcto…generalmente los huevo de dragón los ponen en agua para eclosionar porque explotan. — me explicó, me di cuenta que no había estado del todo equivocada.

—Sabes… tenías razón, al ver a los ojos de Tormenta por primera vez, me pude ver a mi misma… tal y como te pasó con Chimuelo. —Le confesé.

Hipo volteo a ver a Chimuelo que estaba dormido. —Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

Yo sonreí y le seguí contando cómo la tuve que cuidar hasta que fue un poco más dependiente y hasta como le había hecho para que empezara a volar.

—Has pasado por mucho entonces… y también no tienes mucha experiencia en el vuelo después de todo… si prácticamente Tormenta empezó hace unos meses.

—Así es… y tú pensando que ya era toda una experta. —regañé burlonamente a Hipo, quien de nuevo se disculpó por lo sucedido.

— ¿Y qué hay de tú amiga Heather?, me dijo que tú le salvaste la vida.

— ¿Te gusta o qué? — bromeé con él.

Él estaba rojo. —¡Claro que no!, A mi… Ahorita no me gusta nadie, sólo tengo curiosidad.

Yo me reí por su expresión después le relaté cómo la había conocido y el cómo terminamos siendo "justicieras de la paz" como ella decía, cómo rescatamos a Bofeo y otras hazañas que habíamos hecho mientras vivimos en aquel pueblo.

—Sí que son un par de locas ustedes. —Comentó con sarcasmo, yo lo golpeé en la cabeza en respuesta y él sólo se quejó.

—Ya está ocultando el sol. —le dije fijando mi vista hacia el horizonte, empezaba el atardecer.

—Es cierto. Como creo que ya no tienes nada más que contarme… supongo que nos tenemos que ir.

Vi que se estaba rascando la cabeza, creo que esperaba aun que le contara algo de Berk pero…

—Hipo… lo siento, no te quiero decir… no porque no quiera, si no porque me propuse a olvidarlo, también quiero disculparme por cómo te he tratado… ¿Podemos iniciar de nuevo?, ¿Cómo si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido en Berk?

El dejó de rascarse la cabeza tal parece que eso no era lo que esperaba. —Entiendo… si así lo quieres… yo también me disculpo por todo… por haberte juzgado y por… ya sabes lo que pasó hoy… Entonces ¿Amigos? — me dijo mientras extendía su mano.

Yo la tomé y la estreché. —Amigos. — le dije sonriendo.

Nos quedamos viendo por más tiempo, aun no nos soltábamos, el pareció notarlo y retiró su mano lentamente apenado. —mmm… Lo siento.

Yo sólo me reí… era muy gracioso verlo apenado.

* * *

POV Hipo

Bueno tal parece que después de todo el plan salió perfecto ahora éramos amigos algo que antes ni siquiera habíamos sido, a pesar de que ella siempre me había atraído físicamente y aun me sigue atrayendo, pues al observarla tanto tiempo me di cuenta que el tiempo le favoreció pues ahora era más hermosa; sin embargo lo mejor era ver cómo se van dando las cosas.

No es que no quisiera tener algo con ella, pero mejor iba despacio después de la experiencia que había pasado, preferiría conocer primero a las personas…pero de cualquier modo si me di cuenta que Astrid ya no era esa chica ruda que sólo pensaba en ser la mejor matando dragones, eso sí era un hecho, un hecho que me gustaba mucho.

Seguimos viendo el atardecer lo mejor sería irnos para no llegar tan tarde al nido, en eso sentí que Astrid me golpeó el hombro.

—Ouch… ¿y eso porqué fue? —le reclamé mientras me sobaba el brazo.

—Eso es por haberme secuestrado, haberme mareado y haberme hecho vomitar. —me dijo enumerando las razones del golpe.

Después pasó su mano juguetonamente por todo mi cabello y se puso de pie para caminar hacia Chimuelo que se estaba levantando.

— ¿Y eso fue por todo lo demás? —le pregunté aun desde mi lugar.

—Tú lo has dicho. — me dijo riendo y acarició a Chimuelo

…

Pasaron unos meses y mi relación con Astrid mejoró mucho desde el paseo, ahora yo y ella éramos los que salíamos de "misión" como decía Heather y estuvimos viajando de un lugar otro buscando cazadores de dragones, liberando dragones y estudiando otros dragones desconocidos.

Mientras tanto mamá y Heather seguían cuidándolos desde el nido e iban en auxilio a veces para poder transportar dragones heridos.

Nos encargamos de ser lo más precavidos posibles y creo que lo logramos pues poco a poco fueron disminuyendo los rumores del tal "amo de dragones", sin embargo aún estábamos en alerta ya que en sí no sabemos si sólo se tratan de rumores y los cazadores actuaban por su cuenta o si en realidad había un tipo quien se hacía llamar así.

En todo este tiempo de haber estado viajado en misiones con Astrid, hizo que nuevo mi corazón volviera a latir por ella y no sólo por su presencia; es decir en realidad me gustaba todo de ella, me gustaba su forma de ser, su forma de pensar ni que decir de su físico, mucho más cuando entrenábamos.

Ella se hizo una experta volando en Tormenta, ya no se mareaba por hacer piruetas ni le aterraba volar tan alto, ahora si podíamos competir en una carrera decentemente.

Me pregunto si sentirá algo por mí más que una simple amistad, ella era un alma libre al igual que yo, y no parecía estar interesada en esos temas, por mi estaba bien, estaba conmigo y eso era lo único que necesitaba; sin embargo el solo pensar que alguien la apartara de mi me angustiaba, ya que si ella decidía irse con alguien que no fuera yo lo tendría que respetar y dejarla ir.

—Hey Hipo, ¿una carrera? — Astrid me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Claro que sí. — le respondí y corrimos hacia nuestros dragones que también habían formado una bonita amistad.

…

Una vez que terminamos la tan reñida competencia nos dirigimos a la cueva para cenar… Mamá y Heather habían ido al pueblo a conseguir víveres por lo cual creo que ahora tendríamos un festín, siempre y cuando mamá o Astrid no cocinaran… no es que cocinaran mal… bueno si lo hacían mal mucho más mamá, pero prefería comer algo que Heather cocinara.

—Hijo, Astrid que bueno que ya llegaron. — dijo mi madre tal parece que acaban de llegar también.

— ¿A que no saben de qué nos enteramos en el pueblo? — dijo Heather con tono misterioso.

Generalmente esas pláticas resultaban ser una noticia que terminaban en una misión.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó Astrid esperando que Heather ya soltara la información.

Mamá intervino. —Se está corriendo la voz de que en Berserker tienen un nido de Furias Nocturnas — el sólo escuchar Furia Nocturna capturó toda mi intención.

— ¿Furia Nocturna? —pregunté confundido.

—Pues parece más un falso rumor, no saben ni cual dragón según es, unos decían Furia Nocturnas y otros Skrills. —dijo mi mamá.

—Hipo, puede ser que sea una trampa. —me dijo Astrid, supongo que ya ha de saber que ideas están pasando por mi cabeza.

—Así es, pero si se trata de furias nocturnas tengo que investigar. —le dije tratando de buscarle el lado amable al rumor, ya que todas las presenten saben que he estado buscando otros furias nocturnas desde hace mucho.

— ¿No es Berserker el lugar dónde viven muchos locos? —preguntó Heather algo preocupada.

—Así es, por lo cual es muy peligroso ir… por favor Hipo no vayas. —me pidió Astrid suplicante.

—Astrid, sabes muy bien que debo hacerlo… le hice una promesa a Chimuelo… por lo menos debo ver si sólo se trata de otro tonto rumor.

Astrid parecía no estar muy de acuerdo sin embargo…

—Está bien… entonces te acompañaré, somos un equipo ¿no?

Yo le sonreí no cabía duda de que siempre podía contar con ella. —Pues no se diga más, hay que prepararnos para ir a Berserker.

Continuará.

* * *

_Aclaraciones, ya a partir del final de este capítulo ellos ya tienen 20 años._

_No hay nada como salir en una "cita" que "no es cita" y que te hagan vomitar, eso es lindo ¿no?.No se crean._

_Espero sus opiniones comentarios para saber que les pareció el capítulo, ya saben que siempre me es agradable a mi vista leer sus reviews… el próximo capítulo le aseguro que va estar bueno o eso es lo que creo dependiendo de la perspectiva de cada quien._

_Bueno ya los dejo en paz._

_Saludos y nos estamos leyendo :)_

_02/febrero/2015_


	12. Revelando el pasado

_Buenas tardes, de nuevo yo con la continuación de este fic._

_Que lo disfruten. :)_

Capítulo 12: Revelando el pasado.

* * *

POV Hipo

— ¿Qué tienes planeado Hipo? —preguntó Astrid entrando a la fragua.

Yo me encontraba preparando las cosas necesarias para el viaje hacia Berserker después de todo va ser un largo viaje.

—Estaba pensando en la más remota posibilidad de que podría ir a hablar con el jefe Oswald para que nos permita explorar sus tierras.

— ¿Con Oswald?, creo que estás muy desactualizado Hipo. —dijo Astrid seria.

Yo la miré confundido. — ¿A qué te refieres?

Astrid hizo una mueca de fastidio, esa cara siempre la ponía cuando le recordaba algo sobre Berk.

—Oswald ya no es el jefe de Berserk...es Dagur.

— ¡Ay no! ¿Dagur?... ese tipo está loco. — recordé cuando solía ir a Berk y siempre me fastidiaba, a pesar de que me lleva como 5 años de diferencia siempre fue una persona muy ruda y poco agradable.

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso…se hizo llamar a sí mismo "El desquiciado". —dijo Astrid rodando los ojos.

—Vaya que si le queda…eso complica mucho más las cosas. —dije en voz alta más para mí que para Astrid.

— ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿piensas ir de todas maneras?

—Sabes que sí… es algo que debo hacer…a pesar de saber que puede tratarse de una trampa.

Astrid suspiró solamente y me ayudó a recoger algunas cosas que llevaríamos.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que sólo fuéramos en Chimuelo. —al decir esto Astrid dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— Pero… ¿por qué? —reclamó sorprendida.

—Ahora que sé que Dagur es el jefe, debemos prevenirnos más y no necesitamos exponer a más dragones, Chimuelo es más veloz y puede ocultarse con más facilidad que Tormenta… y también no me gustaría exponer a tú dragón ya tengo con que tú vayas y te expongas ahí.

Parece que Astrid trataba de encontrar algún argumento para contradecirme pero sabía en el fondo que yo tenía razón. —Entiendo el punto…pero no me tomes por débil tampoco, ¿está bien? —dijo mientras me golpeaba suavemente en el brazo, algo ya muy común en nuestro lenguaje.

—No me atrevería—le dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

—Me voy a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano. —dijo Astrid rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Sí, hasta mañana. —dije embobado sin dejar de verla.

…

Al día siguiente ya nos encontramos a punto de salir tanto mamá como Heather salieron a despedirnos, Astrid y yo ya estábamos montados en Chimuelo.

—Cuídense mucho hijo, no se expongan demasiado. —se despidió mamá claramente preocupada.

—Vuelvan pronto. —se despidió igual Heather con el mismo semblante.

Astrid y yo sólo asentimos y emprendimos el vuelo, desde el sur hasta el norte nos tomaría alrededor de un día, tendríamos que hacer una parada en dónde anteriormente Astrid y Heather vivían después de eso iríamos directamente hacia Berserker.

* * *

POV Astrid.

Después de un largo camino llegamos a la isla donde anteriormente vivía con Heather, aterrizamos en el bosque y después caminamos por unos minutos, planeaba llevar a Hipo y a Chimuelo a la casa de Heather, esperando que estuviera deshabitada.

Por suerte así era, decidimos pasar la noche ahí para el día siguiente viajar hasta Berserk, casi no pude dormir pensando en lo peligroso que podría haber pero tenía que apoyar a Hipo, sabía cuánto ha estado buscando otros Furia Nocturnas para no dar por extinta la especie a la que pertenecía Chimuelo, y yo lo apoyaría tal como él me había apoyado en todo este tiempo.

…

Pronto pasó la noche y de nuevo nos encontrábamos volando hacia nuestro destino, una vez que vimos tierra la sobrevolamos muy alto para ver cuál sería el mejor lugar para comenzar a investigar y el lugar dónde podríamos ocultar a Chimuelo, ya que Hipo concluyó que lo mejor sería dejarlo en lugar sano y salvo.

Encontramos un lugar rocoso sin vigilancia cerca del mar, había una pequeña cueva en dónde perfectamente podría caber Chimuelo, esperamos en ese mismo lugar hasta el atardecer pues exploraríamos el lugar de noche.

Una vez que oscureció, Hipo y yo partimos para adentrarnos más a Berserker, ambos llevábamos los rostros cubiertos, Hipo con su casco y yo con mi antifaz, llegamos a una zona boscosa, estaba muy oscuro sólo teníamos como única fuente de luz a la luna que se encontraba en su máximo resplandor. Encontramos una especie de sendero y empezamos a caminar por el camino ya marcado, de lado izquierdo había una pequeña inclinación que daba hacia más bosque.

Hipo iba delante de mi, caminaba precipitadamente, claramente estaba desesperado por encontrar algo.

—Hipo, ¡cálmate!...vas demasiado a prisa. —le susurré.

—Entre más rápido investiguemos, más rápido nos iremos de aquí. —me respondió sin siquiera voltearse.

Yo sólo suspiré y seguí caminando a paso lento, tratando de ser lo más precavida posible, me detuve a mirar alrededor buscando cualquier tipo de señal, ya fuera de un dragón o una persona… luego miré hacia donde estaba caminando Hipo y vi claramente tres árboles que se encontraban levemente curvos como si se tratara de una…

— ¡Cuidado, Hipo! —grité corriendo, él se detuvo.

En eso salieron tres tipos armados acorralándonos.

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —dijo uno de ellos.

—Parecen que hay invitados no deseados. —le contestó otro.

Hipo sacó su espada y le prendió fuego sorprendiendo a los presentes y yo apreté fuertemente el hacha que llevaba conmigo.

Dos de los tipos arremetieron contra Hipo, mientras que el otro se abalanzó contra mí, los Berserkers eran conocidos por ser unos guerreros muy fuertes y de eso no cabía duda, estaba teniendo problemas para controlar al tipo, me zafé de él como pude para poder ir a apoyar a Hipo que también tenía problemas al estarse enfrentando contra dos.

Corrí hacia ellos y empujé a uno de los tipo con todo mi cuerpo, mientras tanto, con el que había estado forcejeando antes de abalanzó contra Hipo lo desarmó y lo golpeó haciéndolo caer, su espada cayó cerca de mí, la tomé, estaban a punto de apuñalarlo cuando me lancé contra ellos liberando el gas del cremallurus y con la chispa provoqué una explosión que hizo volar a Hipo hacia el fondo del bosque, mientras que a mí y a los tipo nos lanzó del lado del sendero.

Me sentía aturdida por el golpe que me había dado, en eso cae una red sobre mí, era el tipo al que había empujado, me habían atrapado sólo esperaba que Hipo se encontrara bien.

* * *

POV Hipo

Me fui rodando por la inclinación que había, no me detuve hasta como después de unos 15 metros…

—¿Astrid? —pregunté al aire esperando que mi compañera hubiera salido disparada por la explosión en esta dirección pero…nada.

—¡Suéltenme idiotas! —escuché a Astrid gritar.

La habían atrapado y todo por mis descuidos, me culpé, intentaba pensar en algo pero no podía por tanta frustración.

Estaba muy oscuro por donde había caído por lo cual corrí en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Chimuelo, esperaba que con su ayuda pudiera rescatar a Astrid

* * *

POV Astrid.

Lo tipos me llevaron cargando como si de un animal se tratara. — ¿Qué es lo que me van a hacer? —pregunté enojada moviéndome frenéticamente tratando de zafarme de aquella red.

—Te vamos a llevar ante el jefe Dagur…él sabrá qué hacer contigo. —me horroricé al pensar que nuevo lo tendría que ver.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser el pueblo Berserk había bastante gente por los alrededores y casas, llegamos a una especie de "gran salón" y los tipos ingresaron.

Y en medio de todo el salón se encontraba "Dagur el Desquiciado".

—Señor, venimos a informarle que atrapamos a está intrusa por los alrededores de la parte este. —dijo el hombre mostrando sus respetos a Dagur.

Dagur se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia nosotros. —Y… ¿Quién se supone que eres intrusa?

Aun traía mi antifaz por lo cual…—Soy la nadder mortífera. —me presenté tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

Dagur se me quedó viendo a los ojos tratando de ver quién se ocultaba tras el antifaz. —Libérenla. —De inmediato los hombres cortaron la red liberándome; sin embargo me tomaron fuertemente por los dos brazos para que no pudiera huir.

Dagur se acercó más a mí, casi como aquella vez en Berk. —No luces tan mortífera en este momento querida—se burló el idiota de mí. — ¿Qué quieres en mi isla intrusa?

Aproveché para saber si los rumores de los furia nocturna eran ciertos así que le grité —¡Vine aquí para saber si tienen a los furia nocturnas…ya que si es así planeo robarlos todos!

Todos los presentes lanzaron una carcajada.

— ¿No me digas que te creíste eso?… según la loca de mi hermana, el primero en caer en la trampa sería un tipo que se hace llamar "Chico dragón" —dijo Dagur sin dejar de reírse.

Mi corazón brincó al escuchar el apodo de Hipo…con que si se trataba de una trampa, pero ¿por qué sabían de él?

— ¿No fue así Dhalía? — Dagur se dirigió a una chica de aspecto algo áspero que se encontraba entre la multitud del salón.

—Pues ya vendrá hermano… y te darás cuenta que es cierto lo que te estado diciendo todos estos años… ese tipo tiene un ¡FURIA NOCTURNA! —le gritó aquella chica a Dagur tal parece que ella era su hermana.

Dagur volvió a reír como desquiciado; sin embargo…

—Tal vez se trata del otro tipo que venía con ella. —dijo uno de los tipos que me tenía agarrada.

Dagur se ahogó con su propia risa y empezó a toser—¿Qué otro tipo? —preguntó interesado.

—La chica venía con un tipo…sólo que lo perdimos en el bosque. —confesó el hombre.

Dagur se enojó y empezó a despotricar contra mis captores, ellos estaban cabizbajos recibiendo los insultos y ofensas.

—Pues supongo.. que tarde o temprano tendrá que venir por esta mujer, por lo pronto…lleven a la chica a mis aposentos…me divertiré un rato con ella. —dijo Dagur pasando la lengua por sus labios.

No pude evitar asustarme ¿qué tenía planeado hacerme?, los tipos lo obedecieron; sin embargo yo empecé a forcejear tratando de zafarme de ellos, pude soltarme de uno pero en eso Dagur me golpeó en el estómago haciéndome caer por el dolor, me amarraron los brazos y me hicieron caminar hacia la casa del jefe.

Como era de esperarse, la casa del jefe, era más grande que las otras casas y tenía un espacio amplio sin casas alrededor del lugar, tan pronto como llegamos los tipos me empujaron dentro de la casa y Dagur entró detrás de ellos.

—Déjenos solos. — le ordenó y los tipos se retiraron sin más.

Dagur se empezó a acercar lentamente yo caminé hacia atrás tratando de alejarme lo más que pudiera, pero llegó el momento en que me acorraló contra la pared.

Me tomó los brazos y los subió pegándolos a la pared, yo me asqueaba al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. —Quiero ver quién eres…—susurró cerca de mi oído.

Con su mano libre me arrebató el antifaz y me vio a los ojos sorprendido, me soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poder observarme mejor.

— ¿Eres tú preciosa? —preguntó sorprendido. — ¿La belleza que sirvió en la mesa del jefe de Berk?

Yo lo miré atónita, me había reconocido, él se empezó a burlar como el desquiciado que era. —No puedo creerlo… jamás pensé que te volvería a ver… la última vez que fui a Berk me dijeron que te había ido con…—Dagur hizo una pausa mirando hacia la nada, después me volvió a ver con malicia. —me dijeron que te había ido…con tu esposo.

Di un grito ahogado ahora que lo recordaba para Dagur yo estaba casada…con Hipo.

Dagur se siguiendo riendo no pudiendo creer la situación, se estaba sofocando con tanta risa. —Entonces… el otro tipo que anda por ahí… ¿Es Hipo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Le grité furiosa, no podía dejar que se involucrara su identidad en esto. —Estoy con otra persona… a Hipo…lo abandoné hace mucho. —mentí.

— No sé si creerte… a menos que ¿Acaso no fue lo demasiado complaciente para ti? —se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a mí y me volvió a poner en la misma posición anterior.

—¡E-eso…no es algo que te importe! —le grité entredientes.

—Tiene razón preciosa…—me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y bajándola lentamente por mi cuello, para pasar por mi busto y llegar a mi cintura. —Ahora vas a ver que se siente que te complazcan por completo.

Sentí mucho asco, cerré los ojos fuertemente como si así pudiera protegerme de no sentir cómo me tocaba descaradamente y sentir su asqueroso aliento cerca de mí.

Empezó a bajar su mano hasta tocar mi pierna, tuve que armarme de valor y abrir los ojos para poder enfrentarlo no dejaría que me hiciera nada. Así que sin pensarlo tanto lo intenté patear en la entrepierna pero para mi sorpresa la detuvo con facilidad.

—Que traviesa eres… me gusta—dijo saboreando sus palabras. Esto me hizo enojar y con todas mis fuerzas logré moverme para darle un cabezazo. Dagur retrocedió un poco mientras se sobaba la frente, yo aproveché eso para patearlo y hacerlo caer.

Corrí hacia la salida y empuje la puerta para que se abriera, trataba de desatarme las manos pero no podía; sin embargo no deje de correr, volteé a ver si Dagur me seguía y lo ví en la entrada tenía una boleadora* dispuesta a lanzarme, corrí más y Dagur también…me arrojó la boleadora y me atrapó las piernas.

Caí al piso ahora si no podía moverme, sentí que Dagur me tomó y me volteó para que lo viera, se subió arriba de mi…ahora no podría escaparme.

—Quería hacerlo dentro de mi casa en una cama cómoda… pero dada las circunstancias…—se acercó Dagur a mí y…me beso.

Me estaba besando ferozmente yo solo apretaba la boca y cerré de nuevo los ojos, el pasaba su asquerosa lengua por mis labios tratando así de abrirlo…"_No llores_", "_No llores_", me decía a mí misma. Comenzó a pasar sus manos debajo de mi blusa, me sentía como un objeto que cualquiera podía utilizar y luego desechar, sólo esperaba que me matara cuando terminara el muy infeliz…ya que si no lo hacía no me sentiría capaz de volver a ver a nadie a los ojos por la vergüenza.

"¡_Furia nocturna!", "¡el Furia nocturna está aquí!"_ se empezó a escuchar un murmullo a lo lejos…

"¡_Suéltala!" _escuché a alguien gritar más cerca, en eso escuché el sonido típico del furia nocturna…Hipo y Chimuelo estaban aquí.

Chimuelo lanzó una de sus plasmas que alertó a Dagur e hizo que se separara de mí. Hipo se lanzó desde Chimuelo y extendió su traje para sacar sus alas y embistió a Dagur, alejándolo más de mí después Chimuelo ayudó a Hipo a aterrizar y ambos se posicionaron enfrente de mí.

Hipo se acercó y con su cuchillo me liberó las manos y los pies…

—Pero… ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo Dagur levantándose del piso y limpiando la sangre que escurría por su boca, a causa del golpe que se había dado. —Parece que el furia nocturna, después de todo sí existe.

Pronto nos vimos rodeados de varios vikingos Berserkers, tal parece que habían visto a Chimuelo volar.

Salió entre la multitud la hermana de Dagur: Dhalía—¿Qué te dije hermano?, te dije que era real y que vendría con el chico.

—y ¿Qué quieres… un premio? —le contestó cortante Dagur, la chica sólo guardó silencio enojada.

Pude notar que Hipo se tensó un poco al ver a aquella chica…

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos…Hipo, ¿qué le paso a tu pierna? Se la comió un renacuajo—gritó Dagur burlonamente, y antes de que pudiera advertir a Hipo, este se levantó y se quitó el casco dejándolo a un lado

Ambos se miraban desafiantes cuando Dagur abrió su bocota. —Veo que viniste al rescate de tu bella esposa. —esto sorprendió a Hipo que volteó a verme confundido.

Yo me levanté y lo tomé del brazo. —Hipo… tenemos que irnos. —le susurré.

— ¿Esposa? —escuché que gritó Dhalía. — ¿Andabas conmigo y…estabas casado?...y luego dicen que la mala soy yo. —se empezó a reír como maniática, ahora yo fui la que lo miró …estaba sorprendida, pude sentir como él apretó los puños estaba enojado.

Dagur también se empezó a reír. —Preciosa… ¿lo ves?...el inútil este te engañó hace 2 años con mi hermana, claro que la mandó a volar cuando ella quizo matar a ese dragón—dijo Dagur apuntando a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo mostró sus dientes estaba furioso tal parece que recordaba lo que había pasado.

—Ahora Hipo…si no te importa…te mataré, me quedaré con tu mujer y tu dragón para poder hacerme ese casco que siempre he querido… ¡Atáquenlos! —ordenó Dagur y pronto los hombres se nos echaron encima.

Hipo se movio rápidamente y sacó los repuestos del gas de cremallerus y los lanzó al aire. —¡Chimuelo! —Este entendió la orden lanzando sus plasmas a los pequeños artefactos liberando el gas del cremallurus rodeando la zona con gas.

Hipo tomó mi mano y montamos a Chimuelo una vez desde el aire, Hipo le ordenó a Chimuelo lanzar otra plasma que hizo explotar el lugar y huimos a gran velocidad.

Una vez ya retirados de Berserk aún tenía la maldita sensación de tener a Dagur cerca de mí, trataba de concentrarme y decirme a mí misma que nada había pasado, que no tenía de que preocuparme, pero no podía y empecé a pensar en cómo había llegado a esa situación, eso me llevó a recordar a Berk y pensar tonterías de si no hubiera salido y abandonado mi hogar esto no me hubiera pasado, que tal vez debí obedecer las ordenes de mis padres y no hubiera sufrido esa humillación.

No quería pensar eso, ¡no debía pensar en eso!_"No llores", "No llores"_,_ "No llores", "No llores"_, me aferré más a la cintura de Hipo tratando así de alejar aquellos pensamientos.

* * *

POV Hipo

Estaba furioso tan sólo de pensar que de no haber encontrado a Astrid, ahora ella…ella estaría...ese idiota de Dagur me las pagaría.

Pero gracias a Odín pudimos escapar; sin embargo tampoco dejaba de pensar en las tonterías que había dicho Dagur con eso de que Astrid era mi esposa… ¿Le habrá mentido ella?, pero… ¿Para qué? Hubiera intentado hacerle lo mismo sin importarle su situación.

Sentí como Astrid se aferró más a mi cintura, la vi de reojo estaba cabizbaja, vi una isla y la sobrevolé, divisé un rio y le pedí a Chimuelo bajar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Astrid levantó la vista confundida, no le respondí quería hablar una vez que estuviéramos en tierra.

Al aterrizar me bajé de Chimuelo y encaré a Astrid, quien me seguía viendo confundida con una mirada algo cristalina.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Dagur? —pregunté directamente.

Ella bajó de Chimuelo—Na…nada… no lo..logro hacerme nada. —tartamudeó evitando verme.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunté seriamente pues no le creía.

— ¡Que no!, ¿qué no entiendes? —me gritó sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

— ¿Por qué dijo que eras mi esposa? —al preguntarle eso ella volteó a verme y puso esa expresión que solo ponía al recordar algo de Berk.

—No importa—me dijo.

—Por supuesto que importa… ¿no ves que nos expusimos?¡ Y que nos conoce!—le grité ahora yo.

—Pues si no fueras tan imprudente, esto no hubiera pasado—escupió a Astrid, era su modo de encerrarse en su burbuja. —Todo era una trampa porque aparentemente la hermana de Dagur así lo planeó.

—No estamos hablando de eso—le dije para que no me cambiara el tema.

— ¿Qué pasó en Berk, Astrid?, ¿Por qué huiste?, ¿Por qué Dagur ya te conocía y te hablaba así?, ¿Por qué dijo eso de nosotros?, ¿Qué te hizo?, ¿Qué te dijo? —la bombardeé con preguntas.

—No …no te diré nada y no me harás hablar —me dijo muy enojada, sin embargo sus ojos se empezaron más cristalinos.

Al verla así traté de calmarme un poco. —Astrid, soy tu amigo, sólo quiero ayudarte, confía en mí.

Parece que ya no aguantó y todo lo que tenía guardado explotó dentro de ella… se puso a llorar, yo la miré preocupado y me acerqué más a ella, Astrid de la nada se recargó en mi pecho y se puso a llorar más. No recuerdo nunca haberla visto llorar en Berk más que aquella vez cuando éramos pequeños y cayó de las escaleras, después de eso jamás la volví a ver llorarando.

Pasé mis brazos por su espalda para poder abrazarla y tratar de confortarla como aquella vez. —Tranquila, yo estoy aquí.

…

Después de que se tranquilizó un poco me contó absolutamente todo; como había sido su vida después de que me fui, lo que dijo mi padre, el trato de sus padres, el entrenamiento con Bocón y como al final su padre se sintió decepcionado de ella haciéndola huir de Berk.

Astrid dio un gran suspiro. — ¡Ah!, hace mucho que no lloraba así. —parece que ya estaba más aliviana y se acercó al rio para lavarse la cara.

Yo no sabía que decir pues ahora me sentía culpable de que ella la hubiera pasado mal en Berk, por haberme ido y no enfrentarme a ella ni a mi padre como hubiera sido correcto.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? —me preguntó Astrid sentándose a un lado de mi.

—No sé qué decir… siento que todo lo malo que te ha pasado ha sido… por mi culpa. —le dije sinceramente.

Ella me miró sorprendida. —Claro que no… cada quien es responsable por las decisiones que tomamos y yo… por el momento no me he arrepentido.

— ¿A pesar de lo de hoy? —la cuestioné.

. —Aunque fue horrible lo que pasó, no llegó a extremos… no dejaré que me afecte y me haga dudar de mis acciones.

Tenía la mirada firme, yo sólo asentí comprendiendo lo que me había dicho. —Oye… pero…no me contaste ¿por qué Dagur dijo que estábamos casados?—la miré de reojo.

Ella empezó a jugar con sus manos. —Pues verás … esa mentira se la dijo tu padre cuando fue a firmar el tratado de paz hace 4 años, ya que no me dejaba en paz.

Yo la miré confundido, por lo que me había contado Astrid parece que mi papá prácticamente me desheredó pero aun así se atrevió a mentir sobre eso; tal vez nunca lo sabría qué había pasado por la cabeza de mi padre en ese momento.

—Pero… a Dagur no le importó, ¿verdad?

—Así es, me dijo el muy inútil que me "divorciara" de ti. —dijo Astrid riendo.

— ¿Y te quieres divorciar de mi "querida esposa"? —bromeé con ella.

Astrid no dijo nada, sólo siguió jugando nerviosa con sus manos, yo tampoco dejaba de tener el tic en el pie y lo estaba moviendo constantemente.

— ¿Por qué Dagur dijo que me habías sido infiel? —preguntó Astrid de la nada.

Me puse nervioso. —Ahh… Bueno… verás — suspiré. —para resumir la historia digamos que salí con su hermana, que al descubrir a Chimuelo intentó matarme para después matar a Chimuelo y llevárselo a Dagur. —vi a Chimuelo que se encontraba feliz jugando con unas luciérnagas. — Pero yo no sabía que ella era hermana de ese loco… sólo me engañó y me hizo pensar que de verdad le gustaba…digo hasta me besó. —recordé con algo de coraje.

— ¡Oh!... entiendo, parece que ambos tuvimos una primera experiencia muy mala y con hermanos para rematar.

— ¿Te refieres a qué nunca habías estado…?...digo… ¿cómo decirlo?. —no quería ser imprudente y preguntarle si Dagur fue la primera persona que la había besado…si eso se le puede llamar beso…por lo menos el mio fue agradable en cierto sentido.

— ¿Te refieres a si alguien me había tocado o besado? —preguntó Astrid.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

—Pues si… nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre… si es que a Dagur se le puede llamar así… nunca me había puesto a pensar en esas cosas pero… ahora que pasó eso... me hubiera gustado hacerlo con alguien que por lo menos me agradara.

Astrid se puso pensativa, la comprendía pasó por algo horrible y a mi me daba coraje que hubiera sido el idiota de Dagur quien se atrevió a tocarla de esa manera… ella se merecía algo mejor que eso.

—Te entiendo… por lo menos lo mío fue con mi consentimiento… pero en realidad también me hubiera gustado hacerlo con alguien a quien realmente le hubiera agradado. —dije algo decepcionado.

—Tú me agradas. —dijo Astrid viéndome de reojo.

Sentí un punzada fuerte en mi corazón, ¿qué había sido eso?, ¿me estará insinuando algo?, sentí que el tic en mi pie aumento, ¿qué se supone que debía decir?, no podía pensar con claridad.

—E-entonces…—tragué un poco de saliva y me armé de valor. —¿Qui-qui-quieres que…te bese? —traté lo más posible que sonara como una broma, creo que no lo fue así estaba en un colapso total de nervios.

Vi de reojo a Astrid que parecía tranquila, sin embargo el movimiento de sus manos decía lo contrario. Hizo un movimiento con los hombros dándome a entender que no sabía; sin embargo respondió— S-si… ¿por-porque no?

Casi se me cae la boca al piso al escucharla, los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron drásticamente, no podía creerlo Astrid Hofferson ¡quería que la besara!... y ahora ¿qué debo hacer?

Ella no decía nada sólo seguía ahí sentada jugando con sus manos y lanzándome una que otra mirada de reojo… supongo que ha de querer que yo tome la iniciativa.

Tomé algo de aire y me acerqué un poco más a ella, al verme ya cerca Astrid me vio como esperando a que continuara, al verla a los ojos decidí dejar el nerviosismo a un lado y con una osadía jamás pensada, pasé mi mano por sus cabellos que estaban sueltos, para después ponérselos detrás de la oreja, una vez hecho esto pasé mi mano delicadamente en su cuello para atraerla hacia mi

Escuché como respiró profundamente mientras se dejaba guiar por mí, cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo y la distancia entre nosotros termino…rocé mis labios con los suyos…se sentía muy bien eran cálidos y suaves.

Moví un poco más mis labios capturando un poco su labio superior y ella me imitó capturando un poco mi labio inferior, repetimos la acción al menos unas 4 veces después nos separamos, yo solté su cuello y luego trataba de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar.

—¡uff!...e-eso…estuvo …bien. —dije mientras trataba de encontrar algo interesante en el paisaje.

—Estuvo bien. —Opinó del mismo modo, vi de reojo que estaba sonriendo. —¿Qui-quieres …hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó tímidamente.

Yo asentí como idiota mientras la tomaba de nuevo por el cuello, ella rio y nos besamos nuevamente primero despacio y luego más rápido jugando con nuestros labios parecía una competencia, yo tomaba su labio superior y ella mi labio inferior y viceversa.

Entre más lo hacíamos más expertos nos hacíamos y era algo grandioso; sin querer por instinto o como se le pueda llamar metí un poco mi lengua en su boca, al hacer eso ella se sorprendió separándose de mí.

—Lo siento… no se qué…—dije sonrojado. —perdón.

Astrid rio al verme así. —¡No!...digo... perdóname tú a mí… me tomaste por sorpresa nada más. —dijo tomando nerviosamente un mechón de cabello que había caído a su costado.— ¿Podemos intentarlo una vez más? —pidió nuevamente.

Esta chica me va a matar pero la consentiría en lo que pudiera. —Sí…claro. —dije con una sonrisita en mi cara.

—Y…¿podrías hacer…eso que hiciste? —preguntó de nuevo muy tímida.

—Eh…claro. —La verdad ni sabía exactamente cómo lo había hecho, supongo que eso se da solo.

Nos volvimos a besar nuevamente duramos un buen rato haciéndolo no nos importaba quedarnos sin aire, queríamos disfrutar del momento esto era realmente fantástico… nada mal para tu segunda experiencia.

Continuará

_*Boleadora: es la arma que está compuesta por unas sogas y tres piedras._

_Tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí porque si no iba a ser un capitulo muuuy largo, y que les pareció no creo que sea tan traumante las descripciones de lo que le pasó a Astrid a mi perspectiva; sin embargo si es traumante que te acosen. _

_Ya los dejo en paz y de nuevo gracias a su reviews que siempre me ponen feliz y sus felicitaciones también ¡gracias! Me la pase muy bien. _

_También a los nuevos favoritos y followers espero que les siga gustando esta historia._

_Nos leemos. _

_04 febrero 2014_


	13. Confesiones

_Hola, espero que estén bien de nuevo regresé con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero no defraudar a algunos.._

_Que lo disfruten._

Capítulo 13. Confesiones

* * *

POV Astrid.

En un momento del pasado estaba siendo acosada por Dagur… ahora me encontraba besando a Hipo como si la vida se fuera en ello.

¿Por qué lo hice?

Al principio cuando Hipo me preguntó si quería que me besara, pensé que se trataba de un broma pero al verlo tan nervioso me di cuenta de que no era así, traté de mantenerme lo más tranquila posible, no sabía que responderle, él me gustaba, era obvio pero no sabía si el sentía algo por mí.

Pensé _¿qué más da?_ Voy a aprovechar su oferta, si con alguien quería experimentar algo bueno como eso definitivamente lo quería hacer con él.

Le dije que sí… más no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa? o dejar que él lo hiciera y así me daría cuenta si sólo estaba bromeando conmigo.

Pero no fue así, Hipo se empezó a acercar más y con mucha suavidad tocó mi cabello hasta pasar a mi cuello, respiré hondamente tratando de calmarme mientras sentía un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

A diferencia del "beso" forzado que me dio Dagur, el que me dio Hipo fue con un ternura y con una delicadeza que me es difícil de explicar, yo no sabía en realidad que hacer era la primera vez que besaba a alguien ya que lo otro no cuenta, sentí el movimiento de los labios de Hipo y lo imité una vez que pensamos que era suficiente nos separamos.

"_Estuvo bien"_ él me dijo yo le respondí de la misma manera tratando de evocar el recuerdo y tratar de hacer que la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos permaneciera por más tiempo en mí, pero poco a poco se iba esfumando esa sensación.

No me importó lo que llegara a pensar le pregunté que si podíamos besarnos otra vez y él ni siquiera lo pensó y otra vez me volvió a besar con la misma suavidad…lento y después un poco más rápido, prácticamente nos estábamos devorando los labios del otro.

De pronto sentí que metió un poco su lengua en mi boca, algo que me alertó y me hizo recordar al idiota de Dagur. Hipo se disculpó de inmediato tal parece que ni él sabía cómo lo había hecho.

Yo también me disculpé, me sentí tonta por haberme asustado y haber pensado en el desquiciado, por lo cual le pedí nuevamente que me besara y que lo hiciera como anteriormente lo había hecho, lo que deseaba era poder sentir en plenitud del beso de Hipo, sin pensar en lo que me había pasado.

Y justo eso estaba haciendo, sentir a plenitud de un beso que no quería que terminara, ahora fui yo quien sin saber cómo le hice tomé suavemente su labio superior con mis dientes, Hipo sin apartarse demasiado sonrió y continuamos con el beso.

Nos detuvimos un poco, sin embargo Hipo siguió besándome primero las mejillas y luego paso a mi cuello para darme pequeños besos, no pensé que eso pudiera ser tan hermoso y suspiré como una tonta enamorada.

se detuvo para verme de nuevo a los ojos, se veía tranquilo, feliz y sus ojos reflejaban un brillo muy especial. Esos ojos que fueron los causantes de tantos "problemas" que me habían llevado a ser la persona que era ahora y no me arrepentía, si pudiera vería esos ojos verdes toda la vida.

—Astrid…yo quiero. —me dijo bajando un poco la mirada. Yo le levanten la cara para que me volviera a ver a los ojos. —Yo quiero decirte… que me gustas… no sólo como amiga o compañera… en verdad me gustas y ahora que pasó esto no me cabe la menor duda de que estoy loco por ti.

—Yo…—le iba a responder sin embargo me interrumpió.

—Espera… aun no termino. —Me dijo amablemente. —Desde que vivíamos en Berk siempre me gustaste por ser una chica muy bella, admito que cuando pensé mal de ti traté de olvidarte e incluso cuando pretendí algo con Dhalía tu imagen salió a flote y después ya no me volví a interesar en otra mujer, hasta que apareciste de nuevo en mi vida y tuve la oportunidad de conocerte como realmente eres y eso me hizo enamorarme de ti. —terminó totalmente sonrojado.

—Pues… veras yo…—empecé a decir. — ¿Recuerdas que te conté que no maté al pesadilla monstruosa en Berk?

—Sí, me dijiste que fue porque no quisiste. —dijo él recordando.

—Pues… no es tanto que no hubiera querido… si no porque… al ver al dragón a los ojos en vez de reflejarme en ellos, a quien vi fue a ti. —le confesé, Hipo abrió más los ojos sorprendido. —Y lo mismo me pasó con la madre de Tormenta… lo que quiero decir es que has estado ahí en cada paso que he dado y quien ayudó a convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

Hipo estaba sorprendido no articulaba ninguna otra palabra.

—Podría decirse que fue algo molesto. —le dije a modo de broma. —Pero en realidad no dejaba de pensar en ti, y cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, no quería ni acercarme a ti por miedo a que lo que ya sentía en ese momento se hiciera más grande.

Hipo se me quedó viendo fijamente como esperando a que le respondiera lo que él anhelaba.

—Pero no lo pude evitar…Tú también me tienes bien loca…y ahora lo sé…Estoy enamorada de ti.

Hipo no dijo nada más y me abrazó y yo le correspondí, duramos así un momento hasta que escuchamos a Chimuelo, a quien habíamos olvidado, que bostezó perezosamente y lanzó una de sus plasmas en la tierra y se acurrucó para dormir.

Hipo y yo no reímos al ver al dragón dormilón.

—Vaya que día. —dijo Hipo sin dejar su tic de mover el pierna.

Yo le detuve la pierna. —Ya deja de hacer eso.

—Lo siento, Mi lady, es que estoy nervioso— y empezó a pasarse la mano por el lado derecho del cabello.

Yo reí al ver todos los tics de nervios que tenía, vi cómo se peinaba unos mechoncitos que sobresalían por detrás de su oreja derecha, así que llevé mis manos a su cabello, cosa que lo puso más nervioso, y empecé a hacerle unas trencitas. En total le hice 2.

—Listo, ¿qué tal? —le dije mientras él se tocaba el cabello sonrojado.

—Mucho mejor…planeaba cortarlo para que no me molestara tanto. —me dijo él sin dejar de tocar las trencitas.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco…—sugerí, ya que no nos encontrábamos tan lejos de Berserk y teníamos que volver al nido al amanecer.

—Ah… sí—dijo Hipo nervioso. —Pero antes… Astrid, ¿qué es lo que somos?... es decir después de esto… ¿somos sólo amigos?

Yo sabía a lo que se refería y sabía perfectamente que contestarle —Yo soy tu Lady y tú eres mío. —le dije sonriendo.

Parece que Hipo entendió a lo que me refería tal vez no hubo alguna proposición a la antigua de pedir que fuéramos novios… no se me hacía necesario, él siempre me llamada "Mi lady" y eso era yo, era suya y él era mío y con eso nos bastaba.

Hipo me besó, ahora sin pedir permiso y sin que yo se lo pidiera algo que me encantó, me dio un último beso, y me recosté en su pecho y nos acurrucamos para dormir después de todo dormiríamos a la intemperie.

…

Era un nuevo día abrí mis ojos lentamente y trataba de adaptarme a la luz del día, me vi envuelta entre los brazos de Hipo, lo que me mantuvo calientita toda la noche, me quedé observándolo, estaba sonriendo parece que tenía un sueño agradable, me moví lentamente para poder zafarme de él, tiene el sueño muy pesado que ni cuenta se dio.

Justo cuando me levanté, Chimuelo también lo hizo y se estaba estirando, yo me acerqué a él y le acaricié la cabeza cosa que le gustó.

—Chimuelo… ¿me ayudas a levantar a Hipo? —el dragón asintió feliz, ya sabía que debía hacer para levantar a su amigo.

Yo lo seguí sigilosamente y tratando a toda costa de no reírme por lo que el dragón iba a hacer.

Chimuelo se posiciono atrás de Hipo y yo de frente. — ¿Listo? —le dije a Chimuelo quien asintió felizmente. — ¡Ya!

Chimuelo le empezó a lamer la cara despacio dejando baba de paso, Hipo sólo levantó una mano como si tratara de ahuyentar a una mosca y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, Chimuelo empezó a lamer más rápido lo que le provoco cosquillas a Hipo.

— _¡Basta, Astrid!...me haces cosquillas_. —dijo Hipo riendo entre sueños.

Yo me sonrojé al escucharlo ¿qué estará soñando?, Chimuelo seguía en lo suyo sin ningún resultado, vaya que si tenía el sueño pesado, hasta consideré patearlo para que se levantara, pero Chimuelo sabiendo que hacer, le dio un golpecito con su frente en la espalda, haciendo que Hipo cambiara de posición y finalmente despertó.

— ¿Qué?, pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? —dijo Hipo despertando abruptamente.

Chimuelo y yo nos empezamos a carcajear, Hipo pareció saber el motivo y pasó su mano por la cara, — ¡Waa Chimuelo! Ya sabes que la baba no se quita con facilidad.

Esto pareció no impórtale a Chimuelo ya que le pasó de nuevo la lengua por toda la cara, Hipo se levantó del piso sacudiéndose la baba y al ver que nos estábamos riendo de él nos arrojó un poco.

— ¡Iugh! —exclamé asqueada. —Eso es asqueroso Hipo. —le dije mientras él tenía una sonrisa victoriosa. A chimuelo ni le importó y se empezó a acicalar.

—La venganza es dulce, Mi lady. —dijo mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunté algo nerviosa.

En eso él corrió hacia a mí y yo no alcance a huir y me abrazó fuertemente pasando las partes babeadas de su cabeza por mi cabello.

— ¡Que asco! —le grité sin embargo no dejaba de reír.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente. —dijo el riendo.

Yo le golpeé el brazo y él se quejó, algo típico en nosotros. —Esto por haberme llenado de baba. —luego le di un beso de piquito rápido en los labios. —Y esto… por todo lo demás.

Hipo sólo sonrió como tonto. —Creo que tenemos que buscar un lugar donde lavarnos y para conseguir algo de comer…vamos a seguir rio arriba para ver si damos con un lago o algo.

—Está bien, ¡Vamos! —y comenzamos a caminar seguidos por Chimuelo.

…

Después de caminar y adentrarnos en el lugar dimos con un lago que tenía una cascada, parecía el paraíso.

Hipo se empezó a limpiar su traje lo cual era fácil ya que era mayormente de cuero y tendría que lavar su cabello, yo sólo tenía un poco de baba en la ropa por lo que iba a estar bien por el momento; pero el cabello y la cara lo tenía lleno de baba, creo que tendría que meterme al lago para asearme mejor.

Carraspeé un poco para llamar la atención de Hipo. —amm…¿Te importaría que tomara un baño…a solas? —le dije algo sonrojada.

Hipo se sonrojó también. —Claro de hecho eso te iba a decir… si querías bañarte… en lo que consigo leña para hacer algo de fuego. —dijo algo nervioso. — ¿Quieres que deje a Chimuelo contigo?

—¡No!... mejor que te acompañe. —le dije también nerviosa, ya que la idea de que Hipo anduviera por ahí me apenaba.

—Bien… te dejamos…vamos amigo… volvemos en un rato. — dijo Hipo y se adentró al bosque con Chimuelo.

Espere unos momentos hasta sentirme sola por completo, después me empecé a quitar la ropa y me metí en el agua, lo bueno es que no estaba tan fría.

No me había dado cuenta pero traía ligeros moretones en las muñecas y en los pies, debe haber sido cuando me atraparon en Berserker, empecé a enjuagarme con el agua el cabello, se sentía muy bien… por un momento una idea cruzó por mi cabeza y mi mente empezó a imaginar que me hubiera gustado compartir de este baño con Hipo.

Sacudí la cabeza totalmente sonrojada_… ¡Cálmate Astrid! Está bien que si te guste pero vas demasiado rápido. _Me seguía apenando por mis pensamientos creo que después de todo yo fantaseaba igual que Hipo.

Terminé de asearme y salí del lago rápido y me puse de nuevo la ropa, vi que Chimuelo salió entre los arbustos. —Dile que ya terminé —le dije al dragón pues al parecer venía a revisar eso.

Chimuelo entró de nuevo al bosque y como 5 minutos después salió con Hipo con un montón de ramas que acomodo en el suelo y que después con ayuda de Chimuelo prendió.

Yo me acerqué a la fogata pues después del baño ya me estaba dando frio. — ¿Qué tal el baño? —preguntó Hipo moviendo un poco las ramas en el fuego.

—Estuvo bien. —le dije sonriendo. — ¿Tú… no te vas a lavar? — le pregunté sonrojada.

—Sí, sólo voy a lavarme el cabello por el momento. —dijo sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

—Si quieres me voy…—le dije para que así se pudiera lavar mejor.

—No es necesario. — dijo. — y se empezó a quitar parte de la armadura superior del traje, quedando solo con una delgada camisa que después se quito.

Yo volteé la mirada sonrojada, cuando me atreví de nuevo a voltear ya no estaba, había corrido hacia la parte trasera de la cascada en la cual metió la cabeza y empezó a lavarse el cabello, una vez que terminó, caminó de nuevo hacia la fogata, yo no dejaba de mirarlo, a pesar de su complexión tenía brazos fuertes y tenía un abdomen que a mi parecer era perfecto.

Sacudí de nuevo la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, escuché cuando llegó a la fogata, y volteé de nuevo se estaba poniendo la camisa y pude suspirar ya aliviada.

—Listo. —dijo él tranquilamente sin ser consciente del torbellino de emociones que causó en mi.

* * *

POV Hipo

Después de habernos aseado o más o menos haberlo hecho, nos dedicamos a pescar, ya que Chimuelo debía comer lo suficiente para obtener fuerzas para el viaje.

Una vez que terminamos todos de comer, nos sentamos a reposar, Chimuelo estaba dormido detrás de nosotros y nos recargamos en él… vi que Astrid tenía un poco de escalofríos, tal vez era por haberse bañado, así que pasé un brazo por encima de sus hombros, al hacerlo ella se recostó en el mío y yo recargué mi cabeza en la suya… si hace años me hubieran dicho que íbamos a terminar así me habría muerto de un paro cardiaco.

Estábamos ahí tranquilos sin decir nada, cuando escuchamos un ruido estruendoso, Chimuelo también se levantó de golpe, mirando en todas direcciones. Sonó un rugido de un dragón, parecía como si estuviera sufriendo.

En eso vimos volando lo que parecía un pesadilla monstruosa, que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio en el aire y que empezaba a caer. Cayó cerca del lago, parecía lastimado, nos acercamos a él para ver que tenía sin embargo; al vernos se puso furioso y prendió todo su cuerpo, a pesar de estar lastimado parecía tener energía, trato de embestirnos, Astrid lo esquivó mientras yo traté de hacer que se calmara pero me apresó entre sus garras sin darme oportunidad.

Chimuelo al verme en peligro se lanzó contra él quitándomelo de encima. — ¡No Chimuelo espera!

— ¿Crees poder calmarlo? —dijo Astrid acercándose a mí.

—Eso voy a intentar pero está muy alterado.

Vi que Chimuelo le lanzó una de sus plasmas, en eso el pesadilla monstruosa se arrojo contra él intentó morderlo pero se topó con la prótesis, que se terminó partiendo en dos.

—Chimuelo quítate de ahí. —le pedí antes de que destrozara más la prótesis. —Corrí de nuevo hacía el dragón y de nuevo intenté calmarlo, así que hice un movimiento que me enseñó mi madre con la mano, el dragón al ver el movimiento cayó en el piso.

Una vez ya calmado el dragón me acerqué a él y empecé a revisarlo, dándome cuenta que tenía varias heridas, Astrid llegó y también lo empezó a observar.

—Hipo…mira. —me dijo para que viera una parte del ala que parecía perforada, era muy extraña.

—Está clase de herida… también la tenía la mamá de Tormenta. —me dijo Astrid muy seria.

Tal vez podría tratarse de los mismos que hirieron a la madre de Tormenta, pero por lo agitado que estaba se veía que llevaba volando un buen rato, hasta llegar aquí.

Dejé a Astrid con el dragón en lo que Chimuelo y yo conseguíamos hojas para poder curarlo, cuando conseguimos lo necesario regresamos y Astrid lo tenía totalmente controlado, empecé a curarlo y el dragón gruño por el dolor.

—Tranquilo, vas a ponerte bien. —le dijo Astrid al dragón acariciándolo suavemente el hocico. —Hipo se está poniendo muy frio…—me dijo preocupada.

Eso era malo, los pesadilla monstruosas no debería tener esa temperatura… lo cual solo significaba una cosa. Lo seguimos cuidando el resto del día hasta que se hizo de tarde, para antes del anochecer el dragón había muerto.

Me enojé conmigo mismo por no haber podido hacer más, arrojé unos piedras que estaban por ahí tratando de calmar mi frustración. Astrid se acercó a mí y me abrazó, Chimuelo también se acercó y me brindó su apoyo.

—Tranquilo… no es tu culpa. —dijo Astrid acariciándome el cabello.

—Lo sé… pero…debí hacer algo más.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. —me respondió Astrid dándome un pequeño beso.

Yo asentí y la abracé, luego acaricié a Chimuelo agradeciéndole también su apoyo. Después me fijé en su prótesis, el pesadilla monstruosa prácticamente partió uno de los conductos que me hacía posible el movimiento de la prótesis. Tendría que reemplazar la pieza.

— ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Astrid mirando la prótesis de Chimuelo.

—Sólo tenemos que reemplazar está pieza. —le señalé con el dedo que es lo que se tenía que cambiar.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? estamos en medio de la nada.

—Si el pesadilla monstruosa voló hasta aquí me parece que ha de ver más dragones por aquí. —le expliqué a Astrid. —tenemos que buscar un Gronckle.

—Entiendo… para hacer Hierro de Gronckle. — dijo Astrid comprendiendo el plan.

…

Pasó la noche rápidamente y una vez que amaneció nos metimos al bosque para buscar el Gronckle, a pesar de que Chimuelo no era un dragón de tipo rastreador se encontraba olfateando tratando de percibir a cualquier dragón que estuviera por ahí.

A los gronckles les gustaba estar por zonas con muchas rocas así que debíamos ir a un lugar así, llegamos a un parte muy inclinada que debíamos subir, yo resbalé al pisar una roca con mi prótesis y casi caigo pero Astrid me tomó de la mano y evitó que eso pasara.

—Te tengo… y no te soltaré—dijo Astrid sonriendo.

—Pero si resbaló de nuevo ahora caerás conmigo. —le dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

—Pues que así sea. — dijo ella firme mientras se aferraba a mi mano.

Yo sonreí y ya no repliqué y entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella, cosa por la que sonrió aun más.

Chimuelo seguía delante de nosotros tratando de rastrear algo, en el camino encontré unas piedras con las cuales al pedirle que hiciera de las suyas al Gronckle, se formaría un buen material para arreglar la prótesis.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y sólo nos habíamos topado con un grupo de Terribles terrores, justamente cuando empezaba a pensar que no había ningún Gronckle en la isla, escuchamos un ruido extraño el aleteo rápido muy familiar para mis oídos.

—Creo que es un gronckle. —le susurré a Astrid.

Ella sólo asintió, Chimuelo corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido y se metió entre los arbustos nosotros lo seguimos, y luego de repente Chimuelo se detuvo y casi chocábamos con él, nos fijamos para ver qué era lo que estaba observando y era un Gronckle atado en un especie de trampa.

—Pobre. —gritó Astrid y se acercó a él e intento zafar las cuerdas que lo tenían preso.

Yo saqué mi navaja y corte las sogas liberando al dragón y una vez que se vio libre me lanzó una mirada amenazadora, pensé que iba a atacar pero se arrojó sobre mí y me empezó a lamer.

—Parece que le agradas—dijo Astrid riendo y de inmediato el gronckle se lanzó sobre ella y la empezó a lamer.

El Gronckle estaba feliz y una vez que dio sus respectivos agradecimientos se empezó a acicalar.

— ¿Pero que será todo esto? —dijo Astrid tomando las sogas.

—Parece una trampa. —le dije simplemente pues era obvio.

—¡Que gracioso! —dijo sarcásticamente. —Me refiero a que se me hace extraño que no hayamos visto casi ningún dragón aquí, a pesar de que parece que en este lugar habitan algunos, como el pesadilla monstruosa.

— ¿Crees que haya tramperos de dragones por aquí? —le pregunté preocupado ya que no estábamos en posición para enfrentarlos.

—No creo…de ser así ya hubieran salido para intentar atrapar a Chimuelo y se hubieran llevado al Gronckle… tal parece que estuvieron aquí y después de cazar algunos dragones se fueron pero no retiraron las trampas.

—Eso tiene sentido. — le dije pensando en que era una posibilidad. — Pero lo mejor es arreglar la prótesis de Chimuelo y salir de inmediato de aquí, aunque tengamos que viajar de noche.

Astrid entendió, después le pedí amablemente al Gronckle su ayuda que al parecer entendió sacando la lengua feliz. — ¿Cómo te pondremos amiguito? —le dije mientras lo tocaba y Astrid se acercó para hacer lo mismo.

—Boti. —dijo Astrid y el dragón la vio alegre, creo que le gustó.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Botijón—me respondió Astrid.

—Parece algo que se le hubiera ocurrido a Heather. —le dije riendo.

—Si como no…"Chico Dragón". —dijo burlándose de mi apodo.

—Creo ya entendí… Pues Boti te llamarás. —le dije al dragón haciéndole más mimos mientras Chimuelo se ponía celoso. —Tranquilo amigo, a ti te quiero más.

—Muy bien, pues yo me quedo con Boti entonces. —dijo Astrid poniéndose "celosa" y abrazando a Boti.

—Me refiero a que quiero más a Chimuelo que a Boti… sin ofender Boti. —Le dije y el Gronckle no le dio importancia. —A ti te quiero también… es decir te amo, no como quiero a Chimuelo si no como ¡Ay dioses! —me estaba poniendo nervioso tratando de explicarle.

Astrid se estaba riendo. —Si ya sé… a que te refieres. Entonces ¿me amas? —preguntó tímidamente.

Ni cuenta me había dado que se lo había dicho pero ya que. —Sí… te amo. — le respondí.

—Yo también te amo. — me dijo y se me acercó para darme un largo beso que yo le correspondí sin chistar, mientras estábamos siendo visto por los dragones apáticos.

Una vez que nos separamos. —Manos a la obra. —dije para empezar a trabajar con la prótesis de Chimuelo.

Buscamos un lugar en donde pudiéramos prender el fuego… después le di las rocas a Boti quien las convirtió en material suficiente para trabajar, tuve que improvisar y usar algunas rocas para poder moldear la pieza, y justo cuando la luna se encontraba en lo más alto terminé.

Probé la pieza con Chimuelo y sobrevolamos el lugar, todo estaba bien, por lo menos aguantaría hasta que llegáramos al nido.

Ya solucionado el problema emprendimos el vuelo al nido, yo iba en Chimuelo y Astrid en Boti quien decidió acompañarnos.

….

Llegamos al medio día del día siguiente y nos recibieron Heather y mamá muy preocupadas, Tormenta también se alegró de ver a Astrid y Boti se incorporó con el grupo de gronckles.

Después de contarles todo lo sucedido mamá y el salvajibestia decidieron cubrir por completo el nido con hielo.

También les anunciamos nuestras relación con lo cual tanto mamá y Hearther dijeron que ya era hora, ¿tan obvios éramos?

Pasaron alrededor de 3 meses y todo había estado tranquilo, por más que buscamos a los tramperos parecía que se desvanecían en la nada y no dábamos con ellos.

Salí con Astrid para buscar al comerciante Johann al cual no veía desde hace mucho por haber estado ocupado con lo de los tramperos, para ser exactos desde que me había informado sobre los jinetes que resultaron ser Astrid y Hearther.

Sabía que iba estar en una ruta cercana si mis cálculos no fallaban; pero si estaba en lo correcto y lo encontramos rápidamente.

Astrid y yo aterrizamos en el bote con Chimuelo y Tormenta, al vernos Johann se sorprendió.

—Chico Dragón, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?, pensé que ya no lo volvería a ver. —dijo mientras me saludaba alegremente.

—Es cierto… ya pasó mucho tiempo. —vi que enfocó su mirada en Astrid.

— ¿Acaso ya son amigos? —nos preguntó a ambos.

Si no tuviera el casco y Astrid el antifaz hubiera podido notar que nos sonrojamos.

—Sí… algo así. — le respondí nervioso.

—Que picarón … ya has crecido mucho. —Me dijo el comerciante levantando el pulgar. — ¿Y en que les puedo ayudar?

—Venimos por unas cosas pero también para obtener información. — le dijo Astrid yendo directo al grano.

— ¿Qué clase de información?

— ¿Has escuchado algo más acerca de los tramperos de dragones?

—Así es. —dijo el suspirando. —Al parecer sólo tiene pocas fortalezas muy bien escondidas y ahora se dedican a atrapar los dragones y encerrarlos en los mismos barcos, para después llevárselos a ese hombre.

— ¿Cuál hombre? Y ¿es verdad o sólo son rumores? —preguntó Astrid.

De nuevo el comerciante Johann suspiro. —Lamentablemente es verdad.

Yo lo miré serio. — ¿quién es ese hombre?

—Es un hombre llamado "Drago Mano dura" y es el tipo que se hace llamar el "Amo de dragones".

Astrid y yo nos vimos confundidos. — ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?

—Ni se te ocurra buscarlo Chico dragón, el tipo es muy malo… eso es un hecho. Si supieras lo que le hizo a los jefes de las tribus vikingas

Al decir esto algo me alarmó. — ¿Q-Qué tribus?

Él levantó la cabeza tratando de recordar. —Los Magmalos, los guerreros del Oeste , los Gamberros peludos…

— ¿Qué? —dijimos al mismo tiempo Astrid y yo.

Sin importarme me quité el casco. — ¿Qué le paso a mi padre?

El comerciante Johann me miró asombrado. —Pero… si…eres Hipo, el hijo de Estoico, todo este tiempo habías… sido tú.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi padre? —le volví a repetir la pregunta

Johann bajo la mirada. —Ese hombre Drago, los convocó en una junta de jefes y al parecer no terminó bien ya que dicen que unos dragones incendiaron el lugar por órdenes de ese tipo matando a todos los jefes.

Me quedé sin habla al igual que Astrid, no lo podía creer. _Mi padre está muerto._

Continuará

* * *

_Bueno llegamos al final de este capitulo, con respecto a sus reviews **Guest** y **Alien** espero no haberlos decepcionado, la verdad por mi cabeza nunca cruzó la idea de hacer un lemmon en esta historia porque para empezar no sabría como hacerlo no me siento lista para hacer esa clase de descripciones, sin embargo tendré consideradas sus sugerencia y tal vez no haga un lemmon pero espero compensarlo con otras buenas escenas o quien sabe el tiempo lo dirá. Mil disculpas :(_

_También felicitaciones **Alboranosta05 **espero que te la hayas pasado bien._

_Y en general a todos los que amablemente han dejado reviews aun no he pasado la lista para ponerlos en este espacio, a los nuevos follows y favoritos agradecimientos. :)_

_Si todo sale bien ya casi llegamos al final de está historia._

_Como aclaración Boti es mi otro dragón en el videojuego XD_

_Sin más que decir los dejo, hasta el proximo capítulo. Nos Leemos_

_05/02/2015_


	14. ESPECIAL: Las lágrimas de un padre

_Hola, Yo de nuevo con un especial en particular, espero que les guste :)_

**Especial**: Las lágrimas de un padre.

* * *

_**Berk, 2 años y meses desde la huida de Hipo.**_

POV Estoico.

Los marginados nos habían atacado; sin embargo debido a los arduos entrenamientos en combate que hemos tenido pudimos vencer al enemigo fácilmente, cuando acabé con mí último contrincante noté a la hija de los Hofferson: Astrid; quien peleaba ferozmente con otro dos marginados a quien venció fácilmente, esa chica sin duda era increíble.

—Es increíble, ¿No es así, Estoico?, la he estado entrenado en secreto… y ese es el resultado. —dijo Bocón a mis espaldas.

—Así es, hiciste un buen trabajo. —felicité a mi amigo.

Me acerqué a Astrid quien le ofrecía la mano a su padre Axel para ayudarlo sin embargo vi que la rechazó.

—_Estuviste increíble, Astrid…Bocón me acaba de comentar que has estado entrenando todo es tiempo con él. —_le dije a Astrid quien me regresó una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

Vi que Axel me lanzó una mirada extraña tal parece que estaba enojado._ —Alégrate, Axel, tienes una hija excepcional._

—_Tengo una hija desobediente. —_dijo Axel para mi sorpresa como se atrevía a tratarla así después de que lo salvó.

Bocón salió en su defensa. — _¿Estás loco o qué?...te acaba de salvar la vida_

—_Papá, yo…—_ Astrid apenas iba a decir algo pero su padre la silenció con una cachetada, no podía creer que pudiera ser tan cruel con ella.

Astrid salió corriendo a pesar de que Bocón le gritó, yo estaba enojado no toleraba que ningún hombre le pegara a una mujer y tampoco el hecho de le hubiera pegado a su propia hija.

¿Qué te pasa Axel?, ¿Estás loco? — le recriminé.

Con todo respeto Jefe…pero no se meta. —Fue la palabra definitiva de Axel y se fue furioso.

Yo suspiré enojado en eso Bocón se acercó. —Es mejor ir a revisar los daños y prepararnos para reconstruir los destrozos… mañana hablaré con la chica, cuando se sienta mejor.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. —Está bien vamos.

Nos tomó parte de la noche evaluar los daños que afortunadamente no fueron muchos, una vez que se puso la vigilancia correspondiente y los aldeanos ya estaban más tranquilos fui a casa a dormir, había sido una noche intensa.

..

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando unos golpes en la puerta me levantaron, tocaban como si se estuviera acabando el mundo, me levanté y vestí para atender a tan insistente visitante.

Abrí la puerta y fue mi sorpresa al ver a Brenda quien se veía algo preocupada. — ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Es Astrid… no aparece. —Me dijo realmente preocupada.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —Pregunté desconcertado.

—No llegó a dormir y no la encuentro por los alrededores…temo que algo le haya pasado.

—No pienses así, mujer… que organicen a todos para iniciar la búsqueda. —ordené y Brenda obedeció y se dirigió al pueblo para organizar a la gente.

Buscamos por los alrededores pero no había ninguna señal de ella, en eso un vikingo gritó que alguien había encontrado algo cerca de la playa.

—Vamos…—le dije a Brenda y Bocón que se encontraban buscando a Astrid conmigo.

Llegamos a la playa y ahí se encontraba Abono, Cubeta y Axel.

— ¿Qué encontraron? —pregunté ya que todos estaban en círculo viendo algo en el piso.

Vi que miraban un hacha doble que se encontraba tirada en la arena.

—Es el hacha de Astrid. —dijo Bocón reconociendo el arma y haciendo que tanto Brenda como Axel se alteraran.

— ¿Pero dieron con ella? ¿La encontraron? —pregunté a los presentes pensando lo peor.

—No, ella no estaba. —dijo Abono algo nervioso tal parece que había otra cosa.

— ¿Entonces qué? No se queden callados. —les exigí.

—El bote de Cubeta no está. —dijo Abono.

— ¿Cuál bote? ¿De que hablan? — preguntó Axel confundido.

Todos miramos a Cubeta. —Yo anclé mi bote cerca de aquí pues pensaba está mañana salir a pescar "pejesapos" en el mar del Este.

— ¿Creen que Astrid…? —no fui capaz de completar la pregunta.

—Pues tal parece que así es, ya que todos los marginados anclaron en el muelle.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer Estoico? —preguntó Bocón preocupado.

—¡Por mí que se la trague la tierra o se pierda en el mar! —Escuchamos decir a Axel quien nuevamente se encontraba enojado.

Ya era el colmo ahora si me había hecho enojar. — ¿Cómo puedes expresarte así de tú hija? No lo entiendo.

—No eres nadie para recriminarme nada, Estoico. —dijo firmemente Axel. — ¿Acaso no hiciste tú lo mismo con tu hijo?, ¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo tú no tienes hijo, no fueron esas tus palabras.

Yo me quedé estupefacto por lo que me dijo.

—Ten más respeto al Jefe. —Le recriminó Bocón.

—Tú cállate Bocón… que no sólo fue el patético hijo de Estoico quien descarrió a mi hija si no que tú también.

—No digas estupideces. —siguió defendiendo Bocón. —No sabes lo desdichada que era tú hija desde que la pusiste a cumplir tan estúpido tratado.

—Ella así lo quizo. —dijo tajante Axel. —Nosotros sólo queríamos el bien para ella, incluso antes de que se fuera el inútil de Hipo consideramos casarla con él, al menos para subirla de estatus aunque se casara con un perdedor.

Bocón se enfurecía cada vez más y yo ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

—Pero cuando se fue… reconsideramos las opciones y por eso justamente ayer la habíamos comprometido con el chico Jorgenson —siguió escupiendo Axel.

—No puedo creer que le hayas hecho la vida tan miserable a esa niña. —dijo Bocón realmente enojado.

—Ella es una desobediente y se lo merecía, por eso no me importa lo que le pase. —siguió Axel. —De seguro se fue con el inútil de Hipo, después de todo son tal para cual.

— ¡Ya basta! —grité ahora yo. —No te permito que hables así de Hipo ni de tú hija.

Sin embargo Axel siguió. —Era lo que tú querías ¿no Estoico?, por eso le metiste esas ideas a Astrid de que estaba casada con tu hijo, pues tal vez se te cumpla, y se encuentren y formen una patética familia de perdedores…Por lo que a mí me corresponde y repitiendo tus palabras… Yo no tengo hija.

De nuevo me dejo sin palabras fije mi mirada en Brenda quien también parecía sorprendida por el veredicto de su marido, pero como esposa no le recrimino absolutamente nada, y al final se retiró con él.

Yo apreté los puños nunca me había sentido así, tan impotente por no poder hacer nada.

— ¿Estoico? —me habló preocupado Bocón.

—Lo siento Bocón… pero quiero estar solo unos momentos si no te importa… dile a todos que cancelen la búsqueda. —le ordené cabizbajo.

—Pero… ¿no iremos a buscarla? —preguntó Bocón.

—Creo que ella estará mejor lejos de aquí… al igual que Hipo. —agregué cabizbajo.

Bocón se quedó boquiabierto, no preguntó nada más y se fue a hacer lo que le ordené. Mientras tanto yo camine hacia la aldea esperando que mis ideas se despejaran y el dolor que sentía en el pecho se quitara.

…

Ya había atardecido, yo me encontraba en el Gran Salón del cual no había salido desde hace horas, me encontraba bebiendo hidromiel, pensando, reflexionando, recordando lo que me había dicho Axel Hofferson.

¿Por qué hasta ahora me daba cuenta?

En eso escuché que alguien entró al gran salón, ese alguien era Bocón quien se sirvió un tarro de hidromiel y se sentó en la mesa conmigo.

—Al parecer, lo que te dijo el viejo Axel te perturbó demasiado, ¿no es así? —dijo Bocón para después beber un poco del líquido.

Yo negué con mi cabeza, no a la pregunta que me había hecho sino a lo que acaba de comprender.

— ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? —dije para mí mismo, Bocón me volteo a ver.

— ¿Por haber negado a tú hijo? —preguntó seriamente Bocón.

—Por todo…—sentí un nudo en la garganta. —Nunca quise ver la realidad, que Hipo nunca fue como nosotros que él era algo más que un simple vikingo deseoso de matar o golpear a cuanta cosa se le ponga enfrente… y ahora lo he perdido y no solamente eso… le fallé a ella.

— ¿A ella?...Te refieres a…

Yo asentí con la cabeza. —Así es… le fallé a mi querida Valka… al no haber protegido, amado y aceptado a mi hijo como se debía. —Las lágrimas empezaron a salir. — ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso? —me recriminé. —Rechacé lo más valioso que ella me dejo… ¡Mi hijo!... y todo por mi estúpido orgullo. —Sentía una cascada de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos…pero ya no podía con el dolor que sentía.

— ¡Ay Estoico!, que lamentable que apenas te des cuenta de cuanto valía "a su manera" el muchacho. —me dijo Bocón a modo de apoyo.

—Lo sé… soy un tonto. —decía con lágrimas. —Por eso no puede contradecir a Axel Hofferson, porque en el fondo tiene razón… yo también rechacé a mi hijo.

Inhalé y exhalé para tranquilizarme un poco. Bocón seguía observando como no sabiendo que más decir, nunca me había visto decaer de esta manera.

— ¿Bocón? —mi amigo me prestó atención. — ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para salir y buscar a Hipo?

—Lamento decirte que es demasiado tarde, mi amigo. —dijo sinceramente yo lo miré desesperanzado pues tenía razón. —Sin embargo—continuó él. —Si el chico llegará a regresar, creo que debes recibirlo como si nunca se hubiera ido, sin rencores, sin discusiones… es lo que yo haría.

No necesite meditar el consejo que me dio Bocón, era lo correcto yo esperaría a mi hijo y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos si algún día llegara a volver.

— ¿Pero aun tienes la oportunidad con Astrid? —dijo Bocón sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Podemos ir a buscarla.

Yo negué con la cabeza. —Debemos dejar que haga su vida, Bocón. Y si llegará a regresar… como tú dices, la recibiremos en este pueblo con los brazos abiertos al igual como si volviera Hipo.

Bocón pareció entender mi punto. —No es por nada… pero espero que esa niña si de con Hipo y que vuelva con hijos de él para el coraje de su padre—dijo Bocón bromeando.

Yo reí por su comentario. —Pues de hecho la idea no me desagrada… uno de los motivos por los cuales inventé de que Astrid era esposa de Hipo, fue creo que para engañarme a mí mismo pensando que Hipo llegaría a casarse con esa muchacha y sentía que debía cuidarla por él, por eso ni siquiera me negué a tu petición de ponerla en la fragua, sabía que iba a estar bien contigo.

— ¡Ay Estoico!, quien te viera. —me dijo un poco más animado mi amigo yo sólo sonreí nostálgico.

..

Pasó el tiempo y ni Hipo ni Astrid volvieron a Berk; sin embargo seguía firme en mi decisión y esperaría a mi hijo, incluso si no lo volvía a ver, siempre lo iba a amar al igual que amaba su madre aunque ella no estuviera entre nosostros.

Tuvimos la visita de Dagur el "Desquiciado" para firmar de nuevo el tratado, que en cuanto llegó preguntó por Astrid pues quería que lo atendiera, no me importó volver a mentir y le dije que se había ido con Hipo, para ser más exactos que habían huido ambos y ya no iban a volver, a ver si así ya se olvidaba de sus tonterías.

Después de unos meses llegó un barco, era un hombre que sólo iba de pasada de isla en isla para enviar un mensaje a los jefes de los clanes vikingos.

Me encontraba en el salón con el mensaje que había entregado aquel hombre.

—Y bien… ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Bocón interesado en el mensaje.

Yo lo abrí y leí el contenido. —Al parecer habrá una reunión de jefes en una semana en el archipiélago que se encuentra en el Oeste, van a tratar el asunto de la plaga de dragones.

—Pero aquí ya ni hay desde hace 5 años. —dijo Bocón. — ¿Piensas ir?

—Van a acudir todos los jefes…así que debo ir—le expliqué a mi amigo.

Esa misma noche reuní a todos los vikingos de la isla para dar anuncio sobre la reunión que se llevaría a cabo, y también para decidir quién me acompañaría.

Decidimos que Bocón se quedaría a cargo de Berk con los jóvenes y sólo iríamos Patón y yo como representantes de Berk.

Me encontraba en casa arreglando lo que llevaría para el viaje, y alguien tocó la puerta, al abrirla me di cuenta que era Brenda con la que casi no había hablado desde el incidente de su hija.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Brenda?

Brenda algo dudosa. —Me preguntaba… ¿Si podríamos ir Axel y yo a la reunión de jefes?

— ¿Para qué? —la cuestioné mientras seguía ordenando mi equipaje.

—Pues aunque no lo creas… Axel quiere ir para ver si de casualidad damos con…Astrid.

—Estamos hablando de ¿Axel? —le dije algo inseguro.

—Yo sé que en el fondo no quizo decir eso de ella… pero es muy orgulloso… de hecho la idea de acompañarlos fue mi idea, porque yo si quiero encontrar a mi hija a pesar de lo que él haya dicho… y cuando se lo mencioné no se negó al contrario dijo que me quería acompañar… claro…si tú lo permites.

Yo tenía mis dudas con respecto a Axel, pero tal vez él también quería hacer la pases con su hija por lo cual no me negué a la petición de Brenda y accedí.

Ella me agradeció y al día siguiente nos embarcamos Patón, Brenda Axel y yo hacía el archipiélago del Oeste para acudir a la susodicha junta.

Fin del Especial.

* * *

_Este especial está dedicado a mi papá y mamá a que quienes quiero mucho. :) Y a los papás del mundo que tratan de algún modo llevarnos por el buen camino._

_Trataré de subir el otro capitulo que sigue con la historia, pero si quería hacer este especial para que se supiera que era lo que había pasado con los que se quedaron en Berk._

_Agradecimientos a sus reviews que me ponen feliz, Muchas gracias :)_

_A los followers y favoritos nuevos por su preferencia también gracias._

_Y también los invitó a leer el one-shot el mejor día de tu vida que ;), a los que ya lo leyeron gracias por sus reviews_

_Sin nada más que decir nos leemos, hasta la proxima._


	15. El lugar a donde pertenecemos

_**Hola, debido a que el anterior capitulo fue un especial aquí tengo la continuación de la historia :)**_

_**Que lo disfruten.**_

Capitulo 14: El lugar a donde pertenecemos.

* * *

POV Hipo

No lo podía creer mi padre… muerto. No decía nada en eso sentí que Astrid se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo.

— ¿Hipo? — se quitó el antifaz y Johann la reconoció.

—Pero si es usted, Lady Astrid. —dijo Johann sorprendido. —Entonces es cierto que huyeron juntos… pero esperen antes no sabían del uno ni del otro, ¿No es así?

Ni Astrid ni yo le prestamos atención a Johann, sentía que me desvanecía, la noticia me había impactado mucho. Astrid me ayudó para que no me cayera, me sentía algo mareado.

— ¿Puede decirnos desde cuándo fue eso? —Le preguntó Astrid a Johann.

Johann respondió. —Al parecer unas semanas, tal vez un mes, yo me encontraba en las islas del Oeste cuando escuché esas noticias, pero no he ido a Berk, por lo cual no sabría decirles más detalles del jefe Estoico.

Ese comentario me hizo sentir un poco más aliviado, tal vez había una probabilidad de que mi padre no estuviera muerto.

—Entonces… ¿no sabe exactamente si todos murieron? —le pregunté a Johann mientras sentía mis ojos un poco llorosos.

—Yo sólo sé que me dijeron que no hubo sobrevivientes. —dijo Johann, tal parece que no quería dar ningún tipo de esperanza.

—Tengo que irme. —dije en voz alta y sin más monté a Chimuelo y tomé dirección al nido, Astrid hizo lo mismo y me siguió en Tormenta.

..

Llegamos al nido y bajé de Chimuelo para dirigirme a la casa.

—Espera… ¡Hipo! —era Astrid que venía siguiéndome.

—Lo siento… Astrid… pero…—dije con las palabras entrecortadas.

Astrid me tomó de las mejillas y me pidió que la viera a los ojos. —Tranquilo Hipo, no estás solo.— Me dijo mientras podía ver toda la preocupación en sus ojos.

Me sentí mal al verla así y el nudo de la garganta que tenía desde que me habían dicho la noticia por fin salió en un motón de lagrimas, Astrid me abrazó fuertemente y yo empecé a caer de nuevo sin embargo Astrid no me soltó, me abracé fuertemente a ella y lloré en su pecho.

—Tranquilo, llora todo lo que quieras. —Me dijo mientras me acariciaba suavemente el cabello. También sentí que Chimuelo me brindó su apoyo al poner su cabeza sobre mi espalda.

Tenía que concentrarme, una pequeña parte de mi decía que no debía angustiarme que mi padre seguía un con vida.

— ¿Hipo? —Escuché a otra persona hablarme era mi madre, yo volteé a verla aun con los ojos llorosos y sin soltar a Astrid.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —era Heather quien también había llegado.

Me levanté con ayuda de Astrid y corrí hacia mi madre y la abracé fuertemente. —Hipo, ¿qué pasó?, ¿Por qué estás así?

—Lo que pasó… es que. —Dijo Astrid tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No te preocupes Astrid…. —le dije yo separándome de mi madre.

Astrid de nuevo se acercó a mí y me puso a un lado de mí poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

—Alguien quiere explicarme… ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —dijo mi mamá preocupada.

Tomé aire para lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Lo que pasó… es que… encontramos al comerciante Johann. —Suspiré. —Y nos contó sobre el tipo ese que se hace llamar el "Amo de dragones".

— ¿De nuevo rumores? —preguntó mamá confundida.

Yo negué con la cabeza. —Es verdad, es un hombre llamado Drago Mano Dura y quien aparentemente es el jefe de los tramperos de dragones.

—Entiendo…pero no te pusiste así por eso, ¿verdad? —mi mamá era muy perspicaz.

De nuevo negué con la cabeza. —Me puse así, por otra noticia... sobre algo que… hizo ese hombre. —dije enfadado.

— ¿Qué es lo que hizo? —habló Heather.

Yo apreté fuertemente los puños tratando de contener la tristeza y el coraje. —Johann me contó…—Tomé aire. —que asesinó… a todos… los jefes…de los clanes vikingos. —dije soltando el aire y con ello más lagrimas salieron.

Volteé a ver a mamá y tenía una expresión casi irreconocible en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?... Pero… ¿Qué jefes?, ¿Qué clanes?, ¿Tú padre? —empezó a preguntar mamá se veía desesperada, nunca la había visto así.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, dándole a entender que papá se encontraba entre los jefes asesinados.

Vi que empezó a respirar agitadamente, pero no dijo nada más y se fue corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Valka! —trató de detenerla Heather.

— ¿Hipo? —me habló Astrid, sabía lo que me trataba de decir.

—Descuida… yo iré con ella. —le dije y besé su frente y me retiré.

* * *

POV Valka

Corrí hacia la casa sin poder creer lo que me había dicho.

¿Estoico… muerto?

Nunca me imagine que este día llegaría, incluso pensé que jamás me tendría que enterar de esa noticia, pero pasó y ahora me sentía desesperada, triste, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón… nunca pensé que volviera a sentir ese dolor, tan similar como el dolor que sentí al abandonarlo a él y a Hipo.

Me dejé caer en el piso mientras comenzaba a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, me dolía realmente me dolía… nunca había dejado de amar a Estoico y el pensar que ya no estaba en este mundo me rompió el corazón.

Me reproché el no a haber estado con él, debido a que había decidido vivir este estilo de vida, _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?_, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas para saber cuan tanto amas a una persona?, _¿Por qué?_

— ¿Mamá? —Era Hipo quien rápidamente se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué Hipo?... perdóname. —le dije entre sollozos.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte… mamá. —Me dijo tranquilo Hipo abrazándome más fuerte.

—Yo lo arruine todo…lo abandoné a él y a ti… para ser libre.

—Y luego me salvaste a mí. —me dijo Hipo haciéndome verlo a los ojos. —Y si estamos en esas… yo también lo deje solo. —dijo con voz quebrada y las lagrimas lo invadieron de nuevo.

Ahora era yo quien lo consolaba, entendí que no valía la pena echarse la culpa, el pasado no se puede cambiar y el hubiera no existe, ¿Qué nos quedaba?, sólo esperar el perdón de los dioses por nuestras respectivas acciones.

—Pero… tengo la esperanza. —dijo Hipo aun sollozando.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté con ojos llorosos.

—Johann sólo me dijo que es lo que supuestamente pasó, más no ha ido a Berk para confirmarlo. —dijo Hipo con los ojos esperanzados. —Mamá… tenemos que ir a Berk.

Yo di un grito ahogado ante la petición de mi hijo; sin embargo no podía negarle la esperanza de saber si su padre estaba vivo o no, y yo también no quería aceptarlo, también quería sacarme de dudas. —Está bien, vamos a Berk. —de nuevo lo abracé.

* * *

POV Astrid.

—Ahora… ¿qué vamos a hacer? —me preguntó angustiada Heather.

Yo no sabía que decirle la noticia también me dejó muy impactada; pero me tenía que mantener firme por Hipo, debía apoyarlo en todo en este momento, era mi máxima prioridad.

—No lo sé… tal parece que ese tipo… es realmente peligroso. —le dije a Heather quien se abrazó a Bofeo.

Pasaron unas horas e Hipo seguía con Valka… de seguro tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Ya era de noche y nos encontrábamos Heather y yo en el lugar donde comíamos, estábamos preparando la cena e Hipo y Valka entraron al lugar, se veían algo agotados y los ojos los tenían muy hinchado.

Tanto yo como Heather nos acercamos a ellos y le dimos un respectivo abrazo en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

—Ya estoy mejor. —dijo Hipo sonriendo levemente y sin soltarme. —Tenemos un anunció que hacerles.

Yo lo solté y me puse a un lado de Heather esperando el anuncio.

—Hemos…—empezó Hipo quien le dirigió una mirada a Valka.

Valka lo interrumpió. —Hemos decidido ir a ver Berk, para salir de dudas en cuanto a la noticia que nos dieron.

Tanto Heather como yo nos sorprendimos, vi que Hipo me lanzó una mirada, tal parece que esperaba mi respuesta. No niego que la verdad es que si por mi fuera no volvería a ir pero… dije que lo iba a apoyar y eso haría.

—Entiendo… pues ¡Vamos!, yo estoy contigo… lo sabes. —le dije a Hipo con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo sentí que se me empezó a revolver el estomago por la noticia.

—Si me disculpan… ahora vuelvo…—le dije a todos los presentes y salí de la casa.

Monté a Tormenta y volé a parte más alta del nido.

..

"_Egoísta", _"_Hipo te necesita_", me decía a mi misma mientras trataban de concentrarme y pensaba en el viaje a Berk._"Concéntrate", "Nada va a pasar"._ No pude evitar llorar, el sólo pensar que lo más seguro es que al ir al Berk tendría que ver de nuevo a mis padres… me angustiaba. Se supone que había dicho que no me importaba lo que pensaran de mí; sin embargo algo dentro de mí decía que no toleraría ver de nuevo la expresión de decepción de ellos.

— ¿Astrid? —estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que Hipo llegó con Chimuelo.

—Perdóname. —le dije sin dejar de llorar.

— ¿Perdonarte qué? —preguntó confundido Hipo.

—Se supone que la debe estarte consolando…soy yo, no tú. —Le dije en el mismo estado.

Hipo se acercó a mí y me abrazó. —Entiendo cómo te sientes, estás así por el viaje a Berk, ¿no es así?

No me sorprende lo mucho que me conoce, asentí ante su pregunta un poco más tranquila.

—Lo siento… es que no me lo esperaba. —le dije tomando algo de aire.

—Independientemente de lo que vayamos a hacer en Berk…de una vez de te digo… no permitiré que tu padre te trate mal. —me dijo Hipo firmemente.

Yo sólo asentí y reconocí que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, al parecer aun le sigo temiendo a mi padre.

—Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien… tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo… ¿lo recuerdas?... y mientras estemos juntos saldremos adelante. —finalizó Hipo para después darme un beso.

Me dijo que saldríamos al día siguiente, después seguimos charlando en el lugar por más tiempo.

Regresamos a la casa para ir a dormir…sin embargo yo no podía así que me escabullí en la madrugada al lugar donde dormía Hipo, él al parecer tampoco podía dormir ya que lo encontré despierto.

—No puedes dormir tampoco, ¿verdad? —le dije causándole un susto pues no me esperaba.

Suspiró—Así es… ¿quieres dormir conmigo? —me dijo bromeando.

—Sí, a eso venía a meterme entre las colchas contigo. —le dije provocándole un sonrojo.

Se quedó paralizado así que levanté la colcha y me metí en su cama, Hipo estaba muy nervioso.

—Es la segunda vez que dormimos juntos… ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? —le dije riendo.

—Tú me pones así. —me dijo mientras me besaba suavemente en el cuello y luego me abrazó.

Y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos.

..

Al día siguiente partimos rumbo a Berk, al principio sólo íbamos a ir Hipo, Valka y yo, pero a petición de Valka le pidió a Heather que nos acompañara, dejando al Salvajibestia custodiando el nido, cosa que sabía perfectamente cómo hacer.

Sólo esperábamos que al llegar no nos atacaran por estar con dragones.

* * *

POV Hipo.

Después de un largo camino divisé aquella isla que alguna vez fue mi hogar, el de Astrid y el de mi mamá…todos íbamos con nuestros atuendos de combate e íbamos con los rostros cubiertos.

Decidimos llegar directo al pueblo… no ocultaríamos más a los dragones, sólo esperábamos que no nos recibieran con antorchas y hachas listos para atacar.

Sobrevolamos el lugar a una distancia muy corta, y el gritó que esperábamos se escuchó por todo Berk o más para el pueblo para no exagerar.

_¡Nos atacan los dragones!, ¡Furia Nocturna!, ¡Nos atacan los dragones!_

En eso nos empezaron a lanzar bolas de fuego que aventaban con las catapultas… cosa que esquivamos fácilmente.

— _¡No ataquen!, ¡Detengan el ataque!_ —se escuchó fuertemente la voz de Bocón.

Aprovechamos que los ataquen cesaron y aterricé con Chimuelo justamente enfrente de Bocón, quien se encontraba con Patán, Brutilda, Brutacio y Patapez, que no habían cambiado mucho en estos años.

Astrid, mamá y Heather también se posicionaron detrás de mí con sus respetivos dragones.

—Y ¿Bien?... ¿Qué esperas muchacho para saludar? —dijo Bocón.

Tal vez ya sabía quién era, pues Astrid me contó que fue a la única persona que le confió mi secreto. Me quité el casco y pude ver que todos los aldeanos se sorprendieron al verme menos Bocón.

— ¡Hipo! — dijo Bocón corriendo hacia mí y dándome un muy apretado abrazo.

—Sí, Bocón…a mi… también me da gusto verte. —le dije algo sofocado por el abrazo.

Bocón me soltó pero siguió observándome. —Pero mírate, como has crecido, ya hasta tienes un poco de barba. —dijo tocándome la barbilla. — ¿Pero qué le pasó a tu pierna?

—Es una larga historia Bocón. —le dije mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para preguntar por mi padre.

— ¿En serio eres Hipo? —preguntó confundido Patán.

—Qué guapo estás…—dijo Brutilda con una expresión rara en su cara, me sonrojé por lo que dijo y volteé a ver a Astrid que sólo tosió un poco.

—Vienes con dragones, pero ...¿Cómo es posible? —dijo Patapez emocionado.

— ¿Los dragones te comieron el pie? —preguntó tontamente Brutacio.

—Ya déjenlo en paz…con tanta pregunta. —dijo Bocón apartándolos de mi.

Me sentí menos sofocado y por fin me digne a hablar. —Bocón, ¿Dónde está mi padre?

— ¡Ay! —gruño Bocón. —Supongo que te enteraste, ¿no es así? —dijo Bocón cabizbajo.

Sentí de nuevo el nudo en la garganta, prácticamente estaba viendo a todo Berk alrededor nuestro menos a mi padre.

—Entonces… ¿es cierto?... mi padre…—ya no fui capaz de hablar.

— _¿Pero que es este alboroto?_

Vi que la gente abrió pasó en cuanto se escuchó decir eso, una voz que a pesar del tiempo logré reconocer.

Él también me vio y se quedo boquiabierto…ahora necesitaba esperar ver su reacción, ¿se enojaría?, ¿me echaría?, ¿trataría de matar a los dragones?

— ¡Hipo! —dijo como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían y camino lentamente hacia mí para después hacer algo que en su vida nunca había hecho… me abrazó.

Fue un abrazo muy emotivo, yo también lo abracé y no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas. — ¡Estás vivo! — le dije, sentí una felicidad muy grande, a pesar de que en el pasado casi no hablábamos él seguía siendo mi padre y lo quería.

— ¡Regresaste! —dijo él también con lagrimas, algo que nunca había visto en él.

—Perdóname. — le dije sollozando. —Perdóname por haberme ido así.

—Tú no tienes por qué pedir perdón… más bien perdóname a mí por nunca comprenderte y tampoco haberte ido a buscar cuando tuve la oportunidad.

No separamos y sonreímos. — ¡Mi hijo ha vuelto a casa! —gritó mi padre al pueblo, y estos aplaudieron al ver de nuevo feliz a su jefe.

Sin embargo dirigió su mirada a los dragones y a mis acompañantes. — ¿Dragones?, ¿Entonces fue cierto que te fuiste con los dragones? —preguntó mi padre.

—Así es. —dije acercándome a Chimuelo y acariciándolo. —No es lo que ustedes piensan… mira él es Chimuelo. —Tomé la mano de mi padre y la dirigí a la cabeza de Chimuelo quien la acercó también para hacer contacto.

Mi padre se sobresaltó sorprendido, más no replicó tal parece que era cierto que me aceptaba con todo y dragones. —Es increíble… pero tan diferente a…

Yo noté que algo extraño en él iba a preguntar pero Bocón me interrumpió. — ¿Y quiénes son tus compañeras?

—Parece que Hipo tiene un harén. —Dijo Brutacio riéndose.

— ¡Claro que no! —le grité, volteé a ver a mamá que parecía algo entumida, no había visto ninguna de sus reacciones desde que llegó papá, no sabía que tan difícil sería para los dos.

—Y ¿Qué?... no nos las vas a presentar picaron. —dijo Bocón guiñándome el ojo.

—No es nada de lo que piensan. —dije sonrojado. —Sólo una de ellas es mi novia.

En cuanto dije esto Astrid se quitó el antifaz, sorprendiendo a todo mundo.

Bocón y papá se quedó con la boca abierta. — ¿Astrid? —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Entonces era cierto? — dijo papá sorprendido, otra vez un comentario extraño.

Astrid se acercó a nosotros. —Sí… soy yo. Les pido también disculpas. — y se agachó levemente.

— ¿Ella es tu novia? —gritó Patán sorprendido.

Yo asentí y tomé la mano de Astrid. —Nos encontramos hace meses y pues…sólo pasó—dije tratando de resumir la historia. —Y ese es su dragón "Tormenta" —les dije señalando al nadder.

Después dirigí mi mirada a Heather quien se estaba se estaba descubriendo el rostro.

—Yo soy Heather…soy "amiga-hermana "de Astrid y obvio la "amiga-cuñada" de Hipo — se presentó Heather con su habitual carisma. —Y este es mi dragón Bofeo. —presentó a su dragón quien mostró todos los dientes.

— ¡Qué bonita! —Dijo Patapez, Brutacio y Patán embobados viendo a Heather.

Después volteé a ver a mamá que no había dicho nada y se encontraba a lado de Brinca nubes.

— ¿Qué le pasa por qué no dice nada? —dijo Patán.

— ¡Ay dioses!... esperó que esto se lo tomen bien… en especial tú papá. — le dije a mi padre quien se vio confundido.

Estábamos ahí esperando que mamá se dignara a mostrarse… pero nada. Yo me acerqué a ella y la tomé de las manos le dije que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien, pero mamá no decía nada solo negaba con la cabeza.

—Si no lo haces tú… lo haré yo. —le advertí gentilmente a mamá.

Escuché que suspiró dentro del casco y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Todos estaban expectantes por conocer a mi compañera misteriosa, yo me puse a un lado de mi padre y tomé la mano de Astrid rezando a los dioses que todo salieran bien.

Apoyé un poco a mamá. —Ese dragón de allá es Brinca nubes y ella es…

Mamá se empezó a quitar el casco lentamente y una vez que se dejo ver los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, volteé a ver a mi padre que tenía la boca abierta al igual que los ojos, no decía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Sé lo que vas a decir Estoico? —empezó mi madre.

Y en cuanto empezó a hablar papá reaccionó y empezó a caminar directo hacia ella.

— ¿Qué como pude hacerlo?, Abandonarte a ti y a nuestro hijo. —siguió mamá.

¿Qué le pasaba? Tal parece que quería empezar una pelea. Sin embargo mi padre no decía nada y seguía caminando hacia ella.

Mamá se puso algo nerviosa y parece que se sentía acorralada entre Brinca nubes y papá. —Que indicio tenía para saber que ibas a cambiar… o que Berk iba a cambiar… Y… y luego encontré a Hipo y por lo que le pasó supe… que ustedes nunca…. —gritó mi madre, tal parece que iba a empezar a llorar.

Sin embargo mi padre no decía ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan "estoico" Estoico?

Y llegó el punto en que mi padre la alcanzó y tomó suavemente su barbilla. —Estás tan hermosa como el día en que te perdí.

Yo me alegré al ver que mamá no puso más resistencia e incluso se dejó besar por mi padre. Yo abracé a Astrid mientras el pueblo vitoreaba a los esposos.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo pues… mi hijo y mi esposa han vuelto a casa. —gritó mi padre feliz y todos celebraron.

—Espera papá. —Lo interrumpí. —No es que quiera ser aguafiestas pero necesitamos saber, ¿Qué pasó con ese tal Drago Mano dura?

En cuanto mencioné ese nombre todos se pusieron serios.

—Tienes razón…—dijo mi padre. —Pasemos a hablar en el Gran Salón para hablar más tranquilos, ¡Patapez! Alimenta a los dragones, por favor. —pidió mi padre y Patapez obedeció.

— ¿Saben cómo hacerlo? —preguntó Heather.

—Claro…—dijo Patapez animado. —Yo me he encargado de los dragones aquí.

—Espera… ¿cuáles dragones? —pregunté a Patapez.

—Los que usamos para el entrenamiento… los que usamos desde que ustedes tomaron el curso. —me respondió Patapez.

— ¿Aun los tienen? —Preguntó Astrid.

—Así es… tú bien sabes que ya no había ataques de dragones y el motivo por el cual los conservamos, Astrid. —dijo Patapez.

— ¿Los tienen en cautiverio? —preguntó mi madre espantada.

—Si señora. —dijo Patapez algo asustado. — Pero me he encargado de cuidarlos bien.

—Lo sentimos Valka. —ahora habló mi padre. —Pero… ya sabes cómo pensamos o pensábamos o lo que nos quieren hacer pensar.

Otra vez un comentario como el otro. Mamá trató de tranquilizarse y comprender a mi padre.

—Si quieren puedo ir y liberarlos. —Se ofreció Heather.

— ¿Podrían enseñarnos lo que ustedes saben? —peguntó Patapez entusiasmado.

—Eh…Bueno. —Dudé un poco.

—Nosotros también queremos montar dragones, como ustedes. —dijo Patán cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero antes… quisiera saber qué es lo que pasó con ese Drago Mano dura… si no les importa.

Papá suspiró y nos guío al Gran Salón, quedamos en ver a los dragones más tarde.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y Bocón nos llevó algo de beber y mi padre empezó el relato.

* * *

Flash Back

POV Normal

Estoico, Patón, Axel y Brenda llegaron a la isla del Oeste donde se celebraría la dichosa junta de jefes y se reunieron en una especie de gran salón.

Estoico pude reconocer a algunos de los invitados y algunos no eran muy agradables, estaba Dagur el Desquiciado y Alvin el traidor, ambos con una sonrisa cínica en los rostros.

De repente las puertas se abrieron y entró un hombre de aspecto feroz que iba con una capa de piel de Dragón.

—Saludos…Yo soy "Drago Mano dura" y los convoqué el día de hoy para ofrecerles un trato.

Todos estaban expectantes ante el trato que fuera a ofrecer aquel hombre.

—Yo puedo acabar con la plaga de dragones, ya que soy el único que los puede controlar…y lo haré… a cambio de que se postren ante mí.

Todos empezaron a reír ante las tonterías que aquel hombre decía.

Dagur fue el primero en hablar. — ¿El único que los puede controlar? Se ve que no sabes nada de nada.

Alvin también se dirigió a él. —Exacto, por si no lo sabías hay alguien por ahí suelto manejando dragones también.

En cuanto dijo esto el hombre gritó. —Yo soy el amo de dragones y el único que los puede controlar. —De nuevo todos se rieron del hombre.—Se arrepentirán.

El hombre al escuchar las burlas gritó haciendo ruidos extraños y unos dragones acorazados destrozaron el techo y empezaron a incendiar el lugar, el hombre salió como si nada por la puerta seguido por Dagur y Alvin, después de eso un dragón bloqueo la salida, no permitiendo a ninguno de los otros presentes salir.

Tanto Estoico como sus acompañantes trataron de encontrar alguna salida, Estoico encontró una pequeña grieta que se hizo con por el derrumbe del techo y con la ayuda de los demás la hizo más grande para que pudiera salir, sin embargo no todos los jefes pudieron salir.

Mientras tanto, Drago había sometido a Dagur y a Alvin con otros dragones quienes los estaban aplastando con su peso.

Tanto Alvin como Dagur empezaron a suplicar por su vida.

—Les perdonaré la vida siempre y cuando se cumpla lo que les dije, ¿Se postraran ante mí?

Alvin y Dagur asintieron muy apenas ya se estaban asfixiando.

—Muéstrenme lealtad. —dijo y ordenó a los dragones que se quitaran de encima. —Busquen si alguien logró sobrevivir y… ¡Mátenlos!

Ambos hombres obedecieron sin chistar y le dieron una vuelta alrededor del gran salón, buscando algún posible sobreviviente.

Escucharon ruidos dentro del bosque y se adentraron a él y vieron que si había sobrevivientes para ser preciso, los vikingos de Berk que trataban de llegar al muelle donde se encontraba su barco anclado, ambos sonrieron con malicia ya que tenían cuentas pendientes con ellos.

— ¿A dónde creen que van? —preguntó cínicamente Alvin.

—No te importa —le contestó Estoico y ordenándole a Patón que preparara el barco.

Mientras tanto Axel se ponía enfrente de Brenda protegiéndola.

—Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, Estoico. —dijo de nuevo Alvin.

—Y yo también. —dijo Dagur.

— ¿A ti que te he hecho Dagur? —le preguntó Estoico molesto.

— ¿Tú? nada... pero tú hijito sí. —dijo molesto y sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¿Has visto a Hipo? —preguntó Estoico.

—Claro… el idiota fue a Berserker acompañado por esa belleza rubia que me negaste.

— ¿Astrid? —dijo Estoico en voz alta y sorprendiendo al matrimonio.

—O tal vez no eran ellos mmmm tal vez eran otras personas. —Se puso a especular Dagur. —El tipo se hacía llamar Chico Dragon y le faltaba una pierna y la chica se hacía llamar Nadder mortífera.

— ¿Qué? —Gritó Alvin— ¿Nadder mortífera? Tengo cuentas pendientes con esa chica, se robó a mis esclavas y a un dragón.

—Esperen… ¿Es Astrid Hofferson? —preguntó Axel confundido.

— ¿Tú quien eres viejo? —preguntó Alvin.

—Si es Astrid Hofferson de la que hablan… ella es mi hija. —les gritó Axel.

—No seas imprudente—lo regañó Estoico. —No sabemos si se trata de ellos.

—De cualquiera manera los vamos a matar… por órdenes de Drago… y luego nos encargaremos de esos jinetes de dragones que andan por ahí.

Estoico y Axel se pusieron en pose de combate, Dagur arremetió contra Estoico y Alvin contra Axel.

—Si esa chica resulta ser hija tuya…quiero que sepas que la voy a encontrar y la voy a matar. —dijo Alvin atacando ferozmente a Axel.

Dagur se metió en la conversación blandiendo su espada con la de Estoico. —Pero primero la hago mía. —y le soltó un fuerte golpe Estoico a quien casi corta.

Axel llenó de ira arremetió contra Alvin pero este lo esquivó y lo hizo caer, iba atravesarlo con la espada pero en eso Brenda intervino montándose arriba de él, para asombró de Axel.

Alvin se la quitó fácilmente de encima y sin piedad le encajó la espada en el vientre ante la atónita mirada de Estoico y Axel que vio como su esposa caía poco a poco.

Axel se lanzó de nuevo contra de él y lo hirió en el brazo casi cortándole la mano, Alvin al verse en peligro huyó cobardemente e introduciéndose en el bosque.

Axel iba a seguirlo pero escuchó quejarse a su esposa y se acercó a ella cargándola en su regazo.

—No…pe- permitas… qu -que le hagan nada…—pidió agonizante Brenda y fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

—Te vas a poner bien mujer. —le decía mientras se aferraba a ella.

En eso Estoico hirió a Dagur en la cara dejándole una gran cicatriz y también se fue huyendo, no sin antes advertirles que Drago iría por ellos.

Se acercó al matrimonio pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde... Brenda había muerto, Axel parecía querer volverse loco ya que no la quería soltar, en eso llegó Patón y les dijo que ya estaba el barco listo para salir.

Entre Estoico y Patón prácticamente tuvieron que llevar a rastras a Axel y el cuerpo de Brenda para huir lo más pronto posible, temiendo que Drago los alcanzara con los dragones, cosa que no paso.

…

Mientras tanto Dagur y Alvin le daban sus respectivas disculpas a Drago por lo sucedido y este los perdonó debido a la información que le habían dado.

—Así que los hijos de aquellos que huyeron… son lo que han estado molestando a mis hombres en estos años. —Se empezó a reír como maniático. —Esa será la venganza perfecta, encontraremos a esos chiquillos y se los vamos a regresar en pedacitos.

—Si no le molesta…—interrumpió Dagur…—Pero me gustaría tener a la chica para mí.

—Eso va ser imposible. —dijo Alvin. —Ya que la pienso descuartizarla con mis propias manos… tú encárgate del chico.

— ¡Silencio!, Se hará lo que yo diga y los quiero muertos a ambos. ¡Tú! —Señaló a Alvin— Encárgate de la chica… Y ¡tú! Del chico. —dijo señalando ahora a Dagur para coraje de este.

Fin del Flasback

* * *

POV Hipo

Papá nos había contado como fue el suceso y como lograron salir de ahí no sin antes enfrentar a Dagur y a Alvin a los cuales no les creyeron sus comentarios acerca de nosotros.

En cuanto contó sobre lo que le pasó a la madre de Astrid, volteé a ver mi novia y vi que se quedo pasmada.

— ¿Astrid? —le hablé para que reaccionara pero no lo hizo.

Tomé su mano y al hacer eso, ella reaccionó dandome una mirada, pero se soltó de mi agarré y salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Astrid! … Espera…—traté de detenerla sin embargo Bocón me detuvo.

—Déjala chico… necesita hablar con su padre ahora, Axel cambio mucho desde lo de Brenda.

—Entiendo eso… pero no quiero dejarla sola… así como ella no me dejo. —le expliqué tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

Una vez que lo hice, salí del gran salón ya no la veía cerca de seguro ya había llegado casa de su padre pues no vivía muy retirado. Caminé sigilosamente para llegar hasta donde solía vivir, me escondí al verla parada frente a la puerta de su casa y después ella entró sin más a la casa.

Yo me acerqué también a la puerta y pegué mi oreja para escuchar lo que tuvieran que decirse y esperando que tuvieran un pacifico reencuentro.

Continuara.

* * *

_Pues ya ven Estoico sigue vivito... no fui capaz de matarlo._

_Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo que pensaba subir desde temprano junto con el especial...pero que todavía no terminaba_

_Gracias por sus reviews, a los seguidores y favoritos Im very Happy. x3 yeiii 56 reviews y todo gracias a ustedes como les digo._

_Es temporada de impuestos y espero que no absorba demasiado (Voy a empezar a acosar a mi contador) ...como quiera tengo planeado subir un One Shot especial de San Valentin que tengo guardado desde hace tiempo. :)_

_Sin más por el momentos los dejo._

_Nos leemos Saludos._


	16. Peleas

Hola, espero que esten bien, de nuevo yo con un nuevo capitulo.

Que lo disfruten :)

CAPITULO 15: Peleas.

* * *

POV Astrid.

Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la que solía ser mi casa, sentía una presión muy fuerte en mi pecho, sentía dolor… mucho dolor, tenía miedo por lo que me esperaba detrás de esa puerta.

_¡Cálmate!, ¡No llores!_

Tome aire antes de decidir a entrar por esa puerta, después la abrí lentamente y entré por fin a la casa.

Estaba algo oscura solo iluminada por un par de velas y la luz que daba por la pequeña ventana, al centro donde estaba la mesa, se encontraba mi padre sentado en una de las sillas, tenía el semblante triste…se veía deprimido.

Tosí un poco para llamar su atención; sin embargo no volteó para verme. — ¿Padre…?—Volví a intentar llamar su atención.

—Hasta que te dignas a venir…—Salió de su boca sin siquiera verme.

Tal parece que mi reencuentro con él no sería como fue el de Hipo con Estoico.

_¡Cálmate!... ¡No llores!_

—Padre yo…— En verdad no sabía que decir.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir?, ¿Qué me arrepentía por haberme ido? ¡No!... porque sería mentirme a mi misma y a él.

—Todo es tu culpa…—soltó mi padre.

— ¿Qué? — Sentí con más intensidad la opresión en mi pecho.

Mi padre se levantó de su asiento y lo vi de una manera que jamás pensé que lo vería… estaba llorando.

— ¡Que todo es culpa tuya! —Me gritó.

Yo no sabía que decir, estaba atónita por verlo en ese estado, así como por escucharlo decir esas cosas.

—Si no hubieras sido tan desobediente y no te hubieras largado… tu madre…tu madre. —Mi padre ya no finalizó porque se puso a llorar nuevamente, pero sabía claramente a lo que se refería.

Me culpaba por la muerte de mi madre y lo peor de todo es que así me hizo sentir.

—Yo… yo no quise…que nada de esto pasara. —Le dije empezando a llorar también.

—Pero pasó… ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza?, ¿acaso eres estúpida? — Me recriminó mi padre mientras zarandeaba por los hombros.

—Perdóname…—estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

—No llores… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no llores? —gritó mi padre entre lagrimas, sin dejar de sacudirme.

—Padre… perdóname… pero también debes aceptar tu responsabilidad. —Le dije pues no podía permitir que me maltratara.

—No seas tonta… yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti. —Dijo por fin soltándome.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero… yo no quería esa vida, ¿por qué no puedes comprenderme un poco? —Le dije aun sin poder dejar de llorar.

—Y luego… para acabarla… regresaste con él. —dijo mi padre dando una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Eh?

—Escuché el alboroto que hicieron al llegar… llegaste con ese tipo. ¿Te fuiste?... ¿Para estar con él? —dijo con mucho rencor.

—No es lo que tú piensas… nos encontramos hace unos meses.

—Pero estás con él, ¿No?... que vergüenza. —dijo con decepción.

—Sin tan siquiera me dejaras explicarte…—le dije ahora gritando.

—Ya cállate. —Me tomó de nuevo de los hombros y me estrujó fuertemente. —Tú no eres nadie para mí… no eres más que un error.

Otra vez sentí que algo se quebró dentro de mí; pero aun así insistí

— ¡Por favor!, déjame explicarte… déjame decirte los motivos por los que me fui, por lo que pasé… como se dieron las cosas, yo no soy la culpable de la muerte de mi madre… yo no la maté… fue Alvin.

—Pero tú nos llevaste ahí. —dijo con mi padre con dolor, haciéndome sentir culpable de nuevo.

— ¡No!… yo no fui. —le dije en el mismo estado, tratando de soltarme de su agarre. — ¡Yo no pedí que me buscaran! —Le grité sin querer. —Perdón… —Le dije llorando a un más.

Mi padre se veía furioso por lo que le dije. — ¡Cállate! Te he dicho que NO llores. — Me grito soltándome y dándome una fuerte cachetada que me tumbó al suelo.

* * *

POV Hipo.

Había estado escuchando claramente toda la conversación que estaba teniendo Astrid con su padre… no comprendía por qué Axel se empeñaba en culparla, tenía tantas ganas de intervenir, pero como dijo Bocón debía dejar que Astrid tratara de arreglar las cosas.

Escuchaba que en momentos Astrid sucumbía antes las reclamaciones de su padre, ¡_No le creas amor! ¡Tú sabes que no es verdad!_ Pensaba mientras imaginaba que Astrid podía escucharme ya que se atrevió a contradecirlo aunque fuera un poco.

Astrid siguió insistiendo para que al menos la escuchara, pero al parecer Axel no iba a acceder y fue cuando lo escuché, un fuerte golpe que silenció a Astrid, me llené de ira, le prometí que no iba a dejar que la lastimara, así que no me importó y entré a la casa como alma que lleva el demonio.

Y lo qué vi no me gustó en absoluto, Astrid cabizbaja en el suelo con una mano en su mejilla, mientras Axel algo agitado enfrente de ella.

— ¿Qué le hizo? —le grité realmente enojado.

—A mi no me hables así inútil. —me gritó Axel también.

Me acerqué a Astrid y la ayudé a levantarse, ella no decía nada y seguía sosteniendo su mejilla.

—Nunca pensé que llegaras a ser tan patética, Astrid. —dijo Axel de nuevo insultándola.

Sentí que Astrid se sobresaltó al escucharlo, pero aun así no se atrevió a decir nada.

— ¡Ya déjela! —de nuevo le grité. —No voy a permitir que la siga lastimando.

— ¡Tú cállate!, tú también eres el responsable de todas nuestras desgracias… le metiste ideas locas a mi hija, hiciste que huyera de su hogar y de seguro ya la descarriaste por completo.

—Se equivoca, señor, ¡Astrid es la persona más maravillosa, valiente, fuerte, honorable y PURA Mujer que he conocido!… usted no la conoce… nunca lo intentó.

—Hipo…

Volteé a ver a Astrid quien solo negó con su cabeza, me dio a entender que no importara lo que le dijera su padre no lo entendería.

La tomé por los hombros y ella me tomó por la cintura y caminamos hacia la salida, ante la atónita mirada de Axel.

Ya estando afuera me detuve para revisar el golpe, el muy desgraciado sí que se la dio fuerte ya que estaba muy roja, limpié las lagrimas de su ojos y la abracé fuertemente, Astrid se recostó en mi pecho.

—Llora todo lo que quieras…—Le dije dulcemente ya que podía ver que trataba de aguantarse las ganas de desahogarse.

Astrid me vio con ojos llorosos y me dio un beso, se sentía tambaleante, clara prueba de que quería llorar. Sin embargo ese momento no duro mucho.

— _¡Maldito desgraciado!_

Era Axel que se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotros con su espada, yo empujé a Astrid para que no nos lastimara, una vez separados Axel me empezó a atacar.

—Me las vas a pagar. —Gritaba Axel enloquecido, tratando de golpearme con su espada.

— ¡Papá basta! —le gritó suplicante Astrid.

Pronto el pueblo salió para ver el alboroto incluyendo a mis padres.

—Axel, ¡Detente! —gritó mi padre acercándose.

— ¡Cállate, Estoico!, voy a matar a este bastardo que desgracio a mi hija. —decía Axel sin dejar de atacarme.

Yo solo esquivaba los golpes. —No intervengan. —Le pedí tanto a Astrid como a mi padre.

Y saqué mi espada y le prendí fuego, todos se quedaron asombrados incluso el propio Axel que pareció enojarse más y se lanzó contra mí.

Chocamos espadas y tal parece que se sorprendió que ya no fuera el mismo débil de antes a pesar de mi apariencia.

—Yo amo a su hija… y siempre lo… haré. — Le dije sin despegar nuestras espadas. —Ella no es culpable de lo que le pasó a su esposa… y créame que también a ella le duele su perdida.

—Tú no sabes nada. —dijo Axel levantando su espada para volver a atacar. —Tú no sabes el dolor que siento.

De nuevo chocamos espadas. —Créame que lo sé… lo sentí cuando pensé que mi padre había muerto… Lo siento cada vez que alguien trata de lastimar a Astrid o a mis amigos… ¿por qué en vez… de buscar culpables… no cuida lo más valioso que le dejo su esposa? — Le grité mientras lo desarmaba y ponía mi espada a la altura de cuello.

Axel quedó pasmado, de nuevo sus ojos estaban cristalinos, volteó a ver a Astrid y luego a mí que seguía en la misma pose, suspiró cansado no dijo nada más y se fue.

* * *

POV Astrid.

Vi que mi padre se retiraba del lugar poco a poco y de nuevo se encerró en la casa.

— ¡Papá! —traté de alcanzarlo pero Bocón me detuvo.

— ¡Mejor déjalo en paz niña!, con lo que le dijo Hipo tendrá mucho que pensar.

Yo asentí, tal vez era lo mejor por el momento, me acerqué a Hipo que guardaba su espada.

—Gracias. —le dije abrazándolo.

Él también me abrazó. —Te dije que no permitiría que te lastimara, espero que con lo que pasó cambie su forma de pensar. —Me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, el espectáculo se terminó. —dijo Estoico a los espectadores. —Todos a sus actividades.

Todo el mundo se fue retirando poco a poco.

Valka se acercó a mi preocupada. — ¿Estás bien hija? —preguntó tomando cara entre sus manos y viendo la marca roja en mi mejilla.

Yo sólo asentí y le agradecí.

—Hipo, ¿te importa si vamos a ver los dragones ahora?—le preguntó Valka

—Ah… bueno yo…—dudó Hipo y luego me volteó a ver.

—Yo estoy bien. —le dije con una sonrisa. —Vamos a ver a los dragones, ¿sí?

Hipo suspiró aliviado tal parece que aun le preocupaba mi estado, afirmó con la cabeza y junto con Valka y Estoico nos dirigimos a la arena en donde tenían aun en cautiverios a los dragones.

Al llegar estaban Heather, nuestros dragones, Patán, los gemelos y Patapez.

—_Y luego le dije "Qué boca tan fea tienes" y así nos hicimos amigos_.

Creo que Heather estaba contando su encuentro con Bofeo y todos rieron al saber de qué manera habían congeniado la chica y el dragón.

— ¡Llegamos! —dijo Hipo para llamar la atención de todos.

Tanto Chimuelo y Tormenta se nos acercaron al vernos, Tormento habrá notado algo a mí ya que no dejaba de olfatearme insistentemente.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaron. —dijo Heather acercándose. —Pero… Astrid…—se sorprendió de seguro al verme con tremendo golpe en la cara al igual que los demás.

—Descuida…estoy bien. —dije para que no se preocupara.

—Bien… presten atención —comenzó Hipo. —Lo primero que debemos hacer es darle a entender a los dragones que no les haremos daño, pueden darle de comer para ganar su confianza, después hay que hacer una conexión tocándolos suavemente en la cabeza, luego si quieren puede ponerle un nombre. —Explicó a los presentes.

—Una vez que te ganas la confianza de un dragón… no hay nada que él no haría por ti. — finalizó con eso la explicación.

—Suelten al primero. —gritó mi madre y en la parte alta se encontraba Bocón y mi padre abriendo la reja del pesadilla monstruosa.

En ese momento empezaron a llegar espectadores, tal parece que querían ver como los "entrenábamos".

Hipo se encontraba controlando al dragón que salía lentamente, a pesar de vivir en cautiverio se veía sano.

— ¡Vaya!, parece que has hecho un buen trabajo Patapez. —felicité a Patapez que se encontraba algo cohibido de mi lado derecho viendo al dragón.

Hipo seguía guiando al pesadilla monstruosa al centro de la arena.

Vi como Patán, que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo, tomo la punta de una lanza a modo de defenderse en caso de cualquier cosa yo lo regañe y le indiqué que lo soltara.

Ya con Hipo y el dragón más cerca de nosotros, Hipo tomó el brazo de Patán que era el primero de la fila y guio su mano hacia el hocico del pesadilla monstruosa, Patán se veía muy asustado.

—Calma no te hará nada. —le indicó Hipo poniendo la mano de Patán sobre el dragón empezando el contacto, Patán sonrió asombrado ante lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ahora siguen los demás. —dijo Hipo al mismo tiempo que dejaban salir a los otros dragones, sólo tenían al cremallerus y al Gronckle , al parecer el terrible terror se les había escapado y el nadder había muerto antes de irme de Berk.

Pasamos el resto del día dándoles indicaciones a los chicos con los dragones, para el atardecer Patán había congeniado con el pesadilla monstruosa para nuestro asombro y lo llamó Dientepúa, los gemelos compartirían al cremallerus parece que no había otro dragón más adecuado para ellos, Brutilda llamó a la cabeza que lanzaba gas "Guacala" y Brutacio al que lanzaba la chispa "Eructo". Patapez obtuvo al Gronckle con el parecía llevarse muy bien desde antes de esto y el mismo Patapez dijo que lo llamaba a veces de cariño "Albóndiga".

Entre Hipo, Heather y yo les enseñamos lo básico en el vuelo y tal parece que no habría problema y pronto aprenderían a hacerlo bien y los dragones se veían también felices de volar libremente después de años de cautiverio.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —gritó Patán bajando de Dientepúa

—Sí, ¿podemos hacerlo mañana? —preguntó Patapez.

Nosotros les dijimos que sí, pero luego tanto Hipo como yo volteamos a ver a Valka, que se veía un poco extraña, creo que es debido a que nadie se encuentra vigilando el nido, salvo el Salvajibestia.

POV Valka

Tal parece que en realidad Berk si podría cambiar de opinión con respecto a los dragones; sin embargo ¿qué debíamos hacer ahora? O más bien, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?, Tanto Hipo como Astrid podía hacer su vida juntos en donde quisieran al igual que Heather pero y ¿Yo?

A pesar de habernos perdonado mutuamente Estoico y yo, ¿qué debería hacer?, eso me tenía angustiada, tendría el valor para irme de nuevo o tal vez…

—Valka…—Estoico me habló sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo suspiré, me sentía confundida y ahora no tenía ni el valor de ver a Estoico a los ojos. En eso escuché que Estoico empezó a silbar, ¡Ah! Esa melodía es de…

—Me encanta esa canción. —escuché decir a Bocón.

Sentía a Estoico cada vez más cerca de mí y con calidez tomó mi mano.

_Por bravo mar navegaré…_

_Ahogarme yo no temo…_

_Y sortearé la tempestad…._

_Si eres para mí…_

Sabía perfectamente cuál era la canción; sin embargo aun no me atrevía a verlo mucho menos así, tantos recuerdos vinieron a mí.

_Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz_

_Me ha…_

Bocón interrumpió cantando horriblemente. —_Me harán dejar mi viaje_. —Todos los presentes nos quedamos viéndolo feo. —Perdón.

Estoico refunfuño un poco pero siguió y llevo mi mano a la altura de su corazón.

_Si me prometes corazón_

_Amar…_

Se detuvo de repente tal parece que veía en mi negación, pero no era eso, sólo que estaba muy confundida no sabía qué hacer, sentía la mirada de todos los presentes en nosotros. Poco a poco sentí que me empezó a soltar y llegaron los recuerdos de cuando lo creí muerto…me dije a mi misma que no podía permitirlo y… empecé a cantar

_Amarme por la eternidad._

Estoico me sostuvo fuertemente y sentí alivio, me vi obligada a seguir era como si al hacerlo pudiera realmente ver que estábamos ahí, juntos en ese momento. Solté su mano y lo guie con la mirada al centro de la arena.

_Mi buen amor tan dulce y leal._

Me puse en posición para empezar la tradicional danza al igual que Estoico.

_Me asombran tus palabras…_

_No quiero una empresa audaz…_

_Es bastante si me abrazas_….

De la nada escuchamos que Astrid empezó a tocar la melodía con su flauta al igual que Patapez y Heather improvisaban unos instrumentos musicales.

_Sortijas de oro de traeré_

_Poemas te voy a cantar_

_Te libraré de todo mal_

_Si siempre me acompañas_.

Empezamos a bailar a un más incluso Bocón incitó a Hipo y a Patán para que bailara con ellos.

_Sortijas de oro para que_

_Poemas no me importan ya_

_Tu mano solo sostener_

Estoico respondió. —_Mejor que eso no hay nada._

Ya todos nos encontrábamos bailando inclusive los dragones. Estoico y yo seguíamos cantando.

_Con tus abrazos y tu amor_

_En las danzas y en los sueños_

_Sin penas y alegría igual _

_Conmigo yo te llevo_

_Por bravo mar navegaré_

_Ahogarme yo no temo_

_Y sortearé la tempestad_

_Si eres para mí_

Todos terminamos la canción excepto Bocón.

—Ya termine. —Dijo Bocón y todos aplaudieron.

Estoico me abrazó. —Pensé que moriría primero antes de poder bailar así contigo de nuevo.

Yo lo miré tiernamente. —Casi tuvo que pasar eso, ya que fue eso lo que nos hizo volver… pero no hay que llegar a extremos ¿verdad? —le dije sonriendo.

Estoico se arrodillo en un solo pie. —Por ti mi vida, lo que quieras…Valka, volvería a ser mi esposa.

Yo lo miré sorprendida, tenía a un hombre que a pesar de los años y de lo que hice me seguía amando como el primer día, sentí que alguien me empujó y caí en brazos de Estoico, había sido Chimuelo quien parece que me había hecho un favor. Hipo y los demás se acercaron para escuchar la respuesta y no pude negarme ante la suplicante mirada de Estoico.

—Sí, acepto. —dije feliz y Estoico nos abrazó tanto a Hipo como a mí. Todos los demás empezaron a aplaudir.

—Volveremos a ser una familia—dijo Estoico feliz.

—Pero… ¿qué pasará con el nido de dragones? — era Heather quien había hablado.

Eso era lo que me angustiaba ¿tendría que dejar a los dragones y el hogar que había hecho durante estos 20 años?

—Los dragones serán recibidos en Berk. —dijo Estoico. —Y estoy seguro que con su ayuda, tanto como vikingos como dragones podemos vivir en paz.

Me sorprendí al escuchar a mi marido era algo que pensé que nunca escucharía decir de él. De nuevo lo abracé en agradecimiento.

—Pero son muchos… ¿Cómo le haremos? — preguntó Hipo preocupado.

—Supongo que algunos pueden vivir aquí, y otros en la isla cercana que se encuentra a una horas de aquí, aunque supongo que volando sería mucho menos tiempo. —opinó Bocón.

—Es cierto está esa isla. —dijo Hipo más entusiasmado.

—Pero aun está el problema del tipo ese... Drago Mano Dura, no se sabe que estará tramando. — ahora fue Astrid la que habló.

—Es cierto. —Dije —No podemos permitir que les hagan daño.

—Que les parece si, ahora que los chicos saben más o menos de los dragones, los acompañen al nido y entre todos los guían hasta Berk. —sugirió Estoico.

—Tiene razón. —le contesté. —Entre más ayuda mejor… Pues no se diga más, en cuanto aprendan a montar mejor a los dragones y saber guiarlos, iremos "todos" al nido de dragones.

Al decir "todos" los nuevos jinetes de dragones se pusieron eufóricos.

—Yo también te acompañaré, Valka. —me dijo Estoico tomando mi mano, yo le asentí agradeciéndole.

* * *

POV Hipo.

Como no teníamos mucho tiempo inmediatamente al día siguiente empezamos a entrenar a los chicos en cuanto a lo básico de los dragones y el vuelo, así como indicarles la posición en donde se encontraba el nido para que supiera cómo ir y como regresar.

Mientras tanto papá se encargó de darles las nuevas noticia al pueblo, los que vieron el entrenamiento de dragones el primero día no objetaron, sin embargo otros tenían sus dudas y había otros que no las aceptaban, para ser exactos 2 personas Axel y Mildew

La única diferencia fue que Axel dijo que no le importaba que al final haríamos lo que queríamos y se retiró mientras que Mildew siguió con su negación.

Había pasado 2 semanas, mi madre y Heather decidieron regresar en Bofeo al nido después de 2 días, para preparar a los dragones y dar la noticia al Salvajibestia. Mientras tanto Astrid y yo seguíamos instruyendo a los chicos que mejoraban cada día.

Unos días antes de partiéramos todos al nido llegó un terrible terror con un mensaje de mi mamá, al parecer había unos tramperos de dragones por el área de "Axila Lamida" y necesitaba que Astrid y yo fuéramos para allá antes dejando a los chicos en el nido de dragones para empezar la mudanza.

Tuve que decirle la noticia a mi padre quien comprendió y reunió a todos en el gran salón para dar la noticia. Todos comprendieron e incluso el mismo Axel pero a quien no vimos fue al viejo Mildew.

A papá se le hizo sospechoso y me pidió que lo acompañara para ir a hablar con él. Tocamos varias veces en su casa…pero nadie respondía y ahora que lo pensaba no lo había vuelto a ver desde hace días.

A mi padre no le importó y abrió la puerta… el lugar estaba vació, solo había un motón de basura tirada, es como si no hubiera estado ahí por días, empezamos a inspeccionar la casa, vi algo brillante debajo de un mueble… me agaché para tomarlo y fue mi sorpresa al ver una pieza pequeña de oro, pero no era lo más impresionante reconocí la pieza porque eran de las que le solían dar a lo pueblerinos a cambio de dragones.

Mientras tanto mi padre hurgó entre las cosas y de Mildew en busca de una pista y las encontró… eran unas cartas que cuyo remitente eran... Alvin el traidor.

_Sigue dándonos noticias si el hijo de Estoico vuelve…_

_Drago al parecer encontró el nido del Alfa y se dirige para allá…_

Era algo que venía escrito en algunas de las cartas, sin embargo al parecer dimos con la última que le envió.

_Has hecho bien y tendrás tu recompensa a lado de Drago y los marginados, atacaremos a todos en el nido de dragones._

—El nido está en peligro. —le dije a mi padre quien también estaba asombrado por el contenido de las cartas. —Pero como pudo recibir los mensajes tan rápido.

—Supongo que de la misma manera que nosotros, si ellos también tienen dragones. —dijo él espantado.

—Tengo que irme ahora.

—Espera, Hipo—me detuvo mi padre.

—Esto al parecer va ser una guerra, tendré que movilizar a todos para el nido y prepáranos para la batalla.

— ¿Qué?, no… nada de eso, pueden lastimar a los dragones, —le dije seriamente a mi padre.

—Hipo, ellos los van a lastimar de cualquier manera, tenemos que defender a los nuestros.

Comprendí lo que mi padre quería decir… inevitablemente estamos en guerra.

—Tú vete con los chicos y ayuda a tu madre…yo prepararé a los vikingos para partir al nido también y enviaré a otros en busca de aliados, desde que Drago mató a los jefes de algunos clanes no se si se hayan puesto de su lado, por lo pronto sólo sabemos que los marginados y los Berserkers están de su lado.

Yo asentí ante todo lo que mi padre decía y preparé a los chicos para partir.

Alzamos el vuelo y partimos hacia el nido, les pedimos a los dragones volar lo más rápido que pudieran después de una horas de vuelo llegamos al nido.

Alerté a mamá de inmediato quien pensó que lo mejor irnos del lugar, pero el Savajibestia se negó.

— ¿Pero porqué? —gritó mi mamá al Savajibestia. —No ve que el lugar está en peligro.

A pesar de que el salvajibestia no hablaba, señaló con su cabeza a unos dragones heridos y a otros que habíamos rescatado de los tramperos.

—Quiere decir… ¿qué debemos confrontarlo para liberar de una vez a todos los dragones capturados? —preguntó mi madre angustiada y el Savajibestia asintió.

Mi madre no muy convencida aceptó lo que decidió el Salvajibestia, le conté que tendríamos de refuerzo a los vikingos de Berk pero iban a tardar ya que vendrían en barco, entonces mamá le pidió a algunos dragones que fueran hacia Berk para movilizar los barcos más rápido, al fin y al cabo se había quedado Brinca nubes con papá y sabrían que iban a ser aliados.

—Hipo…—Astrid me llamó. —Heather y yo vamos a investigar a los tramperos de dragones que se encuentran por el área de Axila Lamida.

— ¿Qué?...Pero yo también quiero ir.

Astrid se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro en sus manos. —Tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer aquí… nada más vamos a investigar y regresamos, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Le dije tomando sus manos. —Cuídense mucho. —Y nos dimos un beso y la vi partir con Heather.

* * *

POV Astrid.

De acuerdo a lo que me había dicho Heather al parecer había una base de tramperos en el sur de Axila Lamida, y al parecer el Salvajibestia se atrevió a atacarlos en nuestra ausencia.

Llegamos a un área que se encontraba totalmente quemada, al parecer fue una dura batalla con los dragones y luego llegamos al punto donde se vio la evidencia de que el Salvajibestia había atacado, habían enormes de picos de hielo y se vio una de las torres del fuerte destrozada.

Seguimos revisando el área y al rodear el montículo de hielo, y justo cuando dimos vuelta alguien desde tierra nos atacó.

—Heather cuidado…—Le grité mientras esquivaba lo que me habían lanzado, pero Heather no logró esquivarlo y atraparon a Bofeo en una especie de red.

— ¡Astrid! —gritó Heather cayendo de Bofeo, rápidamente Tormenta y yo fuimos en su auxilio.

Luego regresé a donde los tramperos tenían a Bofeo y le ordené a Tormenta que les lanzara fuego para que lo dejaran en paz.

Tanto Heather como yo bajamos de Tormenta, yo saqué mi hacha y Heather una espada.

—Pero que tenemos aquí…—dijo un hombre joven de aproximadamente unos 28 años. —Y yo que pensé que tendríamos problemas para capturar más dragones.

— ¿Ustedes trabajan para Drago Mano Dura? —Le pregunté al hombre.

—Así es… atrapamos dragones para él… para su ejército de bestias. —dijo el hombre riendo.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen? Los dragones son criaturas nobles. —Dijo Heather enojada.

—A mí no me importan los dragones, pero si no llevamos los suficiente Drago se pondrá muy molesto... esta cicatriz me la hizo cuando llegué sin ningún dragón. — dijo el hombre descubriendo una parte de su pecho y mostrando una horrible cicatriz.

Tanto Heather como yo nos horrorizamos era asquerosa.

—Además tiene a nuestras familias esclavizadas, por eso lo hacemos. —dijo otro de los hombres.

—No tienen por qué hacerlo… si nos unimos podemos vencerlo. —Les dije y de inmediato se empezaron a reír.

—Nadie se atreve a enfrentar a Drago, y ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Son acaso esos jinetes de buen corazón. —Dijo el hombre sarcásticamente.

—Soy la Muerte Susurrante y ella la Nadder Mortifera. —Gritó Heather realmente enojada.

— ¿La Nadder Mortifera? — preguntó el hombre sorprendido y luego empezó a reír. —Esto es mucho mejor, Drago está ofreciendo una muy buena recompensa a cambio de ti.

Tanto Heather como y yo nos sorprendimos. Trataba una forma de pensar de cómo liberar a Bofeo y salir de ahí.

—Y tú ¿quién eres? Hostil persona que conocemos. —le dije acercándome un poco a Bofeo.

— ¡Oh! En donde están mis modales… Soy Eret hijo de Eret.

— ¿Eret? —Escuché a Heather.

Eso me distrajo y me costó caro...ya que el hombre se abalanzó contra mí con una pequeña espada, yo lo esquivé y corrí hacia Bofeo y corté las sogas que lo ataban.

Bofeo se libró y atacó a los tramperos.

—Heather vete de aquí. —Vi que Heather se había quedado por algún motivo pasmada. —Bofeo llévatela de aquí.

Ya que Heather no reaccionaba y nadie le prestaba atención por tratar de atraparme, Bofeo la tomó enrollándola con la punta de la cola y se fue volando lejos, al ver esto algunos de los tramperos trataron de capturarlo nuevamente pero Bofeo no se dejó y logró escapar, mientras tanto yo me encontraba luchando con Eret y a la vez Tormenta trataba de deshacerse de otros que la querían atrapar.

Me las ingenie para quitar a Eret de mi camino y golpeé a los hombres que estaban con Tormenta, y empecé a luchar con ellos, los que había tratado de atrapar a Bofeo se unieron a la pelea y Tormenta les lanzó fuego y espinas tratando de quitármelos.

Eret se lanzó contra Tormenta y le empezó a amarrar el hocico mientras que otros trataban de sostenerle las alas, me deshice de los hombres con los que estaba peleando me lancé contra Eret tumbándolo de Tormenta.

—Tormenta extiende tus alas. —Le ordené y de esta manera tormenta golpeó a los otros dos hombres.

En eso sentí que me tumbaron y me empezaron a arrastrar era Eret y otro tipo que me habían atrapado, vi que otros iban a ir por Tormenta que estaba corriendo hacia mí para ayudarme.

— ¡No! Tormenta huye…. ¡Huye! —Le grité a fin de que se fuera.

Tormenta no me hizo caso y siguió corriendo hacia mí, y los hombres se abalanzaron contra ella sometiéndola de nuevo.

—Déjenla en paz. —Le grité a Eret que aún me llevaba a rastras con el otro hombre, traté de zafarme pero me fue imposible.

—Mejor te duermes preciosa. —Me dijo Eret dándome un golpe en el cuello.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

POV Hipo

Ya era muy tarde y Astrid y Heather no venían ya me tenían preocupado, ya habíamos terminado con el ordenamiento de dragones, así como el Salvajibestia que puso más hielo alrededor del nido para fortalecerlo más, en caso de que llegaran nuestros enemigos esperando que aguantara en lo que llegaban nuestros aliados de Berk.

—Hipo, ya terminamos lo que nos dijiste. —dijo Patapez que venía hacia mí con Patán.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué traes esa cara? —Preguntó Patán

—Astrid y Heather no han llegado de investigar y…no puedo más… iré a ver que pasó. —les dije empezando a montar a Chimuelo. —Díganle a mi madre que salí.

Ellos asintieron preocupados, pero en eso se escuchó un eco en lo alto del nido, era Bofeo quien venía con Heather.

Vi que Heather bajo de Bofeo cabizbaja a un no se quitaba su máscara. Yo, Patán y Patapez nos acercamos a ella.

—Heather, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde está Astrid? —pregunté preocupado.

Heather se quitó la máscara y vi que estaba llorando, nunca la había visto llorar. —Hipo, perdóname… no pude… él la tiene.

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Quién?... ¿Drago Mano Dura? —pregunte con nervios alterados.

Heather negó con la cabeza. —Pero de seguro la va a llevar con él. —dijo sollozando.

— ¿Quién la va a llevar? —le grité desesperado.

—Hipo, no le grites que no ves cómo está. —Me regañó Patapez.

—Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, que no estás escuchando que alguien tiene a Astrid. —le grité alterado. —Heather, habla de una vez, ¿Quién la tiene?

Heather me miró a los ojos aun llorando —Mi hermano.

Silencio.

Continuara.

* * *

_y que tal, ¿Le gustó la pelea con papi suegro? OK. XD no pude evitarlo_

_Y también a petición de** Eli gam **puse la escena de en las danzas y los sueños pensaba ponerla también al final del fic, pero no pude evitarlo tambien XD_

_Ya casi llegamos al final de Este Fic_

_también los invito pasearse por mi Facebook puse el link en el perfil... No es pagina ni nada, es el personal pero igual nunca esta demás conocer gente nueva solo identifíquense en caso de agregarme para saber d donde son XD_

_y De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, seguidores y favoritos por ustedes sigo la historia :) me alegran que le este gustando._

_Sin más que decir. Nos leemos._

_11 febrero 2015 _


	17. Un nuevo aliado

_Hola, pues aquí yo como siempre y un nuevo capitulo._

_Que lo disfruten._

CAPITULO 16. Un nuevo aliado.

* * *

POV Astrid

¿Dónde estaba?

Me levanté pesadamente del piso, sentía un dolor detrás del cuello, cuando por fin pude ver bien me di cuenta que estaba dentro de una celda, a un lado de mi se encontraba Tormenta igualmente dormida.

Tenía amarradas las manos con una soga y estaba atada a una cadena por las piernas, también me habían quitado el antifaz y me pusieron trapo en la boca. Tormenta tenía el hocico amarrado al igual que las patas y alas.

Trate de acércame a Tormenta tal podría ayudarme a cortar las sogas con su cuerno, pero por la cadena no pude acercarme mucho. Trate de emitir algún ruido para que se levantara, hice ruido con la cadena logrando despertarla.

Pero no se podía mover por el modo en que la habían atado. Sentía movimiento en el lugar, de seguro estábamos en el barco de los tramperos, fije mi vista hacia arriba, se veía el cielo azul, era un nuevo día.

—Por fin despertaste, preciosa. —Alguien me habló desde arriba, era ese tipo Eret.

Abrió la reja de la celda y se introdujo a ella.

—Ya casi alcanzamos la flotilla de barcos de Drago, así que mientras disfruta el viaje. —Me dijo mientras que quitaba el trapo de la boca.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes idiota?

—Me llamó Eret, preciosa.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues yo me llamó Astrid y no me llames preciosa… respóndeme, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Eret rio. — ¿Yo? sólo cumplir con mi deber, y no empieces preciosa o si no te vuelvo a tapar la boca.

Resoplé enojada — ¿Qué no te das cuenta que están del bando equivocado?, si dicen que tienen a sus familias esclavizadas, ¿Para qué ayudarlo?

—Yo no tengo familia, así que me da igual, ahora sólo lo hago para salvar mi pellejo, yo no soy como tú o como ese chico al que también están buscando o tu amiga esa que parecía astilla, uno debe ver por sus propios intereses. ¿Ves?...nadie ha venido a rescatarte. —dijo sarcástico.

—Eres un idiota, por pensar que al estar en el bando de Drago te va a ir mejor, yo te puedo demostrar que nuestro bando es mejor y puedes ser libre. —Le dije esperando poder hacer algún tipo de trato.

— ¿Demostrarme?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Acaso me vas a dar un beso? Porque la verdad es que estas de buen ver…—dijo el alzando la ceja y viéndome arriba hacia abajo.

Yo me puse roja de ira por lo que dijo. —No me refiero a eso, te puedo enseñar que los dragones son criaturas gentiles.

—No le vas a mostrar nada a nadie, te voy a entregar a Drago y asunto acabado…sin embargo si me das un beso, tal vez y cambie de parecer. —Me dijo viéndome descaradamente.

—No entiendo, ¡¿Qué les pasa a los hombres de ahora?! —dije frustrada.

—Calma, preciosa era una broma, aunque eres muy hermosa no me interesan las mujeres casadas y locas.

— ¿Casada? —Ah es cierto se supone que estoy casada con Hipo.

—Sí, es lo que dijo el Desquiciado, tú y el otro chico loco ese están casados o ¿No?... porque si no pues igual tú y yo…—Me empezó hacer una mirada rara insinuándose.

—No, no estoy casada con él pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a querer algo contigo. —Le dije la verdad ya que no quería involucrar en más problemas a Hipo. —Pero entonces…sólo porque no tienes familia ¿vas a ayudar en los propósitos de Drago?

—Sí. —dijo el simplemente. —Ya no tengo nada que perder.

—Sí que eres tonto, siempre puedes buscar nuevas cosas por las cuales pelear… por ejemplo, mi amiga la "astilla" como tú la llamaste, ella perdió a sus padres y nunca encontró a su hermano, pero al conocernos ella cambio su forma de pensar con respecto a los dragones a los cuales admiraba pero temía y se unió a mi causa y después a la de los demás jinetes que conocimos, y ahora es feliz, ¿entiendes el punto?

Eret que me daba la espalda no había dicho nada más sólo había permanecido en silencio, tal vez y lo estaba convenciendo. Después se giró para verme.

—Como te dije… yo ya elegí mi bando. — Me dijo seriamente y volvió a tapar la boca, muy a contra de mi voluntad.

No se cuanto tiempo más estuve encerrada, pero sentí cuando anclaron el barco y nos detuvimos.

—Llegamos preciosa… es hora de conozcas a Drago. —Era Eret asomándose desde lo alto de la celda.

De nuevo me quito el trapo de la boca, quito la cadena que me limita para caminar pero no me quito las cadenas de entre las piernas, no podía correr, me ayudó a salir del barco y me di cuenta que estábamos rodeados por una gran flotilla anclada en medio del mar, vi que intentaron sacar a Tormenta con la cual tenía problemas por su tamaño.

— ¡Cuidado!... No la lastimes. —Le supliqué.

—Son los gajes de un trampero, así que cállate. —Me gritó Eret.

No soportaba ver como lastimaban a Tormenta. —Espera… si la liberas de las patas y alas… te prometo que le ordeno no irse. —Intenté negociar con él.

— ¿Crees que voy a estar loco para hacer eso? —me dijo un poco malhumorado por no poder mover a mi dragón.

—Es eso o tardarte como una hora para sacarla de ahí. —Le dije tratando de convencerlo.

Eret pareció meditarlo. —Está bien… tú ganas, muéstrame tu "talento" con los dragones. —Dijo y cortó sólo las sogas de las patas y luego de las alas, no sin antes ordenarles a su hombre que me tomaran prácticamente como rehén para que no escapara.

Tormenta salió libre de la celda y subió a la cubierta del barco, aún seguía amarrada del hocico pero aun así amenazó al que me tenía sujetada con la espada en mi garganta.

—Tranquila chica…—le dije. —Todo está bien, no va a pasar nada. —Tormenta se tranquilizó y se quedó en la misma posición sin moverse, Eret y los tripulantes se sorprendieron.

—Pues andando, ordénale a tu dragón que nos siga. —Me dijo al oído mientras me sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

Tuve que hacer lo que me dijo. —Tormenta, síguenos con mucho cuidado, ¿Está bien? —le dije y mi dragona sólo giro a un lado la cabeza. —Listo. —Le dije a Eret.

Brincamos a través de algunos barcos para llegar a donde se encontraba el jefe de Eret, subimos al barco más grande de todos y por fin vi al hombre que causaba muchos disturbios, me daba la espalda y veía algo con mucho intereses en el mar.

—Drago, amigo mío. —dijo Eret para llamar su atención. — ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

Una vez que el hombre le prestó atención caminó hacia él, Eret con mucha confianza se acercó a él sin embargo, Drago lo tomó por el cuello.

—Drago, ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Eret algo sofocado.

—No has cumplido con tus cuotas últimamente… ya no me eres necesario.

Eret trataba de zafarse del agarre del hombre. —Pero… te… traje … algo mejor. —dijo casi sin poder respirar. —La chi…chica es..es la. Na..dder..Mor…

Drago quien no se había percatado de que estaba ahí enfocó su mirada en mí y en Tormenta, soltó a Eret y se empezó a reir.

— ¡Está niñita!… es la que tanto problemas le ha dado a ustedes los tramperos… otro motivo para deshacerme de ti. —Le gritó a Eret quien se encontraba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire.

En eso del interior del barco salieron Alvin y Dagur.

— ¿Preciosa? —dijo Dagur sorprendido al verme.

— ¿Ella es?... la voy a descuartizar en este momento. —gritó Alvin furioso, pero Drago lo mando a callar.

— ¿Dónde está el otro chico? —me preguntó Drago.

—Ni creas que estoy loca para decírtelo. —Le escupí.

Drago muy sereno se me quedo viendo. —Entonces te haré hablar. —Tomó a Eret que un no se recuperaba y puso una pequeña daga en el cuello.

— ¿Vas a hablar sí o no? —me preguntó enterrando la punta de la daga en el cuello de Eret.

Independientemente de que acabara de conocer a Eret, no podía dejar que le hiciera daño a alguna persona, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Al ver que no hablaba le empezó a enterrar más la punta de la daga, pude ver que le empezó a salir sangre. "_Lo siento Hipo_" pensé y estuve a punto de hablar, pero en eso Tormenta, que al parecer no se dieron que cuenta que no estaba amarrada, corrió hacia Drago quien se sorprendió al verla corriendo hacia él dispuesto a atacarlo, soltó a Eret quien sólo se llevo su mano al cuello.

Tormenta le lanzó sus espinas, pero Drago se cubrió con su capa y quedo intacto, mientras Dagur y Alvin se escondía en el interior del barco.

En eso salió otro hombre de Drago y le inyectó un dardo una especie de somnífero a Tormenta haciéndola dormir, ante la atónita mirada de Eret y la mía.

— ¡No!, Tormenta. —Traté de ir hacia ella, pero me caí ya que las cadenas en los pies no me permitían moverme con facilidad.

—Póngala con los demás dragones. —Ordenó Drago.

— ¿Qué haré con ustedes? —dijo meditando Drago. —Ya que al parecer se llevan tan bien. —Me miró y después a Eret. —Ya que trataste de atacarme al traer a un dragón prácticamente suelto. —Le dijo, Eret quien sólo estaba en silencio cabizbajo y boquiabierto por lo que había pasado.

—Debemos matarlos de una vez. —gritó Alvin. —Al cabo que ya sabemos que al chico lo podemos encontrar en el nido de dragones, de acuerdo a la información del espía.

— ¿Puedo divertirme primero con ella? —Pidió Dagur con una mirada maliciosa en la cara.

— ¡No! — gritó Drago. —Es cierto, al chico lo veremos en el nido de dragones, por lo cual al llegar lo primero que haremos será matarla a ella enfrente de sus ojos. En cuanto a Eret, arrójenlo al mar cuando reanudemos la marcha de la flotilla, mientras tanto enciérrelos a ambos. —finalizó Drago.

Los hombres de Drago nos tomaron a ambos y nos arrojaron en una celda y a Tormenta la pusieron en una especie de trampa de dragones.

—Tenías razón…—dijo Eret decepcionado. —Creo que me equivoque de bando, tú y tu dragón me salvaron aun a costa de sus vidas… te lo agradezco. —Me dijo viéndome fijamente con una mirada arrepentida.

— ¡No hay de que! —le dije. —Debemos ver la manera de salir de aquí e ir con Tormenta.

Sentimos que el barco se empezó a mover, eso significaba que vendrían por Eret en cualquier momento, a él sólo lo habían atado de las manos por detrás, así que le dije intentará encontrar una manera para deshacerse de las cuerdas.

Parece que a Eret se le iluminó el cerebro y recordó que tenía una daga en una de las botas, pero no podía sacarla.

—Intenta quitarte la bota. —Le dije.

Con algunos problemas Eret así lo hizo, y la daga cayó en el piso, Después con dificultad la tomó del piso, iba a intentar cortar primero mis sogas, nos pusimos de espaldas y el empezó a subir y a bajar como si de un serrucho se tratase, yo estaba totalmente avergonzada.

—Nada más no te emociones, preciosa. —dijo Eret provocando que me pusiera como un tomate. —Tal vez después de esto tú y yo…

—Olvídalo. —Lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera.

Eret seguí con el movimiento. — ¿Por qué no?, no estas casada después de todo. —me dijo sin dejar de moverse.

Ya estaba cansada de sus insinuaciones. —Así es… no lo estoy, pero estoy con alguien.

— ¡Oh! Que lastima… pero si no lo estuvieras, ¿Me considerarías? —siguió insistiendo Eret.

— ¿Por qué no te callas y tratas de cortar la soga más rápido? —Le dije terminando la conversación.

Después de unos cortes más sentí las cuerdas más flojas, así que me retire rápidamente de Eret y quité sola los restos de las sogas. Tomé la daga e hice lo mismo con las cuerdas de Eret, sin embargo yo seguía con la cadena en las piernas y no podía moverme libremente.

Entonces Eret me cargó, muy a mi pesar, pero debía enfocarme en encontrar a Tormenta, el lado de donde estaba las trampas y jaulas estaban sin vigilancia, así que Eret corrió sigilosamente entre ellas, antes poniéndome en un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarme.

* * *

POV Eret

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban las trampas, había logrado ver que habían encerrado a ese dragón por este lugar, abrí unas cuantas pero estaban vacías o tenían a otros dragones que sólo por maldad le retire las cuerdas que los ataban pero aun no los deje salir, por fin di con la jaula de ese nadder, seguía fuertemente atada de su hocico y le habían atado de nuevo las alas y las patas, me acerqué lentamente a ella y extendí un poco la mano con mucho precaución, el dragón movía insistentemente sus fosas nasales como olfateándome.

—Gracias por salvarme. —Le dije sinceramente y en eso el dragón estiró su cabeza para terminar el contacto con la mano.

Así que eso era a lo que se refería Astrid, tenía razón ahora me encantaba su dragón y también ella.

* * *

POV Astrid

Seguía escondida en el lugar donde Eret me dejó, escuché unos pasos y vi que era él con Tormenta.

Tormenta al verme se puso feliz y sin dificultad alguna destrozó con su cuerno las cadenas que me ataban.

—Tenemos que irnos, ¡Ahora! —Le dije a Eret.

—Espera, necesitamos una distracción. —dijo él. — y empezó a abrir algunas jaulas de donde volaron otros dragones.

— _¡Los dragones se escapan!_ — escuchamos decir, en ese momento monté a Tormenta y Eret también y salimos volando de ahí mezclándonos con los dragones liberados que esquivaban las trampas que intentaban capturarlos.

— _¡Los prisioneros escaparon!_ —se escuchamos a lo lejos, pero Tormenta voló a toda velocidad tomando una distancia considerable y los otros dragones se dispersaron por otros lados.

—No te preocupes preciosa, aunque ellos tengan dragones no los montan sólo los utilizan en la batalla para pelear contra otros dragones. —Me dijo Eret, al parecer leyó mis pensamientos ya que creía que vendrían jinetes detrás de nosotros, sin embargo tampoco estaban muy lejos del nido de dragones lo más probable es que llegaran e días dependiendo de la velocidad que llevaran.

* * *

POV Hipo

Después de que Heather me dijo como fue el encuentro con su hermano y de que prácticamente no reaccionó por la impresión, ella, Patán y yo viajamos a Axila Lamida, sin embargo debido a la oscuridad se nos hacía imposible una buena búsqueda.

Después de una búsqueda prácticamente a ciegas ya que solo estábamos siendo iluminados por la llamas de mi espada, que no podía dejar por mucho tiempo prendida a fin de evitar que nos atacara algún enemigo, y la luna, dimos con el fuerte destruido de los tramperos.

No había nadie, y ¿Ahora que hacía?, sentía que me quería volver loco y me invadía la desesperación.

—Sigamos buscando… vamos a sepáranos. —Le dije a los demás.

—Pero Hipo… es muy peligroso irnos así por sin ningún rumbo. —opinó Patán.

En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero no me importaba sólo me importaba encontrar a Astrid y Tormenta.

—Vamos a descansar por ahora y en cuanto se esclarezca más, empezamos de nuevo la búsqueda. —Dijo Heather.

—Ustedes descansen si quieren… yo me voy. —Les dije a ambos.

—Hipo, ella estará bien… te lo aseguro, ella no es débil y ya sabes cómo es… —Me suplicó Heather

Muy a mi pesar acepté quedarme pero ni siquiera dormí pensando que Astrid pudiera estar en peligro en este momento.

En cuanto se empezó a ver más luz, me levanté y desperté a los demás para continuar la búsqueda, después de pensarlo mucho no era recomendable separarnos, después de todo Patán acaba de enseñarse a montar dragones y Heather está muy vulnerable.

Pero el problema era ¿Por dónde empezar?, había muchas direcciones que pudieron a ver tomado, buscamos y buscamos por cualquier rumbo norte, este sur, pero nada, se me hacía imposible, si iban en barco ¿Qué tanto pudieron haberse alejado?, pero cada vez el océano se me hacía más extenso e infinito, que empecé a creer que no la encontraría nunca.

—Hipo. —Me habló Heather. —Creo que debemos regresar al nido de dragones, los dragones están muy cansados y también se encuentra en peligro los que están en el nido.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, ¿qué debía hacer?, no quería dejar de buscar, pero también estábamos amenazados por ese tipo y el nido se encuentra en peligro al igual que mi madre y los chicos.

—Hipo. —Heather me habló para que reaccionara.

—Regresemos al nido. —dije rendido.

"_Perdóname Astrid, después de todo no pude protegerte"_

_.._

Llegamos al nido al atardecer mi madre y los demás nos recibieron.

— ¿Qué es lo qué pasó? —preguntó mi madre preocupada.

Nadie dijo nada, yo estaba cabizbajo pero aun así sentí la mirada de los demás, le respondí a mi madre negando con la cabeza.

Nadie preguntó nada más y tampoco era algo que quisiera que hicieran, me sentí algo mareado casi igual a como cuando creía que mi padre había muerto y me deje caer, los demás reaccionaron al verme, empecé a sudar en frio y sentía mi respiración algo agitada.

—Tranquilo hijo. —Dijo mi madre acariciándome la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Ya casi no la escuchaba sentía mucho calor, sentía muchas nauseas, sentía que me moría, ¿acaso así sintió Axel al perder a su esposa?, ¿Así sintió mi padre al pensar que mi madre había muerto hace 20 años?... era un dolor más fuerte del que pensé que ya había experimentado.

En eso se escuchó un ruido de un dragón todos alzamos la vista, y yo al ver quien era sentí renovada mis energía y una emoción indescriptible.

Era Tormenta, y venía con Astrid y… ¿Con otro tipo?

Ellos aterrizaron en donde nos encontrábamos, Astrid bajo de Tormenta y corrió hacia mí pero se detuvo antes de llegar, nos vimos fijamente, sentía que las lágrimas querían salir, corrí hacia ella y ella hacia a mí y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

—Creí… creí que te había perdido. —le dije entre lágrimas ocultando mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello.

Astrid se aferró más a mí. — ¡No fue así!, cálmate ya estoy aquí. —dijo tomándome del rostro y haciéndome mirarla.

Yo sólo asentí y la abracé, luego levanté la vista y vi a aquel tipo con el que venía, sentí otro tipo de emoción, algo que jamás había sentido… acaso eran ¿celos?

Me separé de Astrid sin dejar de ver con rencor al tipo ese. —¿Quién es ese? —le pregunté a Astrid.

Apenas me iba a responder cuando…

— ¿Eret? —dijo Heather con ojos brillosos acercándose a aquel tipo.

—Así es. —dijo el tipo. — ¿Te conozco?

—Sí, soy yo… ¿No me recuerdas tonto?... soy Heather… tu hermana, ¡idiota! —le respondió ella con rudeza.

— ¿Heather? —se sorprendió aquel hombre. —Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?, me contaron que todos habían muerto…

—Yo no. —dijo Heather con simpleza. —Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo. —dijo empezando a llorar.

—No puedo creerlo. —dijo Eret feliz. —Apenas tenías como 9 años cuando yo salí a explorar. ¡Mírate! Ya eres toda un mujer.

—Y tú estás más viejo. —Le dijo ella sorbiéndose los mocos que se le estaban saliendo y se arrojó a él para abrazarlo.

Todos sonreían al encuentro de los dos hermanos menos yo.

—A ver esperen… ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué es lo que pasó?—pregunté confundido.

Todos enfocaron ahora su vista hacia Astrid y Eret, nos contaron todo por lo que pasaron y Eret contó como Astrid y Tormenta prácticamente lo salvaron de Drago.

—Y ahora le debo mi vida a Tormenta y a ti, preciosa. —Le dijo Eret con galantería a Astrid pero ella volteó la mirada y lo ignoró, mientras yo sentía que hervía por dentro.

—Cálmate, Chico Dragon, ya me dijo Astrid que solamente te quiere a ti. —confesó Eret riendose de mí. —Sólo quería ver sus reacciones.

No cabe duda es hermano de Heather.

—Pero aun así…. Astrid, si algún día ya no quieres estar con él, yo te estaré esperando. —dijo Eret guiñándole el ojo.

Yo me volví a enojar por su comentario sin sentido.

—Eso nunca va a pasar, así que olvídate de tus tonterías. —le contestó Astrid y después me guiño el ojo haciéndome sonrojar.

Luego de ese momento incomodo ambos nos alertaron, Drago venía hacia el nido y llegaría en poco tiempo, sólo esperábamos que también llegaran nuestros aliados de Berk.

..

En los siguiente días estuvimos preparando todo lo necesario para poder soportar el ataque de Drago, con la ayuda de Eret supimos que tipo de armas iban a usar y el tipo de trampas que utilizarían para los dragones, después de todo resultó ser de gran ayuda, también nos contó que a pesar de que había matado a los jefes de los clanes nadie más se había unido a él, más que los Berserkers y los Marginados, que la mayoría de sus seguidores eran prácticamente hombres esclavizados que tenía a su merced, amenazados por medio de sus familias.

Si lográbamos atraer a esos hombres a nuestra causa probablemente nos quitaríamos un problema de encima, también nos advirtió sobre una supuesta arma oculta que tenía Drago y que era lo que le daba poder.

Eret adoptó un dragón, un cuernatronante a quien llamó Rompe cráneos y con quien congenió muy bien, Heather se encargó de ayudarlo con lo básico del entrenamiento y para pasar un rato entre hermanos.

..

Nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde comíamos cuando sentimos que los dragones se alertaron, todos salimos para ver qué es lo que pasaba, y lo vimos… a lo lejos de la vista pero muy cerca del nido toda una flotilla de barcos.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Continuara

* * *

_y que tal el Astrid x Eret, ellos me agradan como amigos XD y alguien como para molestar a Hipo. _

_Si todo sale bien y en el proximo capitulo enfoco toda mi imaginación en la batalla diría que quedan 2 capitulos, pero vamos a ver que tanto se me ilumina el cerebro._

_De nuevo gracias por lo reviews, seguidores y favoritos._

_Y haciendoles una atenta invitación ya que siento que está historia carece mucho de romance, por ser el 14 de febrero le invitó a leer mi otro fic one shot "Por miles de años más" que también subiré inmediatamente después de este._

_Sin nada más que decir. Nos leemos_

_14 febrero 2015_


	18. La batalla final

_Hola, cómo están? espero que bien. _

_Estoy aquí con el penúltimo capítulo de está historia._

_Que lo disfruten :)_

CAPITULO 17: La batalla final.

* * *

POV NORMAL

Una explosión.

Se escuchó una explosión dentro del nido de dragones que alertaron a los jinetes de dragones, sabían que sus enemigos habían llegado.

Salieron para analizar la situación y para ver a que se enfrentaban realmente. Se sorprendieron al ver la gran cantidad de soldados, armas, trampas y barcos que habían arribado a la isla.

Catapultas disparan en contra de los grandes picos de hielo que había puesto el Salvajibestia para nuestra protección, estaban siendo derrumbadas con facilidad, tanto Valka como Hipo sabían que no podían ocultarse por más tiempo dentro de la cueva, tarde o temprano el gran monumento de hielo caería por lo cual optaron por entrar en acción, sólo esperaban que su amigos en Berk no tardaran para poder enfrentar la situación.

POV Hipo.

Tal parece que a lo que nos enfrentamos no eran nada de lo pensé que sería, pero de todos modos no hay ninguna otra salida y tenemos que pelear.

Mientras los chicos se organizaban para salir, yo me preparé con mi traje de vuelo, tomé la espada que inventé así como esa espada que me vendió Johann tiempo atrás.

Seguía escuchando las explosiones causadas por nuestros enemigos, el fuerte de hielo empezaba a tambalearse, no duraría más tiempo.

Antes de salir, no reunimos en grupo para repasar de nuevo la estrategia.

—Brutacio y Brutilda, ustedes y su grupo serán los primeros en salir, serán la distracción, destruyan todo lo que puedan — Al decir lo último los gemelos se pusieron eufóricos y chocaron cascos.

—Patán, serás el apoyo de los gemelos con tu grupo, aviva aun más el fuego de los cremallerus.

—Cuenta con eso. —Me respondió Patán chocando los puños.

—Heather y Patapez, ustedes destruyan sus defensas ataquen directamente a los barcos. —Los mencionados asintieron pero no podían ocultar que por dentro tenían miedo.

—Eret, Astrid y yo seremos el apoyo de todos ustedes y cuidaremos sus espaldas, en caso de que nos ataquen los dragones acorzados, nos enfrentaremos a ellos.

Astrid y Eret entendieron también el plan y sólo asintieron.

—Por último, mamá. —Al hablarle mi madre me miró. —Estarás viendo la situación y en caso de que veas que es necesario más refuerzos, el resto de los dragones, el Salvajibestia y tú nos apoyaran.

Mi madre sólo asintió y se dirigió a Boti que era el dragón que iba a montar durante el ataque en caso de ser necesario.

Una vez entendido la estrategia, salimos del nido para empezar el ataque.

POV Normal.

Los gemelos empezaron el ataque con un grupo de cremallerus que sobrevolaron a los enemigos que estaban en tierra y los rociaron con el gas, después prendieron la chispa que ocasionó una explosión en donde varias trampas y soldados salieron volando, sin embargo durante el proceso alguno de los dragones de su grupo también estaban siendo capturados.

Patán avivo al el fuego con la ayuda de Dientepúa, dando tiempo a Hipo, Astrid y Eret que destruyeran algunas trampas que habían capturado algunos de sus dragones.

Mientras tanto Heather y Patapez, sobrevolaron la flotilla y empezaron a disparar en contra de los barcos.

— ¡Mátenlos!

Resonó una voz entre la revuelta y todos pusieron atención al hombre.

Era Drago quien venía acompañado de Dagur y sorpresivamente de su hermana Dhalia.

En ese momento empezaron a liberar a los dragones acorzados de los barcos que empezaron a atacar ferozmente a los de su especie.

En la parte superior del nido Valka observaba con tristeza como los dragones se atacaban entre sí, no cabía duda de que dragones en manos de malas personas hacían cosas malas.

Se notó la debilidad de parte de la estrategia de los jinetes quienes intentaban esquivar tanto a los soldados que trataban de derribarlos así como los dragones controlados.

Valka tomó la decisión de seguir con el segundo paso del plan y notificó de esto al Salvajibestia, después de todo la torre de hielo se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

POV Valka

Salí montada en Boti y juntos guiamos a los dragones de nuestro grupo que pelearían con nosotros, íbamos seguidos del Salvajibestia quien también se encontraba ansioso por acabar con esta pelea.

Tal y como lo habíamos practicado, ordené a los grupos de cremallerus rodar entre las trampas al mismo tiempo que se encendía el fuego para ir derribando más trampas, los dragones más pesados y resistente atacaron directamente en tierra, embistiendo a cualquier soldado y dragón que se interpusiera, en el cielo los dragones se enfrentaban contra los dragones acorazados.

Veía clara la ventaja de los dragones acorazados, tal parece que los había manipulado de tal modo de convertirlas en armas.

En cuanto el Salvajibestia salió, atacó con su aliento de hielo, congelando todo a su paso y dándonos una ventaja que el resto de los jinetes celebró.

Me encontraba volando y atacando al mismo tiempo, vi como un dragón acorazado apresaba a otro que ya no podía pelear, le ordené a Boti arremeter contra él para que lo soltara.

La situación se ponía cada vez peor, prácticamente estábamos peleando con los dragones acorazados e intentábamos esquivar flechas y redes que los enemigos nos lanzaban.

Trataba de liberar a otro de los dragones que estaban siendo sometidos, y en ese momento alguien disparó una de las redes atrapando a Boti y a mí en el acto.

No estábamos a una altura muy alta pero aun así fue una gran caída, Boti trató de hacer que no me lastimara en la caída, él cayó boca abajo y yo caí después de él ya que la red que la ataba estaba algo floja, traté de quitarle la red pero en ese momento sentí que alguien se me acercó.

Por fin lo veía al causante de toda está desgracia: Drago Mano Dura, quien se acercaba lentamente a mí ignorando prácticamente la batalla que se llevaba a nuestro alrededor.

No pude contener el odio que le tenía y me arrojé hacía él para atacarlo. El esquivó mi ataque y me empezó a atacar con la lanza que llevaba.

—No permitiré que te lleves a nuestros dragones, ellos son controlados por el alfa. —Le grité mientras le soltaba golpes con mi cayado que chocaban contra su lanza.

Mientras más lo atacaba más parecía disfrutar de la situación y en cuanto le había dicho lo del alfa su sonrisa cínica aumento con descaro.

—Lo bueno es que tengo un oponente digno. —Me gritó mientras sus ojos destellaban un brillo peligroso.

Empezó a hacer un sonido extraño y agitaba su lanza al aire, se empezó a sentir un temblor por todo el lugar y el mar comenzó a agitarse, tanto el agua como los barcos se empezaron levantar como si una ola gigante estuvieran cerca, a Drago pareció no impórtale la cantidad de barcos que se destruyeron a causa de eso y amplió su sonrisa.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, otro Salvajibestia. Un dragón igual a nuestro amigo estaba bajo el control de Drago y no se veía nada amigable, se veía furioso, deseoso de pelear, sin embargo también se veía maltratado, sucio y sobre todo esclavizado, la clara prueba de que era controlado por Drago.

Me llené más de ira y golpeé con mi cayado la espalda de Drago quien prácticamente me estaba ignorando.

—Eres un monstruo.

Drago tomó mi cayado y me lo arrebató fácilmente, después me empujó dándome un fuerte golpe que me hizo caer, ahora estaba a su merced.

Me puso el pie contra el cuello y no me lo podía quitar de encima, me quitó la máscara y se rió nuevamente, tal parece que no se esperaba que los jinetes que alguna vez le causaron tantas molestias fueran personas tan diferentes a lo que se había imaginado.

—Esto es lo que se ganan por meterse conmigo. —me dijo Drago alzando su lanza, tal parece que sería mi fin.

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no llegó y deje de sentir la presión contra mi cuello.

Abrí los ojos confundida pues no sabía que había pasado, lo siguiente que vi fue a Drago en el suelo y sobándose la mejilla y lo siguiente a Estoico y Brinca nubes a un lado de mi.

Me llené de felicidad, pues creo que no era el fin después de todo y todavía había oportunidad.

—Gracias por salvarle. —Le dije esperanzada a Estoico y Brinca Nubes.

Estoico extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. —Por ti mi vida… lo que sea. — dijo Estoico viendo con ojos llenos de amor. —Yo me encargaré de este. —Dijo ahora fijando sus ojos furiosos en Drago quien sólo seguía limpiándose la poca sangre que le salió de la boca a causa del golpe.

Yo di un paso hacia atrás, pero un estrepitoso ruido llamó nuestra atención, nuestro amigo Salvajibestia se estaba enfrentando al otro, destruyendo todo a su paso, ya los soldados ni los vikingos que recientemente llegaron combatían por estar expectantes a tan feroz pelea.

—Val… ¿Crees que puedas detenerlos?

—Haré lo que pueda, Estoico. —y de inmediato me subí en Brinca nubes en dirección a los dos enormes dragones.

Mientras tanto Estoico empezaba su pelea contra Drago.

* * *

POV Normal

Ambas bestias formidables peleaban bravamente, dándose de colmillazos, coletazos y rasguños, entre su pelea y ataques destruyeron de paso las armas, trampas y formaciones de los soldados.

Todos estaban impresionados ante esa batalla incluyendo a los jinetes.

Valka voló por debajo de los dragones para ponerse entre ellos, el Salvajibestia que estaba de su lado se detuvo al ver a su amiga y comprendió que intentaría calmar al otro, Valka empezó rápidamente con los movimientos para empezar a controlar al otro dragón, sin embargo fueron en vano ya que el "Salvajibestia malo" la atacó provocando de nuevo la ira del "Salvajibestia bueno" quien al ver a su amiga en peligro reanudó de nuevo la pelea.

Golpe tras golpe, ninguno de los dos dragones parecía querer rendirse. Entre golpes los colmillos de ambos dragones se enredaron, y el Salvajibestia de Drago empezó a empujar al bueno quien intentaba por todos los medios poder aguantar el empuje de la bestia, y al mismo tiempo tratar de desenredarse de él.

Con un movimiento de cabeza logró zafarse del dragón, sin embargo de nuevo el Salvajibestia malo lo volvió a interceptar logrando poner sus cuernos alrededor de su cuello, ahora la situación era peor para el Salvajibestia bueno pues ahora lo estaba ahorcando, por más que trataba no podía deshacerse del amarre, con gran fuerza el malo lo levantó y lo azotó contra el pie de la montaña, dejando expuesto al Salvajibestia por completo.

Sin piedad alguna el malvado dragón enterró sus colmillos al costado del dragón bueno, quien sólo gruñía por el dolor que le estaba ocasionando.

Todos los espectadores quedaron atónitos ante aquellas escena, Valka no podía creer que su amigo hubiera sido derrotado y no sólo eso lo estaban matando.

— ¡Ganamos! —Se escuchó el grito de Drago a los lejos.

El Salvajibestia malvado sacó sus colmillos llenos de la sangre de su contrincante y empezó a gruñir en señal de victoria y todos los dragones acorazados se posicionaron de su lado. Tal parece que gruñía a fin de querer manipular a los demás dragones para que se pusieran de su lado.

Ningunos de los dragones del santuario quería hacer caso a su llamado, lo que ocasionó la ira del gigante dragón quien se posicionó para atacarlos.

Valka supo que no había nada que hacer por ese dragón que estaba tan sediento de poder al igual que su "Amo", le ordenó a Brinca nubes atacarlo, quien no lo dudo ni un segundo y empezó a disparar su fuego contra él, después sorpresivamente se le unió Chimuelo que no se encontraba con Hipo al igual que Tormenta que no estaba con Astrid y empezaron a atacar al gigante dragón, después de esto los demás dragones que estaban intimidados por el Alfa de igual manera lo empezaron a atacar para coraje del dragón.

—No tenemos porque hacernos daño. —Gritó Valka tratando de convencer al Salvajibestia quien trataba de contrarrestar los ataques con su aliento de hielo, cosa que fue esquivada por todos los dragones.

El Salvajibestia seguía sin entender y trataba de atacar a los dragones quienes tampoco parecían querer rendirse a los pies de tan malvado dragón.

De nuevo empezaron a atacar los dragones acorazados, pero no eran suficientes contra todos los dragones que empezaron a llegar.

Chimuelo disparaba con gran puntería sus plasmas, Tormenta al igual sobrevolaba al dragón y le escupía de su fuego, Valka les daba órdenes para organizar a todos los dragones y así atacar de manera sincronizada al dragón.

El Salvajibestia se posicionó para aplastar a Chimuelo, Valka y Tormenta que se encontraba en un montículo de hielo pero, un ruido lo distrajo o más bien un gruñido.

Todos voltearon para ver de qué se trataba y se sorprendieron al ver su amigo Salvajibestia de pie, se encontraba sangrando por el costado y se veía que le costaba mantenerse en sus cuatro patas.

El malo se dirigió a él molesto dispuesto a terminar con él de una vez por todas, alzó su cuerpo para aplastarlo ya que el Salvajibestia se encontraba algo curvado por el dolor del costado, el Salvajibestia bueno al ver su ataque cambio de posición con mucho esfuerzo y en el momento del impacto alzó con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas la cabeza encajando el gran colmillo en la garganta del Salvajibestia malo, quien debido a la fuerza utilizada en el ataque quedo totalmente incrustado.

El dragón aun incrustado y agonizante, trataba de zafarse del colmillo, pero entre más movimiento hacia más se incrustaba e iba perdiendo más fuerza.

Con sus últimas fuerzas el Salvajibestia bueno terminó de incrustar lo que quedaba de colmillo en su enemigo y cayó muerto al igual que el Salvajibestia de Drago.

* * *

POV Estoico

En cuanto Valka se fue a tratar de calmar a los enormes dragones, yo corrí directamente hacia Drago con mi hacha para atacarlo, él se puso en posición de pelea y chocó su lanza contra la hacha, yo la zafé de inmediato y di otro golpe que fue esquivado de la misma manera.

El tipo era fuerte no cabía duda, tras nosotros los dragones alfa seguían peleando, tal parece que no se detendrían.

De nuevo asesté un golpe contra Drago quien trató de desarmarme pero yo también aproveché para tratar de desarmarlo, ninguno de los dos soltaba el arma a la cual nos aferrábamos, estábamos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tomé ambas armas con una sola mano y con mi otro brazo liberado le di un puñetazo a Drago y fue el modo en que nos pudimos separar.

De nuevo me lancé contra Drago que aún no se levantaba por el puñetazo que le había dado, pero rápido se levantó al verme cerca y empezó a atacar del mismo modo.

Me soltó un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que perdiera mi casco y soltará mi hacha en el acto.

Trató de atacarme con la lanza pero en eso llegó mi amigo Bocón con Patán y su dragón.

—Toma Estoico. — Me arrojó un mazo con picos con el cual golpeé a Drago antes que pudiera atacarme con la lanza. —Ayuden a los demás, organicen a los vikingos. —Les ordené y obedecieron sin replicar, yo me las arreglaría con Drago.

Drago se trataba de recuperar del ataque, aproveché su distracción y tomé el hacha para seguir con la pelea, pero en eso algo captó la atención de ambos.

El enorme dragón blanco que al parecer era el que estaba de nuestro lado estaba teniendo problemas con el dragón de color más opaco, y en uno de sus ataques el dragón opaco le encajó los colmillos derrotándolo por completo.

— ¡Ganamos! —Exclamó victorioso Drago, mientras tanto yo veía a los vikingos de Berk luchando contra los soldados de Drago.

No me importó si ese dragón le hubiera ganado al otro, este seguía siendo un combate entre dos hombres por lo menos intentaríamos detener a la mente detrás de todo este desastre.

—Aun no has acabado conmigo… esto no se acabado. —Le grité a Drago retándolo.

Dragó sólo sonrió como un loco y se acercó muy seguro a mí con la lanza, tal parece que la victoria de ese dragón le elevó el ego.

De nuevo empezamos a darnos de hachazos y golpes, tal parece que esa batalla podría durar toda la vida, Drago no parecía cansarse al contrario parecía disfrutarlo.

Con su lanza logró rasparme el brazo que empezó a sangrar, seguro de su victoria siguió dándome de golpes.

En eso escuchamos más explosiones ambos enfocamos la vista hacia el enorme dragón y vimos claramente que los dragones que eran más pequeños en comparación empezaban a atacar al alfa.

— ¿Cómo es posible?…deben de obedecer al alfa. —dijo confundido Drago.

—No te distraigas de la pelea. —Le grité a Dragó y lo golpe con el hacha en la cabeza provocándola sangrado en la nuca.

Drago enfurecido al igual que su dragón levantó su lanza y gritó lanzándose contra mí, estaba frustrado y me empezó a atacar con todo, sacó una pequeña daga que tenía guardada en la cintura y con ambas armas me empezó a dar de golpes.

Atino algunos golpes en las piernas y otros en la cara, yo también le di de golpes, dándole otro puñetazo en la cara que le hizo sangra la nariz después le di otro en el estómago que lo sofocó un poco.

Volteé a ver la situación con los dragones y parecen que estaban enfureciendo al dragón de Drago.

Drago se levantó del golpe y me empezó a atacar y me dio un golpe igual en el estómago que me sacó el aire, iba a golpearme directo con la lanza, pero el gruñido de otro dragón nos distrajo de la pelea.

Con asombro vimos que el dragón que aparentemente había sido asesinado por el otro se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, estaba herido pero se veía dispuesto a seguir peleando.

—Acaba con él. —Gritó Drago frustrado, creo que ni el mismo creía lo que sus ojos veían: mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, vimos el último ataque del dragón de Drago quien hizo un movimiento en falso y terminó incrustado en los colmillos del dragón blanco.

Drago parecía impactado por lo que acaba de suceder al igual que sus soldados, que empezaron a tratar de huir en algunos de los barcos, mientras que los dragones acorazados parecían que ya no tenían a quien servir.

—No huyan, débiles… obedezcan. —gritó Drago como loco tratando de seguir manipulando a la gente y dragones, sólo algunos cuantos le obedecieron y siguieron peleando contra los vikingos, pero con los dragones de nuestro lado se vio claramente una ventaja, una esperanza.

—No hemos terminado nuestra pelea… Drago. —Corrí hacia él, pero él enloquecido me ignoró.

Drago furioso por que definitivamente todo se estaba saliendo de control corrió hacia donde se encontraban los vikingos que aún seguían pelando con algunos de sus soldados.

Trataba de seguir ordenándoles a algunos lo que debían de hacer y tomó a un soldado de su bando y lo empezó a ahorcar, ante la mirada atónita de sus aliados, quienes vieron el peligro en el que se encontrarían si seguían de lado de Drago.

— ¡OBEDENZCAN! —Gritaba Drago furioso.

— ¡Basta Drago!, has perdido, la pelea.

Él se giró para verme y tomó el arma del soldado y de nuevo me atacó pero a diferencia de cómo estaba peleando anteriormente sus golpes eran torpes, definitivamente Drago había perdido la cordura.

Los dragones pronto empezaron a rodearnos o más bien a Drago amenazándolo con sus llamas, Drago intentó atacar a uno de ellos, pero fácilmente lo embistió desarmándolo, tumbándole la prótesis del brazo que tenía y poniéndose encima de él.

Drago se dejó caer…Drago se había rendido.

Los súbditos de él empezaron a retirarse para evitar represalias pero fueron detenidos por los jinetes y sus dragones, otros se quedaron para enfrentar su responsabilidad por los actos cometidos… ya serían juzgados cada uno de acuerdo a los protocolos de las alianzas vikingas.

—Ya todo terminó. —Escuché decir a Valka que había llegado con los dragones cuando los demás empezaron a rodearlos.

Yo asentí y tomé su mano, vi que venía acompañada con el dragón de mi hijo y el dragón de Astrid pero ellos no estaban.

—Val… ¿Dónde está Hipo?

Tan pronto como reaccionó los demás vikingos de Berk empezaron a ver por todos lados, al igual que Chimuelo que no veía a mi hijo cerca.

—Tampoco está Astrid. —Dijo Bocón preocupado.

El dragón de Astrid también empezó a mirar por todos lados esperando encontrarla entre la multitud.

En eso recordé algo, Drago no estaba sólo. — Esperen… ¿Alguien ha visto o peleó con Dagur o Alvin?

La gente que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor negó con la cabeza.

* * *

POV Hipo

La situación estaba peor, parecía que salían soldados por dondequiera, iban a atrapando a los dragones uno por uno y tal parece que mi mamá optó por seguir la segunda parte del plan para atacar con el Salvajibestia.

Al parecer eso nos estaba dando ventaja ya que con su aliento de hielo logró romper algunas formaciones y trampas.

Empecé a tener la esperanza de que pudiéramos ganar, sobrevolaba con Chimuelo disparando a cuanta trampa atrapara algún dragón y cubría la espalda de los demás.

Vi que mamá peleaba ferozmente y trataba de liberar a un dragón que se encontraba apresado por otro, cuando lo liberó le lanzaron una de las redes y vi que cayó con Boti.

— ¡Mamá!

Grité volando hacia su rescate, pero más dragones salieron y se interponían en mi camino divisé, que mi madre estaba hablando con el que Astrid señaló como Drago, esquivé como pude a los dragones, ya me encontraba más cerca pero en eso alguien lanzó una de esas redes, no la pudimos esquivar por completo y apresó las alas traseras de Chimuelo.

Chimuelo empezó a perder altura y tuvimos que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso evitando ser golpeado por las demás trampas que nos seguían arrojando, caímos por separado, yo caí boca abajo dándome un gran golpe.

—Pero que tenemos aquí, al parecer unos de esos inútiles si te logró derribar tal como se lo ordené.

Vi quien me hablaba, esa voz me era familiar era nada más ni nada menos que Dagur quien se reía al parecer por haberme visto caer y no sólo eso venía acompañado de su "linda" hermana.

Me levanté rápidamente e iba a ir con Chimuelo para liberar las alas traseras.

—No huyas cobarde, al parecer tú no eres nada sin ese dragón. —Me gritó Dagur tratando de provocarme.

—Y tú al parecer no serías nada en este momento si no fuera por Drago. —Le grité irónicamente algo que lo hizo enfurecer.

En eso llegó Astrid con Tormenta, que al parecer había visto todo y fue a apoyarme.

— ¡Oh! Pero que tenemos aquí, es mi vikinga favorita, preciosa ¿Cómo estás? —Saludó desvergonzadamente a mi Astrid quien sólo lo ignoró y se puso a un lado mío.

Sabíamos que no debíamos perder tiempo ya que mi mamá se encontraba enfrentando a Drago, nos disponíamos a irnos e ignorarlos como los locos que son, pero al parecer Dagur no se iba a quedar satisfecho y comenzó a atacarme.

Corrió velozmente hacia mí con su espada, yo también preparé con la mía y me puse en posición para pelear.

—Astrid, mantente lejos, ayuda a mamá está con Drago.

— ¡Eso no! —gritó Dagur desquiciadamente. —Te mataré y me llevaré a tu mujer y a tu dragón… ¡Dhalia!

Dagur chocó su espada con la mía y volteo para ver a su hermana y le hizo una señal, al parecer tenían algo planeado.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Dagur?, no creo que vayas a servir para los propósitos de Drago. —Le dije tratando de contener su ataque.

—Tiene razón, pescado. —Me insultó. —Voy a aprovechar este alboroto sólo para conseguir lo que desde hace tiempo he querido.

— ¿Ah sí? Y se puede saber ¿qué es?—le pregunté chocando nuevamente nuestras espadas y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Ya te dije lo que quiero, me voy a llevar a tu dragón y a tu mujercita para hacerle cositas sucias. —Me dijo mientras pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios algo que me llenó de ira.

Vi que Astrid se acercó a Chimuelo y liberó sus alas, pero fue interceptada por Dhalia y empezaron a hablar.

Mientras yo me debatía en un duelo de espadas con Dagur alejándome lo más que pudiera de ellas.

La tierra de la nada empezó a temblar y todos nos tambaleamos por el movimiento, y vimos algo sorpréndete otro Salvajibestia, ¿acaso era el arma escondida de Drago?, una vez que salió empezó a pelear contra nuestro amigo alfa.

Dagur no se dejó intimidar por los dragones y siguió atacándome y obvio yo seguí con el combate.

Estábamos cerca de los alfas y empezaron a hacer su destrozos, unos pedazos cayeron por la zona en donde estábamos Dagur y yo, ambos saltamos para evitar ser aplastados y nos aislamos de la zona, pero ya no vi hacia donde se fueron Astrid y Chimuelo.

— ¿Qué pasa niño dragón? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? —preguntó Dagur haciendo una mueca de lastima.

—Vamos a seguir o ¿no? —me puse en posición con la espada e incité a Dagur a atacarme.

De nuevo empezamos con los golpes y espadazos, los dragones alfas también seguían peleando, tal parecía que lo hacían en equilibrio con nosotros.

Chocamos espadas y al parecer ninguno de los dos se atrevía a levantarla de nuevo, pero Dagur me dio un cabezazo algo que me tumbo al suelo, él aprovechó eso y me pateo en el estómago, si esto seguía así terminaría matándome, así que tomé con fuerza la espada y la empuñe haciéndole un rasguño en la pierna.

Dagur se empezó a quejar y yo me aleje de él un poco, sentí que sangre empezaba a salir desde mi frente, creo que si me dio un duro golpe el desquiciado.

Dagur cogió un poco pero tomó firmemente su espada, y en ese momento de respiro que no habíamos dado, vimos que el alfa más oscuro arremetía contra nuestro alfa, no me lo podía creer.

Dagur empezó a reír por lo sucedido. —Vaya Hipo, al parecer nadie podrá salvarlos al final de Drago.

—Ni a ti. —Le contesté con firmeza esperando que no se notara mi preocupación ante la situación. —¿Quién te asegura que vas a estar bien?

—Por eso mismo estoy haciendo mis movimientos en este momento, una vez que te mate, sólo iré por tu preciosa esposa y el dragón y me largaré de aquí.

—Eso si acabas conmigo. —Le respondí con coraje.

—Si pude deshacerme de Alvin, que también era obstáculo, ¿quién dice que no podría contigo? —dijo Dagur mofándose de mí.

— ¿Alvin?

—Sí, el muy inútil insistía en matar a mi chica, por eso Dhalia se encargó de dormirlo con sus mismos somníferos y lo dejamos en el barco, pero al ver toda está destrucción es seguro que ya se haya hundido con todo y barco.

Dagur se siguió carcajeándose del supuesto desenlace de Alvin, pero a mi ese asunto me dejo más preocupado por Astrid.

—Por eso mande a Dhalia por ella, en este momento debe estar cumpliendo con mis órdenes, y cuando ya la tenga… no sé hasta pueda que me case con ella, después de todo se va a quedar viuda.—siguió Dagur hablando.

Todo alrededor de mi desapareció, ahora sólo estábamos Dagur y yo, ya no dije nada sólo blandí mi espada prendiéndole fuego y atacando nuevamente a Dagur que me esperaba ansioso.

—No te la vas llevar. —Le grité a Dagur dándole un fuerte golpe con la espada. — ¡Astrid es mía! Y se va a casar conmigo. — Salté ágilmente y le pegué con la espada en la cabeza haciendo que el casco que llevaba se le cayera.

Dagur atolondrado trato de no perder el equilibrio. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... ¿Acaso ustedes? —Dagur ya no dijo nada y trató de armar todos los enigmas de lo que le acaba de gritar.

Vi cómo se puso serio y se enojó, me atacó ahora si con todas sus fuerzas dándome un fuerte golpe al costado.

—Todo este tiempo. —gritó sin dejar de golpearme, mientras yo trataba de esquivarlos. —Todo este tiempo… fui engañado… fue una mentira de tu padre… haré que lo pagué al igual que tú.

Yo traté de contener los ataques pero me dio una patada en el estómago que me hizo caer de nuevo contra unas rocas.

Él empezó a reír de nuevo, ¿qué le pasaba? No cabía duda de que estaba loco, mientras tanto yo trataba de aguantar los golpes que me acababa de dar.

—Es una muy buena noticia después de todo. —Me dijo mientras me tomaba del traje y me aventaba contra el hielo. —Esa mujer no ha sido mancillada, es una excelente noticia.

Me volvió a tomar del traje y me levantó a su altura tomando con su otra mano la espada. —Yo seré el primero. —Me dijo al oído.

Eso me puso más furioso y con fuerzas que pensé que no tenía le di un cabezazo haciéndolo soltarme, tomé la espada de metal y la que inventé.

"_Recuerda el entrenamiento de Johann_ "me dije a mi mismo para tratar de concentrarme en mi objetivo.

Dagur también tomó su espada y se dispuso a atacarme ahora él, yo lo empecé a esquivar y lo golpeaba ahora con dos espadas, ahora tenía la ventaja algo que lo enfureció.

Seguí golpeando logrando hacerle un gran corte en la pierna y otro en el pecho, no lo quería matar no estaba en mi naturaleza, pero trataría de dejarlo inconsciente ya después sería juzgado como se debe.

Escuchamos de nuevo un ruido extraño y que a mí me sacó de la burbuja en donde me había encerrado con Dagur, vi atentamente que el Salvajibestia bueno que aunque estaba herido siguió con la pelea.

El otro Salvajibestia quizo acabar con él pero nuestro alfa fue más listo y debido al mal movimiento que hizo el dragón terminó incrustándose en el colmillo, sin embargo en el acto murieron ambos dragones.

Ahora Dagur no se reía, sabía que significaba, si ese dragón estaba muerto tal vez las fuerzas de Drago se habían reducido también, pero siguió atacándome, yo seguía esquivando y golpeando con ambas espadas, le hice otro corte en el brazo y con cada golpe y corte que le daba más se enfurecía, tal parece que rendirse no estaba en sus opciones.

Se lanzó de nuevo hacia a mí y me fue empujando hasta que los dos caímos, tenía prácticamente a Drago encima de mi tratando de cortarme con su espada la cabeza pero yo puse las dos espadas en cruz para que no me dañara.

Dagur estaba aplicando más fuerzas y si seguía así prácticamente terminaría por cortarme la cabeza con mis propias espadas, pero escuché en ese momento un sonido familiar, era Chimuelo que estaba sobrevolando el área con Tormenta y el verme en peligro lanzó una de sus plasmas en contra de Dagur alejándolo de mí.

Chimuelo se puso a un lado de mí y yo me levanté rápidamente, Dagur también se levantó y quería volver a atacar pero Chimuelo le gruño.

—Yo terminaré con esto amigos. —Le dije a Chimuelo y a Tormenta para que no interviniera, algo que hizo reír a Dagur.

—Aunque te hagas el valiente, sigues siendo una gran nada si no tuvieras a ese dragón.

Yo ignoré sus comentarios que no venían al caso, no me importaba si así lo consideraba él. Me puse en posición para volver a atacar, Dagur enfurecido corrió hacia mí con la espada apuntándome tal parece que ya quería terminar tanto como yo lo quería.

Con una de las espadas bajé la suya una vez lo tuve cerca y con la otra prácticamente se la puse a la altura del cuello dejándolo a mi merced, aun así el trató de levantar la espada, pero ya no lo dejé.

Vi que mis padres llegaron junto con Bocón en Brinca nubes yo bajé las espadas tal parece que como quiera Dagur ya no tendría escapatoria.

—Más vale que te rindas Dagur, ya todo termino. —Le dijo mi padre poniéndose atrás de él junto con Bocón.

—¡Jamás! —Gritó tratando levantado su espada para atacarme. —Yo soy Dagur el jefe Berse…

Dagur ya no pudo continuar porque Bocón le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mazo que llevaba.

—Habla mucho este tipo. —dijo Bocón sarcásticamente.

—Será mejor encerrarlo junto con Drago. —opinó mi padre.

Mi madre se encargó de eso y le pidió a Brinca nubes que lo agarrara, el dragón lo tomó sin la menor delicadeza llevándoselo cargando de una pierna.

—Ya todo terminó hijo. —Dijo mi padre poniendo una mano en su hombro. —Peleaste muy bien.

Yo sonreí ante su alago, pero después vi a Tormenta estaba sola.

—Papá… ¿Dónde está Astrid?

Mi padre volteo a ver a Bocón con duda.

—No lo sabemos, pensamos que podría estar contigo. —Dijo Bocón.

—La última vez que la vi estaba con Dhalia la hermana de Dagur. —le dije a los presentes.

Ya no dije más y monté a Chimuelo para buscar a Astrid, Tormenta también alzó el vuelo y nos siguió.

* * *

POV Astrid

Cuando Hipo me pidió que ayudara a Valka confié en que él podría contra Dagur, rápidamente fui hacia Chimuelo para liberarlo de la red que atrapaba su cola.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, niña. —Era Dhalia la hermana de Dagur.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sólo sigo las órdenes de mi hermano, así que si me facilitas las cosas, me vas a obedecer en lo que diga y me acompañaras. —Me dijo la tipa como si fuera algo sencillo.

—Definitivamente estas igual de loca que tu hermano si crees que te voy a acompañar nada más porque sí.

—Mira si no me acompañas por las buenas... entonces… será por las malas. —Me dijo alzando su espada.

Tomé mi hacha firmemente, si eso es lo que quería pues le daría batalla, sin embargo la tierra empezó a temblar y vimos que un enorme dragón parecido a nuestro alfa salió del agua. Dhalia se colocó cerca de mi sin dejar de ver a aquel dragón era impresionante y se veía omnipotente.

Los dragones empezaron a pelear entre sí destruyendo todo a su paso, Hipo se había alejado un poco se encontraba peleando contra Drago, recordé que tenía que ir a auxiliar a Valka y tenía que seguir guiando a los demás, tal y como me lo había pedido Hipo.

Entre los golpes que se daban los alfas, hicieron que un gran trozo de hielo se partiera bloqueando el camino hacia donde Hipo se había ido con Dagur.

No tenía tiempo que perder. —Chimuelo, Tormenta… acompáñenme, necesitamos ayudar a Valka y a los demás.

Ajusté la prótesis de Chimuelo a modo de que pudiera volar por su cuenta y monté a Tormenta, al alzar el vuelo Dhalía se colgó de la pata de Tormenta.

—Suéltate tonta. —Le dije volando a una corta distancia del suelo.

—No, no me voy a soltar tengo una misión que cumplir. —Me gritó aferrándose a la pata de Tormenta.

—Si así lo quieres...Tormenta alza el vuelo. —Tormenta empezó a volar en sentido contrario a donde estaban los alfas y éramos seguidos por Chimuelo.

Vi que Dhalía empezó a gritar que bajáramos pero no le haría caso, pensaba dejarla en la punta de la montaña así ya no tendría problemas pero antes de que pudiera llegar, vi que saco una larga daga de su bota.

Estaba a punto de encajar la daga en la pata de Tormenta y sin siquiera pensarlo me arrojé de Tormenta y la intercepte cayendo ambas en un pequeño risco a mitad de la montaña.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? —Me preguntó ella limpiándose la tierra de la cara.

Tormenta y Chimuelo aterrizaron a donde habíamos caído

—No iba a permitir que lastimaras a Tormenta… y ya me tienes harta. —Le grité tomando el hacha de la silla de montar.

—Pues ven y pelea tonta, no creo que a mi hermano le moleste si te llevó sin un brazo o una sin una pierna. —empezó a desenfundar su espada.

Los dragones que se encontraban peleando del otro lado de la montaña, emitieron un gran rugido que me recordó la encomienda de Hipo.

—Tormenta, Chimuelo, busquen a Valka y a los demás, ayúdenlos, tengo asuntos pendientes con esta tipa.

Chimuelo entendió la instrucción, sin embargo Tormenta dudo en seguirlo.

—Voy a estar bien, chica… ve con él. —Tormenta me dio un último vistazo y siguió a Chimuelo.

—Qué cursi eres… y ¿De qué asuntos pendientes hablas?... yo no te debo nada. —Me dijo alzando la espada a la altura del pecho.

Yo no dije nada y sólo tomé mi hacha con ambas manos.

— ¡Oh!... ya entiendo… estas enojada porque tuve algo con Hipo. —Dijo empezando a reír con ironía.

— ¡Trataste de matarlo! Y le tendiste esa trampa en Berserk —le grité furiosa.

— ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Estás segura? Porque cuando estuvimos juntos a pesar de ser un tonto, me hizo el amor como un salvaje y realmente lo disfruté, ¿Sabías eso?

Sabía que estaba mintiendo y no iba a caer en su juego, más bien la haría quedar como la tonta que es.

—Pues quién crees que le enseño… maldita troll. —Le contesté de manera vanidosa algo que la hizo enfurecer.

—Pues me dijo que nunca… que jamás lo había hecho con alguien como yo, me contó que tú nunca lo complacías. —Siguió con sus mentiras.

— ¿Cómo?... no entiendo, si cuando fuimos a Berserker tú ni siquiera sabías que tenía esposa.

Dhalia cerró la boca y de seguro se sintió como una tonta, después hizo un berrinche y corrió hacia mí para atacarme. —No me importa matarte… lo haré y le diré a mi hermano que uno de esos dragones te aplastó.

Yo evadí el golpe anteponiendo el hacha, después me la quite de encima y le di un golpe en la mejilla, cosa que la hizo enfurecer, de nuevo trato de clavarme la espada y la volví a esquivar ahora dándole un empujón que la hizo caer.

—Ya no estés jugando conmigo, tonta. —Se levantó y me empezó a atacar con más fuerza.

Empezamos a cruzar espada y hacha, definitivamente era mala peleando, ya que no había podido darme un sólo golpe, tal vez por eso hasta el propio Dagur no la aguantaba.

Del otro lado de la montaña se seguían escuchando ruidos y explosiones muy fuertes, de nuevo tembló la montaña como si alguien la hubiera golpeado fuertemente y el pedazo de tierra en donde nos encontrábamos empezó a desmoronarse.

Tanto Dhalia como yo caímos junto con el derrumbe, nos fuimos prácticamente deslizándonos en el pedazo de tierra a lo largo de la montaña hasta que llegamos a una parte más estable y ambas caímos rodando de la roca.

Me levanté con dificultad al igual que Dhalía ninguna de las dos teníamos nuestras armas, las armas habían caído a metros de nosotros, ambas nos vimos, y supongo que pensamos lo mismo, si Dhalía obtenía su espada tendría un poco más de ventaja en el combate.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y cada quien corrió hacia su respectiva arma, mi hacha había caído a unos metros más lejos que la de ella, así que tenía que ser más rápida, una vez que llegué a mi hacha la tomé.

Me giré para ver hacia donde estaba Dhalia, ella estaba muy cerca de mí y con la espada en la mano. Dio un fuerte golpe muy cerca de mí, si no me hubiera quitado me pudo haber herido.

De nuevo me posicioné para seguir con la pelea, ella empezó a atacarme blandiendo la espada ágilmente pero no lo suficiente.

—Ya ríndete, Dhalía…No tiene caso. —Le dije mientras la volvía golpear en la cara.

—Tengo una misión… haré que mi hermano se arrepienta por todo lo que me ha dicho y hecho, le voy a demostrar que yo también puedo hacer la cosas bien. —Me empezó a decir algo frustrada.

—Y porque hacerle caso… si es un loco. —No entendía su afán de obedecerlo.

Ella empezó a reír como loca. —El poder, la gloria, las riquezas… es lo único que me importa.

—Pues así no vas a conseguir nada… ¡Entiende!… pudiste tener algo con Hipo, algo bueno, pero decidiste echarlo todo por la borda por tus locuras y tonterías. —Le dije con pesar porque de haber amado a Hipo como él creyó que alguna vez lo hizo tal vez ella estaría en mi lugar ahora.

—Yo nunca quise nada con ese perdedor…—Dijo dando un respiró y mirándome con odio. —Te voy a llevar con mi hermano viva, o si no te mueres.

Caminó de nuevo hacía mi pero noté que otra persona se acercaba a nosotros y se encontraba cerca.

—Por fin las encuentro y a ambas.

Era Alvin que venía todo mojado, como si acabara de salir del mar.

Vi que Dhalía cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa y se puso cerca de mi sin bajar la espada.

—Tu mocosa… me las pagaras por lo que tu hermano y tú me hicieron. —Señaló a Dhalia con la espada.

—Y tú…—me miró fijamente. —Por haberme robado.

Yo me posicioné en caso de que empezara a atacar.

—No molestes. —Le gritó Dhalía y corrió hacia él con la espada alzada.

— ¡No lo hagas! —Le grité tratando de detenerla, no estaba a la altura de pelear contra alguien como Alvin.

Alvin fácilmente la esquivó y le empuño la espada por la espalda atravesándola por completo, Dhalia cayó muerta al instante.

Alvin retiró su espada del cuerpo de Dhalia pinzándola para poder sacar el arma.

—Muchacha estúpida. —dijo dándole un último vistazo, después se giró para verme. —Ahora sigues tú.

Yo me llené de ira al pensar que tal vez de la misma forma había matado a mi madre, sin compasión alguna.

Sin impórtame me arrojé contra él para atacarlo con el hacha, él puso la espada para protegerse, aun así sentí que se tambaleo un poco, y vi su cara de sorpresa, por lo visto no soy tan débil como pensó que sería.

Me separé de él dando un salto hacia atrás y de nuevo lo golpeé con el hacha, haciéndole una cortada en el brazo, se puso más furioso y se arrojó contra mi.

—Maldita, me las pagaras… voy a disfrutar muchos descuartizándote.

Alvin me estaba atacando con todo, no podía bajar la guardia para poder atacarlo de la misma manera, solo estaba esquivándolo. En uno de esos golpes lo empujé para poder quitármelo un poco de encima, cosa que funcionó ahora yo lo empecé a atacar.

Un fuerte gruñido de dragón se escuchó a lo lejos y eso me distrajo y Alvin aprovechó eso, me empujo con fuerza derribándome.

—Al parecer esas bestias se están matando entre sí. —Alvin me tomó por la capucha y me alzó, tomó firmemente el arma girándola, me sentí tonta al pensar que por una distracción todo acabaría.

Pero al parecer los planes de Alvin eran otros ya que me arrojó violentamente contras unas rocas, lastimándome en la espalda.

—Pensaste que sería rápido… pues no…quiero verte sufrir antes. —Me dijo tomándome de nuevo y arrojándome como si fuera una pelota.

El muy tonto me había arrojado por donde había dejado caer el hacha, yo la tomé al mismo tiempo que Alvin me alzaba de nuevo, blandí el hacha haciéndole una gran cortada en la cara.

Alvin me soltó y se tocaba la cara con dolor. — ¡Maldita!

Yo me levanté con dificultad me dolía mucho el cuerpo, intercepté de nuevo el ataque de Alvin con el hacha, pero estaba sucumbiendo ante la fuerza que el hombre aún tenía, sentí que me estaba empujando hacia donde había unos pedazos de hielo y roca y prácticamente estaba entre él y el pedazo de tierra.

Libero uno de sus brazos del arma y me pego directamente en el estómago, haciéndome escupir sangre y cayendo por el dolor.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, tal parece que sería mi fin.

—Ya me tienes harto… te mataré de una vez. —Levantó su espada con ambas manos.

En eso vi que alguien le lanzó una flecha que se incrustó por su hombro, siendo Alvin un hombre muy grande pareció sólo dolerle un poco.

—¡Deja a mi hija en paz!

— ¿Papa? —Vi claramente que era mi padre quien había lanzado la flecha traía un arco y estaba apuntando una nueva flecha en dirección a Alvin.

Alvin se quitó la flecha y se dirigió a mi padre. — ¿Quieres tu venganza?

Tal parece que era lo mi padre quería, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con él, soltó el arco y el carcaj con las flechas y desenfundó la espada.

Yo sólo los veía expectantes, no sabía que pasaría, Alvin inició el ataque corriendo hacia él, mi padre se puso en posición para aguantar su ataque y empezaron a chocar espadas.

—No está mal… mejor que la última vez, Axel. —Le gritó Alvin a mi padre cerca de la cara.

Mi padre lo ignoró y lo empujó fuertemente luego giro y le hizo un corte cerca del brazo y luego otro en la pierna, jamás había visto pelear a mi padre de esa manera.

Sin embargo Alvin no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y lo empezó a atacar con más fuerza, golpe tras golpe estaban muy parejos en los ataques, en eso Alvin le metió la pierna haciéndolo caer y con rápido movimiento lo desarmó y puso la espada en su garganta.

— ¡Papá! —Grité corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia ellos, algo que alertó a Alvin pero lento en reaccionar, llegué a él encajándole el hacha en el otro hombro, Alvin molesto se sacó el arma yo retrocedí unos paso hacia atrás.

Mii padre se volvió a levantar lo iba atacar por la espalda, yo sería la distracción, pero justamente cuando mi padre pretendía atravesarlo, Alvin se giró rápidamente y con un movimiento de su espada la encajo en el estómago de mi padre.

Yo me quedé paralizado por lo que acababa de ver… Alvin acababa de lastimar seriamente a mi padre, sentí más ira de la nunca pensé que podría sentir y me arrojé contra Alvin montándome sobre él, golpeándolo con los puños.

—¡Astrid huye! —Me dijo mi padre adolorido tratando de levantarse.

Alvin me tomó del brazo torciéndomelo y después me empujó hacia donde estaba mi padre quien sostenía su estómago tratando de detener en vano la hemorragia.

Mi padre me abrazó protectoramente mientras Alvin se acercaba a nosotros. Alvin de nuevo levantó de nuevo su espada frente a mi tal parece que terminaría primero conmigo, pero justo antes de que pudiera llegar la espada a mí, mi padre sacó la espada con la iba a golpear a Alvin encajándola también en su estómago.

Alvin escupió sangre de la boca por el impacto y retrocedió con la espada incrustada en el centro de su cuerpo, mi padre se dejó caer débilmente.

—Papa… resiste. —Le rogué, pero ya no me estaba respondiendo.

Fije mi vista hacia Alvin y vi que empezó a sacar las espada de sus estomago, ¿qué era inmortal?

—Ni… ni …crean que yo …. Moriré. —Me dijo acercándose a mi, con la espada en mano. —Te llevaré conmigo a la tumba.

Alvin estaba muy cerca de mí, a pesar de verse agonizante, parecía ir muy en serio, en ese momento escuché un sonido muy familiar… un furia nocturna.

Llegó Hipo en Chimuelo y Tormenta también.

—Aléjate de ellos. — Le gritó Hipo

—Mal…ditos mo…cosos. —Dijo Alvin firme con la espada, quien con su último esfuerzo la levanto para atravesarme con ella.

Hipo tomó el arco y una de las flecha y disparó con Alvin dándole justo en el pecho, pero Alvin no caía y siguió con sus intenciones, Hipo volvió a disparar dándole de nuevo en el pecho, pero no caía.

Tormenta corrió hacia nosotros y tomó a Avin entre su patas y lo alzó a una altura considerable a pesar de su gritos y después lo dejo caer, dándole por fin muerte a tan terrible vikingo.

Hipo corrió hacia nosotros. Y se hincó a nuestra altura.

—Hipo… mi papá. —Le dije con ojos cristalinos y él me ayudó a voltearlo, aun respiraba.

Lo sacudí para tratar de despertarlo. —Papá… papá

Mi padre algo aturdido abrió los ojos, alzó una de sus manos y la puso sobre mi mejilla herida. —¿E-est-as a sa-lvo? —Le costaba trabajo hablar.

Yo tomé con mi mano la suya. —Sí, estoy a salvo…gracias a ti. —Le dije tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Mi padre lo notó. —Perdo-na-me, hi-hija, por todo. —Dijo viéndome con ojos cristalinos.

Yo negué con la cabeza. —No hay nada que perdonar. —y empecé a llorar.

Mi padre miró a Hipo quien sólo nos veía con angustia. —Mu-chacho, cuidala mucho.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos por la petición de mi padre, Hipo asintió y lo miro fijamente. —Cuente con eso, Axel.

Mi padre me miró de nuevo y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, al igual que sentí que la mano que tenía sobre mi mejilla empezaba a caer.

—¡No! —negaba con la cabeza, no lo podía creer. — ¡No!

Hipo me abrazó fuertemente y yo empecé a llorar sobre su hombro, nuestros dragones bajaron la cabeza en señal de luto.

El gran Axel Hofferson, mi padre había fallecido.

Continuara.

* * *

_Y qué tal? Espero que no haya sido confusó el como lo redacté... fue el capítulo más dificil que me tocó hacer._

_Como había dicho al inció este es el penultimo capítulo así que el proximo será el descelance de la historia._

_De antemano agradezco a todos los que han seguido desde el inicio este fic y me han motivado con sus reviews, o marcandolo como favoritos o seguidos, inclusó incluyendome a mi entre sus listas de autores, significa mucho para mi. ¡Gracias! (^.^)/_

_También dandoles de una vez la noticia sobre de que estoy planeando mi proximo fic que aun no tengo muy, muy definido la historia pero sería un completo drama, con romance y algo de humor. Quería saber... ¿Qué opinarían si hiciera a Chimuelo humano en un AU? que es una de las dudas que aun tengo, no sé si ponerlo cómo humano o como un animal normal._

_Sin más por el momento, los dejo y hasta la proxima_

_Saludos_

_17 febrero 2015_


	19. Decisiones

_Hola, pues llegamos al final de esta historia… nunca pensé que podría escribir un fic de esta magnitud, ni de otra en realidad pero léanme aquí XD_

_Me inspiré en ciertas partes de la canción de "Flying without wings" de Weslife por lo cual si son tan dramáticos como yo, los invitó a escucharla al terminar el fic a modo de créditos finales,si logré sacarles una que otra lagrimilla o sienten nostalgia entonces… misión cumplida en el buen sentido._

_Sin más por el momento los dejo con el final. (TT-TT) que lo disfruten…._

CAPITULO FINAL:

Decisiones: Epílogo.

* * *

_**Berk: un año después.**_

POV Hipo

Ha pasado un año de esa terrible batalla, una batalla en donde aunque no hubo muchas bajas de vikingos y dragones, representó el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Aun recuerdo claramente cada detalle del combate, el ataque, mi pelea con Dagur, la muerte de los alfas, la derrota de Drago y Alvin y lo que siguió después de eso.

_FlashBack_

POV Normal

Después de que hubieran acabado con Alvin, los vikingos y dragones encontraron a Hipo y Astrid, llevaron a Astrid para curarla, mientras otros vikingos cargaban el cuerpo de Axel para prepararlo para el tradicional velorio vikingo.

Hipo no se quería separar de Astrid sin embargo; su padre lo llamó ya que tenían algunos asuntos pendientes por arreglar, tales como discutir el cómo le harían para trasladar a los dragones que quisieran ir a Berk, así como los soldados de Drago que debían ser juzgados.

Habían sometido a la mayoría de los soldados, algunos habían escapado y otros pedían perdón alegando que habían sido obligados por Drago.

Eret confirmó la versión de los que estaban siendo obligados a trabajar para Drago y los dejaron ir en paz, pero antes les pidieron su ayuda para hacer hablar a Drago sobre dónde tenía prisioneras a las familias de los soldados.

Hipo, Estoico y Bocón fueron a hablar con Drago que se encontraba encerrado en una de las celdas de los barcos vikingos.

—Dinos ¿dónde están esas personas, Drago? —Preguntó Estoico golpeando las rejas de la celda debido a que Drago se negaba hablar.

—Ustedes no entienden, debemos deshacernos de la plaga de dragones que son el verdadero problema. —comenzó a hablar Drago cambiando completamente el tema.

—Si así piensas, ¿por qué utilizabas dragones? —Preguntó Hipo confundido.

Drago se levantó desde donde estaba más no pudo acercarse demasiado ya que lo habían encadenado de la pierna.

—Tú eres el chico dragón, ¿no es así? Te responderé… Porque necesitas dragones para controlar y vencer a otros dragones.

—O más bien necesitabas dragones para controlar y vencer a las personas. —Le respondió Hipo contradiciéndolo.

—Qué muchacho tan listo. —Dijo irónicamente Drago. —El poder es todo lo que uno necesita para sobrevivir en este mundo, tal vez pienses que esos dragones que te acompañan son tus amigos, pero no dejan de ser bestias salvajes que a la mínima provocación te terminan destrozando. —Drago señalo con la mirada en donde se supone que debería estar su brazo.

—Los dragones son criaturas formidables y amables, cuando te ganas su confianza no hay nada que ellos no harían por ti. —Dijo Hipo tratando de cambiar su perspectiva. —Pero si el mundo no está dispuesto a abrirse a cosas nuevas, no podemos esperar siempre resultados favorables. —Lo último lo dijo con lastima.

—Los dragones acabaron con mi aldea, con mi familia, me destrozaron. —gritó Drago furioso y tratando de zafarse de la cadena.

A pesar de sus declaraciones ninguno bajo la guardia.

— ¿Y tu cuántas vidas humanas no terminaste y destrozaste con tu ambición? —Le preguntó Estoico. — ¿De cuantos dragones no te serviste tu mismo para cometer las misma fechorías y bajar al nivel de un animal que actúa generalmente por naturaleza?

Drago sólo gritó furioso y siguió sacudiéndose tratando de zafarse de la cadena, tal parecía que no lo harían hablar.

Optaron por dejarlo y mejor interrogar a sus súbditos más fieles, con quienes hicieron un trato y para evitar ser juzgados ante los vikingos dieron toda la información, ofreciéndose incluso a ir a los lugares donde tenían a las personas.

Una vez que todos: vikingos y dragones se trasladaron a Berk, llevaron a sus prisioneros ante los clanes vikingos para saber cuál sería su castigo o destino.

Hipo acompañó a su padre a la reunión en donde determinaron la sentencia de Drago y Dagur ya que lo asignaron junto con Valka como un "miembro de protección y control de dragones". Eran muy raras las ocasiones en donde se penaba de muerte a una persona por los crímenes cometidos pero no fue el caso de ninguno de los dos hombres que habían participado en la batalla.

_Drago Mano dura se le condena a morir decapitado, por los siguientes actos y crímenes cometidos: Asesinato de los jefes de los clanes vikingos, atentados de guerra, secuestro, esclavitud, robo, opresión…_

El juez seguía leyendo la lista de los crímenes de Drago a quien no le parecía importar y sólo sonreía cínicamente.

_Dagur alias el "Desquiciado" se le condena a morir decapitado, por los siguientes actos y crímenes cometidos: Alta traición a los clanes vikingos, intento de asesinato de uno de los jefes, atentados a la integridad de la mujer…_

El juez leyó la condena de Dagur y al parecer tenía más de un crimen escondido, Dagur repeló diciendo que era inocente y que había actuado en base a amenazas, aun así todos los nuevos jefes concluyeron que tanto Dagur y Drago vivos eran un peligro para la paz del archipiélago barbárico.

La ejecución se llevó a cabo al día siguiente, tanto Hipo como Estoico no asistieron pero según les contaron los otros jefes antes de morir dieron su última sonrisa cínica y murieron instantáneamente.

En cuanto al tema de los dragones, los demás clanes vieron mal que Berk fuera el que les estuviera dando refugio, ya que sería una gran arma en caso de que hubiera algo disputa entre vikingos.

—Los dragones son libres de ir a donde quieran...

Hipo se encontraba dando un discurso sobre los dragones ante los jefes de los clanes vikingos.

—Nosotros les ofrecimos un lugar y ellos eligieron, eso no significa que los vayamos a utilizar para propósitos malos… lo único que los vikingos y dragones de Berk queremos es vivir en paz entre nosotros… estar en paz con ustedes.

Los jefes veían sinceridad en el chico de ojos verdes así como en su dragón que lo había acompañado para hacer unas demostraciones de vuelo.

—Entonces… ¿nunca los utilizaran en contra de nosotros? —Preguntó uno dudando todavía del joven.

—Como lo había dicho anteriormente sólo queremos vivir en paz. —Le respondió Hipo firme. —Incluso se está construyendo la academia de dragones, donde aquel que sea digno de un dragón, lo pueda entrenar y criar…nuestros conocimientos están abiertos para aquellos que quieran aprender; eso sí, solamente aquellos que sean dignos y que veamos que no tenga malas intenciones con los dragones.

Esto puso serio a los jefes, pero aceptaron lo que Hipo les dijo, unos hicieron planes para tratar de aprender en la futura academia y empezar a convivir con dragones, otros se rehusaron y prefirieron conservar su estilo de vida, siempre y cuando los dragones no los molestaran.

_FinFlash back_

POV Hipo

No ha sido fácil pero hemos trabajado duro.

Me encuentro revisando algunos detalles en Berk pues hoy que es el aniversario de aquella batalla, también se hará la ceremonia de algo muy especial y por ende habrá fiesta.

No he visto a Astrid en todo el día y hay algo que quiero hablar con ella después de la ceremonia, algo de suma importancia. Nuestra relación no ha cambiado nada en absoluto, pero últimamente la evadido un poco ya que no sé cómo abordar lo que le quiero decir y planeaba decírselo está misma noche.

No sólo con ella quería hablar de eso importante también con mi padre, que hace poco ha estado mencionando mucho que debo estarme preparando para ser jefe, pero… no sé. ¿Es realmente lo que quiero?... no creo ni siquiera merecérmelo pues estuve ausente por 5 años y además por otras cosas.

Veo que Astrid está con un grupo de nadders y los está alimentando animadamente con Heather quien desde que llegó a Berk vive con ella y con Eret en la casa de Astrid, muy a mi pesar ya que Eret bromea mucho con eso, pero yo le tengo confianza a Mi Lady.

Estoy algo retirado por lo cual ninguna me ha visto, no puedo evitar quedándomele viendo como un tonto enamorado, hasta suspiro.

—Si tanto te gusta, ya cásate con ella. —Era mi padre que salió por detrás y me dio un gran susto.

—Y más vale que la hagas feliz. —Dijo Bocón saliendo del otro lado, últimamente tenía un lado muy sobreprotector con Astrid, como si fuera su hija.

— ¿Qué uno no puede detenerse a pensar un poco sin que lo maten del susto? —Los encaré con el ritmo cardiaco rápido.

—Si Hipo, ¿Qué no quieres casarte con ella? —Patán llegó y se metió en la conversación. —Porque sino igual se lo pido yo.

— ¿Y tú de dónde saliste?... y Astrid nunca te haría caso… ¿Qué no te gustaba Brutilda? —Patán sólo se rio de mí y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Pero yo si puedo… si no te mueves rápido…L-E-N-TO. —Ahora Eret salido de la nada se metió en la conversación.

— ¿Y tú qué?... déjenme en paz, todos. —Grité sonrojado por todas las cosas que me estaban diciendo.

—Si ya decídete, chico dragón.

— ¡Johann!... ¿qué haces aquí? —Johann había aparecido de la nada dándome un susto.

—Me invitaron hace meses… ¿qué no recuerda?

—Lo olvide…

— ¡Ay Hipo!, pues ya es hora de que lo hagas… pídele que se case contigo. —Llegó Patapez con Brutacio. —Yo quiero pedirle a Heather que sea mi novia.

Patapez puso ojos soñadores y Eret se le quedo viendo feo.

—Hipo, ¿qué tienes en la cara? ¿Por qué esta roja? —Preguntó inocentemente Brutacio.

—Hipo se sonrojo, pillín. —Me dijo Patán poniéndome un dedo en la mejilla, Eret, Brutacio y Patapez lo imitaron y me empezaron a picar la cara, yo empezaba a irritarme.

— ¡Ahhh déjenme en paz! —grité fuertemente llamando la atención de más de un vikingo alrededor, todo los demás se empezaron a reír de mi.

—Ya… ya no hagas berrinches. —Me dijo mi padre. —Todos… hay que seguir con los preparativos, que hoy renuevo mis votos con mi querida Valka, yo si le pedí que se casara de nuevo conmigo. —Dijo guiñándole el ojo a los demás.

—Que gracioso. —Reí con ironía. —Papá hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Todos pararon oreja para saber de que se trataba.

—En privado.

Mi padre vio que se lo pedí con seriedad y asintió.

—Si van a hablar de la novia, te digo Hipo, como padre sustituto de Astrid que también tengo que enterarme de lo que pase por esa cabeza extraña tuya. —Dijo Bocón seriamente yo acepté ya que algo de lo que tenía que hablar también incluía a Astrid.

Fuimos a la fragua y me aseguré que nadie molestara, le pedí a Chimuelo que ahuyentara a cualquier metiche que quisiera escuchar.

—Bien hijo, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —Mi padre se sentó y cruzó los brazos, Bocón permaneció de pie.

—Bueno…yo. —empecé a hablar y el tic de rascarme el cabello apareció. —He estado pensado en eso de ser jefe y todo eso.

Mi padre no decía nada, tal parece que quería escuchar todo lo que le tuviera que decir.

—Y he decidido algo… no es lo que quiero…—Me quedé quieto y miré fijamente a mi padre.

— ¿Puedo saber el porqué? — me preguntó mi padre sereno.

Yo le respondí. —Una de las razones es… no me siento digno del puesto… siento que Berk debe ser guiado con alguien que ha vivido toda su vida aquí, y yo hace poco llegué.

—Pero antes de eso viviste quince años aquí, muchacho. —Dijo Bocón. —No porque te hayas tomado unas largas vacaciones significa que dejas de ser el heredero legítimo y después de lo que pasó con los dragones y todo ese problema con Drago, la gente ha concluido de que puedes llegar a ser un excelente líder, lo demostraste al convencer a los líderes de los clanes con respecto a los dragones.

—Bocón tiene razón, hijo. Se lo que sientes… pero siento que hay algo más. —Dijo mi padre.

—Así es papá… es algo difícil de explicar…—Empecé de nuevo con mi tic. —Hice una promesa…

Mi padre y Bocón se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

—Le prometí a Chimuelo que encontraría otros furias nocturnas…y sinceramente no creo pueda hacerlo si me quedo aquí y me convierto en jefe.

Por la mirada que puso mi padre supuse que ya sabía que le quería decir.

—Entonces… ¿Piensas irte de nuevo? —Preguntó angustiado y yo sólo asentí.

Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó Bocón sorprendido.

—No lo sé… no pienso parar hasta encontrar otros furias nocturnas… lo siento, pero es lo que he decidido. —Le dije algo apenado.

—Y… ¿Astrid? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? —Preguntó Bocón perplejo.

—Ese es el otro asunto… quisiera que me acompañara… pero no sé si quiera. —Dije sentándome en la silla. —Ella es un alma libre como yo, se ve feliz ahora que ha regresado a Berk y se ha adaptado a está vida, no sé si va a querer acompañarme y no puedo pedirle que haga ese tipo de sacrificio por mí, tampoco puedo pedirle que me espere, sería demasiado egoísta.

—Pues hasta que no le preguntes… no lo sabrás. —Mi padre puso una mano en mi hombro. —Yo sé que ella te acompañara a donde quiera que vayas.

—Yo opino igual que Estoico, esa niña te ama. —agregó Bocón. —Pero eso sí… deben irse casados.

Yo me sonrojé. —Claro… eso lo tengo contemplado, si Astrid viene conmigo quiero que vaya como mi esposa, pienso decirle todo esto al terminar la ceremonia.

Mi padre y Bocón sonrieron ante esa decisión, una vez que dejamos el tema aclarado salimos de la fragua y continuamos con los detalles de la celebración.

POV Astrid

Ha pasado más de un año desde que mis padres murieron, específicamente hoy siendo el día en que mi padre falleció.

Después de tantos problemas a los que nos enfrentamos podría decirse que estoy disfrutando un momento de paz, hoy se hará una celebración al aniversario de aquella batalla, se recordará a los caídos y Valka y Estoico renovarán sus votos.

No he visto a Hipo en todo el día supongo que debe estar ocupando arreglando uno que otro detalle, así que vuelvo con Heather para cambiarnos para la ceremonia.

Me pongo una falda corta color café con unos leggins oscuros, una blusa sin magas roja y un chaleco corto afelpado color beige y unas botas afelpadas del mismo color, Heather se puso una falda color verde y unos leggins negros, y una blusa verde más claro que la falda con manga larga, por petición de Valka nos pusimos una corona de flores

—Te ves muy bien, Astrid. —Me alago Heather. — ¿Vas a hacer algo especial con Hipo?

Yo me sonrojé por su comentario. — ¡No!... claro que no, sólo vamos a asistir juntos.

¡Si claro! —dijo Heather no creyéndome y salió de la casa antes tomando una canasta de flores que utilizaríamos en la ceremonia.

Yo la seguí y tomé mi canasta y caminamos con Tormenta y Bofeo hasta la playa, iba a esperar a Hipo ahí.

Una vez que llegamos a la playa, ya había varios vikingos incluyendo al jefe y a Valka listos para iniciar la ceremonia.

Trataba de localizar a Hipo entre la gente pero no lo divisaba, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, sentí que alguien me tomó la mano me giré, sabía de quien se trataba, era Hipo estaba algo agitado, vestía sencillamente solo con una camisa verde opaco y pantalón oscuro.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le susurré ya que Estoico había empezado el discurso.

—Me entretuve con mi padre, pero ya estoy aquí. —Me susurró de igual manera y me dio un apretón en la mano.

—Hoy celebramos un año desde que peleamos en esa batalla. —Estoico decía su discurso. —Esa batalla que cambio la vida de todos, para no decir que sólo de algunos… Hubo pérdidas, pero también ganamos algo más, Paz y libertad y ganamos nuevos amigos. —Señaló a Estoico a los dragones y acarició a Tornado un "Trueno tambor" que adoptó cuando recientemente llegaron los dragones.

—Yo recuperé a mi hijo y a mi esposa. —Agregó Estoico. —Otros perdieron a alguien valioso, sentía que era incorrecto festejar mi felicidad cuando algunos de ustedes no tienen algún ser querido con ustedes, pero gracias a su apoyo se decidió hacer esta ceremonia que más que festejar que paso un año más, es para celebrar la vida y para recordar que hay estar preparados para cualquier sorpresa que no dé de ahora en adelante.

Todos aplaudieron al discurso del jefe y los que habían perdido a alguien durante el combate o incluso antes de este, se acercaron a la playa para dejar las pequeñas canastas o barquitos que prepararon en honor a su ser querido.

Yo me acerqué con mi respectiva canasta al igual que Heather y Eret que les dedicaron la pequeña canasta a sus padres.

Hipo me acompañó en todo momento, al ver como se alejaba más y más la canasta, me puse a pensar en lo que dijo el jefe sobre estar preparados para cualquier cosa, tenía razón, al escapar de Berk me dije a mi misma que nunca volvería, que no quería volver a mis padres, y véanme estoy de nuevo aquí… a pesar de que la relación con mis padres no fue muy sana del todo, ellos me quisieron a su manera y dieron su vida por mí, algo que atesoraría como un regalo para toda la vida.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos e Hipo me abrazó por los hombros y yo me recosté en su hombro, me brindaba su apoyo, y lo amaba más por eso.

Después de tan emotiva ceremonia nos dirigimos todos los vikingos a la aldea, la ceremonia de renovación de votos se efectuaría fuera del gran salón y un gran banquete esperaba adentro.

Valka nos pidió ayuda a Heather, Brutilda y a mí para ponerse un vestido especial para la ocasión, era de color celeste con escote cuadrado y manga larga blanco, se puso un abrigo afelpado corto blanco por encima y la ayudamos a peinar su cabello el cual lo trenzamos y adornamos con listones y flores.

Una vez que terminamos fuimos al gran salón donde los vikingos esperaban el inicio de la ceremonia, Valka caminó hacia Estoico que ya le esperaba en la entrada del gran salón, junto con Bocón.

Estoico al ver a Valka se maravilló, destellaba un brillo en sus ojos y se había quedado con la boca abierta, algo de lo que Heather Brutilda y yo nos reímos disimuladamente. Después cada quien se fue con su respectivo acompañante, Brutilda con Patán, Heather con Patapez que le había pedido ser su acompañante y yo con Hipo.

—Valka… eres y serás siempre la mujer de vida, cuando pensé que te había perdido sentí que me moría, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por mi hijo, con el cual creo que no fui muy bueno. —Estoico volteó a ver a Hipo con cara de arrepentimiento e Hipo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que no fue así. —Tal parece que tuve que perderlos a ambos para darme cuenta de lo mucho que valían… pero cuando regresaron sabía que la vida me había dado una nueva oportunidad para enmendar mis errores… gracias a ambos, Valka te amo y te amaré por siempre. —Finalizó Estoico tomando las manos de Valka.

Valka se veía con ojos cristalinos. —Estoico… no sé qué decir. —Se rio y provocó que los presentes también rieran. —Nunca deje de pensar en ti y en nuestro hijo, pensé que al irme estarían mejor sin mi…ambos. —Valka vio a Hipo y luego miró a Estoico. —Tal parece que los dos cometimos errores, pero como dices la vida nos dio una nueva oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar, quiero estar contigo para siempre…Muchas gracias por todo, Te amo Estoico. —Valka derramó algunas lágrimas, y después se dieron un beso.

Yo los miraba soñadoramente y empecé a imaginar que estaba siendo yo la que me casaba con Hipo, sacudí mi cabeza sonrojada después miré disimuladamente a Hipo quien sonreía por ver a sus padres felices y juntos.

Yo tomé su mano y él se giró para verme y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Sentí la tentación de besarlo en ese momento pero Estoico gritó fuertemente que el banquete estaba listo y todos empezaron a entrar al gran salón.

— ¿Vamos? —me preguntó Hipo sin soltar mi mano, yo sólo asentí sonriéndole y ambos entramos al gran salón seguidos de nuestros dragones.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, pero noté que Hipo estaba algo inquieto conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

Ya era tarde y algunos vikingos ya se habían caído por lo ebrios que estaban o lo mucho que habían comido incluyendo a nuestros dragones que dormían panza arriba y se le notaba de más el estómago.

—Astrid, ¿Podemos hablar? —Hipo me preguntó nervioso.

—Claro… ¿aquí?

—No, vamos afuera a un lugar más tranquilo. — Se levantó y yo lo seguí.

Caminamos en dirección al bosque, hasta llegar a la cala que tantos recuerdos me traía.

Me senté en una de las rocas esperando a que Hipo dijera algo, pero él sólo caminaba en círculos y exhalaba constantemente.

— ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Pasó algo? —Le pregunté preocupada.

—No, no, no…bueno sí, hay algo que quiero decirte. —Parecía que se quería arrancarse el cabello.

Yo me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Hipo tomó mis manos entre las suyas. —Lo que pasa, es que… me voy a ir de Berk.

— ¿Qué? —Lo solté y me quedé pasmada. —Pero… ¿Por qué?

Hipo suspiró. —Le prometí hace mucho tiempo a Chimuelo que encontraría a otros furia nocturnas y es lo que quiero hacer, si me quedo aquí tendré otros deberes y no podría hacerlo.

Yo trataba de asimilar todo lo que había dicho, no podía hablar, no quería hacerle esa pregunta, que tal si me respondía quería hacer ese viaje sólo.

—Quiero que me acompañes. —Me dijo Hipo respondiendo a esa preguntaba que me estaba haciendo mentalmente.

— ¿Eh?

—Si… tú quieres. —dijo tímidamente. —Yo… quiero que me acompañes, pero es tu decisión y voy a respetar cualquiera que sea, sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es una locura pero no hay nada más que me gustaría… no tienes que responderme ahora si no quieres.

Yo lo golpeé en el brazo y él se quejó. — ¿Y eso porqué fue?

—Eso es por haberme asustado y hacerme pensar que querías irte sin mí. —Después de lo tomé por la camisa y lo besé. —Y eso es por todo lo demás…claro que te acompañaré tonto. —le dije ya más aliviada.

Hipo parecía anonado ante mi respuesta. — ¿Estás segura?... es decir no sé cuánto tiempo me tomé o más bien nos tomé… No quisiera arruinar tu nueva vida en Berk por mis cosas.

—Ya tomé mi decisión, Hipo… y te elijó a ti… te apoyaré en todo como tú lo has hecho conmigo siempre.

Hipo asintió, me tomó por la cintura y me besó. —Hay otra cosa que debo decirte entonces…

— ¿Qué es?

Se empezó a poner más nervioso y poco a poco se fue arrodillando con un solo pie, no lo podía creer.

—Me gustaría… que me acompañaras como mi esposa…Astrid… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

No lo podía creer, ¿Esto era real?...Hipo me veía impaciente esperando mi respuesta.

Asentí con la cabeza varias veces pero las palabras no salían estaba demasiado cohibida, trataba de contener toda la emoción que me amenazaba con explotar por dentro, hasta que pude responderle después de respirar profundamente. —Sí…sí…sí quiero —Me arrojé a él y caímos en el lago.

Nos volvimos a besar con mayor intensidad aun dentro del lago, al separarnos nos reímos y seguimos con más besos.

Pronto empezaríamos una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas…juntos.

…

Después de que todo Berk se enterara de nuestro compromiso así como la decisión que Hipo había tomado para ir en busca de otros furias nocturnas, se organizaron para hacer toda la celebración.

Ahora un mes después de tantos preparativos, hoy sería el día en que uniera mi vida con Hipo.

Valka, Heather y Brutilda ahora eran las que me estaban ayudando a arreglarme antes de la ceremonia.

Llevaba un vestido blanco largo con escote cuadrado con magas largas y una capa blanca, el vestido tenía detalles con listones celestes en la parte del escote así como en la espalda, mi cabello lo dejaron suelto sólo adornado por 2 trenzas laterales amarradas hacia atrás con listones y me pusieron una corona de flores.

— ¡Astrid!... te ves tan bonita…—chilló Heather emocionada.

—A mi hijo se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea. —Valka rio y seguía analizándome buscando algún detalle por arreglar.

—Sí, te va a querer arrancar el vestido de un solo tirón…—Se burló Brutilda, pero su comentario me hizo ponerme toda roja.

—Muy bien… ya quedo todo… ¿Estás lista? —me preguntó Valka.

Yo tomé aire y exhalé. —Sí…estoy lista.

…

Fuimos a las afueras del Gran salón donde se haría la ceremonia, ya todos estaban presentes yo sólo pude enfocar mi vista en aquel chico de ojos verdes que sin querer desde los 15 años se convirtió en mi tormento y me hizo ser la persona que soy ahora.

Al llegar vi como me miraba embobado y yo tampoco le podía quitar la vista de encima, traía un pantalón negro y camisa de manga larga azul rey, tenía una capa afelpada y le habían puesto un casco tradicional vikingo, vi que tenía las trencitas que yo le enseñe a hacerse y que me encantaban… más si yo las hacía.

Empezamos con la ceremonia y después de hacer los rituales de siempre nos entregamos nuestras alianzas, unos hermosos anillos de plata que el mismo Hipo hizo, no me lo había dicho pero podía reconocer su trabajo a cientos de kilómetros, tenía unos hermosos detalles de dragones volando, eran sorprendentes.

—Astrid… eres y serás el amor de mi vida… nunca pensé que alguien tan hermosa y tan valiente como tú pudiera hacerme caso, admito que pensé mal de ti aquella vez que me encontraste con chimuelo, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si en lugar de huir me hubiera arriesgado a secuestrarte para enseñarte un poco de mi mundo. —Todos reímos por lo último que dijo. —Después cuando nos encontramos nuevamente, sentí un sinfín de emociones, no confiaba en nadie pero tú me hiciste creer de nuevo, has sido mi gran apoyo y agradezco infinitamente todos los sacrificios que has hecho por mí… Te amo y lo haré siempre.

—Hipo… Te amo más de lo que nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien, reconozco que cuando te encontré con Chimuelo fue algo que no me esperaba de ti, pero lejos de odiarte algo en mi iba creciendo a pesar de que no hubieras estado, ampliaste mis horizontes, gracias a ese suceso conocí a mi más grandes amigos, y al encontrarte quise odiarte, esos ojos verdes me irritaban pero a la vez me encantaban. —Hipo se sonrojo al decirle eso. —Tú también me apoyaste cuando más lo necesité y no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo y te seguiré a donde sea, porque a pesar de que pienses que es un sacrificio jamás me sentido tan libre cuando estoy contigo, Te amo Hipo, nunca lo dudes, Te amaré por siempre.

Ambos soltamos unas lágrimas, Bocón quien era el que estaba llevando la ceremonia junto con la anciana Gothi, terminó. —Muy bien, ahora son marido y mujer… ¿qué estas esperando Hipo?... ya puedes besarla.

Hipo tomó mi rostro y yo impaciente también me acerqué a él, nos dimos nuestro primer beso como esposos, sentí la calidez de sus labios así como él de los míos, ahora si estábamos unidos para siempre y nadie nos separaría.

Todos aplaudieron animados, Valka, Estoico y Heather lloraban de felicidad, varios se acercaron para felicitarnos, Eret hizo una última broma diciendo que lo nuestro pudo haber sido mejor, pero Hipo sólo lo empujo y lo mando a comer dentro del gran salón.

La celebración fue como todas la demás, mucha comida, mucha bebida, de nuevo nuestros dragones cayeron panza arriba y los dejamos dormir, después de todo el día siguiente partiríamos de viaje.

Los vikingos se quedaron celebrando, Hipo y yo nos tuvimos que retirar después de todo era nuestra noche de bodas, algo que me tenía sumamente nerviosa.

Llegamos a una casa nueva, que de quedarnos en Berk sería donde viviríamos, Hipo la construyó de modo que si encontrábamos furias nocturnas y regresáramos, tuviéramos un lugar a donde llegar.

POV Hipo

Estaba sumamente nervioso por lo que pasaría está noche, sentía que el corazón se me quería salir de tanto latir, Astrid se veía de la misma forma. Abrí la puerta de la casa para poder entrar.

—Espera. —Me detuvo Astrid.

—Mmh… ¿Qué pasa? —Estaba muy nervioso.

—Podemos ir a caminar antes. —Me preguntó fuertemente sonrojada.

—Mmh… Claro. —Creo que también lo necesitaba.

Astrid tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar en dirección al bosque creo que ya sabía a qué lugar quería ir.

Llegamos a la cala, aproveché para estirarme un poco había sido un largo recorrido. —Qué día…—Dije suspirando y poniéndome de cuclillas.

—Sí que lo fue. —me respondió Astrid aun muy nerviosa, después suspiró y vi que observó todo alrededor. —Aquí fue donde empezó todo… al menos para mí…aquí te encontré por primera vez con Chimuelo.

—Es cierto, yo encontré a Chimuelo aquí después de haberlo liberado, aquí lo empecé a entrenar, tú me descubriste y es el lugar donde te propuse matrimonio. —Recordaba perfectamente cada evento.

Me levanté ya que ella seguía de pie y estaba algo cabizbaja. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ella me volteó a ver sonrojada como queriendo pedirme algo. —Me gustaría que también fuera nuestra primera vez aquí…—dijo y de nuevo se giro para evitar verme

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, así que esas eran sus intenciones, no sabía que decirle, claro que quería estar con ella y si ella lo quería aquí pues que así sea, el problema es que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

Empecé a balbucear no me salía ninguna palabra y probablemente tenía cara de tonto.

— ¿Puedo tomar eso como un "sí"? —me preguntó mirándome de reojo.

Deje a un lado el nerviosismo y empecé a tomar la iniciativa, me acerqué a ella que aun me miraba de reojo, al tenerme más cerca se giró frente a mí.

Ya no le respondí simplemente tomé su cara entre mi manos y la acerqué a mi labios, ella puso sus manos sobre las mías y después las bajo a mi cintura.

Empezamos con un beso tranquilo y cálido, nos separamos un poco para observarnos a los ojos, había un brillo especial en los ojos de ella, deseo, pasión, amor pero a la vez timidez.

Nos volvimos a besar con avidez ahora yo puse mi brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella alrededor de mi cuello, empezamos a besarnos con mucho más pasión, devorándonos los labios de cada uno, yo metía un poco la legua en su boca y ella mordía un poco mis labios, así era como nos gustaba.

Le desabroché la capa que tenía sujeta por un nudo al frente y cayó, Astrid hizo lo mismo con la mía lentamente y sin dejar de besarnos nos fuimos agachando al punto de quedar recostados sobre la capa de Astrid que extendimos en el césped, empecé a bajar mis labios por su cuello, ella sólo estiro su cuello para que continuara y respiraba lentamente, una de mis manos empezó jugar con los listones de su vestido.

Poco a poco lo fui retirando al igual que ella se fue deshaciendo de mi ropa, estábamos desnudos y nos detuvimos un poco para contemplarnos, ambos estábamos apenados pero también estábamos felices.

Consumamos nuestro amor en aquel lugar y nos entregamos totalmente a la pasión, con cada movimiento que daba ella se aferraba más a mi espalda, yo la seguía besando por todo el cuerpo al igual que ella que enredaba sus dedos entre mi cabellos, desde ahora me dedicaría a memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, cada detalle, la amaba infinitamente y ella me correspondía del mismo modo.

Una vez que terminamos, ambos nos veíamos agitados, sudorosos tratábamos de calmar nuestras respiraciones, me deje caer a un lado de ella y la besé.

—Te amo, Hipo. —Me dijo respirando aun agitadamente.

—Yo también te amo Astrid.

Nos besamos nuevamente y volvimos a hacer el amor, una vez que terminamos nos quedamos acostados un momento en el césped, nos cubrimos con mi capa y Astrid se recostó sobre mi pecho.

—Creo que este será mi lugar favorito para dormir. —dijo Astrid acurrucándose en mi pecho.

— ¿La cala? —le pregunté confundido.

—No tonto… aquí en tu pecho, no hay lugar más cálido para dormir. —Dijo dando un último suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Pues yo también quiero ver lo que se siente. —Dije y con un movimiento puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y empecé a escuchar su corazón que latía rápidamente.

Estaba nerviosa pero no lo demostraba, empezó a acariciarme el cabello gentilmente.

—Podría acostumbrarme. —le dije sonriendo y entre más me acariciaba el cabello más sueño me fue dando pero aun no quería dormir.

—Astrid…—Me levanté un poco para verla. — ¿Alguna vez pensaste que íbamos a terminar así?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Si hace mucho me hubieran dicho que iba a terminar perdidamente enamorada de ti, no le hubiera creído… pero estamos aquí, ahora y es lo que importa. —Me dijo sonriendo.

Yo la abracé y deje que de nuevo se recostara sobre mí y me quede pensando, que de haber decidido matar a Chimuelo en esa ocasión, las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Supongo que una sola decisión puede cambiar totalmente el destino de una persona, son las pequeñas acciones que te definen como persona, aunque no siempre sean las correctas pero siempre puedes aprender de tus errores.

Me pongo a pensar que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho de manera diferente, ¿estaría feliz con Astrid en este momento?, nunca lo sabré… pero de algo estoy muy seguro, no me arrepiento de nada.

Fin.

Epílogo.

POV Hipo

_Después de nuestra boda, Astrid Tormenta, Chimuelo y yo emprendimos el viaje para buscar otros furias nocturnas._

_Pasamos por muchas aventuras, conocimos lugares extraños, descubrimos nuevas especies de dragones. Astrid y yo trabajábamos perfectamente como pareja y siempre nos apoyábamos el uno al otro._

_Sin embargo llevábamos alrededor de 2 años buscando furias nocturnas y nada no quería pensar que Chimuelo era realmente el único que quedaba…_

_Durante el viaje sucedió algo que no esperábamos: Astrid y Tormenta tuvieron que tomar una decisión._

_Tormenta encontró pareja y como todo dragón de su edad era hora que también se reprodujera, con mucho dolor Astrid le dijo adiós a su inseparable amiga, pero sabía que ella también debía hacer su vida y tener hijos, con la promesa de volverse a ver, nuestra amiga Tormenta voló con su pareja hacia el ocaso sin dejar de ver a Astrid hasta que ya no se vio más._

_Supongo que de eso se trata también la vida, saber renunciar a algunas cosas, hacer sacrificios, a aceptar las cosas que vengan, trabajar duro en lo que queremos, respetar las decisiones de los demás…_

_Viajamos un año más después de habernos separado de Tormenta, aun no dábamos con ningún furia nocturna, pero no perdíamos la esperanza._

_Vivíamos una vida de nómadas, y ahora que sólo viajábamos en Chimuelo nos deteníamos más seguido para darle tiempo de descansar muy a pesar de que mi inseparable amigo se enojaba y pretendía no estar cansado, de igual manera tomábamos esas medidas, pero últimamente se veía extraño._

_Nos encontrábamos acampando en un paramo, cerca de un rio, había ido a recoger algunas leñas para hacer una fogata, al llegar vi algo muy peculiar. _

_Astrid estaba sentada en una roca y vi que Chimuelo tenía recargada su cabeza en sus piernas, últimamente hacia mucho eso con ella, ya casi no me acompaña por ejemplo a buscar agua o leños, no tenía nada de malo pero se me hacia raro._

_Me acerqué a ellos y Astrid me recibió con una sonrisa, pero Chimuelo ni se movió._

— _Amigo… ¿qué tienes?_

_Chimuelo levantó la cabeza y resopló negando con la cabeza._

—_Si tienes algo…—Le dije jugando. _

_Chimuelo de nuevo negó con la cabeza, Astrid se puso de pie y también trataba de comprender a Chimuelo._

— _¿Estás triste porque no hemos encontrado ningún furia nocturna? —Preguntó Astrid._

_Chimuelo negó, luego resopló rendido tal parece que ahí estaba el problema._

—_Descuida amigo… los vamos a encontrar… te lo prometí. —Le dije pero él de nuevo negó con la cabeza, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?_

— _¿Qué pasa Chimuelo?… ¿Qué acaso no quieres? —Pregunté confundido._

_Como respuesta él me miró y emitió un gruñido, me daba a entender que si quería pero a la vez no, se acercó a Astrid y se pegó a ella, algo que nos confundió a los dos._

— _¿Qué tienes?... no entiendo —Era como jugar mímica. _

_Se despegó de Astrid y se acostó en el césped._

— _¿Estás cansado? —Pregunté tratando de adivinar._

_Chimuelo negó con la cabeza pegó su cabeza en Astrid y luego se recostó en el suelo._

— _¿Estás cansando y… quieres estar con Astrid? —Seguía sin entender lo que quería decir, Chimuelo realizó el mismo movimiento una vez más._

— _¿Quieres que yo descanse? —Preguntó Astrid igualmente confundida._

_Chimuelo se levantó y afirmó con la cabeza varias veces._

—_Entonces… ¿quieres que Astrid descanse? —Seguía sin entender del todo._

_Astrid tomó la cabeza de Chimuelo. —Chimuelo yo estoy bien, vamos a seguir con el viaje, ¿sí?_

_Chimuelo se separó de ella y volvió a negar con la cabeza._

— _¿Porqué? —Le preguntó Astrid._

_Como respuesta Chimuelo sólo la miro y pego su hocico en su vientre… yo seguía sin entender, pero noté algo extraña a Astrid que ya no dijo nada._

_Vi que negó con la cabeza y Chimuelo afirmaba con la suya y nuevamente gruño levemente y pegó su cabeza en su vientre._

— _¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando? —Estaba muy confundido._

_Astrid sólo volteo a verme con una mirada de sorpresa y respiró profundamente, vi que se llevó una mano al vientre._

_Y como si me hubieran dado un golpe con un martillo comprendí todo, ¿Acaso ella… ella…_

_Volteé a ver a Chimuelo quien sólo asintió con la cabeza._

_Ahora comprendía el porqué de su decisión, él estaba pensando en nosotros, pensando en Astrid y al parecer no le importaba si no encontrábamos a más furias nocturnas, porque lo único que quería era que la persona que crecía en el vientre de Astrid estuviera bien… mi hijo….nuestro hijo._

_Astrid seguía sin emitir ninguna palabra, así que la abracé con fuerza y reaccionó. —Vamos a tener un hijo. —le dije con una gran sonrisa pegando mi mejilla contra la suya._

_Ella respondió de la misma manera. —Así parece ser— y me abrazó fuertemente, yo besé su frente._

_Jamás había experimentado este tipo de felicidad, un hijo, un hijo mío y de Astrid, no podía creer que esto ya nos estuviera pasando. _

_Astrid se separó de mí y se abrazó a Chimuelo. —Gracias Chimuelo… por cuidarnos siempre._

_Mi amigo a modo de respuesta emitió un leve gruñido y pegó su cabeza de nuevo en su vientre,_

_Yo lo acaricié suavemente y él fijo sus ojos en mí sin despegarse de Astrid. —Gracias amigo… haremos lo que quieras._

_Las personas y ahora veo que los dragones también, siempre estamos buscando ese algo que nos hace falta y que nos motiva a trabajar arduamente para obtener lo que queremos; pero a veces no es algo que tengas que buscar, simplemente lo encuentras en los lugares menos esperados… Es lo que Chimuelo nos acababa de enseñar, él será feliz siempre y cuando nosotros lo seamos y lo único que le importaba era que mi hijo y mi esposa estuvieran a salvo yo también así lo quería…y por eso respetaría su decisión. _

_-Fin_

**Este es el momento en que pongo la canción de Weslife "Flying Without Wings" Sniff Sniff que más puedo decir. **

**Espero que le haya gustado el final de esta historia y que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.**

**Próximamente y si dios quiere estaré subiendo el nuevo long fic "Volver a empezar" no creo que le cambie el nombre, y de acuerdo a sus opiniones y que otros me dieron por fuera… Chimuelo en mi proximo fic será humano como spoiler él será_ _y así. (ups me censuré) no quiero arruinar la trama XD.**

**Ahora los respectivos agradecimientos.**

**SEBAS GG: tu review me hizo reir, porque pusiste que Alvin era un gato… me quede así "¿Cómo no entiendo?" Y luego ya lo entendí. XD Gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta el final.**

**The-ridel-sel: Me alegra que te haya gustado y veo que eres Hiccstrid al 100%, y sí, en mi nuevo Fic pretendo que tenga mucho de eso, porque a mí también me encanta. XD Y más ponerlos en situaciones raras XD como se habrá notado en este.**

**Lady Aira H H: Si entendía a lo que te referias XD y sí creo que si amerita que Chimuelo sea humano en mi nuevo fic ya después verán todos porqué, prometo hacerlo un personaje muy lindo.**

**Maylu-liya: te agradezco que te hayas tomado unos minutos de tu tiempo para dejarme un reviews y gracias por considerar esta historia una de tus favoritas, espero que te haya gustado el final. Y una vez que aclaré bien mis ideas sobre la nueva historia la subiré tan rápido como pueda.**

**Guest. No se si eres el mismo de los anteriores comentarios, pero si lo eres, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia **

**Nati: que bueno que te gusto la escenas de la peleas, ya que si fue algo que se me dificultó y con lo obsesiva que soy con la sincronización XD pues ahí está el resultado y claro que tomaré el consejo de Tormenta también como humana (upss nuevo spoiler) Gracias por leer.**

**Eli-gam: pues en está versión yo no mate a Estoico sólo porque a veces me gusta hacer lo contrario a lo que hacen los demás, es como si yo dijera bueno si tú lo matas yo lo revivo jajaja algo así. **

**Jonavis Toothcup: tus reviews y ánimos siempre me hicieron reir, gracias por el tiempo y la paciencia, a mí también se me hizo corto pero se me hace que fue porque lo actualice demasiado rápido, Gracias por haber leído y tus ánimos**

**Meolodiosa: Gracias por haber leído la historia y espero que te haya gustado, agradezco tus ánimos y por haber seguido la historia.**

**Aileen: creo que la otra vez escribí mal tu user la otra vez, pero ahora si me fije bien XD, gracias por haber leído la historia hasta el final y por recomendar mis otros fics XD, es un placer para mí.**

**Cindy Gomez 123: Espero que hayas disfrutado el final de la historia, nos leemos próximamente.**

**Agradecimientos a los siguientes followers y favortios:**

**Cathrina.57, Gaby Chanii, Hashashin, Slicerus, alon2442, andres1001, eudog3, joanb4, kristtanna, marraja129, Black Cronos, ElSabioGris, Hiccstrid Love, MauAnimesInu-Ranma, Ruyshi**

**Sin ustedes no sería posible **

**Y ya saben si quieren agregarme al Facebook y así el link está en mi perfil, si lo hacen sólo identifíquense para saber quién es quién. **

**Sin más que decir y como dice Mario Bross "See you next time". \\(^ 3 ^)/ Qué dios los cuide!**

**20 febrero 2015**


	20. Decisiones 2: Nueva Vida

**Hola, este nuevo epílogo fue a petición de "Nati", si sigues por ahí pues aquí está, con saborcito en el tema del embarazo a petición de "Gaby Chanii" y cierta escena a petición a de "Maylu-Liya" y aunque no me lo pidió un shipper para "Lady Aira H H" la cual lo hizo en un comentario en el fic de "Volver a empezar". **

**Espero les guste este epílogo definitivo de decisiones.**

**Que lo disfruten**

**Decisiones 2.0. Nueva Vida.**

**Género: Family.**

POV Hipo.

Desde aquel día en que Astrid y yo fuimos enterados por Chimuelo que íbamos a ser padres no perdimos más tiempo y empacamos nuestras cosas para regresar a Berk, sería un viaje largo o al menos eso sentía después de 3 años de estar explorando; según calculó Mi lady desde la última vez que había sangrado había sido como hace 2 meses y apenas se daba cuenta, por lo que más o menos concluimos que era lo que llevaba de embarazo.

Me preocupaba mucho el viaje, no sabía si Astrid lo iba a resistir y por un momento consideré ir al pueblo más cercano y establecernos ahí en lo que pasaba el embarazo, pero ella me hizo ver que después diríamos ambos que no queríamos arriesgar a nuestro hijo a salir y probablemente nunca regresaríamos a Berk, por lo cual optamos ir directamente hacia allá.

Tomé mis precauciones, ya no la dejé montar a Chimuelo como antes, ahora tenía que ir sentada de lado, ella aceptó mis condiciones ya que quería al igual que yo que nuestro hijo naciera sano, incluso Chimuelo me ayudaba mucho con los cuidados procurando hacer un vuelo seguro.

…

Llevábamos alrededor de 3 meses viajando sin parar, me sentía mal por Astrid ya que por nuestro tipo de vida se vio limitada a esas cosas como los antojos de embarazadas que alguna vez noté en la mujeres vikingas de Berk, ella por no preocuparme no pedía nada pero de repente si se le salía un comentario como "_Quiero leche de yak con pan_", es decir ,era un antojo sencillo de complacer pero debido a que a veces terminábamos en medio de la nada se quedaba con la ganas, comiendo sólo pescado y si teníamos suerte una que otra fruta o verdura que encontráramos, aunque al final terminara devolviendo todo por las náuseas.

Mi hijo seguramente debe odiarme por no cumplir sus antojos así como los de su madre, pero lo bueno es que según el mapa ya estábamos por llegar a Berk, después de todo fue un viaje más corto de lo que pensé que sería.

Últimamente Astrid dormía demasiado, siempre que emprendíamos el vuelo iba cabeceando y a veces casi me soltaba por el cansancio, una vez estuvo a punto de caer de Chimuelo dándome un susto de muerte, desde ese entonces opté por ponerla delante de mí, así podría dormir recargada en mí y yo la podía sostener con más facilidad, también empecé notar que no se le notaba nada de pancita, no sabía si era normal porque siempre había sido uno chica muy delgada o había algún problema, quería descartar lo último.

…

Después de unas semanas más de viaje por fin divisé aquella isla que ansiaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Astrid. —Susurré para despertarla. —Mi lady, ya llegamos.

Ella soló refunfuñó negándose a despertar, tenía el sueño pesado y se acurrucó más, se me hacía increíble que con el movimiento, el viento pegándonos en la cara fuera capaz de dormir con tanta tranquilidad.

—Astrid, amor…ya llegamos. —Seguí insistiendo, ella abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de mantenerlos abiertos y cabeceó. —Ya llegamos.

En cuanto volví a decir eso abrió los ojos para ver mejor y vio la isla con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Odín. —Dijo con gran alegría.

—Sostente para ir más rápido. —Le pedí.

Se aferró más a mí y le pedí a Chimuelo aumentar la velocidad, mi dragón a pesar del trabajo y cansancio que debe sentir así lo hizo, nunca defraudándome.

"_Furia Nocturna, al suelo"_

Ya me lo esperaba, no podía faltar el vikingo que siguiera repitiendo esa frase al ver a mi dragón volando, vi que un motón de gente se empezó a reunir donde planeábamos descender, una vez que Chimuelo tocó el suelo bajé y ayudé a bajar a Astrid.

Vi que todos nos veían con asombro, creo que sí nos veíamos algo desaliñados y descuidados, yo con un poquito más de barba que pensaba afeitar ya que me molestaba un poco y Astrid algo despeinada con el cabello mucho más largo que antes. Chimuelo un poco más grande que hace 3 años y agotado por el viaje.

— ¡Hijo! —Gritó mi padre saliendo del gran salón con mi madre de la mano.

Los años también se veían en ellos, se les notaba a ambos algunas que otras canas en su cabello y barba.

Luego salieron Gobber, que brincaba con su pie bueno de la alegría, seguido por Snotlout, Brutilda, Brutacio y Heather que cargaba algo en brazos. De entre la multitud salió Eret y Fishlegs quienes venían con sus respectivos dragones.

—¡Volvieron! —Mi padre fue el primero en recibirme con un gran, apretado y sofocante abrazo y mi madre abrazó primero a Astrid y luego a mí.

—Pensé que nunca los volveríamos a ver. —Dijo mi madre tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas, me acariciaba el cabello como no creyendo que estuviera enfrente de ella.

—Eso nunca, pero pasó algo que…—Ya no continué porque se acercó Heather quien abrazó a Astrid y le mostraba algo que traía cargando.

—En serio. —Mi esposa estaba emocionada al ver lo que traía Heather, no podía creerlo ella se nos adelantó.

—Hipo que gusto verte. —Me saludó Heather. —Ven a conocer a mi hija, Hana.

—No lo creo. —Dije emocionado y me acerqué a ver a su pequeñita. — ¿Cuándo pasó esto? Y ¿Con quién?

—Pues con tu amigo aquí presente. —Presumió Brutacio para sorpresa mía y de Astrid. —Se la gané a Fishlegs.

Volteé a ver en dirección a donde estaba mi regordete amigo quien asintió decepcionado pero a la vez estaba feliz. Heather le dio un puntapié en la pierna a Brutacio algo molesta, regañándolo por el comentario.

—Si me que sorprendieron. —Dijo Astrid sin poder de ver al bebé de nuestra amiga.

—Y a Snotlout por fin se le hizo con Brutilda, apenas se van a casar. —Confesó Heather y lo mencionados sólo asintieron, vaya que han pasado muchas cosas en nuestra ausencia.

— ¿Vienen a quedarse permanentemente? —Preguntó Eret metiéndose en la conversación. —Aún estoy soltero Astrid, por si te interesa y vamos…

—Claro que no…—Lo interrumpí de inmediato.

—Bueno en realidad volvimos. —Empezó Astrid a titubear y sintió la mirada de todos en ella.

Tomé su mano para tranquilizarla y me miró con cara de "Hipo, díselos tú".

—Ah bueno, nosotros…—Me empecé a rascar la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Ya habla. —Gritó Snotlout desesperado.

— ¿Encontraron a otros furias nocturnas? —Preguntó Fishlegs entusiasmado.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Tormenta? —Preguntó Heather volteando a todos lados.

Con tantas preguntas me vi obligado a contestar todo antes de dar la noticia.

—Tormenta, la dejé libre hace más de un año. —Dijo Astrid algo cabizbaja, tomé más fuerte su mano, aun le dolía su partida.

Heather y hasta Eret se pusieron melancólicos, después de todo ellos tuvieron una conexión con Tormenta.

—No encontramos más furias nocturnas. —Contesté la otra pregunta y vi que Chimuelo había estado a nuestro lado todo este tiempo se puso también cabizbajo.

Todos parecieron ponerse tristes con la noticia, mucho más mi madre ya que a cómo sabía que pensaba ella de seguro concluiría que Chimuelo es el último de su especie.

— ¿Por eso volvieron, hijo? —Preguntó mi padre.

—Volvimos por…—Otra vez empecé a sentir nerviosismo. —Astrid y yo… nosotros…

—Vamos a ser padres. —Soltó Astrid, aliviando mi tensión.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, primero se quedaron todos con la boca abierta mucho más mi padre y mi madre.

—Hijo. —Mi madre nos abrazó a mí y Astrid mucho más fuerte. —Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? ¿Cuánto tienes?

—Las tres primeras preguntas, eso no lo vamos a decir. —Le dije a mi madre.

—Ya sabemos cómo fue, Val. —Le dijo mi padre riendo haciéndonos sonrojar.

— ¿Cuánto?... —Seguí con la última pregunta. —Tienes como 5 meses… ¿no es así, Astrid?

Astrid asintió, pero en ese momento mi madre puso una expresión seria al igual que Heather.

—Val… ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó mi padre al ver el cambio de expresión.

—Pero si no se le nota nada. —Dijo Heather.

—Se me nota un poco. —Dijo Astrid.

Como llevaba un vestido holgado lo ajustó con sus manos para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, era poco pero ahí estaba su pancita curveada sobresaliendo.

— ¿Cinco meses?, ya debería notarse más… ¿No has comido bien?

Sentí que mi madre empezó a regañar a Astrid, ya que la miraba como si hubiera sido una descuidada, así que intervine.

—Sí está comiendo. —Astrid también asintió sin dejar de tocarse el vientre.

—Hiccup, no creo que se esté alimentando de manera correcta. —Ahora me estaba regañando a mí. —Lo mejor es que vayamos con Gothi para que te revise.

—Pero, pero. —Quise quejarme pero mi madre no me hizo caso y se fue con Astrid a quien llevaba de la mano a donde estaba la anciana.

—Hijo, van a estar bien, tu madre sólo se está preocupando por nuestro nieto. —Mi padre me palmeó la espalda tratando de confortarme pero un sentimiento de culpa llegó a mí.

— ¿Y si mi hijo no estaba bien?

—No pienses eso, ella es muy fuerte y tú también, ese chiquillo o chiquilla también lo será. —Dijo Gobber. —Mejor vamos a ayudarte a instalarte, ustedes deben de venir cansados y deben de tener hambre.

Entre los dos me empezaron a empujar al gran salón, pero la incertidumbre no me dejaba en paz.

POV Astrid.

Valka me llevó directamente con Gothi quien me reviso rápidamente, me empezó a palpar el vientre, apretaba muy fuerte y no pude evitar quejarme un poco.

Después de que terminó la revisión hizo unos rayones en el piso que Valka descifró.

—Dice que sí tienes 5 meses, pero que estás algo desnutrida, debes alimentarte mejor si quieres que el bebé nazca sano. Astrid fue muy descuidado de su parte no checar apropiadamente tu alimentación.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía… lo que queríamos era llegar lo más rápido posible. —Me sentí una mala madre.

—Bueno son padres primerizos. —Dijo Valka más calmada. —Ahora a cuidarte bien en lo que resta del embarazo, todos los ayudaremos… ¿Está bien?

—Sí, ¿Ya podemos irnos?... quiero ir a ver a Hipo.

Valka asintió y me ayudó a llegar hasta el gran salón donde al parecer ya estaban celebrando nuestro regreso, cuando entramos vi que tenían a Hipo en una de la mesas, quien sólo estaba serio viendo a la nada, apoyaba su cabeza en un brazo.

—Ya está aquí… mi querida nuera. —Gritó Estoico alzando el tarro con hidromiel. —Únanse a la celebración.

—Estoico, creo que los chicos necesitan descansar. —Le pidió Valka, Hipo en cuanto me había visto corrió hacia donde estaba.

— ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Todo bien?

—Está algo desnutrida. —Le dijo Valka dándole un golpecito en la cabeza. —Más vale que ya la cuides.

—Yo siempre la cuido. —Hipo la veía ofendido.

—Váyanse si quieren, aquí se pondrán algo alegres. —Dijo mi suegra. —Su casa los está esperando, llévense algo de comida.

Hiccup obedeció a su madre y me escoltó hacia nuestra casa, después me llevó algo de comida, por fin probaba la leche de yak y el pan que desde hace meses se me antojaba, por primera vez comí hasta quedar satisfecha y hasta creo que un poco más, Hipo había salido a atender a Chimuelo quien estaba descansando tranquilamente en su establo.

Me sentía muy cansada, más de lo normal, en realidad ahora siempre me sentía cansada, pero ahora que había comido tan rico me estaba dando un sueño.

Sin saber en qué momento pasó me dejé caer en la mesa quedándome dormida.

POV Hipo.

Pobrecito Chimuelo, había estado durmiendo desde que habíamos llegado, le dejé algo de pescado para cuando despertara encontrara algo de comer.

Volví a la casa, había dejado a Astrid comiendo, no la acompañé porque mi padre me hizo comer con él antes de que llegara de su revisión, abrí la puerta de mi casa y me enternecí al ver a Astrid dormida sobre la mesa. Intenté levantarla pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de levantarse, así que con cuidado la cargué y la llevé a nuestra habitación, al parecer siempre la aseaban ya que encontraba en perfectas condiciones, puse a mi esposa en la cama y ella se acurrucó entre las sabanas, le quité la botas dejándola sólo con el vestido, después yo también me alisté para dormir había sido un viaje largo después de todo, me acosté en la cama y abrazándola por la espalda y poniendo una mano sobre su vientre me quedé dormido.

…

Pronto pasaron dos meses, pensé que costaría trabajo acostumbrarme a las actividades en Berk, pero fue todo lo contrario hasta lo estaba disfrutando, creo que después de todo si extrañaba mi hogar, incluso Chimuelo lucía muy feliz, aún seguía con su manía de no querer despegarse de Mi lady, pero eso me hacía sentir más seguro.

En cuanto a mi Astrid, su embarazo se le notó aún más, no tanto como decía mi madre y Heather que debía notarse, tal vez no todos los embarazos no son iguales, pero aun así estábamos muy precavidos, me encargaba de que no le faltara nada.

A pesar de que su faceta de antojos la había dejado tiempo atrás, hubo algunas veces en que sí se puso un poquito caprichosa pidiendo algo extraño, yo obviamente la complacía después de todo de alguna manera se lo había negado en un principio.

Seguía durmiendo demasiado, a veces pensaba que no despertaría, también tuvo su faceta sensual y llegamos a intimar dos o tres veces, siempre con cuidado, pero eso fue recientemente que llegamos a Berk, en donde no pudimos evitar hacerlo de nuevo en la cala.

POV Astrid.

Apenas eran siete meses y ya me sentía como si me estuvieran matando, me dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía que no podía caminar ni levantarme, Valka me había explicado que era normal, que le había sucedido lo mismo con Hipo, de cualquier manera amaba a mi hijo, ansiaba el día en que naciera para poder verlo.

—Mi lady, me voy a la fragua…¿se te ofrece algo? —Me llamó mi esposo que trotaba sin moverse esperando a que le pidiera algo.

—No estoy bien, ya sabes sólo estoy cansada.—Me senté en una de la sillas ya que no podía manterme más en pie.

—Entiendo. —Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente. —Acabaré rápido con los pedidos para volver, por lo pronto Chimuelo te cuidará.

Nos despedimos y lo vi salir, Chimuelo quien estaba dentro de la casa se acercó a mí y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas como ahora lo hacía.

Así nos quedamos por unos minutos, yo lo acarciaba gentilmente en la cabeza cuando escuché que soltó un gruñido con algo de angustia.

— ¿Qué pasa amiguito? ¿Extrañas a Hipo?

Chimuelo negó con su cabeza y me dio un leve golpecito con su nariz en el vientre.

— ¿Está preocupado por el bebé?

Chimuelo asintió y volvió a repetir el movimiento sin dejar de gruñir con angustia.

—Todo estará bien ya…—No terminé de decir lo que quería porque empecé a sentir un especie de calambre en el vientre.

Chimuelo se sobresaltó asustado.

—Estoy bien, amiguito. —Le dije para tratar de calmarlo, pero en ese momento un dolor llegó, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, quería retorcerme del dolor pero me aguante.

Empecé a respirar tal como Valka me había dicho, no creía que fuera a nacer, después de todo aún faltaba. Me puse de pie para caminar alrededor de la casa y esperar que así pasara el dolor, pero pasó todo lo contrario y al parecer iba aumentando.

—No, por favor. —Me sobaba el vientre tratando de apaciguar el dolor. —Aun no es tiempo.

Mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas ya que un nuevo dolor llegó haciéndome gritar, Chimuelo trató de ayudarme pero lucía igual de asustado que yo.

—Chimuelo, ve por Hipo.

Sin dudarlo mi amigo salió de la casa en busca de mi esposo, justo en ese momento sentí un líquido entre mis piernas.

¡Ay dioses!

POV Hipo.

—Si haces todo así de apresurado, no saldrán bien.

Gobber me regañaba ya que no estaba ni ajustando bien las piezas de una silla que estábamos armando, pero tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal que no me dejaba trabajar en paz.

—Oye Hipo, puedes darte prisa. —Me exigía un vikingo al que le urgía su silla.

Apenas le iba a responder que no fuera impaciente cuando vi que Chimuelo lo aplastó quitándolo del camino, empezó a gruñir, tratando de explicarme algo, sólo con verlo supe que algo andaba mal con Astrid.

—Algo pasó con Astrid. —Le dije Gobber y aventé el martillo saliendo como rayo de la fragua.

Gobber también salió siguiéndome, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, hubiera ido en Chimuelo pero no traía puesta su prótesis. Cuando llegué a la casa, vi a Astrid sentada en el suelo apoyándose en un mueble.

—Ya va nacer. —Me dijo con angustia, tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudorosa.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie, se aferraba a su vientre y se quejaba por los dolores que tenía, de inmediato la llevé con mi madre quien trajo a la anciana rápidamente para que atendieran a mi esposa.

—Hipo, tú quédate afuera. —Me dijo mi madre prohibiéndome el paso a la casa. —Déjanosla a nosotras.

—Tranquilo Hipo, estará bien. —Heather llegó al igual que todos y trataban cada quien de confortarme a su manera.

—Mi nieto o nieta ya va nacer. —Decía mi padre feliz ajeno a la angustia que yo sentía.

—Estoico. —Gobber le dio un golpecito y como si no me diera cuenta le insinuó mi estado de preocupación.

—Tranquilo hijo, estarán bien, tú también llegaste antes de tiempo y mírate.

—Gracias, pa'. —Suspiré no muy convencido.

Dentro de la casa sólo se escuchaban los gritos de Astrid, que parecían calmarse por unos momentos para después minutos después seguir con más.

Fueron horas de angustia y no me daban noticia alguna, Astrid se seguía quejando, ganas no me faltaban para entrar tirando la puerta, pero cada vez que lo intentaba hacer era detenido por alguno de los chicos.

Heather a quien si la había dejado entrar, salió de la casa para darnos la noticia.

—Al parecer ya está lista, en unos cuanto minutos tu hijo nacerá.

Justó en ese momento empecé a escuchar que Astrid gritaba desgarradoramente, era como si también pudiera sentir su dolor, de tanto escuchar sus gritos empecé a sudar en frio, culpándome por hacerla sentir ese dolor, de un momento a otro los gritos de Astrid cesaron para dar lugar a los lloriqueos de lo que parecía un bebé, en ese momento mi mundo dio muchas vueltas literalmente, vi que todos estaban a mi alrededor diciéndome no sé qué tantas cosas, todo empezó a girar rápidamente que empecé a sentir nauseas, empecé a hacer bizcos, después todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté al sentir que me ahogaba, me levanté sacudiéndome y escupiendo agua que sentí tanto en la boca como en la nariz.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Pregunté al ver que estaba empapado.

—Idiota, te desmayaste. —Me gritó Snotlout, vi que Brutacio tenía la cubeta de "Cubeta" en las manos, me había aventado agua para despertarme.

—Tu hijo ya nació y tú dormidote. —Me regañó Gobber.

Tan sólo con escuchar lo primero me puse de pie y corrí hacia la casa abriendo abruptamente la puerta, vi que mi madre, Gothi y Heather me miraban extrañadas al verme empapado, pero yo sólo vi a la persona que estaba reposando en la cama con algo entre sus brazos, nuestro hijo.

—Astrid…—Corrí hacia ella y la abracé un poco para no mojarla.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —Me veía con cara de sorpresa.

—Me desmaye. —Le confesé totalmente enrojecido. —Pero… ¡¿él es?!

Astrid asintió, se veía agotada, descubrió un poco a nuestro hijo, por fin lo veía, al verlo experimenté la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

—Es un niño. —Me dijo Astrid feliz. —Se parece a ti.

—Gracias. —Le dije un suspiró y le di un largo beso. —Gracias por este hermoso regalo.

— ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo? —Me preguntó.

—No lo sé, tú decide. —Le dije algo avergonzado, esperábamos pensar su nombre cuando faltara un mes para el parto, pero pues se adelantó.

—Yo quiero que se llamé Hikke Axel... si no te importa.

—Me encanta. —Le dije dándole otro beso. — ¿Qué significa Hikke?

—Es Hipo. —Dijo ella sacando la lengua. —Cuando viajábamos a lugares donde hablaban diferente idioma siempre preguntaba de que otra forma se podría decir tu nombre.

Está mujer me estaba matando con tanta ternura, definitivamente este había sido un buen día.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?

—Estoy empapado. —Me miré la ropa. —Que importa. —Me saqué la camisa, en ese momento las observadoras, ósea mi madre, Gothi y Heather salieron de la habitación para darnos más privacidad.

Cargué a mi niño que dormía plácidamente, estaba muy chiquito, pero así como yo lo había logrado, sé que él también lo lograría después de todo lo tiene en la sangre.

Me senté a un lado de Astrid quien se recargó cansada en mi hombro, yo arrullaba a mi hijo sin poder dejar de verlo, después apoyé mi cabeza en la de mi Astrid, entre los dos contemplamos la nueva vida que habíamos creado.

…

POV Astrid

4 años después.

—Hikke, ¿Dónde está Hikke?

Jugaba con mi hijo de 4 años a las escondidas, sabía que estaba escondido entre las alas de Chimuelo, quien también fingía que se escondía, para al final entre los dos dar un gran salto con un grito para según asustarme, tenía que terminar generalmente fingiendo un paro cardiaco para su deleite personal.

—Me ganaron… no puede ser. —Fingía ser una perdedora, sólo en estos casos lo aceptaba.

—Te gané, mami. —Me decía el chiquillo que era la viva imagen de su padre, su mismo cabello, mismo color de ojos.

—Sí, pero ya te venceré. —Lo tomé en brazos para empezarle a hacer cosquillas, mi hijo sólo se retorcía entre carcajadas.

—Bien, ¿De qué me perdí?

Hiccup recién llegó de ver algunos pendientes como suplente de jefe, ya que Valka y Estoico habían salido a explorar dejándolo a cargo de Berk, mi suegro desde tiempo atrás ya lo estaba preparando para dejarle su puesto.

—Tú hijo que me gana en las escondidas.

—Sí como no. —Me saludó dándome un beso y luego depositó un beso en mi vientre que sobresalía un poquito, tenía cuatro meses de embarazo de nuesto segundo hijo o hija.

—Hoy llegaste temprano, muy temprano.

—Es que al parecer mis padres ya van a llegar.

Por como lo decía estaba feliz de poder zafarse de sus tareas como jefe, para continuar con el estudio, entrenamiento y mantenimiento de los dragones, algo que entre los dos hacíamos, Hikke a pesar de su edad ayudaba y le fascinaba estar con los dragones, en especial con Chimuelo quien también lo quería mucho.

Escuchamos que hicieron sonar el cuerno, eso indicaba que ya habían llegado los jefes, observamos desde el centro de Berk, que venía Valka en brinca nubes y Estoico en tornado y detrás de ellos como unos 6 dragones que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien.

—Miren a quién encontramos. —Gritó Valka desde lo lejos.

Enfoqué más mi mirada, pero como el sol daba de frente no podía ver bien.

—No puede ser. —Vi que Hipo lucía sorprendido.

Conforme se acercaban más por fin lo pude distinguir, me quedé en silencio de la impresión boquiabierta, después de tantos años la volvía a ver.

— ¡Tormenta! —Grité alzando los brazos y dando brinquitos para que mi dragona me pudiera ver.

—Es Tormenta, es Tormenta. —Hipo tomó en brazos a Hikke y empezó a brincar efusivamente para llamar su atención al igual que mi hijo y Chimuelo.

Mi amiga rebasó a todos y aterrizó a unos pasos de mí, después los jefes, y detrás de ellos otros Nadder mortíferos habían llegado.

—Tormenta. —Estaba al borde de las lágrimas de la felicidad y extendí mi mano, Tormenta rápidamente se acercó a mí y pegó su nariz en mi mano, después de eso la abracé mientras ella agitaba las alas feliz.

Mi dragona me hizo una seña para que mirara a sus acompañantes, distinguí al dragón con el que se había ido y los otros parecía ser sus hijos, todos con una variedad de colores diferentes.

—Tus hijitos, amiga. —Me abracé más a ella. —Yo también tengo un hijo y pronto tendré otro.

Me olfateó el vientre y al parecer al igual que Chimuelo supo que alguien crecía dentro de mi vientre, Hipo en ese momento se acercó con Hikke en brazos y lo puso delante de Tormenta, primero lo observó con recelo pero luego pegó su nariz en su cara, el movimiento de sus fosas nasales hizo reír a mi hijo quien se aferró a esa parte en un intento por abrazarla.

— ¿Te quedarás por siempre? —Le pregunté a mi amiga.

Tormenta gruñó de manera extraña a mi parecer era como indicarme que sí, de la felicidad la volví a abrazar, ahora si todo estaba en su lugar, todos estábamos en nuestro hogar.

— ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? —Preguntó Hipo interesado por escuchar las aventuras de mis suegros.

—Muy bien, mira lo que encontramos.

Valka, sacó un bolsa que colgaba de Brinca nubes, revelando un extraño huevo de color negro.

_¿Qué dragón será?_

Fin.

**Otro final abierto XD, no me odien, espero les haya gustado chicas, lectores, seguidores y favoritos de esta historia, mi primer orgullo. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
